Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas
by dragonnety
Summary: Hola estoy de regreso les dejo el capitulo 14, se que me tarde pero pronto sabran porque, entren y leanlo, please, espero sus reviews, y saludos a todos los lectores
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade, " El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." 

**Disclaimer: **beyblade no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia y los personajes creados en la misma...

**Notas:** las edades de los personajes serán, Kai, Tala, Robert de los Majestics 18 años, Ray, Rick de all star, Julia dinastía F, Brooklin y Garlan de bega 17, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max, y todos los demás equipos 16, Daichi y Matilda 14.

**Notas 2:** los personajes de Asuka (Suki), Aki, Pasha, No me pertenecen son de Princesas de la Oscuridad otro autor de fanfiction, las edades de estos personajes son igual a kai, tal vez altere un poco la personalidad original de los mismos

Prologo 

Como todos saben sé esta realizando un campeonato mas de beyblade y como han de saber nuestro equipo favorito esta en él, al igual que los enemigos de siempre...

Estaban todos los equipos en la recepción del hotel que los hospedaría durante su estancia en la bella ciudad de Venecia.

Tyson:estoy aburrido y tengo hambre, a que hora nos dirán que habitación nos toco, Kenny: ya cálmate no deben de tardar mucho en venir Hero para darnos las llaves, Daichi: pues por mí puede venir cuando quiera, hamm, mmmm, que bueno esta esto, Tyson: QUEEEE, como es posible que el este comiendo y yo muriéndome de hambre, Hilary: ya Tyson, Daichi me pregunto si no traía algo de comer y yo le di un pequeño aperitivo, TYSON: pero hilary porque no me habías dicho que tenias algo de comer contigo y porque se lo das a daichi y no a mi T.T

Mientras Tyson y compañía hacían otro de sus acostumbrados dramas, en otra parte de la recepción se encontraba Kai en su típica pose de estatua pero no estaba como en otras ocasiones viendo a tyson y cia, el solo veía a una extraña chica que se encontraba con los white tigers X, en eso tala uno de sus compañeros de equipo se pone justo enfrente de kai tapándole toda vista de la misteriosa muchacha, en ese preciso momento kai reacciona y se hace el indiferente cuando tala se le queda viendo como diciéndole que tanto miras...

Al mismo tiempo con los white tigers X se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión entre maraya y lee, maraya le alegaba que no tenia que sobreproteger a Ro...en ese mismo momento Ray los interrumpe diciéndoles que ya sabían cuales serian sus habitaciones y tanto como maraya y lee dejaron su discusión para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a sus cuartos a descansar del largo viaje, lo mismo estaban haciendo los demás equipos tomando sus cosas ya que por fin el Sr. D. Había llegado a un arreglo con los directivos del hotel y ya sabían cuales serian sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto a casi todos los miembros de los PPB all star estaban siendo despertados y levantados del suelo ya que el cambio de horario que tenia la ciudad con norte América constaba de 24 hrs. y ya no podían ni con su alma necesitaban descansar para poder reunir energías para mañana los únicos todavía en pie era justamente judy y max el cual le preguntaba a su madre el porque de la demora con las habitaciones...

Judy:mira maxie según me dijo el Sr. D. Hubo un problema con uno de los directivos del hotel ya que no consulto a los demás socios y les prometió a un grupo de exploradoras las mismas habitaciones que tenían reservadas para los equipos de beyblade y es por eso que había tantas personas aquí esperando la resolución ya que las exploradoras tienen una reunión anual que se llevara a cabo al mismo tiempo que el torneo aquí en la ciudad y comprenderás que los hoteles están llenos debido a los dos eventos y ya no quedan habitaciones disponibles en ningún lado

Max: si lo entiendo pero como es que se soluciono el problema si ya no hay habitaciones, emily despierta, en ningún lado. Emily: ahhh que habitaciones que sucede max, Maxie: nada que ya están listas las habitaciones y nos tenemos que mover de aquí, Emily: genial me muero por llegar a mi cama a descansar ya no soportaba oír los ronquidos de los demás y las quejas de tyson y los demás equipos...

Judy: bueno hemos llegado a nuestra habitación, Max y Emily: QUEE UNA HABITACIÓN PARA TODOS, PERO...JUDY: nada de peros y ahora entren y ayúdenme a llevar a dentro a los demás es muy tarde y necesitamos dormir...

Una situación similar estaba llevándose a cabo en las habitaciones de los demás ya que ninguno se esperaba que les darían una sola habitación a cada equipo, esto debido al grupo de exploradoras que también se hospedaban en el mismo hotel, por lo tanto las habitaciones se tuvieron que compartir y la mitad de las habitaciones que se habían destinado a los beyluchadores se las darían al grupo de exploradoras y la otra mitad seria para los beyluchadores esto venia diciéndole el Sr. D. A Hero y los otros encargados de los equipos con excepción de judy ya que ella estaba con el cuándo se llego al acuerdo antes mencionado y ahora era momento de decirles a los muchachos la decisión ya que todos se encontraban a sus habitaciones, pero solo estaban en la mini sala de la habitación que le correspondía a cada equipo.

Todos estaban desconcertados no sabían el porque y lo único que hicieron fue mandar a un miembro de cada equipo a preguntarle al Sr. D. El porque les habían dado una sola habitación , ahora tyson estaba mas calmado después de que hilary le dio los bocadillos que traía consigo y de haberlo regañado por estar haciendo escándalo y dejar en vergüenza a todos, ahora discutían quien dormiría con quien el único problema que según ellos tenían era saber cual seria la habitación de hilary ya que estaban seguros o al menos eso pensaba tyson de que al regresar hero les diría cuales serian sus otras habitaciones y así poder repartir los cuartos, en eso estaban cuando de repente llega hero con una cara indescifrable y todos se le quedaron viendo raro, hasta que Kenny le hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, Que pasa Hero porque tienes esa cara?

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..."**

**Capitulo 1.- El comienzo de Todo...**

Nos quedamos en que Kenny le preguntaba a hero que pasaba porque tenia esa cara...

Hero: bueno tengo una noticia que darles, Tyson: lo sabia dinos cuales serán las otras habitaciones que nos dieron para poder instalarnos y descansar ya que mañana empezaremos con el torneo y Yo seré el Campeón Nuevamente, hehehe, Daichi: ni lo pienses yo seré el campeón ya lo veras, Hilary:Eso si que no ninguno va a ser nada, el torneo es por equipos y si no trabajan juntos no pasaran a la siguiente ronda y ninguno será campeón. Tyson: no te preocupes hilary ya veras que este año seremos los campeones otra vez verdad daichi, Daichi: por supuesto pero ni pienses que tú eres mejor que yo , ya que sin mi no serias nadie, Tyson eso si que no estas equivocado YO SOY Y SERE SIEMPRE EL MEJOR, GRRRR, **DAICHI** GRRRR, Kenny basta chicos no pelen, tyson cálmate, daichi no discutas, por favor ya no pelen T.T, Hilary:déjalos Kenny cuando empiezan con su discurso no hay quien los detenga, pero en fin que nos querías decir hero.

Hero:...,

Kenny: hero estas bien que te pasa dinos que nos tenias que decir, Tyson: es cierto hero dinos que te dijo el señor Dickelson, Daichi: no nos tengas en suspenso dinos yaaaa, Hilary:basta si no se callan como no podrá decir algo, cálmense o se las verán conmigo y no les daré postre en una semana, glup fue lo que hicieron tyson y daichi ante semejante amenaza y sobre todo viviendo de hilary, ella es capaz de todo, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que callarse y ver lo que hero tenia que decir.

Hero: bueno ya están calmados, ahora si pónganme mucha atención ya que lo que les diré no podrá haber ningún cambio ni objeción, de acuerdo así que no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado de hablar, ESTA BIEN contestaron a coro todos.

Hero: bueno antes que nada les diré que debido a una mala coordinación de los directivos del hotel las habitaciones que teníamos reservadas se redujeron a la mitad ya que se hospedan aquí un grupo de exploradoras, que tienen una reunión anual en la ciudad al mismo tiempo que se llevara a acabo el torneo, por ese motivo no hay cuartos disponibles en ningún lado y por ello se llego a la conclusión de que del total de habitaciones que tenia reservada la BBA la mitad fuera para nosotros y la otra para ellas, Tyson: bueno eso es muy interesante pero que tiene que ver con nosotros, dinos cuales serán nuestras habitaciones, Hilary: tyson cállate que no vez que no ha terminado y si no te calla s en este momento no te daré postre durante una semana y no abra desayuno en dos semanas si sigues interrumpiendo, Tyson; esta bien, esta bien no te enfades conmigo me callo, Hilary puedes continuar hero, Hero: gracias, les decía, ahh si, por ese motivo no habrá mas habitaciones que esta, antes de que digan algo mas les informo que cada habitación tiene 3 cuartos con baño cada una, además de la mini sala que ya conocen y si no tienen nada mas que decir los dejo, y como bólido tomo sus cosas y se encerró en la habitación de en medio con llave dejando a los demás atónitos, unos segundos después se oyó el grito generalizado no solo de tyson y cia sino de los demás equipos que recibieron la misma noticia que los G Revolution, el cual fue **QUEEEEEE**, dicen que este grito se oyó unas manzanas a la redonda del hotel y que duros como unos 10 minutos en volver la relativa calma de la noche...

Bueno cálmense sugirió kenny, después de todo nos quedan 2 cuartos mas y no creo que tengamos problemas estaba en su discurso cuando de repente hilary protesto diciendo, pero Kenny no se te olvida un pequeño detalle, tanto tyson, kenny como daichi voltearon a verla con una expresión en la que se leía claramente explícate, por si no lo habían notado yo soy mujer y no puedo compartir mi cuarto con ustedes donde queda mi privacidad, mira hilary te entiendo, empezó kenny pero hay un pequeño detalle que no has tomado en cuenta hero se encerró con llave y dudo mucho que nos habrá así que no te queda de otra que compartir tu cuarto, además no te preocupes debe de haber 2 camas ya que hero escogió la habitación mas grande por lo tanto debe de haber 2 camas en cada cuarto restante además solo será por esta noche mañana hero tendrá que compartir su cuarto con alguno de nosotros...

Hilary: bueno ya que lo pones así, y en vista de que no nos queda de otra, esta bien pero con quien me tocara compartir cuarto, Kenny: bueno muy simple ponemos 2 papelitos con el numero 1 y otros 2 mas con el numero 2 y así todos sacamos un papelito y así sabremos quien dormirá con quien, bien jefe pero cual será el cuarto uno y el cuarto dos dijo tyson, muy simple dijo hilary, ya que hero tomo el del centro, el uno es el de la derecha y el dos el de la izquierda, Bien dijeron todos, pasaron unos momentos y cada uno escogió un papelito quedando de la siguiente manera:

Cuarto Uno: Tyson y Hilary

Cuarto dos: Kenny e Daichi 

Y así sin mas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a sus cuartos, ahora veamos como les esta yendo a Kenny e Daichi.

Una vez que entraron daichi salto a la primera cama que vio y callo profundamente dormido tal y como iba solo dejo caer sus cosas en el piso y sin mas se durmió, en cambio kenny no hizo lo mismo, recogió las cosas de daichi y junto a las suyas las metió al closet después se puso su pijama dejo a dizzy en la mesita de noche apago la luz y se fue a dormir con un solo pensamiento, espero que tyson y hilary no empiecen una pelea porque no quiero tener que escuchar una queja mas, estoy rendido y sin mas se fue al mundo de los sueños sin imaginar lo que vendría por la mañana...

En el cuarto de hilary y Tyson no había sonido alguno, ambos al entrar y oprimir el interruptor de luz lo que vieron los dejo en un estado de shock que no les permitía moverse, se preguntaran que es lo que vieron, pues todos pensaban que hero había escogido el cuarto más grande pero no era así, el cuarto que escogió hero era el mas pequeño solo tenia una cama individual un escritorio su closet y el baño, la habitación de Kenny e daichi era la mediana, constaba de 2 camas individuales con sus mesitas de noche un escritorio el closet y el baño además de una ventana con vista a una de las calles aledañas al hotel, por lo tanto la habitación mas grande era la de tyson y hilary, ya que esta tenia una pequeña mesa con 2 sillas, un tocador 2 mesitas de noche, su closet, la puerta del baño y otra puerta mas que era el balcón que tenia su cuarto y justo en medio de la habitación entre las mesitas de noche una enorme cama matrimonial, si así como lo oyeron una sola cama matrimonial y eso no era todo el piso no-tenia alfombra, solo un pequeño tapete y no había sillones solo sillas, eso era lo que tenia a nuestros protagonistas en shock, la primera en reaccionar fue hilary la cual le dijo a tyson algo apenada, mira tyson yo se que la situación no te gusta mas de lo que me gusta a mi pero no tenemos de otra, mañana te mudas al cuarto de hero por hoy dormirás conmigo, pero te advierto nadie debe de saber que aquí no hay 2 camas, va ha ser un secreto entre tú y yo, a menos claro que quieras dormir en el suelo o en la sala no veo otra opción, justo en el momento en que tyson escucho que seria un secreto ente ambos empezó a reaccionar primero recupero el color y poco a poco el movimiento y el habla, Tyson: esta bien hilary será un secreto, pero ahora dime de que lado dormirás porque no se tu yo estoy muy cansado y no pienso dormir en el suelo, bien yo dormiré del lado derecho dijo ella, esta bien dijo tyson y se empezó a desvestir, hilary ya le había dado la espalda estaba enfrente del closet guardando sus cosas y buscando su pijama cuando de repente le cayo en la cabeza la camisa de tyson, al principio se molesto pero cuando logro quitarse la camisa y ver que era lo que la había golpeado se torno de un color rojo en las mejillas y no se atrevía a voltear así que le pregunto a tyson que estaba haciendo, Tyson le contesto sin mas ni menos que se ponía su pijama, que estaba muy cansado, en ese momento cayo algo mas a los pies de hilary nada mas ni nada menos que los pantalones de tyson, hilary se puso tan roja que tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no gritarle a tyson que era un exhibicionista, pero a la vez estaba estancada en el suelo no podía moverse ni voltearse, de repente se oye la voz de tyson: hilary que haces ahí parada no te vas a cambiar, yo ya estoy listo podrías apagar la luz me quiero dormir, en ese momento hilary reacciono, Ehhh, ah si, recupero su movilidad y color habitual, tomo sus cosas apago la luz y se dirigió al baño y al pasar junto a la cama encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, justo en ese momento tyson la vio y le dijo, oye apaga la luz quiero dormir y de pronto la vio todavía vestida y le pregunto que si no se cambiaria, ella le contesto, claro que si solo que lo haré en el baño no pienso desvestirme delante de ti, y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hilary y se pusieron rojos de vergüenza no dijeron mas y hilary se metió al baño dando un portazo, una vez dentro hilary se calmo un poco se mojo la cara se lavo los dientes y empezó a desvestirse, pero luego cayo en cuenta de algo que no había notado, su pijama era algo demasiado femenino y un poco sexy y lo peor de todo era que no traía otra, no contaba con que tendría que compartir habitación y mucho menos que ese alguien seria tyson, se puso su pijama que constaba de un pequeño camisón de seda rosa un poco transparente, no mucho de echo no lo era pero ella si lo sentía y no solo era eso sino que también era extremadamente corto apenas le llegaba a medio muslo, era de tirantes y el escote del mismo era discreto pero si se agachaba de mas o se Le caía un tirante dejaba ver mas de la cuenta, sin mas remedio se puso la bata de baño encima y salió de nuevo a la habitación, tyson la observo, que se dirigió al closet, la vio guardar su ropa y la de ella pero se le hacia extraño que trajera puesta la bata de baño, así que se disponía a preguntarle el porque de ello cuando, hilary se acerco a la cama y se quito la bata dejando a un tyson sin habla y atónito, hilary lo vio pero no dijo nada, solo se veían, el en la cama tapado hasta la cintura dejando ver todo su torso ya que lo llevaba descubierto puesto que tenia calor y no se puso la camisa del pijama, y ella de pie junto a la cama, no se atrevía a subir todo indicaba que lo haría pero era todo tan lento que los dejaba un poco paralizados...

Hilary, pensamientos: no me atrevo a subir me siento nerviosa, no me había fijado pero tyson no esta nada mal se ve muy bien así con la luz de luna que entra por el balcón dándole en el pecho y en el cabello lo hace verse tan bien, pero que estoy pensando es tyson, el glotón de siempre cálmate hilary no pienses en ello y metete de una vez a la cama, es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar, justo en ese momento reacciono se metió en la cama y se tapo...

Tyson, pensamientos: que me pasa porque no puedo dejar de ver a hilary se ve muy bien con esa bata le sienta muy bien, y con la luz de luna que entra la hace ver más hermosa y sex..., detuvo sus pensamientos, deja de pensar en ello tyson es hilary la gruñona de siempre, deja de verla vamos yo sé que puedo dejar de verla, vamos piensa en otra cosa, mmm, ya se empieza a imaginar que gano de nuevo el campeonato todos me felicitan, pero solo puedo ver a una persona a hilary que me sonríe solo a mi y me dice que me quie...,eh en ese momento deja de fantasear ya que hilary se metió a la cama y se tapo quitándole a tyson su visión, pero eso no era lo que le Preocupaba, sino el echo de que estaba fantaseando con hilary de seguro era el stress el no podía estar pensando eso de ella, se dijo así mismo, entonces escucho que hilary le hablo, Buenas Noches tyson dijo ella, él le contestó igual, se apago la luz de la mesita de noche y ella se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. el se recostó viendo hacia el techo del cuarto y se empezó a quedar dormido...

En eso hilary se da vuelta volteando a ver a tyson pero no lo veía solo Se volteo ya que tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente ella se estiro y le toco la cabeza a tyson y como acto reflejo ambos abrieron los ojos del asombro, hilary se volteo y vio que tyson no se había quitado su gorra y era eso justo lo que estaba tocando, entonces ella le hablo muy bajito, tyson estas despierto quítate la gorra te vas a lastimar, mas sin embargo tyson no le contesto solo se quedo inmóvil en su sitio la voz de hilary se oía muy diferente como si estuviera hablando dormida y en efecto no se equivocaba del todo ya que hilary estaba medio dormida el abrir los ojos solo fue un reflejo y los volvió a cerrar pero no por completo solo los entrecerró una vez que reconoció la gorra, pero al no recibir respuesta de tyson se acerco a él a quitársela ella misma, TYSON: se despertó cuando escucho la voz de hilary pero no hizo nada, no le contesto ya que pensaba que hilary estaba habando dormida, el no se había movido y no se acordaba que no se había quitado la gorra y no se dio cuenta de que hilary se acercaba a él, solo volvió a cerrar lo ojos y volver a dormir ya que no escucho a hilary hablar otra vez, pero se volvió a despertar cuando sintió las manos de hilary moverlo para quitarle la gorra, medio abrió los ojos y lo que alcanzo a ver lo dejo asombrado de sobremanera, hilary se le acerco se sentó en la cama lo levanto con sumo cuidado para según ella no despertarlo, lo sentó y recargo la cabeza de tyson en su hombro, en cambio el estaba atónito volvió a Cerrar los ojos no quería que hilary se diera cuenta que estaba despierto y lo regañara, pero de pronto sintió que estaba recargado en el hombro de hilary y descubrió que la piel de ella era muy suave y cálida, óleo su perfume a lavanda y jazmín, tyson empezó a dormirse nuevamente a causa del tacto tan suave y la calidez del cuerpo de hilary, también empezó a escuchar a hilary cantarle algo muy suave con una voz muy melodiosa para ser de ella que lo invitaba a dormir con mayor insistencia, hilary le cantaba alguna canción para dormir ya que empezó a ver que el cuerpo de tyson se movía y no quería que se despertase y la viera tratándolo con tanta dulzura, después de recargarlo contra ella le quito la gorra con mucha delicadeza y la dejo en la almohada de ella para volver a recostar a tyson tal y como estaba, él sintió nuevamente que estaba recostado en la cama y sintió unas ganas tremendas de alzar los brazos y abrazar a hilary para poder sentir nuevamente su piel, que lo tranquilizaba por alguna extraña razón pero no lo hizo, no quería que hilary lo descubriera y pensara mal de él, hilary después de recostar a tyson de nuevo en la cama tomo la gorra y no sabia donde ponerla ya que en su mesita de noche estaba el teléfono del cuarto y la lámpara, ya no había espacio, de pronto vio que la mesita de noche del lado de tyson no estaba llena todavía había espacio suficiente para su gorra, pero había un problema no podía levantarse ya que ese movimiento probablemente lo despertaría y que explicación le daría no quería que pensara mal de ella, así que tomo la gorra y se estiro posándose por encima de tyson tratando de no despertarlo, en eso sintió que tyson se movía y se quedo paralizada, tyson sentía lo que quería hacer hilary pero sabia que ella no podría alcanzar la mesita si no se acercaba mas pero el brazo de él estorbaba así que decidió moverlo, pero no solo uno sino los dos, los puso detrás de su nuca como si estuviera soñando que estaba recostado en el pasto para disimular que estaba despierto y hilary no sospechara nada, después de que tyson dejo de moverse hilary soltó un suspiro que no sabia que retenía, al ver que había movido los brazos le dio mas espacio para acercarse y al fin pudo dejar la gorra, una vez que la dejo se resbalo y por poco cae encima de tyson pero logro poner sus brazos en los costados del cuerpo de tyson para sostenerse y quedar a escasos milímetros de caer encima de él, vio a tyson que dormía placidamente con una sonrisa, en eso ella capto el olor del cuerpo de tyson un olor un tanto extraño no lo identificaba pero mientras lo olfateaba se acomodo de tal modo que quedo recargada en el pecho desnudo de tyson y con los brazos de ella rodeándolo al contacto de su cuerpo con la piel de tyson ella noto que era muy suave y combinada con ese aroma que le atraía por no se que empezó a quedarse dormida profundamente, una vez que hilary se durmió tyson volvió a abrir los ojos y al verla recostada sobre su pecho y dormida tan tranquila se le quedo viendo y empezó a notar que en verdad era muy hermosa y que le gustaba su sonrisa, así empezó a dormirse el también pero antes de quedar dormido bajo los brazos y abrazo a hilary muy tiernamente, la sabana que tenían los tapaba a ambos hasta la cintura a tyson y a hilary hasta debajo del busto, ambos se durmieron abrazados uno al otro y con una linda sonrisa en sus labios...

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron los demás en la habitación se les hacia raro que estuviera todo tan tranquilo y de pronto empezaron a oler un aroma delicioso que los hizo salir lo antes posible ya arreglados de sus cuartos y cual fue su sorpresa al salir y ver a Tyson y Hilary sentados en la salita disfrutando de un delicioso jugo con pan tostado y mermelada, pero no les extraño que hilary ya estuviera lista lo que en verdad los hizo terminar de despertar fue ver a tyson levantado y arreglado antes de las 8:00a.m.

Cuando tyson y hilary los vieron les dijeron, ya era hora que despertaran hace mucho que los esperamos para desayunar se oyó terminar a tyson la frase, en ese momento los demás reaccionaron de su estado de shock al ver a tyson levantado tan temprano pero al escucharlo pedir comida se repusieron y preguntaron al unísono como fue posible que tyson estuviera ya listo a hilary, ehh, bueno verán empezó hilary, cuando me desperté en la mañana muy temprano vi a tyson dormido, le llame pero no me hizo caso así que decidí ducharme ya lo despertaría mas tarde, justo cuando me estaba duchando comencé a cantar una canción que escuche no se donde que relataba como un hombre comparaba a su amor con varios platillos de comida y al escuchar tyson que hablaba de comida despertó justo cuando Yo salía de la ducha, Hero: En serio se me hace raro, estas segura que sólo fue eso o hay algo que nos estas ocultando, mira que yo nunca logro despertarlo ni con tambores, Tyson: Es verdad hero yo tenia hambre ya que anoche no cene lo suficiente y tenia hambre y al escuchar comida desperté justo cuando hilary salía del baño hablando de comida y como comprenderás no pude evitar preguntar dónde estaba la comida y fue ahí, en eso lo interrumpe hilary, si es verdad porque cuando el pregunto que donde estaba la comida de la que hablaba le dije que si se alistaba en menos de 30 min., Le diría donde estaba la comida de la que hablaba y como todavía estaba medio dormido me creyó y, Tyson: fue así como termine de arreglarme y con la ducha pues me desperté por completo y hilary ya no me dejo dormir y para mantenerme un poco entretenido pedimos un jugo y un poco de pan tostado con mermelada antes de que salieran para ir a desayunar todos juntos cuando ustedes estuvieran listos termino de decir tyson, mmmm, dijeron todos los demás, la historia era creíble conociendo el apetito de tyson pero había algo que no terminaba de convencer a hero y no podía identificar lo que era, en cambio Kenny e daichi les creyeron todo sin ningún problema, de repente se escucho la voz de hilary regañar a tyson y daichi por correr al elevador para bajar a desayunar y a Kenny gritándoles que lo esperaran, fue en ese momento que hero reacciono y se dio cuenta que lo habían dejado solo en la habitación y salió detrás de ellos para bajar a comer...

Una vez que todos estaban en el elevador se quedaron serios cada uno pensando en algo diferente, hero pensaba que algo pasaba entre tyson y hilary ya que no les creía del todo la historia que les habían contado, así que empezó a observarlos con detenimiento a cada uno, Hilary iba recargada en una de las paredes del elevador a su lado estaba kenny que checaba algo en dizzy, después estaba daichi diciendo algo sobre lo que iba a pedir para comer, justo después de el estaba tyson callado y pensando en algo ya que no ponía atención a lo que daichi o Kenny estaban diciendo acerca de comida y eso era muy raro, en cambio hilary estaba callada y ni siquiera se molesto en regañar a daichi por el escándalo que hacia, lo mas extraño fue que al momento de que tyson veía a hilary y viceversa se ponían nerviosos y se volteaban a otro lado como si no quisieran que los demás viéramos algo pero que, eso era lo que atormentaba a hero el no poder descifrar lo que pasaba, lo que hero no sabia era que tanto hilary como tyson pensaban en lo mismo lo que en verdad sucedió en la mañana cuando despertaron en su cuarto, claro que ninguno de ellos admitiría que pensaban en ello por eso al verse se ponían nerviosos y se volteaban a otro lado pues sentían que se sonrojaban y no querían que los demás lo notaran...

Se preguntaran que paso en verdad pues aquí va un flash back de lo que sucedió cuando nuestros protagonistas despertaron de su inusual forma de dormir...

INICIO FLASH BACK 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol se colaban por el balcón de la habitación y le daban de lleno a nuestros protagonistas en la cara, ambos despertaron, Hilary: sentía los rayos del sol pero no quería abrir los ojos, a ella se le hacia extraño que no quisiera levantarse ya que en verdad estaba muy cómoda en la cama y no tenia ganas de dejar esa comodidad, pero de pronto recordó algo que la hizo reaccionar, de pronto recordó que no estaba sola en la habitación, que tyson había dormido con ella en la misma cama y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y empezó a reconocer que no estaba precisamente recostada en la cama sino en, en tyson y abrió los ojos al instante y lo primero que vio fue el pecho desnudo de tyson que ella estaba utilizando como almohada, quiso levantarse antes de que tyson despertara y viera que ella lo abrazaba, por dios no se había fijado que estaba Abrazando a tyson, cuando ella intento soltarlo y levantarse sintió el cuerpo de tyson moverse un poco y se quedo quieta paralizada creyendo que tyson despertaría, después de unos momentos vio que no se despertó solo se acomodo soltó un leve suspiro que estaba reteniendo, fue ahí que decidió que debía levantarse antes de que otra cosa pasara y descubrió que no podía levantarse había algo que no le permitía moverse y era nada mas ni nada menos que los brazos de tyson, ohh tyson me esta abrazando pensaba hilary ahora como me levantare sin despertarlo, en eso estaba cuando olfateo de nuevo el aroma que despedía el cuerpo de su acompañante y se dijo en fin no importa se siente tan bien estar así que no quisiera que terminara nunca, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba se reprendió mentalmente no podía pensar eso no debía de hacerlo o si, en eso estaba cuando sintió que el abrazo que la mantenía sujeta se soltaba...

Tyson: cuando sintió los rayos del sol por alguna extraña causa despertó, pero eso no lo sorprendió tanto como cuando descubrió que estaba abrazando a hilary, al principio quiso gritar y soltarla pero no pudo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, algo en su interior se negaba a hacerlo, en eso sintió al cuerpo de hilary moverse como queriendo levantarse y la sensación que tuvo en el momento de que ella trato de moverse lo hizo sentirse triste y no quería que eso pasara, que ella se apartara de su lado no lo permitiría y la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza y se movió un poco acomodándose mejor, sintió que cuando hizo eso el cuerpo de ella se quedo quieto así que el también lo hizo no quería que ella se despertara y lo viera abrazándola que pensaría, se enojaría con el, no podía permitir que eso pasara, definitivamente no lo haría, al mismo tiempo se percato de nuevo que la piel de ella en conjunto con su suave aroma lo tranquilizaba así que decidió que no quería separarse de ella, de echo descubrió que le gustaba la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, empezó a preguntarse como seria poder abrazarla cuando el quisiera, recordó como se veía con su pijama y empezó a sentir cosas extrañas como si tuviera algo en el estomago, se percato de que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la recordaba sonriendo y se dijo que le gustaría probar un poco de esa piel le gustaría besarla, se imaginaba a que sabría, de pronto reacciono se dijo NO, no puedo pensar eso de ella es como si fuera una chica normal pero no lo es, es hilary de seguro el stress y la falta de comida me causa alucinaciones si debe ser eso, de pronto recordó que abrazaba a hilary y sin pensarlo empezó a soltarla de su abrazo...

Una vez que ambos dejaron de abrazarse hilary reacciono y como pudo se separo de tyson volteándose y dándole la espalda, al mismo momento tyson se movió un poco y se estiro lo que causo que hilary se sobresaltara y se sentara en la cama, ambos voltearon a verse y dijeron al mismo tiempo, Lo siento no quería despertarte, bahh no importa dijo tyson que hora es, son las 630 am porque dijo hilary, ahh es muy temprano creo que volveré a dormir decía tyson cuando de pronto se cayo pues hilary se levanto de la cama y se paseaba por la habitación con su pijama un poco desacomodado, ella no se acordaba y no se había fijado el estado en que se encontraba su actual vestimenta, hilary tomo sus ropas del closet y se metió al baño dando un portazo, una vez que estaba en el baño se dio cuenta de que su pijama estaba como decirlo mal colocado, verán recordaran que su pijama era de seda un pequeña bata algo corta y de tirantes, pues su bata se había subido y apenas si le tapa su ropa interior uno de los tirantes estaba caído y dejaba ver su hombro ocasionando a la vez que el escote de la misma se bajara mostrando un poco mas de su atractivo frontal, cuando ella se vio en el espejo se quedo sin habla y entendió el porque tyson se había quedado cayado no le quedo mas remedio que pasar por alto lo sucedió y rogar porque tyson no lo mencionara así pasaría su vergüenza mas rápido. Mientras tanto tyson reacciono justo cuando la puerta del baño se cerro, y soltó un suspiro que no sabia que tenia, se volvió a acostar e intento volver a dormir pero no podía solo daba vueltas por la cama no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de hilary con ese atuendo y con la luz del día se podía ver mucho mejor que anoche, justo cuando casi lograba volver a dormir tyson escucho la voz de hilary diciéndole tyson despierta necesito que te metas a bañar ya, ahh hilary déjame dormir decía tyson, por favor tyson decía ella metete a bañar, así estaban hasta que tyson se arto y volteo a verla para poder reclamarle y cuando la vio se quedo cayado, hilary estaba solo envuelta en una toalla con el pelo mojado y escurriéndole por el cuerpo, entonces el le dijo que no habías metido tu ropa al baño porque estas así, ella le dijo que no se fijo que maleta tomo y se llevo la de el en lugar de la de ella y además no había mas que una toalla en el baño ya que ella anoche saco la bata del baño así que no le quedo mas remedio que salir así, tyson no dijo nada mas se levanto y se metió al baño lo mas rápido que pudo mientras hilary respiraba aliviada y se disponía a cambiarse antes de que tyson saliera del baño, en el baño tyson decidió darse una ducha de agua fría muy fría no sabia porque pero la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevo al verla solo cubierta con esa toalla, luego de un largo rato salió hilary ya estaba vestida y lista, ambos se vieron y no decían nada solo se veían, hasta que hilary hablo, mira tyson todo lo que paso esta mañana desde que nos levantamos a sido muy extraño así que te pido que lo olvidemos y empecemos de cero a partir de ahora y claro nadie deberá saber lo que sucedió aquí en realidad, tyson estaba pensativo hasta que al fin dijo, esta bien pero que les diremos a los demás ya casi se levantaran y les será extraño que yo este levantado tan temprano, mmm, tienes razón lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de aquí y esperarlos en la sala, ok concordó el y así lo hicieron, luego de eso ya saben lo que paso ...

Fin del Flash Back 

Todo era silencio en el elevador que los llevaba a su destino que fue roto por el sonido de la puerta del elevador al abrirse lo que despertó a todos de sus pensamientos y volvieron a la realidad….

Tyson y Daichi olfatearon el olor de la comida que se servia en el restauran y salieron disparados como bólidos hacia el, Hilary y Kenny solo pusieron una cara de resignación y se dirigieron a alcanzar a su amigos ya que si se demoraban no quedaría nada para comer, al llegar al restauran ahí se encontraron con los demás equipos y con un montón de muchachas desconocidas al parecer tanto los equipos de la BBA y los exploradores estaban al mismo tiempo ahí y no había mucho espacio los cocineros no se daban abasto para satisfacer a tan inesperado grupo de comensales...

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2

**" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..."**

**Capitulo 2.- Empiezan los problemas...**

Una vez que todos los equipos estuvieron reunidos en una sección del restauran y las exploradoras en otra diferente volvió una aparente calma ya que en cuanto se vieron empezaron las miradas y los comentarios de unos contra otros hasta que Julia se paro en medio del salón donde estaban todos y hizo el siguiente anuncio:

Julia: Ya basta parecen niños de preescolar, creo que todos tuvimos suficiente con lo de anoche como para por lo menos tener un desayuno calmado, sin miradas raras y cuchicheos al menos por hoy yo creo que somos lo suficiente maduros para por lo menos hoy no pelear, y sin nada mas que decir se sentó de nuevo.

El mini discurso de julia hizo mella en todos y decidieron al menos por hoy no discutir y dejar de lado sus diferencias, luego de eso tanto Ray como Max se acercaron a la mesa de tyson a saludar y así empezó la platica, hola chicos dijeron ambos, hola contestaron sin ánimos en verdad no estaban de humor para nada mas que no fuera comer, hilary les ofreció que se sentaran juntos como en los viejos tiempos el único faltante seria como siempre kai. Después de conversar de cosas triviales se les unieron el resto de los white tigres junto con la misteriosa chica, para ese entonces ya estaban de mejor humor y platicaban animadamente, maraya estaba hablando con hilary cosas de mujeres compras, ropa, etc, cuando hilary noto que la chica al lado de maraya no hablaba además que no la conocía, entonces le pregunto quien era la chica a lo cual ella respondió, Maraya: bueno ella es una muy buena amiga y, si pero no me has dicho su nombre decía hilary, bueno ella se llama, en eso la mesa quedo en silencio y todos voltearon a ver a ambas chicas, el primero en reaccionar fue Ray que dijo miren no podemos decirles mucho acerca de ella ya que nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, pero yo creo que por lo menos nos deberías dejar decir tu nombre decía Ray volteando a ver a la chica, esta solo asintió con su cabeza, bueno su nombre es Roxana, Roxie pueden decirme Roxie dijo la misteriosa chica, en ese momento kai junto a los demás equipos a su alrededor quedaron en silencio al escuchar la voz de ella, era como si su voz calmara a los demás era tan suave y melodiosa que dejo a los demás intrigados de quien era esa chica.

Roxie, era una chica muy hermosa y misteriosa, era igual de alta que Ray, tenia su cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color castaño rojizo lo llevaba sujeto en una media cola, unos preciosos ojos verdes y el color de su piel no era blanca pero tampoco morena una extraña mezcla de ambas lo que la hacia verse muy atractiva, además que poseía un cuerpo escultural la envidia de cualquier chica, estaba vestida con un conjunto chino parecido al de maraya solo que de un color verde agua con el estampado de un dragón en uno de los costados de la blusa y en una de las piernas, el día anterior llevaba una capucha que no la dejaba ver bien su figura solo su cara por eso había llamado la atención de kai ayer, le parecía raro que utilizará algo así con el calor que se sentía, pero hoy era diferente no solo llamo la atención de kai sino de todos los miembros masculinos a su alrededor pues una chica tan bella no podía pasar desapercibida y a su vez se gano el resentimiento de las demás chicas ya que nadie les prestaba atención debido a ella, claro esta que con la excepción de maraya y hilary que no le tomo importancia al asunto de su belleza ella tenia otras cosas en las cuales pensar, una vez aclarado ese punto todo volvió a la normalidad, cada uno ocupándose de sus asuntos.

En la mesa de los All Stars todos tenían una cara muy rara nadie había podido dormir bien y mucho menos Max y Emily que por alguna razón tuvieron que compartir cuarto al igual que lo hicieron tyson y hilary, lo mismo pasaba casi con todos los demás todos tenían una cara que no se entendía ya que varios tuvieron que compartir su cuarto con alguien, pero por alguna razón desconocida los que se veían mas mal eran max, emily, ray, maraya, lee, tyson y hilary, si todos ellos tuvieron que dormir como si fueran pareja, es decir, juntos en la misma habitación lo que los puso nerviosos ya que debido a esta situación se desencadenaron sentimientos extraños entre ellos, cada uno pensaba en lo ocurrido en la noche en sus cuartos y lo que ello les ocasiono a sus sentimientos, nadie se imaginaba que pasaría algo así y lo que faltaba por venir les traerá mas sorpresas de las que esperan...

Luego del desayuno, todos partieron a distintas partes ya que los encargados de los equipos debían inscribirlos para el torneo y preparar todo para el mismo, por eso los miembros de estos tienen el día de hoy libre y cada uno se fue por su lado a explorar la ciudad.

Las chicas de todos los equipos no pudieron resistirse y sin querer todas coincidieron en uno de los centros comerciales de Venecia, al verse decidieron que no tenían que llevarse mal y todas juntas empezaron a recorrer tienda por tienda, Julia encabezaba al grupo, chicas que les parece si descansamos un rato en la placita que esta ahí, me parece genial decía una muy cansada emily ya que ella era la que llevaba mas bolsas de compras, todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron juntas a tomar una deliciosa limonada; mientras tanto en uno de los parques se encontraba tyson, kenny e daichi practicando, vamos strata dragón ataca decía daichi, tyson estaba distraído y no ponía atención en la batalla de practica que sostenía con daichi, cuando menos lo pensaba dragón golpeo la cabeza de tyson sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Kenny; que te pasa tyson estabas completamente distraído y no te diste cuenta cuando daichi te ataco, si es cierto generalmente duramos mucho mas cuando practicamos le decía daichi, bueno lo siento jefe, daichi, decía tyson solo que hoy no tengo cabeza para jugar beyblade anoche no dormí bien y en fin me siento raro no se que me pasa se lamentaba tyson, vaya eso si que es un problema decía kenny, bueno que les parece si vamos a comer algo proponía daichi yo siempre que me siento mal con un poco de comida me siento mejor, esta bien vamos dijo al fin tyson, salieron del parque y empezaron a caminar buscando algo de comer cuando al doblar en una esquina se toparon con max y el resto de los all star, Tyson y Max chocaron y cayeron al suelo, auch fue la respuesta de ambos voltearon a verse y se disculparon mutuamente, lo siento viejo no te vi venia distraído dijo tyson, no te preocupes tyson yo tampoco me fije por donde iva también venia distraído, en se momento llegan los demás junto a ellos, se encuentran bien los dos pregunto angustiado kenny, por supuesto jefe dijo tyson solo fue un pequeño golpe no fue nada y a donde se dirigían pregunto max, bueno vamos a comer algo dijo daichi porque no vamos todos juntos, genial dijo tyson, bueno me parece bien pero tengo que preguntarle a los chicos si quieren venir, que dicen vamos será divertido animaba max, bueno que podemos perder dijo al fin rick, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y por lo que veo te hizo bien encontrarte con tyson te mejoro bastante el animo apoyo michael, como dijo kenny , veras max no ha estado muy bien esta mañana no sabemos porque solo que ha estado distraído y ni siquiera se concentra en jugar beyblade le decía eddy a kenny mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino, mas adelante los viejos amigos conversaban animadamente.

En otra parte de la ciudad los White Tigers tenían sus propios problemas...

Kevin vamos ray, lee que les pasa han estado raros toda la mañana, de seguro les paso algo que no me quieren decir porque siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme, Ray: no es eso kevin lo que pasa es que no dormimos bien nada mas verdad lee, si por supuesto nada de que preocuparse decía a su vez lee, Ah si y entonces me pueden decir porque les gane tan fácilmente hace un rato mientras practicábamos, se quejaba kevin ya que se le hacia bastante raro que 2 de los mejores jugadores no pudieran mantener ni una simple batalla de practica, en eso se oye una risa burlesca a uno de sus costados, miren que tenemos aquí unos gatitos que no pueden jugar beyblade como es que piensan entonces en participar en un torneo se burlaba Bryan y detrás de el aparecieron el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, Kevin: mira tu soquete no te fíes de las apariencias que tal si lo discutimos con un juego de beyblade ehh, YA basta kevin no es necesario que pruebes nada decía ray, si estoy de acuerdo con ray tu que dices tala, dijo de pronto kai apareciendo de repente asustando a los demás, mmm, no veo el problema por mi esta bien si no quieren de todos modos nos veremos en el torneo no tiene caso apresurar las cosas le contesto tala a kai, con lo cual bryan dejo de burlarse y se encogió de hombros, espera kai lo detuvo ray, si dime que es lo que quieres ray, este bueno ya que tenemos el día libre me gustaría que fuéramos a comer todos juntos que les parece, lee, kevin, bryan, spencer y tala se les quedaron viendo a ray e kaikai dijo esta bien vamos, volteo a ver a los demás con una mirada que no admitiría un no por respuesta y todos los demás ante la mirada que kai les daba no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar, luego de un momento de silencio todos emprendieron el camino a comer, kai y ray ivan enfrente hablando entre ellos algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar los demás ya que estos venían un poco mas atrás que ellos, Tala: lee tu sabes lo que pretende ray al habernos invitado a comer, Lee: no estoy muy seguro pero creo que tiene que ver con lo de anoche ninguno pudo dormir bien y yo creo que es eso, mas no creo que sea solo eso estoy seguro que algo mas le preocupa a ray pero ignoro lo que sea, mmm, es muy extraño que kai allá aceptado tal vez el sepa algo que nosotros no dijo de pronto bryan, no lo creo dijo a su vez tala en lo único en que concuerdo contigo lee es en que nadie durmió bien anoche ni siquiera nosotros, pero no estoy seguro que se trate de eso es algo más, kevin: pero si se trata de eso porque no quieren compartirlo con nosotros, no solo ellos no durmieron bien también nosotros y no por eso nos andamos con secretos, en eso tanto kai como ray se detuvieron ya que justo venían hacia ellos tyson, max, kenny, daichi y los demás miembros del equipo de max, al ver que se habían detenido se acercaron a ellos tala y compañía al mismo tiempo llegaron los demás, Tyson: vaya que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, Max: vaya que si que hacen por estos lados, Ray: bueno nos encontramos en el parque y me pareció buena idea ir a comer todos juntos ya que no hay mucho que hacer hoy, que coincidencia nosotros vamos a lo mismo dijo kenny, tengo una idea dijo emocionado daichi, y cual es pregunto algo impaciente kai, pues que mas va ser, vamos todos juntos a comer termino de decir daichi, me parece genial dijo max todo emocionado verdad chicos, se volteo a ver a sus compañeros y les sonrió, al mismo tiempo tyson dijo esta bien vamos entre mas seamos mejor, y por extraño que parezca kai accedió y no solo eso sino que mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado, fue así que siguieron caminando todos juntos hasta que de repente se les termino el camino, y ahora que vamos a hacer como cruzaremos todos los restaurantes están del otro lado, muy simple dijo tala ahí hay un embarcadero de seguro podremos contratar una góndola que nos lleve al otro lado de esta laguna.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial donde estaban las chicas, miren muchachas ahí hay una tienda preciosa dijo emocionada matilda, cual dijeron todas, esa miren ahí, matilda señalo una tienda enorme de muñecos de felpa ella los adoraba, ahhhh, que tierna suspiraron todas las demás, vamos si vamos anden prometo que será la ultima tienda siiii, matilda puso su mejor cara de niña buena, bueno esta bien dijo finalmente julia, ahora debemos ver como cruzar ya que esta del otro lado de la calle si a este río se le llama calle dijo hilary, miren ahí hay una góndola que nos puede llevar dijo maraya, bien vamos dijo muy emocionada matilda, ok ya vamos dijeron las demás, una vez que cruzaron se dirigieron a la tienda la cual estaba en una mini plaza donde solo había 2 locales más, uno era una tienda de antigüedades y el otro un restaurante, al llegar a la tienda la recorrieron de arriba a bajo hasta que matilda decidió comprar unos cuantos muñecos, mientras ella pagaba en compañía de julia y Roxie; hilary, maraya y emily las esperaban afuera de la tienda viendo los escaparates, en eso estaban cuando de repente alguien les hablo, hola chicas que hacen dijo max, ahh nos asustaste max dijeron a coro todas, lo siento se disculpo, no hay problema pero que haces aquí dijo emily, bueno no lo van a creer pero estamos todos los muchachos en el restaurante de aquí al lado vinimos a comer dijo un sonriente max, pero que quieres decir con todos dijo maraya, yo te puedo contestar a eso dijo de pronto la voz de ray, pero que sorpresa dijo una muy feliz y sonriente maraya, en eso se acerco tyson a ver porque tardaban tanto en regresar los chicos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con hilary que miraba algo en el escaparate, era un pequeño osito de felpa color miel que sostenía una flor , **tyson** se le acerco sin hacer ruido y le pregunto que miras, ah dijo ella, tyson que haces aquí, te pregunte que mirabas nada solo veía ese osito y se lo señalo, me recuerda a uno que tuve cuando niña, y porque no lo compras dijo tyson, ella le contesto no puedo me acabe el dinero y el banco queda muy lejos solo tengo lo suficiente para regresar al hotel, ohh es una lastima dijo el, en eso salieron las demás de la tienda y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, maraya y ray se veían de una forma muy rara sus ojos brillaban, tyson y hilary apartados platicando de no se que frente al aparador y max y emily riéndose de las expresiones de los demás al tiempo que le decía el porque se encontraban ahí, luego de un rato de conversar las chicas decidieron retirarse al hotel a descansar ya que habían hecho muchas compras y estaban agotadas sin contar que ya no tenían dinero mas que para regresarse al hotel.

Una vez que los chicos volvieron al restaurante ya los esperaban con la comida lista, al entrar lee les pregunto el porque se tardaron en regresar, ray le contó que se encontraron con las chicas afuera de la tienda de muñecos al lado del restaurante y platicaron un momento con ellas pero que ya se habían regresado al hotel, ohh fue la elocuente respuesta de los demás, se pusieron a comer en silencio, pero por extraño que parezca no era un silencio cómodo sino uno de tristeza, decepción y hasta incomodo al menos es lo percibía kenny, y no solo él también lo notaron kevin, daichi, bryan, spencer y tala, Kenny, pensamientos: esto es muy extraño al momento de que ray menciono que había visto a las chicas pusieron mas atención a lo que decía, veamos al momento que ray menciono a emily max sonrió y un extraño brillo apareció por unos segundos en sus ojos, luego cuando nombro a julia rick se atraganto con la comida y el mismo brillo en los ojos, al pronunciar a Roxie lee se abochorno o al menos eso pareció porque agacho la cabeza como si no quisiera que notáramos algo, al mismo tiempo kai dejo por unos segundos su actitud indiferente para ver que decían de ella, luego cuando pronuncio a hilary me pareció que tyson se sonrojo por unos leves segundos y un brillo como el de max se reflejo en sus ojos y cuando dijo el nombre de maraya el mismo ray se puso algo tenso y el brillo de nuevo en los ojos y al ultimo menciono a matilda pero cuando dijo este nombre todos dejaron de actuar raro y volvieron a la normalidad, insisto algo muy raro pasa con ellos será que se están enamorando, no imposible tyson enamorado no lo creo mucho menos kai o rick pero no se si podría decir lo mismo de max y ray, a los otros no vale la pena pensar en ello lee y kevin ni siquiera tienen a una chica de la cual enamorarse ni que se diga de los blistickboys, que les pasara estarán así porque tuvieron que compartir habitación o será por, jefe te quedaras ahí toda la tarde ya nos vamos decía tyson, ahh, no espérenme ya voy...

Al salir del restauran kai y cia se despidieron y se fueron por su lado, lo mismo hicieron ray y los otros al final solo quedaban kenny, daichi y tyson, haaa bostezo de daichi tengo sueño que vamos hacer porque todavía no nos vamos de aquí, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban sentados en una banca afuera de la tienda de regalos a la que habían ido las chicas, shhh, silencio daichi que no vez que tyson esta triste dijo kenny viendo la sombría expresión del rostro de tyson, ah que, que decían chicos pregunto tyson, daichi: que a que hora nos vamos de este lugar, ehh bueno no quisiera ser grosero chicos pero si quieren ya pueden irse necesito estar un rato a solas y este lugar esta muy tranquilo creo que me quedare un rato mas, estas seguro tyson no quieres que te acompañemos dijo kenny, si jefe no te preocupes nos vemos en el hotel, ok nos vemos entonces se despidieron y dejaron a tyson ahí...

**Continuara... **


	4. Capitulo 3

" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." Capitulo3.- Confesiones y sentimientos encontrados 

Cuando las chicas quedaron a solas se creo un pequeño silencio entre ellas hasta que julia se decidió a romperlo, bueno ya que estamos solas no piensan contarnos que tienen porque algunas traen unas caras comentaba julia, a que te refieres dijo de pronto algo exaltada maraya, pues por ejemplo a que cuando salimos de la tienda de regalos tu y ray se miraban sin decir palabra y no solo eso ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos que cualquiera que no los conozca juraría que son novios, uyyy son novios se burlaban las demás, ahh no, no es eso decía una muy sonrojada maraya, pues entonces habla porque sino diremos a todos que si lo son dijo hilary, Maraya: bueno esta bien les contare, en eso pasaban por un parque que quedaba cerca del hotel ya hacia rato que se bajaron de la góndola, porque no nos sentamos en una banca no creo que quieras que los chicos nos escuchen si lo hablamos en el hotel verdad dijo emily, si tienes razón concordaron todas, una vez sentadas y acomodadas maraya continuo con su relato, donde estaba ah si, pues verán anoche todos sufrimos bastante por lo de las habitaciones y nos acostamos muy tarde pero no solo es eso sino que cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación esta constaba de una mini sala y 3 cuartos así que decidimos que en un cuarto estaría nuestro senseí pero como ya esta muy mayor acordamos que kevin se quedaría con el por lo tanto ellos estaban en un cuarto con 2 camas, luego en otro Roxie y yo y el ultimo ray y lee, pero no fue así, cuando dejamos a kevin y al maestro nos dirigimos a la siguiente puerta y el cuarto era muy chico como para una persona y nosotros éramos 4 como lo solucionaríamos, pues sorteamos los cuartos y quedamos de la siguiente forma en el cuarto mas chico se instalarían lee y Roxie como no lo sabemos ya que solo había una cama pero Roxie dijo que no había problema que ella podía dormir en la sala y fue ahí donde lee dijo que no que lo haría y empezaron a discutir y como nadie puede calmar a lee cuando se aferra en algo se quedo Roxie en el cuarto y el en la sala, por lo tanto yo y ray tuvimos que irnos al otro cuarto, nunca pensamos que no habría 2 camas sino una sola cama matrimonial, ohh fue la expresión de sorpresa al enterarse de semejante noticia, pues como no podíamos hacerlos cambiar de opinión no nos quedo de otra que quedarnos ahí, así que ray y yo dormimos juntos en la misma cama y, uyyy que hicieron picarones se burlaba julia, no es lo que piensan protesto maraya, ya basta julia déjala terminar que no ves que su historia esta mejor que la telenovela dijo matilda toda intrigada, jajaja se rieron pero luego se callaron de nuevo para que maraya continuara, bueno ahí fue donde ray me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que tenia algo que decirme algo muy importante, yo estaba toda roja no solo por lo que ray me dijo sino también de vergüenza porque a mi también me gusta ray y mucho pero ese no era el problema creo que los dos ya sabemos que nos gustábamos desde antes de que el me lo diera, el problema radico en que yo no traigo una pijama adecuada para compartir la habitación con un chico ya que pensábamos que Roxie y yo dormiríamos juntas y pues me daba vergüenza que ray me viera en un atuendo tan femenino, pero ahí no acaba todo ray me dijo que se le había olvidado su pijama y no traía con que dormir ya que si dormía con su ropa habitual le daría mucha calor y pues le daba pena dormir solo con su ropa interior ya que nunca se imagino que dormiría conmigo, a vaya dijeron todas si que tuviste problemas dijeron todas y como quedaron entonces pregunto emily, pues acordamos que ray se metería al baño mientras yo me cambiaba y me metía a la cama y el no saldría hasta que yo ya estuviera tapada perfectamente con la sabana de la cama, una vez que eso paso ray salió yo le di la espalda y el se quito su ropa se metió a la cama y se tapo con la otra mitad de la sabana ambos nos dimos la espalda toda la noche, y cuando ya casi me dormía ray me dijo que lo que me quería decir me lo diría después ya que no estuviéramos en una situación tan complicada y yo le dije que estaba bien no quería que se me fuera a declarar estando los dos tan apenados, y pues así termino todo, muy interesante pero eso solo explica el porque el brillo en los ojos de ambos mas no la actitud alegre cuando están juntos y la actitud distraída que tomas cuando no lo están decía julia, yo puedo explicarles eso dijo Roxie, pues adelante le indico emily, bueno ya saben lo que paso con los cuartos ahora rato después de que me quede sola en el cuarto me di cuenta de que no había porque hacer tanto escándalo solamente me tenia que dirigir al cuarto donde estaban maraya y ray para cambiar lugares con ray y así ray y lee dormirían en el otro cuarto y asunto arreglado, pero ese no fue posible dijo, PORQUE preguntaron las demás que te lo impidió, verán al igual que maraya yo solo traigo un pijama de verano el cual es algo atrevido para que un chico me vea con el puesto, yo ya estaba cambiada con el pijama y no me acordaba que lee estaba en la sala ya que cuando me enojo suelo olvidar al objeto que me ocasionó la molestia para poder calmarme en este caso me olvide de lee y fue así que no recordé que el estaba en la sala, cuando salí todo estaba oscuro y no quise prender la luz así que iba a tientas y no me fije cuando me tropecé con los zapatos de lee y caí justo encima de el que estaba acostado en el suelo sobre su ropa, cuando caí yo no sentí el golpe se me hizo raro así que empecé a tocar lo que había detenido mi caída y cual fue mi sorpresa que estaba tocando el pecho de lee, me asuste y me quede paralizada justo en sus brazos en eso lee al sentir que algo le había caído encima y lo tocaba también se sorprendió pero reacciono antes que yo y prendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba a su lado justo cuando se prendió la luz yo reaccione y fue cuando vi que estaba sobre lee, al principio cuando lo vi me sentí aliviada ya que gracias a el no me lastime pero al ver su expresión de completo shock recordé como iba vestida y entendí el porque de la cara de lee, mi pijama es transparente de color blanco es una mini batita que esta ajustada al busto que es la parte menos transparente de tirantitos, al terminar el busto es amplia con algo de vuelo y solo me llega 4 dedos debajo de mi ropa interior y para rematar tiene una mini aberturas en los costados, ohh con razón lee tenia esa expresión en la mañana dijo de pronto maraya, si ya se imaginaran la vergüenza que pase después de unos momentos me levante y trate de cubrirme con lo primero que encontré que era la camisa de lee, una vez me tape lo mejor que pude lee me pregunto que hacia levantada y con ese atuendo yo le dije que iba al cuarto de maraya para cambiar lugares con ray y que el y tu refiriéndome a lee durmieran en el cuarto donde yo estaba, me vio con una cara como diciéndome si como no y fue cuando entendí que salir de mi cuarto con mi pijama puesta y sin nada mas para cubrirme se podía prestar a malas interpretaciones, yo le dije que soy algo olvidadiza y no pensé en cubrirme antes de salir y pues paso lo que paso, luego de unos momentos de silencio lee me dijo que mejor no molestáramos a ray y maraya que era muy tarde y de seguro ellos ya estarían dormidos también se disculpo por su actitud de hace rato cuando repartíamos los cuartos yo me disculpe también ya que también me porte algo terca así que decidimos volver a dormir, yo me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto y lee se quedo en la sala, luego de unos momentos volví a salir ya con la bata de baño puesta a devolverle su camisa a lee y a darle una almohada y una cobija que encontré en mi cuarto para que no durmiera tan incomodo en el suelo termino su relato Roxie, vaya que tuvieron una interesante noche todos ustedes dijo al fin hilary, si ya lo creo dijeron las demás, pero maraya y Roxie no son las únicas que tienen que contarnos algo verdad emily dijo matilda sobresaltando a emily, si es cierto dijeron Roxie y julia, anda cuéntanos que te paso a ti dijeron todas juntas a coro, ehh bueno por lo visto no me dejaran ir sin que les cuente verdad dijo resignada emily, aja dijeron todas, Emily; bueno como ya saben todos nos quejamos de los sucedido por las habitaciones pero lo que me paso es algo que realmente me dejo muy confundida, porque lo dices le pregunto Roxie, bueno verán cuando nos dirigíamos a la habitación max me despertó ya que todos nosotros ya no podíamos estar despiertos por la diferencia de horario que tenemos ente EUA y Venecia, de echo no se como max y judy lo estaban, bueno el caso es que max me despertó para irnos al cuarto que nos asignaron, ya que los demás chicos iban todos encimados en un carrito arriba de las maletas ya que no pudieron despertarlos, al llegar tanto max como yo nos sorprendimos de que fuera una sola habitación y nos íbamos a quejar cuando judy nos dijo nada de peros ayúdenme a meter a los chicos, una vez que metimos a los chicos a sus cuartos con mucho trabajo ya que pesan demasiado para cargarlos entre nosotros 3, pusimos a Michael y eddy en un cuarto a rick en el otro y en el ultimo estaríamos judy e yo, metimos las maletas yo me senté un momento en la sala a tomar un poco de energías ya que me agote al ayudar a meter todo a los cuartos nuestra habitación tiene 3 cuartos con 2 camas en cada uno, si pero eso no tiene nada de extraordinario porque dices que te confundió le pregunto maraya, bueno como ya les dije en un cuarto estarían Michael y eddy en el otro rick y max y el ultimo judy y yo, judy se metió al cuarto a cambiarse mientras max y yo nos despedíamos en la sala lo ultimo que recuerdo es que max me decía algo sobre las habitaciones cuando me quede dormida en el sillón de la sala, entonces quien te llevo a tu cuarto porque despertaste en tu cuarto verdad dijo matilda, eh si, verán cuando me desperté en la mañana me sorprendí de que estaba en el cuarto ya que no recordaba haber llegado ahí por mi misma, supe que estaba en el cuarto porque cuando abri los ojos vi algo blanco y suave donde tenia mi cabeza supuse que era la almohada así que me acomode mejor quería dormir un rato mas ya que era muy temprano, casi lo hacia cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de max que me decía ya despertaste emily, yo al escucharla le dije que me dejara dormir pero de pronto me dije que hace max aquí y estuve a punto de gritar del susto y decirle que era un pervertido pero no lo hice ya que max me tapo la boca con una mano y me dijo cálmate emily no es lo que piensas te lo juro hay una explicación para que yo este en tu cama, como dormiste con el en la misma cama dijeron a coro todas, pues si y es eso justamente lo me confunde, pero como es eso posible nunca me lo imagine de max decía una muy impresionada hilary después de todo creía que lo conocía mejor seguía con su discurso, no es lo que piensan si me dejaran terminar les dijo emily, hay mas dijeron las demás, si no he terminado dijo de nuevo emily, prosigue sugirió julia, bueno en que estaba ah si, si prometes no gritar te quito la mano de la boca y te explico lo sucedido me dijo max, yo asentí con mi cabeza y así max me destapo la boca, bueno empezó max anoche mientras platicábamos en la sala te quedaste dormida intente despertaste de nuevo pero no pude mi mama me dijo que mejor te cargara hasta tu cama y ella se encargaría de ahí en adelante así que accedí y te levante en brazos para llevarte a tu cama, me dijo max, uyyy que lindo dijo Roxie si concordaron todas, puedo continuar dijo emily si adelante hilary le contesto, cuando te levante me abrasaste no quise prestar atención a ello y me dedique a llevarte a tu cama una vez que llegue mi mama ya había destendido la cama y yo te coloque en ella pero tu no me soltaste al contrario me abrasaste con mas fuerza diciendo algo que no entendí y cuando intente quitarme tus brazos me resbale con la sabana que estaba un poco caída al suelo y quede recostado a tu lado en la cama tu volviste a abrasarme no solo con tus brazos sino con tus piernas también yo no sabia que hacer así que le hable a mama, ella me dijo que no había forma que me soltaras que de seguro pensabas que abrazabas a tu almohada que siempre hacías eso cuando les tocaba dormir juntas y que ella ya había intentado en otras ocasiones que soltaras la almohada pero solo conseguía que te aferraras mas a ella, por eso me dijo que tendría que dormir ahí contigo y como estaba muy cansado no me quedo de otra mama nos quito los zapatos y los blade nos tapo y se acostó en la otra cama, y pues eso es lo que paso por eso estoy aquí termino de decir max, yo estaba toda roja y me disculpe ya que era cierto lo que me dijo yo siempre abrazo a mi almohada cuando duermo y nunca han podido quitármela, luego de eso sonreí y el me sonrió también, no me había fijado pero max también me abrazaba y en verdad yo estaba a gusto en sus brazos y al parecer el no estaba incomodo porque tampoco me soltaba, solo nos sonreíamos y acercábamos mas nuestros rostros, uyyy se besaron le preguntaron a emily todas emocionadas con su historia, pues no contesto ella, ya que cuando estábamos así entro sorpresivamente judy al cuarto y ambos nos pusimos nerviosos, yo creo que no quiso avergonzarnos mas porque cuando entro nos dijo que bueno ya despertaron ahora porque no se alistan para bajar a desayunar los muchachos no deben tardar en despertarse dijo y volvió a salir del cuarto, fue ahí que ambos reaccionamos max me soltó primero y me miro sin decir nada yo entonces entendí que quería que lo soltara porque yo todavía lo abrazaba luego que lo solté se quedo ahí ni el ni yo podíamos hacer ni decir nada, estábamos paralizados luego se oyó la voz de judy que decía desde afuera chicos ya levántense es tarde y hay que bajar a desayunar, fue en ese momento que max reacciono y me dijo bueno emily nos vemos al rato debo alistarme antes de que rick se levante y se de cuenta que no dormí en el cuarto y sin mas salió tan rápido como pudo del cuarto termino su historia emily, ahh que lindo de max el haberte llevado a tu cuarto y en brazos suspiraron todas, si yo que pensaba mal de el es todo un caballero dijo hilary, pero se hubieran besado si no los hubiera interrumpido la mama de max pregunto maraya, en eso todas voltearon a ver a emily para ver que decía, bueno ahora que lo pienso no se si me anime pero de lo que si estoy segura que estoy empezando a descubrir ciertos sentimientos que no sabia que tenia hacia max y en verdad estoy confundida me gusto estar en los brazos de max pero al mismo tiempo me da vergüenza no se que pensara el de lo que paso, en eso tienes razón emily debes de aclarar tus sentimientos ya que no creo que seria bueno que hicieras algo de lo que luego te arrepientas y sobre todo que eso pudiera perjudicar a alguien mas le dijo julia y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, luego de unos momentos de silencio hilary hablo, miren la hora chicas se nos ha hecho tarde y pronto empezara ha oscurecer yo creo que deberíamos volver de seguro los chicos deben ya haber regresado al hotel y se preguntaran a donde estamos ya que cuando los vimos les dijimos que ya nos íbamos al hotel y todavía no hemos llegado termino su frase hilary, ahaha no tan rápido señorita será que tu quieres volver porque no quieres que te preguntemos lo que te paso a ti o porque quieres ver a alguien en especial le dijo Roxie a hilary, yo de que hablan yo no quiero ver a nadie se volteo enojada hilary, ya chicas no pelen dijo matilda y Roxie dijo eso porque cuando salimos de la tienda te vimos a ti junto a tyson algo apartados viendo el aparador y hablando de algo que no escuchamos lo que era verdad dijo matilda volteando a ver a Roxie, esta solo asintió, además intervino maraya ya todas hemos contado lo que nos paso porque no quieres decirnos nada anda te prometo que no le diremos a nadie lo que hablamos aquí esto será un secreto entre todas nosotras nadie sabrá nada de nada ni de ti ni de ninguna lo prometo volvió a decir maraya, si hilary nosotras también lo prometemos dijo julia verdad chicas y todas asintieron, ok esta bien les contare pero prométanme que no se reirán de mi, no claro que no dijeron a coro, ok esta bien les contare dijo al fin redotada hilary.

Hilary: en fin por donde empiezo, ah si pues ya saben al igual que todas nos dieron una sola habitación con 3 cuartos solo que nuestros cuartos no son como los de emily mas bien son como los de la habitación de maraya dijo, ohh vaya y como se repartieron los cuartos le preguntaron, bueno hero primero nos explico el problema de las habitaciones y en cuanto termino tomo sus cosas y se metió a un cuarto encerrándose con llave y no nos abriría en toda la noche así que los cuartos restantes los sorteamos para que nadie tuviera quejas, en un cuarto quedaron daichi e kenny, en ese cuarto hay 2 camas individuales dijo, así que en el cuarto restante quedamos tyson y yo, y ahí es cuando todo comenzó dijo, que fue lo que comenzó y porque esa expresión dijo emily, bueno veras comenzó de nuevo hilary, en el cuarto donde estamos tyson y yo no hay 2 camas solo una cama matrimonial dijo algo apenada, ahh vaya así que tuvieron que dormir juntos tu y tyson no es así dijo maraya, pues si pero ese en si no es el problema el problema es que al igual que tu y que Roxie mi pijama es algo atrevida y demasiado femenina para que me vea un chico con ella puesta, mm pero bien pudiste hacer lo mismo que yo dijo maraya de seguro tyson si trajo su pijama no hay que avergonzarse claro al menos que te allá visto con el pijama puesto dijo maraya, y no solo eso dijo hilary, quee dijeron las demás tyson te vio usando un pijama atrevido y sexy dijeron las demás, también esta el echo de que no solo me vio sino que terminamos durmiendo abrazados toda la noche dijo con un hilo de voz y sonrojada hilary, AHH ABRAZADOS Y CON ESE ATUENDO TUYO se escandalizaron las demás, y yo que creía que tenia problemas con lo de anoche dijo una muy azorada emily, ohh si que tienes razón la historia de hilary debe ser mejor ya que incluye no solo tu versión sino la de maraya también dijo muy sorprendida julia, que emocionante dijo matilda anda termina de contarnos si esto es mejor que cualquier telenovela insisto decía matilda poniendo cara de ensoñación, ohh si no se callan no les contare nada mas bastante vergonzoso es que sepan ya que compartios la cama como para que hagan ese escándalo alguien podría escucharnos y no quiero pensar que pasaría si se enterara alguien mas aparte de ustedes dijo hilary, ok esta bien nos callamos dijeron todas queremos saber toda la historia, bien lo primero que tienen que saber es que el me vio no por gusto sino que cuando yo salí de cambiarme del baño llevaba puesta la bata no creí que todavía estuviera despierto así que me la quite para subir a la cama yo había dejado prendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche para no caerme cuando saliera y fue justo cuando me iba a subir que volteo y me vio, no saben que susto me lleve me quede paralizada de la vergüenza que me dio hasta que decidí que no le dejaría verme mas y me subí y me tape, luego apagué la luz, si pero como fue que terminaron abrazados le pregunto emily, bueno ya casi estaba dormida por completo cuando me estire y sin querer toque la cabeza de tyson y me di cuenta de que no se había quitado su gorra así que le dije que se la quitara pero no me contesto ya estaba dormido, así que decidí quitársela yo pues se podía lastimar, una vez que logre quitársela sin despertarlo tuve que estirarme para poder poner la gorra en su mesita de noche ya que la mía estaba llena ,pero porque no te levantaste y rodeaste la cama no tenias que estirarte le pregunto Roxie, pues porque cuando le quitaba la gorra tyson se movió y casi estoy segura que sintió el movimiento que hice así que me dije que mejor no me movería tanto como ya estaba sentada en la cama se me hizo fácil estirarme para dejar la gorra dijo hilary y fue justo después de que la deje que me resbale y por poco caigo encima de el pero logre sostenerme poniendo los brazos a los costados de tyson, luego de eso no se como logre acomodarme quedando recargada en su pecho quise moverme pero no pude el aroma de su cuerpo por alguna razón me tranquilizo y no supe cuando me quede dormida, si pero como fue que te abrazo si tu estabas recargada en el no podía mover los dos brazos o si dijo Roxie, bueno cuando me estiraba el volvió a moverse yo creo que soñaba que estaba recargado en el pasto porque subió ambos brazos y los puso detrás de su cabeza, eso lo explica todo volvió a hablar Roxie, ah como sabes eso pregunto hilary, pues muy simple tu te dormiste estando recargada en su pecho no, aja dijo hilary, en algún momento tyson debió volver a moverse ya que según lo que nos contaste es inquieto para dormir y yo creo que el debió bajar los brazos antes de que tu te movieras de nuevo y termino abrazándote y tu a el confundiéndolo con la almohada tal como emily lo hizo con max, bueno eso es lo que debió haber pasado se dijo hilary pero eso no explica porque despertamos igual en la mañana yo no soy inquieta al dormir por eso no me moví ya que estaba cómoda solo me muevo cuando estoy incomoda y según tu deducción tyson debe ser inquieto para dormir entonces en algún momento debió volver a moverse y soltarme pero no lo hizo termino su análisis hilary, un momento dijo maraya como que despertaron abrazados en la mañana eso no encaja con el análisis que acabas de hacer y como es que tu sabes que estaban abrazados el despertó primero o tu termino su frase, ehhh bueno pues yo desperté con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana cuando me di cuenta que era a tyson y no mi almohada lo que abrazaba quise moverme pero no pude ya que los brazos de tyson no me permitieron hacerlo por eso se que estábamos abrazados dijo avergonzada hilary de tener que confesar esos detalles, aja entonces tu despertaste primero pero como fue que reacciono tyson cuando vio que estaban abrazados ya que tu no podías moverte tuviste que esperar a que el despertara no es así dijo emily, ahora que lo mencionas el no sabe que me abrazo durante toda la noche ya que mientras pensaba una forma de levantarme el volvió a moverse y me permitió moverme antes de que se despertara dijo al fin hilary, que extraño dijo julia si no se movió durante toda la noche porque lo hizo en la mañana será que en realidad el si sabe que te abrazo y no quiso que tu supieras que lo había hecho y por eso te soltó pensando que todavía estabas dormida, no lo se julia además tyson nunca se levanta temprano de seguro estaba entumido y por eso se movió o al menos es lo que yo creo dijo hilary, bueno basta de análisis lo importante es saber si te gusto la sensación de dormir abrazada a un chico dijo Roxie, bueno no estoy segura me agrado despertar y sentirme protegida por alguien pero es perturbador pensar que ese chico es tyson dijo hilary algo sonrojada, si tienes razón concordaron las demás, oigan dijo matilda de repente yo creo que deberíamos volver ya al hotel por si no lo han notado ya oscureció y el parque esta algo solo termino su frase algo asustada matilda, ya que en efecto solo se encontraban ellas y empezaron a preocuparse ya que estaban a la mitad del parque y todavía tenían que salir de el y caminar unas cuantas calles mas para llegar al hotel...

Mientras tanto en el hotel ya se encontraban todos los chicos, al ver la hora y las chicas no aparecían empezaron a preocuparse puesto que ya era de noche y no sabían nada de ellas, tyson: es muy tarde y hilary no regresa se paseaba preocupado por la habitación, cálmate tyson decía kenny no es tan tarde y además todavía no ha llegado hero de seguro esta con el ya veras que no tardaran en llegar, hero quien esta preocupado por hero, además hilary no puede estar con el, ella dijo que se regresarían al hotel cuando las vimos en la tarde afuera del restauran y no esta con hero ella traía varias bolsas con sus compras y no hay ni una sola en toda la habitación ya revise todos los cuartos y nada donde puede estar decía tyson enojado y preocupado a la vez, ya tyson nunca habías actuado así es como si te preocupara algo mas como si fuera tu novia o algo así le dijo daichi, además si esta o no con hero a ti que ya llegara, tyson: mira daichi no molestes y no hilary no esta con hero, ahh porque me molesto en explicarles, voy a salir a buscarla nos vemos mas tarde y se fue dando un portazo, daichi: dije algo malo porque se fue así kenny, no se daichi no lo se y espero por nuestro bien que hilary aparezca y que no este con hero porque por alguna razón si eso llegara a pasar estoy seguro que tyson no lo soportaría, nunca lo había visto tan molesto porque ella no aparezca generalmente se pondría feliz o no le daría importancia pero algo me dice que a partir de hoy las cosas no serán así, en eso entra hero a la habitación con una cara de cansancio, daichi: hola hero que bueno que llegas no has visto a hilary le preguntaba, hola daichi no la he visto porque lo preguntas y donde están tyson y ella, pues veras hero comenzó kenny no la hemos visto en todo el día el único que la vio fue tyson antes de que entráramos a un restauran a comer con los demás chicos, ella dijo que se regresaría al hotel o al menos es lo que nos dijo tyson pero cuando llegamos ni ella ni tyson estaban, como es eso dijo hero que no tyson estaba con ustedes, pues si pero nos pidió que lo dejáramos solo un rato cuando salimos del restaurante ya para entonces hilary ya se había ido junto a las demás chicas de los otros equipos según la versión que nos dio tyson termino de explicarle daichi, Hero: que raro estarán juntos talvez, no lo creo dijo kenny al rato que nosotros llegamos tyson llego a la habitación solo, se metió al cuarto que comparte con hilary y salió unos segundos después, estuvo aquí con nosotros el resto del día y apenas hace unos momentos salió echo una furia a buscar a hilary ya que ella no ha regresado, Hero: como que echo una furia, explícame eso kenny que hizo enojar a tyson para que se fuera así, pues veras como tu y hilary no habían llegado se nos ocurrió que tal vez ella estaría contigo y por eso no había llegado cuando tyson lo escucho se molesto y dijo que ella no podía estar contigo y no se cuantas cosas mas, luego de eso se fue diciendo que saldría a buscarla pero antes de irse volvió a decir que tu no estabas con ella y se fue todo eso paso apenas hace unos momentos antes de que llegaras, no lo viste en recepción le pregunto daichi, Hero: pues la verdad no, de seguros nos cruzamos en los elevadores porque cuando yo entre al elevador escuche que la puerta del otro se abría mas no alcance ver quien se bajo de el, seguramente fue tyson; Mientras tanto algo similar ocurría en las demás habitaciones...

Judy:chicos no han visto a emily, max:no mama, yo la vi en la tarde estaba con las demás chicas de los otros equipos andaban de compras dijeron que ya venían de regreso, no estaba contigo le pregunto rick, pues no yo pensaba que estaba con ustedes le contesto judy, no dijo maxie, espera un momento ya revisaste el cuarto a ver si están sus compras ellas traían varias bolsas cuando las vi, déjame ver dijo judy ya vuelvo, no hijo no hay nada en el cuarto eso quiere decir que no ha regresado, gracias mama nos vemos dijo max, espera a donde vas le pregunto rick, max: a buscarla tal vez les paso algo nos vemos al rato esperen aquí a ver si regresa, un momento enano yo voy contigo si somos dos es mas posible que las encontremos que uno solo dijo rick, gracias dijo max y ambos salieron a buscarlas, en la habitación de Ray, ya es tarde y ni maraya ni Roxie ha vuelto donde estarán decía algo angustiado kevin, no lo se dijo lee, nunca se habían ausentado por tanto tiempo, basta chicos no vale la pena angustiarse es mejor que salgamos a buscarlas lee y tu kevin quédate aquí por si regresan además no podemos dejar al maestro solo, ok dijeron y así lee y ray salieron a buscar a las chicas; Raúl: ya es tarde y julia no ha regresado romero porque no vamos a buscarla, no debimos dejarla ir de compras sola, ok Raúl vamos ya es de noche y ella nunca sale sola por tanto tiempo vamonos, cuando salían se toparon con miguel y sus compañeros pero faltaba la chica, así que Raúl les pregunto oigan que no les falta alguien, ehh, a Raúl si falta matilda la dejamos ir de compras sola ya que nosotros teníamos que ver los preparativos del torneo y ella tenia ganas de salir así que se fue sola pero ya es tarde y no ha regresado, que raro tampoco julia ha vuelto y también se fue de compras sola talvez estén juntas dijo romero, ojala y si dijo Raúl y miguel al mismo tiempo, porque no vamos todos juntos a buscarlas dijo claude, ok y se fueron juntos; en la recepción del hotel se encontraron tyson, max, rick, ray, lee, Raúl, romero y miguel con todo su equipo exceptuando a matilda, chicos a donde van dijo tyson ya un poco mas calmado, max: ah tyson que haces aquí, voy a buscar a hilary no ha regresado, en eso ray se les acerco y les dijo tampoco han regresado maraya y Roxie, es probable que sigan juntas recuerden que cuando las vimos ellas estaban juntas dijo max, miren ahí viene Raúl junto con miguel de seguro están buscando a julia y matilda porque no les decimos que vayamos todos juntos de seguro ellas siguen juntas dijo ray, ok dijo tyson y les llamo Raúl miguel vengan, si tyson dinos que se te ofrece porque tenemos prisa dijo miguel, mira nosotros creemos que julia y matilda están con hilary y las otras chicas dijo tyson, así es prosiguió max, nosotros las vimos en la tarde y nos dijeron que venían para acá y estaban todas juntas y como no han llegado pensamos que deben seguir juntas, entonces que esperamos dijo Raúl vamos a buscarlas, así se fueron todos juntos a la calle a buscarlas, justo cuando llevaban unas cuadras recorridas y les faltaba una sola para llegar al parque y de ahí dividirse en grupos para buscarlas por todo el parque, cuando al doblar la esquina tyson y hilary chocaron y ella callo al suelo por el impacto, auch se quejo ella porque no se fija por donde va eh dijo hilary, en eso se escucho la voz de max diciendo, chicas que bueno que están bien donde estaban nos tenían preocupados, lo sentimos dijo julia se nos hizo algo tarde nos quedamos en el parque platicando cosas de chicas y se nos fue el tiempo verdad chicas, así es cuando menos pensamos se hizo de noche y pues aquí nos tienen termino emily la frase, que gusto que estén bien dijo ray ahora porque no volvemos es tarde y de seguro ustedes están cansadas, si es verdad dijo maraya vamonos, inmediatamente después de eso ray y lee les quitaron las bolsas a maraya y Roxie y empezaron el camino de regreso al hotel, lo mismo hizo max se acerco a emily y le dijo me permites ayudarte, emily algo apenada le contesto claro y le extendió la mano dándole los paquetes que traía en ella, julia y Raúl se abrazaron y romero se llevo las compras de julia, rick solo se le quedo viendo mientras esperaba que max y emily empezaran a caminar, en eso julia se detuvo se le acerco a rick y le dijo, Julia: muchas gracias por venir rick yo se que no era necesario que vinieras ya que emily por lo que veo esta en buenas manos al igual que todas las demás, pero de todos modos fue lindo de tu parte y sin mas le dio un beso en la mejilla y se regreso al lado de Raúl que la esperaba unos pasos mas adelante, al mismo tiempo matilda corrió y abrazo a miguel que era como su hermano mayor mientras los otros chicos recogían las compras de ella y empezaron el camino de vuelta, mientras tanto hilary seguía sentada en el suelo y solo veía a tyson y el a ella, hasta que tyson hablo, Tyson: me da gusto que estés bien no sabes que preocupado me tenias, ahh y siento haberte golpeado hace un momento venia tan concentrado que no me fije por donde iba me perdonas termino su frase poniendo una expresión tan tierna que hilary se estremeció se ve tan lindo así pensaba ella, no piensas contestarme le dijo tyson, ah dijo hilary, claro que te perdono y gracias por venir a buscarme, justo en ese momento se oyó una risa a su lado eran max y emily que habían escuchado la platica de ellos y les decían, oye tyson no piensas levantar a hilary del suelo decía max a su vez emily le dijo a hilary, y tu hilary te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche ya se fueron los demás solo falta que le des el si a tyson para poder irnos se burlaba emily, tanto tyson como hilary se sonrojaron al máximo no se acordaban que no estaban solos, sin decir nada mas tyson tomo de la mano a hilary para ayudarla a levantarse, hilary tomo la mano de tyson y se levanto del suelo una vez echo esto el tomo las bolsas de hilary en su otra mano y empezaron el camino de regreso siguiendo a los demás, y detrás de ellos venían max y emily que al pasar a un lado de rick le dijeron, a ti que te pasa ehh porque estas parado como estatua y porque te tocas la mejilla te pico algún mosquito, ahhh dijo rick reaccionando al escuchar que le llamaban y dijo no me pasa nada y si ya terminaron con sus cuentos mejor regresemos los demás deben estar preocupados y así todos regresaron sanos y salvos al hotel...

Una vez que regresaron al hotel cada uno se fue con sus respectivos compañeros a sus habitaciones, cuando ray, lee, maraya y Roxie entraron kevin les dijo, Kevin: vaya hasta que volvieron ya me estaba preocupando también por ustedes, **Roxie:** ya kevin no dramatices estamos bien y antes de que se me olvide ray te gustaría cambiar lugares conmigo ya que no quisiera que lee vuelva a dormir incomodo en la sala y pues creo que seria lo mejor para todos termino su frase, Ray: si maraya y lee no se oponen no veo el porque no he de hacerlo que dicen chicos, Maraya: yo estoy de acuerdo es mejor que Roxie y yo durmamos juntas así ya no habrá ningún problema con nadie, lee solo asintió no quiso decir ni una palabra ya que le daba vergüenza que alguien se enterara lo que paso anoche con el y Roxie; en el cuarto de los all stars, Max: hola ya regresamos dijo un alegre y sonriente maxJudy: que bueno que volvieron, donde estaban emily nos tenias preocupados espero y te hayas divertido porque a partir de mañana no podrás salir sola a menos que alguien te acompañe no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo si, y eso va para todos entendieron, ok dijeron los demás, max: ya mama no la regañes mas no vez que realmente lo siente te prometo que no volverá a pasar y si es necesario yo mismo la acompañare a donde ella quiera ir, defendía max a emily, uhh me parece que aquí hay algo mas que solo amistad decían los demás, max y emily solo se sonrojaron; cuando julia junto con Raúl y romero llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Julia: entres ustedes chicos en un momento voy solo quiero despedirme de matilda, Raúl: esta bien pero no te tardes ya es muy noche y no quiero tener que salir de nuevo a buscarlas dijo entrando a la habitación, Matilda: ehh chicos porque no me esperan en la habitación les prometo no tardarme mas de 5 minutos solo voy a despedirme de julia si, Miguel: esta bien pero no mas de lo que dijiste ya es muy noche y debemos dormir, la habitación de julia y matilda estaba en el mismo piso por eso dijeron eso las chicas, Matilda: bueno julia que querías decirme ya que no creo que sea para despedirnos, Julia: si tienes razón, lo que te quería decir es que creo que muy pronto va haber unas nuevas parejas por aquí así que no pierdas detalle de lo que nos contaron las chicas por si te enteras de algo antes que yo no quiero perderme ningún detalle, Matilda: ok esta bien y lo mismo te digo todo lo que nos contaron indica que pronto tendremos por lo menos unas 3 parejas ya casi seguras y te dejo ya pasaron los 5 minutos y no quiero que los chicos sepan nada recuerda la promesa, ok buenas noches se despidieron ambas; Los últimos en regresar a su habitación fueron tyson y hilary, Tyson: hilary quisiera preguntarte algo, si dime le dijo ella, pues veras antes de que lleguemos quería pedirte que no les digas nada a los chicos de lo que hablamos hace unos momentos no quiero darles explicaciones, no después de lo que les dije antes de salir a buscarte, Hilary: pues que les dijiste, ehh veras yo estaba muy preocupado porque no volvías y daichi y kenny sugirieron que tal vez estarías con hero, yo me exalte y les dije que eso no era posible que tu no harías eso y pues luego de ello salí a buscarte dijo algo apenado tyson, Hilary: no te preocupes tyson no les diré nada que no quieras pero déjame aclararte algo, tu tenias razón yo no tendría nada que hacer con hero además no creo que yo lo buscaría para otra cosa que no fuera algo relacionado con el torneo y para eso no necesito ir a buscarlo y estar a solas con el, no definitivamente no lo hice y no lo haré termino con una sonrisa que le dirigió a tyson, este a su vez suspiro mentalmente y se sentía aliviado al escuchar sus palabras así que le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía estaban tomados de la mano no se habían soltado en todo el camino ninguno se acordaba, al momento de entrar a la habitación, Hero: vaya hasta que aparecen donde estaban, si dinos a donde te metiste hilary dijo kenny, Hilary hola por lo menos que recibimiento es ese después de que no nos vimos en todo el día, y a donde fui no es asunto de ustedes ya estoy aquí así que no mas preguntas porque no pienso contestarles estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir así que buenas noches, en ese momento se soltó de tyson y se fue a su cuarto solo se oyó la puerta cerrarse, Kenny; que carácter y nosotros que nos preocupamos por ella dijo con algo de resentimiento en la voz, Tyson; déjala kenny no la molestes ya la escuchaste esta cansada y antes de que pregunten yo tampoco les diré donde la encontré y no, en eso se oyó de nuevo la puerta del cuarto de hilary abrirse y uno segundos después ella dijo, tyson podrías traerme mis compras por favor y una cosa mas no quiero escándalo así que si no te vas a dormir ya no quiero que mas tarde me vallas a despertar prendiendo la luz o haciendo ruido estoy muy cansada o te las veras con mi puño dijo hilary, ehh ya escucharon chicos así que buenas noches nos vemos mañana y tyson se fue al cuarto que compartía con ella y solo se oyó como cerro la puerta, **Hero:** que fue todo eso ni siquiera nos dejo que le dijéramos los planes para mañana, Daichi: vez te dijimos que les pasa algo ya que no suelen comportarse así ninguno de los dos, ahora si les creo dijo hero, yo solo espero que sea pasajero y no vaya a afectar el rendimiento de tyson y empeore el humor de hilary dijo kenny...

**Continuara... **


	5. Capitulo 4

" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." Capitulo 4.- Confesiones y sentimientos encontrados 2 

En el capitulo anterior descubrimos que las chicas tienen ciertos sentimientos que se desencadenaron debido a lo ocurrido con las habitaciones, ahora veremos como se sienten los chicos respecto a lo que paso con eso...

Ya estaba entrada la noche y todos dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones, cuando repentinamente kai sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies y despertó por completo, Kai: que fue eso, es como si algo terriblemente malo fuera a pasar pero que puede ser se decía a si mismo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño una vez adentro prendió la luz y se lavo la cara con agua fría, luego de eso salió un rato al balcón a tomar aire ya que no podía volver a dormir; casi al mismo tiempo en el cuarto que compartían rick y max, Rick: oye max porque no te duermes no me dejas dormir a mi, Max: lo siento rick es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hace rato con emily, a que te refieres lo interrogo rick, pues como te lo explico dijo max, ah ya se, mira desde que llegamos aquí descubrí que me siento extraño cada vez que estoy junto a emily, siento como si tuviera mariposas o algo así en el estomago, también no puedo evitar estar feliz cada vez que la veo y me pongo algo distante cuando no esta, te lo juro no se que me pasa pero eso no es todo con lo que paso hace rato me di cuenta de que no soportaría que le pasara algo malo a ella y con eso no quiero decir que no me preocuparan las demás, también son mis amigas es solo que con ella todo es diferente, Rick: y eso no es todo, también cuando judy la reprendió tu te molestaste con ella y defendiste a emily aun en contra de tu madre, en serio fue tan notorio dijo max, bromeas dijo, casi te salía humo por las orejas, yo creo que no tienes nada malo es mas yo se que lo que te pasa no es nada extraordinario es mas común de lo que te imaginas decía rick, en serio lo crees, anda dime que es por favor ya no se ni que pensar, anda dime que tengo decía max todo emocionado ya que presentía que era algo bueno, Rick: pues muy sencillo max te gusta emily, todo lo que me dices son síntomas de enamoramiento, Max: me, me gusta emily, así es viejo nada de que preocuparse dijo rick y ahora que lo sabes espero que me dejes dormir ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño, rick apago la luz de la lámpara que estaba prendida y se acostó en cambio max se quedo como en trance unos momentos hasta que reacciono y vio a rick dormido así que el también se dispuso a dormir: en el cuarto de los White Tigers, Ray: al fin terminamos de acomodarnos no quisiera volver a pasar una vergüenza como la de anoche decía ray, en eso lee se le acerco y le pregunto de que hablas, ahh lee cuanto llevas ahí, lo suficiente como para saber que pasaste una vergüenza anda cuéntame a lo mejor te sirve de algo compartirla y dejaras de estar preocupado, Ray: creo que tienes razón, pues veras anoche cuando entramos al cuarto y nos preparábamos para dormir decidí que le diría a maraya que si quería ser mi novia, pero no pude hacerlolee: y eso porque, si desde hace mucho que te gusta porque no pudiste decirle nada que paso te dijo que le gusta alguien mas, Ray: no lo digas ni de broma, no es eso lo que pasa es que le dije que me gustaba y que quería decide algo importante, esto lo hacia mientras buscaba mi pijama en la maleta y ella hacia lo mismo y fue ahí que ella me interrumpió diciendo, no puede ser no me puedo poner esto delante de ti dijo, yo le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo que le daba pena pero que su pijama no era adecuado para compartir cuarto con un chico y pues no traía otro, jajaja se burlo lee y eso es todo, no debería darte vergüenza después de todo ustedes se gustan, eso es evidente que tan malo puede ser que la veas en pijama no es la primera vez que lo haces, muchas ocasiones hemos dormido todos juntos y la hemos visto en pijamas, no lee no entiendes no fue el echo de que la viera en pijama sino que su pijama es demasiado femenino no es como los que usa cuando hemos dormido todos juntos, y no fue todo yo también le dije que algo que causo que no pudiera decirle lo que en verdad quería, pues que le dijiste, yo me di cuenta de que no traje mi pijama y pues dormir con mi ropa normal no era posible ya que hace mucho calor y no era prudente que durmiera con ella me podría deshidratar ya que la tela esta muy pesada y es incomoda para dormir con ella y pues tuve que dormir en ropa interior, a ver déjame entender esto ella no quería que la vieras en un pijama femenino y tu dormiste con ella en ropa interior no te entiendo, pues veras dijo ray, acordamos que yo estaría en el baño hasta que ella estuviera lista y tapada en la cama para que yo no la viera con su pijama, una vez que ella estuvo lista, yo salí y me quite la ropa quedando solo en boxers me metí a la cama y me tape con la sabana, ambos nos estábamos dándonos la espalda para así no vernos ya que nos daba pena y decidí que no le diría nada hasta que no estuviéramos en otra situación, no era el momento de hacerlo por eso me da vergüenza termino ray su relato, ohh ya veo tu punto dijo lee y si tienes razón eso si es para avergonzarse mira que pretender pedirle que sea tu novia en ropa interior no seria adecuado y pues ella creo que estaba igual o mas avergonzada que tu, bueno creo que ya estas mejor no, después de todo no paso nada y ya mañana podrás planear como decírselo, ray: tienes razón no hay que preocuparse por eso buenas noches; volviendo al cuarto de kai, kai había salido al balcón a tomar aire ya que esa sensación que tuvo hace unos momentos solo la sentía cuando Asuka su prometida o Aki su hermano gemelo venían a visitarlo sin avisarle pero ellos en estos momentos se dirigían a un torneo de canasta no podría ser eso o si, en eso tala despertó ya que cuando kai abrió la puerta del balcón se colaban algunas luces de la calle al interior del cuarto y le daban de lleno en la cara a tala, una vez que vio que el balcón estaba abierto y la cama de kai vacía se levanto para ver porque kai estaba despierto y a causa de ello el se despertara también, Tala: kai que haces despierto tan tarde y aquí afuera, ah tala no es nada solo un presentimiento dijo kai, como que un presentimiento no me digas que el gran kai hiwatari ahora es supersticioso se burlaba tala, Kai: mira tala para tu información no lo soy, es que ese presentimiento solo lo tengo cuando viene asuka o aki de visita sin avisarnos y me temo que ellos se aparezcan por aquí, que dices no lo creo, pasha me hubiera dicho algo, a que te refieres tala explícate dijo kai, Tala: bueno como sabes pasha no pudo venir junto con nosotros por cuestiones de la corporación, pero me dijo que nos alcanzaría en la siguiente ciudad después de aquí y que se aseguraría de que ellos no vinieran no quiere tener que pasar por lo mismo del torneo pasado ya sabes a que me refiero, **Kai:** mmm, si pero de todos modos mas vale estar preparados no esta demás nunca sabemos cuando esos dos deciden aparecer y sabes tan bien como yo que ahora que asuka y pasha se llevan mejor no es conveniente que pasen demasiado tiempo juntas, eso podría afectar nuestra salud tanto física como mental, Tala: si tienes razón, tala se había recargado en el barandal dándole la espalda al panorama y kai estaba de frente a el cuando de pronto kai dijo, No puedo creer lo que veo, que hacen esos dos a estas horas y en esas fachas, tala: a que te refieres kai a quien estas viendo que te causo esa impresión, no me digas que ya están aquí dijo asustado tala, Kai: míralo por ti mismo dijo y le señalo un balcón enfrente de ellos a un piso mas arriba, fue cuando tala se volteo y lo que vio lo dejo igual de impresionado que a kai así que decidieron quedarse a ver el espectáculo gratis que tenían, de pronto y quien sabe de donde tanto kai como tala tenían unos vinoculares de visón nocturna, lastima que no tenemos audio me gustaría saber que dicen dijo tala...

Se preguntaran que estaban viendo que causo tal impresión en dos de las personas mas frías e inamovibles que conocemos, pues nada mas y nada menos que a tyson y a hilary hablando de algo, pero lo mas extraño es que no actuaban como siempre sino todo lo contrario ellos platicaban de forma civilizada y en atuendos poco apropiados para que alguien los viera, a menos claro que fueran pareja, veamos lo que paso en el cuarto de tyson y hilary; El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras y aparentemente sus dos ocupantes aún dormían pero no era si, Tyson: no puedo dormir, no se porque pero me gustaría poder volver a dormir abrazado a hilary, fue tan tranquilo y relajante estar así con ella, que me gustaría repetirlo, pero que estoy pensando no debo de hacerlo, a quien engaño se decía a si mismo, me muero por estar en sus brazos una vez mas, y estar aquí a su lado y tenerla tan cerca no me hace fácil el contenerme, ya basta debo de dejar de pensar en ello y tratar de dormir un poco, mañana va a ser un día muy pesado y debo descansar se decía, ya se que voy hacer para poder dormir me estiro y pondré mi mano sobre la suya a ver si a si puedo dormir aunque sea un poco, solo espero que no se de cuenta de que estoy despierto porque si no me ira muy mal pensaba tyson, cuando se estiro y quiso poner su mano con la de ella no encontró nada, empezó a buscarla tocando mas la cama pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba así que abrió los ojos preocupado por donde podría estar si ya era muy tarde, se sentó en la cama y empezó a recorrer la habitación con la vista hasta que la vio, estaba en el balcón y parecía preocupada por algo ya que se notaba triste y ausente, así que decidió levantarse y ver que le pasaba, se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido y le hablo, hola que haces aquí afuera tan tarde, Hilary: ahh tyson me asustaste, lo siento dijo el, no importa no podía dormir así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire no quise despertarte, lo siento se disculpo ella, Tyson: no te preocupes no me despertaste ya estaba despierto solo que no te sentí cuando te levantaste, pero porque no puedes dormir que te ocurre, Hilary: es que me da pena decírtelo no se que vayas a pensar de mi decía ella un poco sonrojada, anda dime prometo que no me reiré y no pensare mal te lo juro y si lo hago puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras dijo tyson mostrándole una sonrisa a ella, por alguna razón eso le dio confianza a hilary y decidió que no tenia nada que perder así que le contó lo que le pasaba, Hilary: pues veras ayer en la noche cuando nos quedamos dormidos no podía dormir estaba nerviosa tu sabes, nunca antes había compartido la cama con nadie y menos con un chico así que no podía dormir y, si que mas continua alentaba tyson, no se como pero termine abrazada a ti dijo toda roja de vergüenza, ehh no te preocupes dijo tyson no le diré a nadie, pero eso que tiene que ver fue algo que hiciste sin mala intención dijo a su vez tyson también sonrojado para darle confianza y que terminara de contarle, bueno en el momento que te abrace empezó a darme sueño a tal grado que me quede dormida casi al instante y pues cuando estoy cómoda no me muevo y a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté todavía seguía abrazada a ti dijo ella con apenas voz toda apenada, Tyson: ehh bueno tengo algo que confesarte dijo de pronto tyson y tiene que ver con lo que me acabas de decir dijo, solo te pido que no vayas a molestarte una vez que lo sepas ya que lo que hice no fue con mala intención te lo juro decía tyson todo preocupado, al escucharlo hilary se extraño y le dijo explícate porque no entiendo nada y no te preocupes no creo que pueda molestarme contigo ya que soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice dijo ella, Tyson: bueno no te apresures en sacar conclusiones primero escucha lo que te voy a decir, adelante dijo ella, bueno veras cuando me abrasaste ayer en la noche yo desperté ya que sentí que algo me abrazaba y pues cuando te vi estabas tan tranquila que no quise molestarte y me dije que no había problema no me molestaba en lo absoluto que estuvieras así, pero eso no es todo también yo te abrace ya que no conseguí dormir de nuevo y me paso lo mismo que a ti por raro que parezca en cuanto te abrace el sueño me invadió y pues me quede dormido abrazado a ti, pero en la mañana desperté con el alba y vi que todavía estabas dormida y aún nos abrazábamos no quise desertarte así que me quede un rato mas así hasta que me di cuenta de que tu podrías despertar y molestarte por ello fue que te solté, ahora lo entiendo dijo de pronto hilary, que es lo que entiendes pregunto tyson, Hilary: bueno cuando desperté en la mañana fue con el alba también y me di cuenta de que me abrazabas y que no solo yo lo hacia, y pues no sabia como moverme ya que no te vi el rostro creí que dormías y volví a cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba como apartarme sin despertarte y, claro ya entiendo continuo tyson, fue cuando yo voltee a verte y tenias los ojos cerrados yo creí también que dormías y por eso te solté, así es fue cuado yo sentí que lo hacías y pude moverme antes de que despertaras termino hilary el relato, jajaja se rieron ambos al mismo tiempo, ya veo así que por eso estabas preocupada, aja dijo ella, bueno no tienes que estarlo mas ya que al parecer ambos hicimos lo que hicimos sin mala intención y pues no hay que molestarse por ello, no crees es algo que ya paso y no vale la pena angustiarse por ello una vez que lo aclaramos todo verdad dijo tyson volteando a verla con una sonrisa, tienes razón pero hay algo mas que me preocupa dijo ella, y que es se angustio de nuevo tyson, bueno que todavía no puedo dormir y es extraño ya que nunca tengo problemas para dormir, pero que coincidencia dijo tyson, porque lo dices le contesto ella pues yo tampoco estaba dormido no he podido conciliar el sueño y mira que yo duermo casi en donde sea pero por alguna razón desde que llegamos aquí no he podido dormir con facilidad, eso si que es raro dijo hilary, luego de unos momentos de silencio entre ambos un silencio cómodo, tyson dijo: tengo una idea que tal vez resulte para ambos y tal vez podamos dormir, mas no se si estés de acuerdo, pues si no me la dices no se si lo estaré dijo hilary, bueno ya que ayer en la noche no podíamos dormir tampoco y cuando nos abrazamos nos quedamos dormidos yo creo que tal vez si volvemos a hacerlo vuelva a funcionar, Hilary: mmm, tiene sentido pero no se si funcione, déjame pensarlo unos momentos, Tyson esta bien pero si tienes otra idea soy todo oídos dijo algo desanimado, Pensamientos de tyson: ojala acepte no creo poder dormir si no vuelvo abrazarla, me volveré loco ya no puedo dejar de hacerlo y eso si es extraño, pero en fin ya veré la forma de por lo menos estar cerca de ella tengo que descubrir que me pasa ya que no puedo seguir así en eso estaba cuando hilary se le acerco y le dijo: tyson, el seguía en sus pensamientos todavía no la escuchaba, Hilary: que raro no me contesta se abra dormido, no lo creo mejor me acerco mas para verificar pensaba, volvió a llamarlo tyson me oyes y le toco el hombro, al momento de que tyson sintió su mano volvió de sus pensamientos y le dijo: si dime que decidiste, Hilary: bueno ya lo pensé bien estoy de acuerdo no perdemos nada con intentarlo, pero eso si no quiero que nadie mas sepa que es lo que hicimos al menos no todavía termino su frase, Tyson: ok esta bien, nadie sabrá nada si tu no lo quieres, Hilary: vamos entonces ya es muy tarde y necesitamos dormir aunque sea un rato, ok, se tomaron de la mano y regresaron al interior de su cuarto cerrando la puerta del balcón; mientras tanto volvamos con kai y tala, Kai: vaya esos dos se están llevando como si fueran pareja, nunca pensé que vería el día en que tyson dejara de comportarse como tonto para interesarse por algo mas a parte del beyblade, Tala: pues en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo no creí que tyson fuera capaz de interesarse en otra cosa que no fuera el beyblade, pero la chica, hilary si no me equivoco, en verdad estará interesada en el, Kai: no hables así de ella aunque no lo creas ella siempre ha estado preocupada no solo por tyson sino por todo el equipo desde que éramos los Bayblakers, aunque con lo que vi hoy me queda claro que esta mas interesada en tyson de lo que demuestra ante los demás, Tala: vaya kai nunca creí que te escucharía defender a una chica que no fuera asuka, si ella se llegara a enterar no solo tu estarías en problemas también ella dijo refiriéndose a hilary, Kai mas te vale que no le digas nada a nadie ya que si tu hablas yo le diré a pasha que estabas coqueteando con esa chica como se llamaba, ah si Ivonne, presidenta del club de fans de esta ciudad, y sabes tan bien como yo que sea lo que sea que le haga a la chica no será nada comparado con lo que te hará a ti, termino su frase y se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, Tala: no lo harás verdad kai, decía tala entrando también a la habitación y cerrando la puerta del balcón, kai: si tu no dices nada yo tampoco lo haré le contesto, entonces es un trato dijo tala; Y así sin mas terminaron las conversaciones nocturnas de nuestros beyluchadores dando paso así a que la tranquilidad de la noche reinara por lo menos unas 3 horas mas ya que pronto amanecerá y el sol les traerá nuevos retos y situaciones inesperadas para mas de uno...

El sol comenzaba a salir de nuevo en la bella ciudad de Venecia, con lo cual nuestros protagonistas tendrán que afrontar las situaciones mas inesperadas posibles y afectaran a mas uno.

Ubiquémonos en la habitación de los all star, para ser mas precisos el cuarto que comparten judy y emily, Judy:ahh que bien dormí me hacia falta descansar, pero ahora es tiempo de trabajar, a ver que tenemos para hoy, checaba sus notas mientras pensaba como organizar el día ya que hasta mañana tendrían su primer encuentro, en eso estaba cuando emily entro y le dijo: judy ya están levantados Michael y eddy, solo faltan rick y max, según me dijeron los muchachos escucharon ruidos hasta muy tarde y es por eso que todavía no se levantan, Judy: gracias linda ahora salgo espérame en la sala con los demás, ok contesto esta y de nuevo volvió a salir, cuando salió en la sala ya están todos presentes solo faltaba max, ya que rick ya estaba con ellos y al momento de verla le dijo Rick: pero miren quien esta ya lista espero que hoy no tengas planes de salir y te lleves a max contigo ya que necesitamos practicar y no creo que sea bueno que se vaya de paseo por cuidarte termino así su frase, justo cuando termino se oyó la voz de judy: basta rick lo de ayer no fue intencional y te recuerdo que tu saliste a buscarla así que no eres el indicado para opinar, bueno dejémonos de platica hoy tendremos un entrenamiento diferente, Eddy:en que consiste, vamos a ir a las instalaciones de la BBA y practicaremos una nueva estrategia estaba a punto de decirlo cuando noto la ausencia de max, Judy: y maxie donde esta es importante que escuche esto, aun no se levanta contesto rick, ehh bueno es tarde y tenemos mucho por hacer bajemos a desayunar dijo judy, Emily: pero y max no lo esperaremos, mmm no querida nosotros bajaremos y los esperamos a ustedes dos en unos 20 minutos en el restauran y le guiñó un ojo, a su vez sacaba a los demás del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo te sugiero que lo despiertes si no, no alcanzaran a desayunar y cerro la puerta dejando a una emily completamente roja de vergüenza, luego de unos momentos reacciono, Emily: hay no que voy hacer, porque lo habrá hecho tendrá que ver con lo del otro día, hay no que vergüenza no quiero que piense mal de mi, luego de calmarse se dijo, en fin no me queda de otra tendré que despertarlo ya que no quiero que se quede sin desayunar por no atreverme a levantarlo y con ese pensamiento se acerco a la puerta del cuarto, Emily: max estas despierto, espero unos momentos y al no recibir respuesta entro, cuando por fin entro y lo vio acostado en su cama no pudo evitar pensar, Emily pensamientos: pero que lindo se ve así dormidito, parece un angelito, suspiro mentalmente, max estaba dormido en una pose algo extraña, estaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos uno mas abajo que el otro, una pierna debajo de la sabana y la otra encima de ella, la sabana lo cubría solamente hasta la cintura y solo una parte de su cuerpo ya que estaba chueca y la mitad se ubicaba en el suelo, emily en cambio se le quedo viendo y sin ella quererlo sus pies la llevaron hasta estar a un lado de la cama de max, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, pero como llegue hasta aquí si acabo de entrar en fin no lo se, mejor lo despierto de una vez se nos hace tarde, justo cuando estaba apunto de moverlo para despertarlo, uno de sus pies se resbalo con la sabana que estaba en el suelo y cayo justo encima de max, Max: ahh que pasa, abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue un montón de pelo color zanahoria, ehh pero si esto es igual al color de pelo de emily, acerco su cabeza y lo olfateo, luego de eso dijo, mmm, huele igual al de ella, en eso se oyó la voz de emily que decía: soy yo max lo siento, me resbale y caí encima de ti no era mi intención despertare de esa forma, Max: ehh no te preocupes emily soy yo el que debe disculparse ya que yo tire la sabana al piso y con ella te resbalaste, pero no te hiciste daño estas bien, Emily: si estoy bien no te preocupes maxie, ahora si me permites quisiera levantarme ya que tienes que alistarte en menos de 10 minutos para que bajemos al restauran los demás ya nos están esperando abajo para desayunar, verán al momento de que emily cayo encima de max el por acto reflejo la abrazo y ella a el, y todo este tiempo estuvieron abrazados y no se habían dado cuenta, Max; si claro y la soltó fue así que emily pudo moverse, ambos estaban sonrojados ya que cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados el uno al otro y en la cama tan cerca que casi se besan los hizo sonrojarse mas ninguno dijo nada al respecto, por el momento dejemos a estos dos y ubiquémonos en el restauran donde ya casi todos estaban desayunando...

En el restauran había una aparente calma ya que no se encontraban todos los miembros de algunos de los equipos, en la mesa de los Blistickboys, Tala: ya viste kai en la mesa donde se sientan los G Revolution no están ni tyson y esa chica que siempre los acompaña, Bryan: no son los únicos en la de los all stars faltan max y la niña con pelo de zanahoria, bahh eso no es nada en la de los Gatos faltan la gata y Ray dijo a su vez spencer, Kai: basta ya dejen de hacer eso y por lo menos hoy tendremos un desayuno mas calmado debido a esas ausencias así que coman antes de que tyson y los que faltan lleguen de seguro no deben de tardar, pero no eran los únicos que notaban las ausencias también en las demás mesas se hablaba de ello, en la mesa donde estaban la dinastía f y el batallón bartes se comentaba sobre estas ausencias, Julia: ya vieron chicos faltan varios de los muchachos donde estarán, Matilda: pues no se, tu crees que hayan avanzado en lo que tu y yo sabemos porque si te fijas solo faltan 2 miembros de los cuales uno es hombre y el otro mujer en cada uno de los que no están completos decía matilda, Julia: eso creo yo también pero que desconsiderados en cuanto podamos tenemos que tener una reunión de emergencia entre las chicas no puedo esperar a ver que nos cuentan, si estoy de acuerdo contigo decía a su vez matilda, ehh chicas dijo de pronto miguel, no entendemos nada de lo que hablan lo único que nos quedo claro es que faltan 2 miembros en varios de los equipos, si nos podrían decir de que hablan porque nos sentimos algo excluidos termino raúl con la frase, Julia y Matilda: ah no nada no es importante solo comentábamos cosas de chicas nada mas dijeron a coro, bueno si están seguras dijo romero con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que los demás chicos en esa mesa.

En la mesa de los White Tigers, Lee ya se tardaron porque no vienen, Roxie: ya lee no debes preocuparte por nada de seguro ya deben de venir por elevador ya veras, Kevin: pero porque tuvimos que dejar a ray y maraya atrás siempre comemos juntos, Lee:miren ahí vienen, pero se ven algo distintos porque será, Roxie: ya ven que les dije no es nada hora si podemos seguir desayunando en paz por favor y les dirigió una mirada casi tan fría como las de kai que los dejo sin habla, en eso llegan maraya y ray a la mesa, Maraya y Ray: hola chicos lamentamos el retraso es que se nos olvido algo en la habitación, Roxie: no hay problema chicos porque no se sientan y empiezan a desayunar, ok dijeron ambos y así lo hicieron; mientras en la mesa de los all stars, Michael: oigan chicos no creen que los tortolitos ya se tardaron, Eddy: si ya deberían haber bajado puesto que ya pasaron 30 minutos y nada de nada, Judy: ya ya chicos no hay problema ellos tenían algo que hablar por eso los deje solos así que cuando lleguen no quiero oír comentarios burlescos tenemos que concentrarnos en el torneo, Michael: pues yo creo que ellos no son los únicos tortolos de por aquí, Judy: porque lo dices, pues solo me basta con ver la cara de rick y que hay unas cuantas ausencias que casualmente son un chico y una chica dijo eddy, en eso estaban cuando llegan max y emily: hola lamentamos el retraso pero se me cayeron los lentes y tuve que buscar otros en mis cosas y no los encontraba invento una excusa emily, aja dijo max yo le ayude a buscarlos ya que sin ellos no ve bien, Judy: bueno no importa lo que importa es que ya están aquí así que desayunen que se nos hace tarde, ok y se sentaron a comer; En la mesa de los G revolutions, Daichi: mmm, esto esta muy bueno, Kenny: no hables con la boca llena daichi te ahogaras, daichi: no lo haré lo que voy hacer es comerme la comida de tyson y hilary ya que no están aquí, **Hero:** ya basta daichi es suficiente comida por el momento tenemos que esperar a tyson y hilary y lo que queda es para ellos, además no te puedes comer todo tendrás dolor de estomago y te necesito bien para el encuentro de hoy en la tarde, Kenny:oye hero porque bajamos antes de que tyson y hilary estuvieran listos, Hero: no fue mi idea cuando toque la puerta de ellos en la mañana y al no recibir respuesta quise entrar pues pensé que les había pasado algo pero estaba puesta la cadena por dentro así que solo pude abrirla unos centímetros y les dije que me abrieran que era tarde, pero hilary me dijo que no que bajáramos que en un momento ella y tyson nos alanzaban que ella se estaba cambiando mientras tyson se bañaba, Daichi: eso si es extraño hilary se levanta siempre muy temprano porque se le abra echo tarde, pero eso no es todo yo nunca escuche la regadera abierta termino su relato hero, Kenny: tienen razón ambos algo pasa ya que generalmente no actúan así, porque no vamos a buscarlos de seguro les paso algo, no kenny si nos vamos los demás podrían pensar que en verdad algo grave pasa no debemos levantar mas sospechas de las que ya levantamos dijo hero, pero entonces que aremos dijo daichi, no hay mas remedio que seguir esperando a que aparezcan dijo al final hero y tanto kenny como daichi estuvieron de acuerdo, Mientras tanto en la mesa de kai, Bryan: que raro ya llegaron casi todos los faltantes solo falta tyson y la chica que siempre los acompaña, Tala: es cierto casi se acaba la hora del desayuno y no hay señales de esos dos, Kai: aunque no me guste admitirlo algo debió haber pasado no lo crees tala ya que tyson nunca se pierde una comida y hilary gamas llega tarde, Tala: es cierto me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso, Bryan: no es que quiera empezar a platicar como grandes amigos pero creo que ustedes saben algo que nosotros no y el suspenso me mata díganos que es lo que saben acabo la oración spencer, Kai: eso es algo que no les interesa, yo no puedo decir nada dijo tala no puedo romper un pacto que tengo ya que si lo hago mi salud correría peligro, un momento dijo bryan, la única persona capaz de que tu no te portes como sueles hacerlo es pasha, y de seguro hay cierta información que no deseas que ella sepa porque si no ya nos habrías dicho termino spencer, Tala: pueden pensar lo que quieran pero no diré nada dio por terminada la discusión.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el comedor remontémonos unas horas antes al momento en donde tyson y hilary regresan a su cuarto después de conversar en el balcón, una vez que cerraron la puerta del balcón les entraron los nervios y no sabían como iniciar con lo que habían decidido les daba pena, Hilary: ahh ya basta esto es ridículo ya acordamos lo que haríamos porque rayos no podemos ni siquiera vernos dijo algo molesta y cansada, Tyson: yo creo que estamos algo tensos porque no nos sentamos en la cama y empezamos a platicar de algo para no pensar en ,bueno tu sabes en que y , Hilary: si ya entiendo vamos a hacerlo de una vez , una vez que estemos calmados podremos entonces intentarlo, ok dijo el, y así se metió cada uno por su lado de la cama, hilary se quito la cubre bata que traía encima de su pijama, corrió las cobijas de la cama de su lado se metió y se sentó dispuesta a hacer lo que habían dicho estaba cansada y tenían que dormir si no, no se levantarían a tiempo, tyson hizo lo mismo, se quito la gorra y la camisa del pijama tenia demasiado calor y los nervios le provocaban aun mas calor del que hacia, movió las colchas y se metió en la cama se sentó y dio un resoplido para calmarse, una vez que estuvieron mas calmados empezaron a platicar, bueno y de hablamos dijo tyson, Hilary pues no se, me gustaría saber si tienes algún otro interés a parte del beyblade, Tyson: pues claro, el beyblade me apasiona es mi vida, pero se que de eso no se puede vivir, cuando sea mas grande me gustaría estudiar para ser, no se entrenador de algún deporte o administración para poder administrar algún equipo de beyblade, que se yo todavía no lo decido y a ti que te gustaría hacer cuando fueras mas grande, Hilary: bueno aun no lo decido me gusta la administración y las finanzas no se todavía, porque lo preguntas y al momento de decir esto se volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa, a su vez el también la veía y le sonrió de igual forma, sin siquiera pensarlo comenzaron a acercase el uno al otro mientras seguían hablando de cosas triviales, y cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban acostados y casi abrazados, guahhh, bostezo de pronto hilary ya tengo sueño dijo, si yo también dijo tyson que tal si intentamos lo que acordamos guahhh bostezo, ok dijo hilary, pero esta vez estamos de acuerdo que es un acuerdo mutuo dijo hilary y al decirlo se acomodo de tal forma que quedo abrazando a tyson por completo tal y como la vez anterior y volvió a bostezar y cerro los ojos, el en cambio la abrazo con mucha ternura y recargo su cabeza en la de ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y justo casi cuando quedaba dormido profundamente hilary hablo: buenas noches tyson y levanto un poco la cabeza y beso a tyson a un costado de la boca y se durmió profundamente, cuando hilary hizo eso tyson abrió los ojos del asombro, y le dijo muy bajito buenas noches y beso su frente, quedándose dormido casi al instante, unas horas después había amanecido y ya hero, kenny e daichi estaban listos para bajar a desayunar lo raro era que ni hilary ni tyson habían salido de su cuarto así que hero fue a ver que pasaba, **Hero:** chicos ya es tarde, espero unos momentos y no recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar a ver que pasaba pero se topo con un problema, la cadenita de seguridad de la puerta estaba puesta y no podía abrir la puerta mas que unos cuantos centímetros, así que les llamo de nuevo, ábranme chicos es tarde y hay que bajar a desayunar, las palabras de hero despertaron a hilary, Hilary: oh no ya es muy tarde y han venido a buscarnos, Hero abran es tarde, en eso hilary reacciono, Hilary: lo siento hero pero no puedo abrirte me estoy cambiando y tyson se esta bañando bajen ustedes en un momento los alcanzamos, hero:ok pero no tarden que ya casi se acaba el horario para desayunar, ok nos vemos abajo dijo hilary, luego de eso se cerro la puerta y se oyó como salían y se volvió a escuchar cerrarse una puerta la principal de la habitación, una vez se fueron hilary suspiro y procedió a despertar a tysonHilary: tyson despierta es tarde y necesitamos alistarnos, ahhmmmm, fue la única respuesta de tyson y abrazo a hilary con mas fuerza lo que provoco que ella volviera a quedar pegada a el, verán cuando hilary se despertó el abrazo de tyson estaba flojo y ella pudo levantarse un poco para contestarle a hero, pero no era lo suficiente flojo para soltarse por completo, por eso cuando tyson la abrazo de nuevo ella cayo otra vez a los brazos de tyson solo que con una pequeña diferencia, al momento que el la abrazo con mayor fuerza provoco que ella volviera sus brazos pero no fue todo lo que provoco, como hilary se había subido un poco cuando se movió al momento de bajar de nuevo paso algo inesperado, tyson y hilary se besaron puesto que sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura y al bajar no pudieron evitar besarse, al momento que eso sucedió primero se sorprendieron pero luego empezaron a corresponder el beso mutuamente, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, cuando lo hicieron ambos estaban todavía abrazados pero completamente sonrojados no se atrevían a verse mucho menos a hablar así pasaron unos minutos hasta que tyson hablo, Tyson: ehh hilary no estés molesta no fue mi intención besarte sin tu consentimiento, yo estaba dormido y pues cuando sentí que me besabas correspondí porque, en eso es interrumpido por Hilary: no te preocupes tyson no estoy molesta, solo estoy sorprendida y algo confundida por el beso yo no se porque te correspondí, tengo una idea pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mis dudas por favor no me preguntes nada solo dame un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis dudas y hasta entonces no quiero que hablemos de esto por favor, Tyson:no te preocupes yo también necesito despejar mi mente y al igual que tu creo saber que es lo que me pasa , ahh y no diré nada a nadie de esto será algo solo entre nosotros, Hilary: gracias tyson, y ahora podrías soltarme ya que necesitamos alistarnos lo mas pronto posible ya que hero vino a buscarnos hace rato le dije que el y los chicos se fueran bajando a desayunar que en un momento bajábamos y de eso ya hace rato, Tyson: ah si desde luego, y la soltó, mmm, te bañas primero o me meto yo, Hilary: metete tu yo uso el baño de otro de los cuartos necesitamos bajar en el menor tiempo posible, ok.

Volvamos al tiempo actual, en el restauran.; Hero: ahora si estoy preocupado ya paso demasiado tiempo y no bajan creo que voy a subir a ver que pasa, justo cuando pensaba levantarse aparecieron por la puerta principal del restauran tyson y hilary, Daichi: no es necesario que vayas mira ahí vienen, en ese momento llegaron a la mesa, Kenny: que les paso porque se tardaron tanto, **Tyson:** lo sentimos fue mi culpa, cuando ya veníamos y sin querer choque con hilary y se cayo, cuando se cayo se lastimo la rodilla y pues nos entretuvimos curando su rodilla, hilary traía vendada una rodilla, Hilary: no se preocupen chicos no es nada grave además ya me desquite con este tonto y le dio un leve coscorrón a tyson, así que se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar...

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 5

" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." 

**Capitulo 5.- Visitas y Confesiones Sorpresivas...**

Dejemos por un momento lo que acontece en Venecia y trasladémonos hasta la ciudad de Madrid, donde se encontraban Aki, Suki (Asuka) y por razones desconocidas todavía Pasha, mas específicamente en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban...

Habitación de Aki, ahí se encontraban los tres, Aki: a que debemos el honor de tu visita pasha, Suki: si cuéntanos porque según se, deberías estar en camino a encontrarte con Tala en, a donde iban aki, Pasha: eso no interesa en este momento lo que quiero es que ustedes dos me digan que pretender hacer ya que hoy es el ultimo día del torneo de canasta del cual aki es casi seguro ganara, Aki: gracias por tu apoyo querida, no se que planes tenga suki yo quisiera ir a visitar al abuelo para dejarle en claro que no solo kai es el único que puede ganar trofeos yo también puedo y, Suki: dijiste kai donde, dime donde esta, Pasha: no esta aquí, te ruego que no interrumpas, por cierto que vas hacer tu ya que aki piensa volver a Rusia, **Suki:** ohh no lo se, le prometí al abuelo que no lo molestaría por lo menos en unos 4 o 5 meses necesita tiempo para recuperarse de la ultima sorpresa que le di, yo creo que iré a algún lugar como roma o algo así a comprar un nuevo guarda ropa de verano por, Pasha: nada solo quería asegurarme de que no molestarías al equipo ya que necesito que estén concentrados el torneo que se lleva a cabo en estos momentos es muy importante no solo para mi sino también para kai y no creo que desees que se moleste contigo, ya que por lo sucedido en el anterior ya lograste que el te ponga mas atención y te hizo prometer que no lo distraigas mientras gana este torneo, ya que si lo haces hablara con el abuelo minamotó para considerar cancelar el compromiso termino pasha su alegato, Suki: no lo haré se lo prometí, además que podría pasar de interesante no son mas que los mismos perdedores de siempre nada de que preocuparse, En ese momento se quedo en silencio ya que aki había prendido la TV y justo en el canal donde se transmitía el torneo de beyblade, en la pantalla se daba la siguiente noticia:

Hola espectadores de todo el mundo, les informamos que las batallas de hoy se trasladan para mañana ya que el estadio será ocupado por el grupo de Exploradoras de Europa Unida que tienen su reunión anual al mismo tiempo, aquí en la ciudad, por tal motivo se han hecho muchos cambios y les diremos que tanto los equipos de beyblade como este animado grupo de señoritas comparten el mismo hotel y los organizadores del torneo decidieron aplazar un día el inicio del torneo debido a complicaciones internas en la organización del torneo, en ese momento se mostró una imagen de las exploradoras que veían llegar a los equipos de beyblade y justo en ese momento la cámara enfoco a un grupo de chicas todas ellas hermosas que se arremolinaban alrededor de kai y tala y junto a ellas el club de fans del equipo el cual era encabezado por Ivonne una chica que había jurado ganarse el corazón de Tala, luego de eso se escucho un leve pero aterrador gruñido proveniente de Pasha y Suki, aki apago el televisor no quería voltear ya que sabia que lo que se mostró en la pantalla no era nada bueno teniendo por compañía a las inestables pasha y suki.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio Pasha hablo: suki, querida querrías acompañarme a ver a nuestros adorados novios y no te preocupes yo arreglo cualquier contratiempo para que el abuelo no sepa nada, de kai te encargas tu verdad, Suki: por supuesto querida, ahora aki serías tan amable de empacar todo partimos en, cuanto tiempo necesitas para alistar el transporte pasha, 4 horas no mas de eso y por sus pasaportes no se preocupen yo me encargo los recojo en 3 horas y media, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, aki: por lo que veo, no me queda mas remedio que seguirlas, pero en fin, será divertido y sin mas se fue con una sonrisa a empacar, ya que dentro de 2 horas sería su ultima batalla en el torneo y tendría todavía tiempo por si necesitaba algo más...

Mientras tanto en Venecia todos los equipos se encontraban en un salón ya que el señor Dickelson aria un anuncio importante referente al torneo, bueno muchachos lamento haberlos echo esperar, es que como ya se abran dado cuenta hemos tenido algunos problemas, por eso decidimos que las batallas programadas para hoy se pasan para mañana en la tarde, y se reorganizo de nuevo quien batallara con quien, y las pelean quedaron de la siguiente forma: Mañana en la tarde se llevaran acabo 2 batallas, los Majestics vs. los psicos, la segunda batalla es entre, bega vs. batallón bartes, luego de eso para pasado mañana serán los G revolutions vs. Blistickboys y la segunda los PPB all star vs. dinastía F, y así siguió dando anuncios relevantes al torneo y luego de una hora se dio por terminada la junta y cada equipo se fue por su lado con sus respectivos encargados...

Volvamos a Madrid, específicamente el lugar donde se lleva en estos momentos el ultimo combate de canasta en el cual se encuentra aki disputándolo, Aki: que divertido, seguro que quieres hacer esa jugada y mira de una manera muy parecida a la de kai a su muy tenso y atemorizado contrincante, mientras tanto en la zona dedicada a los espectadores en el área mas VIP se encuentra una muy aburrida suki: ahh que aburrido aki debería terminar ya con ese pelmazo que tiene por contrincante, se le nota a kilómetros que es un novato pensaba en voz alta, si en eso tienes razón y mira que yo no entiendo muy bien como es que se juega eso, pero se nota a simple vista que aki es por mucho mejor dijo de pronto la voz de Ian, **Suki:** que haces tu aquí, no deberías estar en rusia o mejor dicho con kai y los demás, Ian: hola suki, y no por el momento estoy como asistente de pasha en lo que nos unimos al resto del equipo y es precisamente ella la que me ha mandado a avisarles que en cuanto termine su encuentro los lleve de inmediato al hotel ya que ahí se encuentra pasha alistando los últimos detalles para partir de inmediato, una media hora mas tarde aki, suki e Ian se encontraban ya junto con pasha en el hotel recogiendo las maletas ya listas para partir de inmediato a Venecia y hacerles una visita a kai y compañía, y seguramente esto traerá mas sorpresas de las esperadas...

Una vez que cada equipo se fue de la mini conferencia que dio el señor D., cada uno empezó a reorganizar su estrategia para los combates que sostendrían, Hero: muy bien chicos ya que no combatiremos hasta pasado mañana vamos a usar la tarde de hoy para una pequeña practica y así afinar los últimos detalles antes del torneo, en eso estaba cuando de pronto es interrumpido por, Hilary: lo siento hero me encantaría estar presente pero ya que mi presencia no es indispensable por el momento me retiro necesito hacer unas cosas que no pueden esperar más y sin otra cosa que decir, se levanto y se fue, Daichi: y ahora que le pasa por lo general no se pierde un momento para regañarnos y ahora ni siquiera se molesto en mirarnos, Tyson: déjala en paz daichi, en verdad necesitaba irse y no la culpo al contrario la entiendo dijo algo serio y con un tinte de preocupación en la voz, que dejo a los demás en verdad con la boca abierta, Hero: tyson te sientes bien, no me salgas con que estas enfermo a estas alturas, te pasa algo malo dijo de pronto más preocupado ya que su hermano nunca había estado tan serio en lo que respecta a hilary y eso en verdad lo preocupaba de sobremanera, Tyson: no hero no me pasa nada, es solo que no e podido dormir bien y pues creo que tengo algo de cansancio es todo, ok dijo no muy convencido y continuaron con la practica, Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Venecia descendía un avión de carga tipo militar con el logotipo de la corporación hiwatari en una de las pistas, en el cual venían aki, Ian, suki y pasha, una vez que toco suelo y se detuvo, no tardaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya un camión los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedaban los equipos de beyblade, Pasha: ian estas seguro que nadie sabe nada de nuestra llegada, mas te vale que así sea ya que no quiero que nuestra presa este sobre aviso termino su frase pasha en un tono que no admitiría errores, Ian: por supuesto pasha nadie sabe nada y el avión tiene ordenes de despegar en cuanto terminen de bajar las maletas en la torre del aeropuerto se dijo que solo descendió para arreglar unas fallas técnicas que, por eso estaba el camión aquí, termino ian con una sonrisa y sudando frío por la mirada que le daba pasha, Aki: si a demás ya me encargué de que cuando pasemos por aduanas, no seamos revisados nuestros nombres aparecerán en la lista de pasajeros del vuelo de mañana en la tarde que viene de Madrid y los sellos de que llegamos hasta mañana y no hoy ya esta resuelto, Suki: como lograrás eso estamos en casi todas las listas de los más buscados por causar escándalos le preguntaba a la vez suki, Aki: muy sencillo mi queridísima cuñada, el agente encargado de hacer eso me debe unos favores por lo que no me puede negar nada ya que si lo hace estaría mas ocupado tratando de que no lo detengan por trafico de drogas, así que deja de preocuparte nuestra presencia en la ciudad será legal a partir de 24 hrs., que bien, aprovechemos al máximo nuestro anonimato del momento dijo una muy sonriente y entusiasta pasha, en otro lugar de la misma ciudad kai y compañía disfrutaban de la tarde ya que ellos tenían desde ayer todo listo para su primer encuentro y no estando pasha aquí no hay nadie que les impida hacer lo que se les venga en gana, sin que ellos lo supieran eran espiados desde diversos puntos por su club de fans y sin saberlo ellas ni su equipo, también por pasha y compañía, Kai: esta calma es perturbadora, hay algo en el ambiente que me dice que no es bueno que nos quedemos solos y mucho menos en un lugar como este donde fácilmente podrían abordarnos esas molestas admiradoras, Tala: y que sugieres que hagamos, ya tenemos todo listo para el encuentro y no queda nada interesante que hacer, Kai: no se ustedes pero yo me regreso al hotel no pienso salir de la habitación hasta mañana tal vez para entonces ya habrá desaparecido esa mala vibra del ambiente, Tala: no lo se kai, yo creo que no deberías dejarnos ahí es mas probable que estén esas admiradoras esperando a nuestro regreso, a su vez desde su escondite aki les dijo a los demás: chicas en estos momentos están decidiendo si regresan o no al hotel, pero ese no es el problema, entonces cual es dijo una exasperada pasha, bueno que la tal Ivonne y otras dos chicas se dirigen justo a kai y los chicos y una de ellas trae un botón que dice amo a kai, Grrrr, fue la respuesta de ambas ya que esas dos no perderían oportunidad de acercarse a ellos si no estaban ellas presente para impedirlo, en eso ian les informo que: miren las victimas se han detenido le están preguntando a, si es Hilary, la chica que va con tyson a los torneos, si no ha visto a kai y tala, a ver déjame ver eso dijeron al mismo tiempo suki y pasha y les arrebataron los vinoculares a aki e ian, Ivonne: oye hilary cierto, ahh si dime contesto la aludida, me preguntaba si no has visto a tala y kai dijeron las otras atrás de ellaHilary: pues no creo que se regresaron al hotel después de la conferencia que dio el señor D, ya que ellos iban a empezar las batallas pero los recorrieron hasta pasado mañana así que supongo no andan por aquí ya que ellos no suelen salir a disfrutar de las puestas de sol termino su fraseIvonne: mm como sabes eso acaso estas interesada en tala o kai pregunto, Hilary: por supuesto que no, ellos no me interesan es solo que kai fue compañero de tyson por mucho tiempo y pues llegue a conocerlo un poco y se que no le gusta ser molestado por los paparazzis, así que supongo que se regreso y pues el resto de su actual equipo no es muy sociable que digamos, Ivonne: gracias por tu ayuda serás considerada como una aliada por la valiosa información que nos has dado, pero te advierto no pongas tus ojos en Tala o Kai replicaron las otras, ya que si lo haces no tendremos compasión contigo, y sin otra cosa mas que decir dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el camino rumbo al hotel, Suki: vaya hasta que sirvió de algo esa chica y mas le vale que lo que dijo sea cierto por que de lo contrario no quedara mucho de ella cuando le ponga las manos encima acabo su oración en un tono que denotaba una clara amenaza a su integridad física, Pasha: por raro que parezca estoy de acuerdo contigo minamotó, ahora creo que es momento de hacer nuestra entrada ya que esas posiblemente regresen en cuanto se den cuenta de que lo que les dijo hilary no es ciertoaki:pero que no habías dicho que estaríamos en el anonimato hasta mañana, mmm, cambie de opinión es mejor que bajemos y preparemos nuestra aparición ya que sospecho que no tardaran en aparecer mas de esas molestas chicas y no estoy dispuesta a que se les acerquen a no menos de medio continente, estarás de acuerdo conmigo minamotó dijo al final pasha, suki: por supuesto no podemos esperar más, aki ian ya saben que hacer implementaremos el plan B ahora mismo.

En otra parte tyson y daichi sostenían una pelea de practica pero tyson no prestaba la mas mínima atención a la batalla, Tyson pensamientos: ahh que haré porque me siento así, realmente disfrute el beso que nos dimos en la mañana y me encantaría volver hacerlo cada vez que yo sienta la necesidad de hacerlo, pero estará ella de acuerdo que pensará, a ver analicemos los hechos tengo que descubrir que es lo que me pasa ya que de ello depende que pueda volver a besarla, me gusta su perfume, cuando esta conmigo me siento feliz y no me preocupa nada mas que el complacerla, su sonrisa es encantadora, aunque cuando se enoja es bastante peligrosa de todos modos no la cambiaría me agrada tal y como es, a ver que mas siento cuando estoy con ella, ahh si, ese como revolotear de mariposas en el estomago y siento que se me agolpa la sangre en las mejillas y... Hero: tyson me escuchas, tu desempeño ha dejado mucho que desear y, Kenny: olvídalo hero esta aquí pero su mente no, ha estado así desde que llegamos no se concentra en las batallas estoy seguro que algo muy grave le pasa como para que no preste la mas mínima atención al torneo, Daichi: si generalmente en estos momentos estaría haciendo alarde de que volverá a ganar el torneo y pues siendo el y míralo ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que termino la batalla, Hero: tienen razón, debemos resolver este problema lo antes posible por ahora debemos de sacarlo de ese trance y averiguar lo mas que podamos para poder ayudarlo, así que alguna sugerencia, Daichi: pues no tengo la mas mínima idea por lo general es Hilary la que siempre tiene alguna idea de cómo levantarle el animo pero como no esta y, pensaba continuar cuando inesperadamente tyson reacciono al escuchar el nombre de ella y les pregunto, Tyson: ehh chicos que pasa y la batalla, Hero: tyson estas bien, la batalla termino hace rato estábamos intentando despertarte del trance en que estabas pero por lo visto, basto con pronunciar a hilary para que reaccionaras termino la frase kenny, que te pasa es como si estuvieras enamorado, estas seguro que te encuentras bien dijo preocupado hero, Tyson: que dijiste hero, como sabes cuando estas enamorado, se intereso en el tema, Hero: me parece extraña tu pregunta pero si eso ayuda a resolver tu problema te lo diré, este si me ayuda o no, no lo se pero quiero saber eso es algo que me he preguntado últimamente, ya que estoy preocupado por como están actuando max y ray, invento alguna excusa tyson , pero lo que el no sabia es que en efecto sus amigos pasaban por algo similar y sufren de enamoramiento, Hero: no le creyó en lo absoluto pero de todos modos procedió a responderle pensando que tal vez así podría ayudar a tyson, bueno cuando estas enamorado generalmente cuando estas con esa chica que te gusta sientes como si tuvieras mariposas en el estomago, te sientes feliz de que este a tu lado, te pones triste si no lo esta, te dan ganas de complacerla, te sonrojas cuando la vez, cuando te sonríe, en fin depende de la persona pero esos son los síntomas mas generales y que casi todos presentan, porque la pregunta acaso tu estas enamorado y de quien, Tyson: yo enamorado no, es solo curiosidad me gustaría poder ayudar a mis amigos y pues necesitaba saber que síntomas se tiene eso es todo, Kenny: pues no lo parece tyson, últimamente te has comportado raro y sobre todo en presencia de hilary y aun mas cuando no esta, te pones distraído, será a caso que estas enamorado de ella termino la frase hero, Tyson: este hero sino me ocupas mas necesito irme tengo algo muy importante que hacer y no puedo perder mas tiempo te prometo que mañana entrenare sin distracciones te lo juro ahora déjame irme si, súbitamente a tyson se le aclararon sus dudas y necesitaba encontrar a hilary para hablar con ella, claro esta que esto no se lo diría a nadie al menos todavía, hero: si puedes irte si eso ayuda a que mejores tu atención, no había terminado la frase cuando tyson salió como bólido del lugar.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el parque donde se encontraban kai y su equipo decidiendo que harían, cuando de pronto detrás de ellos se escucho la voz de aki que discutía con asuka, Aki; vamos suki anda apresúrate tenemos que encontrar a kai para enseñarle que yo también puedo ganar trofeos y, Kai: que hacen ustedes dos aquí, explíquense ahora mismo dijo un repentinamente furioso kai, Suki: kai que bueno que te encuentro, así podrás ayudarme a decirle a aki que me deje irme, te lo juro yo no quería venir a molestarte te lo prometí pero aki me hizo una jugarreta y pues terminamos aquí termino su frase con una cara de inocencia tal que casi lo convence de la veracidad de la historia, Aki: ya, ya suki no te quejes que se muy bien que no te molesta en lo absoluto que hayamos venido, pero en fin tienes razón esta vez yo soy el culpable de que estemos aquí dijo al fin poniendo una carita de niño arrepentido, Kai: muy impresionante su historia pero les fallo, no les creo así que porque no lo intentan de nuevo, en eso se oyó la voz de pasha que a su vez discutía con ian, Pasha: no lo puedo creer ian porque no me dijiste que el problema era ese lo hubiera resuelto por teléfono, por eso tendrás un castigo ejemplar mira que hacerme perder el tiempo en tonterías pudiendo haber estado aquí desde antes para supervisar el entrenamiento, ahora tenemos que buscarlos para reorganizarnos y, se detuvo ya que justo frente a ellos estaban tala y los demás con unas caras que variaban entre lo divertido hasta la resignación, Tala: pasha, no te esperaba sino hasta que estuviéramos en la siguiente sede del torneo dijo con algo de asombro y desconfianza a la vez, Pasha: no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis acciones así que no deberías sorprenderte, por el momento necesito que regresemos al hotel estoy cansada y no querrás que desquite mi frustración contigo verdad, necesito un baño con urgencia así que esperan para irnos y eso los incluye a ustedes también no quiero tener que preocuparme de algún accidente imprevisto así que en marcha, dicto su sentencia final con un tono tan letalmente calmado que nadie ni siquiera kai se atrevió a contradecirla, para ese entonces las maletas de ellos ya estaban en la recepción del hotel con una nota para que fueran llevadas a las habitaciones que tenían reservadas para el equipo, lo que no sabían era que no había tales ya que con las exploradoras ahí no cabía ni un alfiler en ningún lado de la ciudad todos los cuartos están llenos, cuando se dirigían al hotel disimuladamente pasha y suki comenzaron a adelantarse a los otros ya que tenían un plan, el cual consistía en poner celosos a sus respectivas parejas y para ello habían localizado a 2 miembros de los Majestics que aunque no muy convencidos habían accedido a ayudarlas con la promesa de que ellas harían algo para ellos después, cosa que no pensaban cumplir pero que ellos no necesitaban saber, justo al doblar una esquina robert y enrique aparecieron en escena, robert: señorita minamotó que placer el encontrarla por aquí, me permitiría unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar de las inversiones que me sugirió en la ultima ocasión que tuve el placer de verla y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla a un lugar mas apropiado, a su vez enrique: pero que tenemos aquí la mujer mas encantadoramente letal que haya tenido el placer de conocer, pasha que bella sorpresa me arias el honor de enseñarme como torturar sicológicamente a mis futuras victimas y beso su mano, ambas les daban la espalda a los chicos pero casi podían ver sus expresiones ya que sentían como se tenso de pronto el ambiente y sucedió lo que esperaban, Kai: me temo robert que lo que pides no será posible, ya que suki y yo nos dirigimos a otro lado así que discúlpanos y tomo a suki de la cintura la atrajo a el y se la llevo de ahí, a su vez Tala: si sabes lo que te conviene enrique, dejaras esos jueguitos y te alejaras lo antes posible de aquí, ya que tienes menos de 2 minutos para soltar a MI NOVIA y correr para salvar tu vida ya que no estoy de buenas hoy, y no querrás saber como desquito mi furia en ti, esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan frío y con una mira tan mortal que fácilmente podría congelar al mismo infierno y sobraría frío para más, lo que le dijo causo tal impresión de pánico y terror en la cara de enrique, que este salió despavorido en dirección contraría a ellos, pasha se acerco entoncesa tala y le dijo: si te hubieras tardado medio minuto mas yo misma le hubiera causado tal trauma que pensaría dos veces antes de siquiera voltear a verme de nuevo, tala tomo de la mano a pasha y emprendieron de nuevo el camino al hotel, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, Bryan: aki dime lo tenían planeado o en verdad fue espontáneo el que esos dos firmaran su sentencia de muerte, Aki: la verdad no puedo decirte tendrás que preguntárselo a pasha o a suki, pero si quieres conservar tu vida yo te recomiendo que no lo intentes, Ian: pero no se desanimen tengo todo grabado para que puedan recordar el momento y tener armas en caso de que las necesiten, en contra no solo de ellas sino de ellos también o me van a decir que ver a kai y a tala expresar sus celos tan abiertamente es de todos los díasSpencer: viejo esta vez si que va a valer la pena recordar esto, pero no me dirás que estando todos juntos es todo, apenas es el comienzo de mas situaciones divertidas y comprometedoras, aki: bueno me agrada bastante que disfruten de burlarse de ellos pero sino nos damos prisa corremos el riesgo de perdernos otra escena de esos cuatro y sin mas se apresuraron a alcanzar a las complicadas y mortalmente letales parejas de sus compañeros de equipo.

Ahora retrocedamos en el tiempo unas horas justo al momento en que hilary se fue de la practica que tenían los G revolutions, Hilary: necesito despejar mis dudas y para ello necesitaba alejarme aunque sea unas horas, estando tyson y los demás presentes no podía tranquilizarme para despejar mi mente, ahora que estoy sola debo llegar a una conclusión no es posible que me ponga tan nerviosa cuando tyson se me acerca, aunque últimamente me agrada su compañía, ha dejado de comportarse como tonto y a tomado mas interés en lo que me pasa eso habla bien de el, pero que siento en verdad por el, a ver, cariño de amigos, pues en un principio así era, ya que me preocupaba de igual manera por el que por los demás pero hoy, no me interesa nada mas que el, me siento realmente segura y protegida cuando estoy a su lado y esa sensación aumenta cuando me abraza, pero hoy cuando nos besamos me gusto el sabor de sus labios, me gustaría volverlo a besar, pero no se que pensara el, le habrá gustado, hay dios que estoy pensando, pero no puedo negarlo me encanto ese beso y el sentirme protegida y segura en sus brazos, en eso estaba cuando alguien la llamo, era Ivonne una chica que es presidenta del club de fans del equipo de kai, Hilary: que extraño porque me hablaran estas locas, en fin veamos que quieren, ustedes ya saben que paso, Luego de que se fueran se dijo, mas le vale a ella no meterse con tyson porque si no, no sabrá que la golpeo y levanto un puño en señal de enojo y una amenaza, en eso se le acerca Judy: ahh hilary hola que haces por aquí, hola judy, necesitaba estar sola unos momentos, judy: porque que te sucede puedo ayudarte, Hilary: pues sino te importa necesito preguntarle a alguien maduro unas dudas que tengo y pues en vista de que no estoy en casa no conozco a nadie lo suficiente maduro y que le tenga confianza como para hablar de ello, así que, judy:claro querida puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, para eso estamos las amigas y que es lo que te ocurre pequeña, Hilary: bueno no estoy segura creo que me gusta un chico y me niego a pensar que pueda ser verdad, porque cariño es alguien que no esperabas que te llamara la atención de ese modo verdad, pues si, es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal pero de un tiempo a acá no puedo evitar sentir mas preocupación por el que por los demás, también que me hace sentir segura y me pone nerviosa cuando me sonríe y me dan ganas de pasar mas tiempo con el que con cualquier otra persona pero..., Judy: ya entiendo tienes miedo de intentar llegar mas lejos y de que no funcione y a causa de ello perder también su amistad no es así, pero como lo sabe dijo impresionada hilary de que ella pudiera entender sus sentimientos mejor que ella misma, JUDY: muy simple querida lo que te pasa es que estas enamorada de tu amigo, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que el también siente algo por ti ya que eres muy linda y seria un tonto si no se fijara en ti, además no debes preocuparte de perder su amistad si primero fueron y son amigos no tienen que dejar de serlos porque sean algo mas que eso al contrario deberías alegrarte ya que estoy segura que tyson también siente lo mismo por ti que tu por el termino su frase con una sonrisa, Hilary: pero como sabe que de quien hablo es tyson, era de esperarse no pasas tu tiempo con otros chicos que no sean el, kenny o daichi, hero esta descartado ya que el es demasiado mayor para ti y daichi es demasiado pequeño para estar enamorado así que solo quedan kenny y el, pero kenny no es tu tipo se nota que solo lo vez como a un amigo y no mas, no te preocupes nadie lo sabrá sino quieres, Hilary: muchas gracias me has sido de gran ayuda y te agradeceré que no le digas a nadie primero tengo que hablarlo con el, pero que haces por aquí y sola, judy: pues veras estoy buscando a maxie ya que el esta pasando por algo similar y hace rato que salió de donde estábamos practicando y no ha regresado deje a los demás a cargo de emily por lo que necesito encontrarlo no lo has visto, no la verdad no pero si lo veo le diré que lo buscas y si no te importa debo encontrar a tyson, adelante...

No muy lejos de ahí tyson buscaba a hilary y ella a el, cuando en medio de una placita se encontraron, Tyson y Hilary: hola te estaba buscando necesito decirte algo importante, dijeron al mismo tiempo, jajaja se rieron ambos continua tu dijo hilary, no tu hazlo le contesto tyson, primero las damas, Hilary: es muy halagador de tu parte pero me gustaría que nos sentáramos en algún sitio antes de continuar, ok dijo el, ya que estaban en una placita fácilmente encontraron una banca desocupada y apartada un poco de las demás un lugar ideal para tener la conversación que querían, Tyson: bueno si no te importa creo que es mejor que yo comience, adelante dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, bueno es referente a lo que nos ha pasado estos días, al fin pude descifrar que me pasa y es algo que tiene que ver contigo volteando a verla con una sonrisa y un brillo en lo ojos muy especial, al ver que ella lo dejaba continuar prosiguió, como ya sabrás tanto ni tu ni yo hemos actuado como normalmente lo hacemos y es debido al menos en mi caso a que descubrí que es lo que siento en verdad por ti, y que es lo que sientes dijo ella, bueno para empezar creo que somos amigos y sea cual sea tu decisión después de decirte lo que siento quiero que sepas que siempre seremos amigos, continua dijo ella, bueno he descubierto que me gustas y mucho y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, que me dices termino su frase sonrojado y con una sonrisa, Hilary: sabes yo también descubrí que siento algo por ti dijo ella, es algo muy especial y me daba miedo que por ese sentimiento fuéramos a perder nuestra amistad, pero ahora se que eso no pasara ya que, tu también me gustas y mucho por lo cual, hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de tyson, el cual casi no podía esconder una sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios, si acepto ser tu novia, al momento de decirle su respuesta a tyson este sonrío a mas no poder y la abrazo quedándose así por unos momentos que para ellos fueron eternos, Tyson: gracias por hacerme tan feliz le dijo y sin más se acerco a su rostro para besarla, ella gustosa esperaba ese tan anhelado beso para ambos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta un pareja un tanto peculiar los observaba desde la rama de un árbol cercano a ellos, Kai: nunca pensé que vería con mis propios ojos que tyson actuara por primera vez como una persona normal y no como el tonto que siempre es le decía a suki a su lado en un susurro, Suki: sabes aun cuando el es un tonto tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarle a ella que la quería y eso es tan lindo que cualquier chica sueña con que el amor de su vida tenga el valor suficiente de declarársele, pero en fin dejémonos de eso y dime cuando vamos a bajar de aquí, kai: se le quedo viendo con una expresión indescifrable, ya que le pareció ver tan solo en unos momentos que el comentario que suki hizo no solo lo decía por tyson sino que implicaba algo mas, algo concerniente a ellos dos y también le pareció ver en sus ojos la esperanza de sentirse igual de querida por el al igual que tyson lo hacia con hilary, cosa que lo dejo asombrado mas no pensaba demostrarlo ante ella ni ante nadie, primero tenia que aclarar ciertos sentimientos que empezaba a notar de el hacia su prometida y eso no le estaba dando buena señal o si, kai me escuchaste le volvió a susurrar suki a escasos milímetros de su oído a kai, este por respuesta la tomo en brazos y se fue saltando de rama en rama hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ellos para poder bajar a tierra...

Tyson y hilary decidieron que todavía no les dirían a nadie de su reciente relación, querían darles una sorpresa pero la situación no era la mas propicia ya que primero deberían arreglar su extraño comportamiento ante los demás para que se calmaran las cosas y así poder decirles de su relación y también para que no fueran a pensar que estaban enfermos o que alucinaban; podrá kai definir que es lo que ha estado sintiendo hacia su prometida, que nuevas situaciones les traerán el echo de que las dos personas mas inestables del planeta estén ahora juntas en la misma ciudad y lo peor de todo que se lleven bien entre ellas, esto solo augura que terceros sufrirán las ocurrencias de ellas y una posible salida de emergencia sea necesaria en mas de una ocasión...

**Continuara... **


	7. Capitulo 6

" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." 

**Capitulo 6.- Desvelados y problemas nocturnos...**

En el capitulo anterior vimos como fue que arribaron aki, suki, pasha e ian a la sede donde se realiza el torneo de bayblade, lo cual trajo consigo que kai y tala no pudieran contener sus sentimientos y estrenándolos, a su vez vimos como tyson y hilary decidieron subir un nivel en su relación de amigos a novios, pero a la vez la llegada de las visitas causo que kai y tala se preguntaran si realmente les importan sus novias...

Ubiquémonos en la placita en donde tyson y hilary se toparon con kai y suki sin que ellos lo supieran, Kai: bueno creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para descender y así lo hicieron, Suki; sabes no me esperaba que me levantaras en brazos pero debo confesar que me gusto que por una vez tu tomes la iniciativa y le regalo una sonrisa, kai: mmm, si como digas, ahora podrías explicarme que fue todo ese numerito con robert, no pensabas irte con el o si, suki: robert quien es ese, kai: el del casco morado que te hablo de inversiones, ahh si, no, no pensaba irme con el y con ningún otro que no seas tu, kai: entonces porque no te comportaste como sueles hacerlo normalmente y lo mandaste a volar, suki: ahh es eso, pues veras estaba a punto de tomar su brazo y hacerle una llave de lucha para arrojarlo al suelo y luego enviarlo con una patada a conocer el cielo de la ciudad cuando tu interviniste, pero sabes me gusto que lo hicieras, Kai: mm si como sea volvamos al hotel no estoy de humor para mas sorpresitas quieres, ok vamos y antes de que ella lo tomara del brazo el se lo ofreció y se fueron al hotel, ahora veamos como les va a pasha y tala, Tala; pasha porque llegaron así de repente se muy bien que tenias que terminar unos asuntos de la corporación antes de venir con nosotros y según lo que tu me dijiste la ultima vez que hablamos no podrías llegar hasta que estuviéramos en la siguiente sede, que paso, Pasha: mira tala no estoy obligada a responderte pero lo haré, el problema no era tan grave y se resolvió antes de lo que yo esperaba, además ian se ofreció a ser mi asistente en la misión de desviar a aki y a minamotó de aquí, pero surgió otro problemita que no esperaba y eso le atañe a ella también, así que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar que viniera y sabes tan bien como yo que ella siempre viene con aki no viaja sola porque se aburre y aki le prometió a kai que cuidaría de ella, Tala:esta bien no importa me agrada que ya estés conmigo dijo y sorpresivamente la abrazo con un brazo y la atrajo mas hacia el, a pasha le sorprendió pero no hizo nada, le permitió que lo hiciera ya que aunque le costara admitirlo en verdad le gustaba estar así, no muy lejos de ellos ian, aki, bryan y spencer se quedaron como piedras de la impresión, ya que nunca habían visto a pasha tan cariñosa con alguien y menos si se trata de tala y en publico, a la vez no creían que tala fuera capaz de ser tan expresivo para con ella lo que los tenia en verdad impresionados, al cabo de unos minutos reaccionaron, Ian: esto vale oro será para mi colección privada, y comenzó a grabarlos, Bryan: de seguro que algo les paso a esas dos para que actúen así de raro, no es normal en pasha que se deje consentir y de asuka comportarse como una dama analizaba la situación, Aki: no debes de extrañarte tanto bryan, ya que si no recuerdas suki y kai son prometidos y tarde o temprano tendrán que afrontar esa situación, así que lo mas seguro es que hayan empezado a tratar de llevarse mejor y eso quedo claro con la muestra de celos que kai nos dio ya en dos ocasiones, Spencer: puede ser pero no es así con pasha y tala, según tengo entendido tala es novio de ella ya que ella así lo ordeno, mas nunca se habían comportado como tal, es decir, es como si de verdad sintieran afecto el uno por el otro, y hubieran seguido de no ser por el repentino golpe que recibió de un muy conocido accesorio de tortura que usa pasha para sujetar parte de su cabelloPasha: los escuche y si no dejan de hablar de ello van a conocer en verdad lo que es el infierno, ahora dense prisa quiero llegar cuanto antes al hotel necesito refrescarme hace un calor tremendo y con este traje se hace insoportable.

Justo cuando llegaban a la entrada del hotel se encontraron con kai y suki que venían llegando, kai al verlos les dirigió una mirada que les decía claramente, un solo comentario y no verán un nuevo día, verán kai y suki llegaron abrazados al hotel, por alguna razón todavía desconocida kai termino abrazando a suki y ella estaba encantada pero la mirada de el solo no era tan convincente, pero todo lo contrario juntas la de el, suki, tala y pasha, ya que justo cuando llegaban a la entrada se toparon con ellos como ya lo habíamos dicho pero no solo el echo de kai y suki estuvieran abrazados era extraño, sino que tala y pasha también y que casi se besaran en publico puesto que pasha tropezó con la alfombra mal colocada y para que no se cayera tala la abrazo con ambos brazos quedando en una posición comprometedora ya que sus bocas solo quedaron separadas a escasos milímetros una de la otra, luego de unos momentos reaccionaron y volvieron a una posición mas decorosa, Pasha y Suki: como es esto posible, que hacen todavía aquí las maletas, y voltearon a ver a ian con una mirada tan fría que el pobre se escondió detrás de tala y kai, Pasha: ian, de nada te sirve esconderte puedo verte desde aquí, ahora podrías decirme que hacen las maletas todavía aquí en recepción te ordene que las llevaran a las habitaciones, Señorita Pasha que bueno que esta ya aquí dijo el señor D, vera me temo que es mi culpa que sus maletas no estén donde usted ordeno, debido a un problema de comunicación de los socios con el hotel se traslaparon dos eventos y pues tuvimos que compartir las habitaciones con el otro grupo que se encuentra hospedado, por eso ya no hay mas habitaciones disponibles en ningún lado, pero no se preocupe considerando que su equipo no estaba completo la habitación destinada para su equipo es una de las mas grandes estoy seguro que podrán acomodarse ahí, solo será por los días que duremos en la ciudad estamos haciendo lo posible por trasladarnos lo mas rápido a la siguiente sede, Pasha: no hay problema señor D, entiendo y si me disculpa necesito terminar de instalarme, si adelante, Tala: ya escucharon, llevemos las maletas a la habitación, y así los miembros de los Blistickboys tomaron las cosas de aki, suki y pasha, ya que ian tomo sus propias cosas y subieron a la habitación.

Justo cuando ellos desaparecieron de la recepción, Hero: ahh estoy muy cansado, vamos a la habitación a ver si ya regresaron tyson y hilary chicos, Kenny: si nosotros también estamos cansados, solo espero que ya estén aquí porque no quisiera tener que salir a buscarlos; justo enfrente del hotel en un callejón que daba vista a la entrada del hotel se escondían tyson y hilary, Tyson: al fin, por fin se alejaron de la recepción, creo que ya podemos entrar al hotel sin levantar sospechas y volteo a ver a hilary, Hilary: si solo espera un momento quieres tengo algo que decirte, si dime, bueno ahora que somos pareja debemos tener cuidado como nos comportamos delante de los demás, recuerda que todavía no deben saber que somos novios, Tyson: si eso ya lo se, pero como quieres que me comporte si te tengo tan cerca que muero por besarte y abrazarte, y dicho y echo lo hizo, después de separarse, Hilary: si yo también, pero ya habíamos decidido que no diríamos nada todavía, así que tendremos que contener un poco ese impulso, podremos hacerlo cuando nadie nos vea ok, ok dijo el, ahora si creo que es tiempo que regresemos no hay que levantar sospechas; al llegar a la habitación los blistckboys entraron y dejaron las maletas en la sala luego de eso, Pasha: muy bien ya que solo disponemos de una habitación díganme cuantos cuartos tiene para reorganizarnos, Tala: bueno tiene 3 cuartos, uno con una cama individual, el otro es un cuarto con 2 camas, una queen y otra matrimonial y el ultimo es de 2 camas queen, ahh si cada cuarto tiene baño propio, Kai: pero no creo que sea necesario reorganizarnos demasiado todavía hay un cuarto vació, Aki: se te olvida hermanito que somos mas de los que tenían contemplados, Pasha: basta ya, como se repartieron los cuartos, Bryan: bueno en el cuarto con 2 camas diferentes estamos spencer y yo, en el otro con las camas mas grandes están tala y kai y el ultimo esta vació, Pasha: ok ya decidí como dormiremos, spencer lleva las cosas de aki al cuarto vació, Ian dormirás con bryan y spencer, Bryan: y ustedes donde dormirán pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, esto lo hizo solo para divertirse ya que era mas que obvio, Suki: muy simple bryan tanto ella como yo dormiremos en el cuarto de kai y tala, Spencer: y donde dormirán kai y tala, Pasha: que no es obvio con nosotras, yo jamás dije que ellos dejarían su cuarto, y antes de que digan algo no aceptare ninguna negativa de ninguno o si no, Suki: se las verán con nosotras termino la frase, pasha solo asintió, tanto tala como kai al escucharlas se quedaron congelados en su sitio, no se imaginaron jamás, que ellas dos se unirían y mucho menos que estuvieran dispuestas a compartir cuarto sino que seria con ellos en medio, pasha y suki entraron al cuarto que ahora seria de ellas también, unos segundos después se oyó la voz de suki: CHICOS QUE ESPERAN NUESTRAS MALETAS, Bryan: vaya suerte la de ustedes, ahora que van hacer, Ian:ya, ya no hay que escandalizarse estoy seguro que no me defraudaran y tendré excelente material para la venta dijo de pronto un ian con signos de dólares en vez de ojos, al momento de terminar la frase ian se oyó un gruñido bastante molesto, lo raro era que no eran pasha o suki, sino kai y tala, Kai: ni siquiera lo pienses ian no tendrás nada entendiste y si te atreves a grabar algo por minúsculo que sea, Tala: no quedara suficiente de ti para llenar un dedal, así que mantendrás tus cámaras lejos de nuestro cuarto entendido y ambos le dedicaron una mirada tan mortal que solo atino a asentir ya que se había quedado clavado en el suelo, desde la puerta entreabierta del cuarto pasha y suki vieron todo pero no intervinieron, su plan esta dando resultados mejores de los esperados; en la habitación de los G revolutions, Hero: por fin llegamos, espero que se encuentren ya aquí, Kenny: voy a ver si están en su cuarto, podrías llevar a daichi a nuestro cuarto el pobre se quedo dormido en el sillón de la sala hoy trabajo muy duro, si por supuesto, Kenny: chicos están ahí, espero un momento, nada no contestan voy a ver tal vez están dormidos se dijo, intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, Hero: kenny están los chicos, Kenny: no lo se, no me contestaron cuando toque a la puerta, y porque no entraste a ver si están dormidos dijo a su vez hero, no pude entrar esta cerrada con llave, que raro porque abran cerrado con llave, en eso estaban cuando la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió revelando a tyson y hilary, Tyson: hola ya llegamos, Hero: que bueno que ya están aquí, donde estaban, Hilary: lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir ya que ni yo se donde estaba, solo salí a caminar necesitaba despejarme estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que me canse y decidí regresar, Tyson: yo fui al parque que esta frente a la plaza donde comí con los chicos el otro día, necesitaba pensar y estar solo, hero: y como es que llegaron juntos entonces, ahh es que nos encontramos en la recepción dijo hilary, Kenny: que bien que están mejor, se les nota espero que ya puedas concentrarte en el torneo tyson, claro jefe y siento haberlos preocupado pero ya estoy bien no se preocupen mas, Hero: me da gusto escucharlo, ahora mañana tendrás que ponerte al corriente ya que daichi aventajo mucho hoy a tal grado que ya se durmió, y sin cenar, por cierto porque esta cerrada la puerta de su cuarto kenny me dijo que no pudo abrirla, Tyson: y porque querían entrar al cuarto, Kenny: lo que pasa es que estábamos preocupados por ustedes, como no regresaron a la practica creímos que ya estarían aquí, y como no me contestaron cuando toque su puerta, quise entrar para ver si estaban dormidos, Hilary: verán es mi culpa que este cerrado, me da pena que entren ya que nunca había compartido cuarto con un chico, y ya es bastante vergonzoso que tenga que compartir el cuarto con tyson como para que ustedes también entren como si fuera otro chico mas, respeten un poco la mínima privacidad que me brinda el tener que compartir mi cuarto con tyson, ok esta bien entendemos y lo sentimos no quisimos invadir tu privacidad, no hay problema ahora si me disculpan me retiro estoy cansada y deseo darme una ducha antes de dormir, permiso, propio dijeron todos.

Volvamos a la habitación de kai y compañía, después de que pasha y suki dictaron sentencia, llego la hora de dormir, Bryan:guahhh me muero de sueño me voy a dormir que descansen, si pueden dijo como toda despedida al retirarse, spencer: espérame, no quiero que me vayan a dejar el espacio mas chico para dormir y se fue detrás de bryan, Ian: bueno en vista de que si no me voy, esos dos son capaces de mandarme a dormir al suelo, suerte y espero verlos mañana, Aki: no piensan ustedes irse a dormir ya es muy tarde, lo raro es que esas dos no han dado señales de un posible altercado entre ellas, ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí adentro, Kai: aki, eso no te incumbe y no deberías tu también retirarte ya, como dijiste es muy tarde y nosotros tenemos que levantarnos temprano, Tala: así es, ya que pasha esta aquí ten por seguro que mañana nos espera un día muy largo y cansado de entrenamiento, aki: nos, me huele a manada que yo sepa son ustedes dos los que compiten no yo, pero de todos modos tienen razón mañana va ha ser un día muy interesante, buenas noches y espero de todo corazón que puedan descansar nos vemos, y sin mas se retiro a su cuarto, tala: que dices vamos ya, o esperamos otro rato mas, kai: no se, pero no pienso dejarme intimidar porque ellas estén ahí, así que vamos, pero ambos seguían sentados viendo la puerta del cuarto al cual mas tarde o mas temprano tendrían que entrar, mientras tanto dentro del cuarto, Pasha: listo quedo terminado, como vas minamotó, Suki: termine, ahora solo falta un pequeño detalle, cual dijo pasha, mm que perfume usaremos debe ser el indicado ya que de lo contrario podríamos darles el mensaje incorrecto, decía suki mientras revisaba las fragancias que tenia, ustedes verán pasha y suki desde que se encerraron en el cuarto lo acomodaron de tal forma que quedo como si dos parejas de matrimonios sean los ocupantes y no nuestros locos protagonistas, luego de escoger las fragancias y ponérselas en lugares estratégicos de sus cuerpos y de la ropa de cama se sentaron a esperar que ese par ingresara al cuarto, kai: vamos pues, no podemos dar marcha a atrás hay que enfrentarlas, ok dijo tala y se dirigieron al cuarto, cuando entraron los recibieron de la siguiente manera, suki: kai que bueno que llegas debes estar cansado anda ven déjame darte un masaje, pero primero ponte tu pijama toma y se la da, anda ve a cambiarte, lo empujaba al baño, Pasha: hola, porque tardaste, debes descansar bien ya que mañana tendremos un entrenamiento especial, así que ten y le extendió su pijama, en cuanto salga kai del baño podrás cambiarte y le sonrió de una forma tan dulce para ser ella que, dejo a tala mudo, Kai: ya estoy listo, pero antes de que intentes algo dime que es lo que hicieron, que es eso y señalo las camas, Suki: ahh kai, no pensaras que voy a dejar que otro chico que no seas tu me vea en ropas de dormir, además tu tampoco puedes ver a pasha en ropas de dormir, así que instalamos unas cortinas a los costados de las camas para tener un poco de privacidad, Pasha: así es kai, o pretendías verme en ropas de dormir, mira que a mi no me interesa nada de ti, a menos claro que sea referente al torneo, pero como dormir con ustedes no fue mi elección, tuvimos que solucionarlo de la mejor forma posible para todos, Tala: eso quiere decir que, tu y suki dormirán en una cama y nosotros en la otra, Suki: por favor tala, deberás piensas que porque estemos en tregua vamos a compartir la misma cama nosotras dos, no, Pasha: así es, no pienso dormir con ella, entonces dijeron los dos, pues muy sencillo dijo pasha, ya que tu, y señalo a kai, y ella son prometidos dormirán en una cama, y tala y yo en la otra, pero dijeron ambos, suki: no me digas que eres un cobarde kai, tienes miedo de dormir conmigo, podría esperarlo de tala pero de ti, termino la frase suki, kai y tala: cobardes, nosotros jamás, demuéstrenlo los reto pasha, no dijeron mas cada uno tomo de la mano a sus respectivas parejas y se metieron a una cama, esperen dijo suki, ahora que dijo a su vez kai, nada solo tengo que cerrar la cortina y ya, aja dijo pasha y se fue a cerrar la otra cortina, mientras ellas cerraban las cortinas de sus respectivas camas, ellos se metieron a su cama y esperaron a que ellas terminaran, Suki: listo dijo, ahora solo tengo que apagar la luz y ya, no te desesperes kai en un momento te doy tu masaje, kai: ehh asu, suki, no es necesario que lo hagas solo quiero dormir, podrías de una vez terminar con lo que haces y subir a la cama, no puedo dormir si estas paseándote de aquí para aya, todo esto lo dijo en un tono muy bajo solo para que lo escuchara ella, ya que no deseaba que pasha y tala lo oyeran, bueno como quieras dijo ella, en un tono similar al usado por el, **kai: **grac..., se quedo en silencio cuando vio a suki, suki se había quitado el cubre bata de su pijama, el pijama de suki era una bata de seda en un tono lila muy tenue, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas pero tenia unas aberturas en los costados con encaje alrededor que subían hasta medio muslo, era ceñido de la parte del busto y estaba cubierto por encaje, también tenia unos pequeños tirantes el escote era redondo, simple no mostraba nada a simple vista pero, si se movían los tirantes, kai que te pasa dijo suki y se le acerco para ver que tenia, Kai: ehh nada, no me pasa nada, fue lo único que pudo articular ya que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no sonrojarse delante de ella, bueno dijo ella y le sonrió, se subió a la cama, se tapo hasta la cintura y apago la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, kai: se acostó volteando al techo con los brazos en su nuca, ya casi conciliaba el sueño cuando sintió que suki se movió, esta no estaba dormida fingía estarlo, se volteo y abrazo a kai, ella sintió como el cuerpo de kai se tenso un momento y luego se relajo, kai rogaba que se quitara y ya no volviera hacerlo, pero por alguna razón cuando ella lo abrazo, lo invadió un aroma tan suave y relajante que olvido esos pensamientos y volvía a conciliar el sueño cuando suki dijo muy bajito y con voz melosa, buenas noches kai y se alzo un poco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla casi en la boca, kai se quedo estupefacto no pudo moverse ni pensar solo sentir, a su vez pasha hacia lo suyo con tala, al igual que kai el se metió en la cama y esperaba que ella lo hiciera, para poder al fin intentar dormir, Tala: pasha que haces es tarde hay que dormir, pasha: en un momento voy, déjame terminar de quitarme los accesorios de mi peinado ya casi acabo, todo esto lo hablaban en un tono tan bajo que tendrías que tener el oído muy bien entrenado para poder escucharlo, ok dijo el, luego de unos momentos de silencio ella volvió a hablar, pasha; listo termine, ahora si vamos a dormir, tala: volteo a verla y empezó a decirle, que bien ya es muy noche, pero que no se supone que ya estabas list..., tala se quedo callado y congelado ya que la imagen que pasha le dio fue impactante para el, pasha al igual que suki, había preparado un atuendo especial para dejar a tala en ese estado, pasha se había soltado su negro pelo que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura, luego se quito también el cubre bata del pijama, este consistía en un conjunto de dos piezas color negro, era un pequeño short con forma de bóxer de dama, era a la cadera y su largo era de 3 dedos debajo de la zona prohibida, era de encaje elástico y tenia una fina tela de seda como forro, era semitransparente, mas sin embargo no dejaba ver nada indebido, tenia unas mini aberturas en los costados, la blusa era del mismo material, el escote era con forma de corazón y completamente ceñida a su cuerpo con unos tirantes de puro encaje y al igual que el short era semitransparente, el largo de la blusa era hasta medio talle, lo que dejaba ver el perfecto abdomen plano de ella y su fina cintura, pasha sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio la expresión de tala, le dijo, estas bien, estas mas pálido de lo normal, no te abra caído mal la cena, mira que no estoy dispuesta a dejarte enfermar, decía pasha a la vez que se subía a la cama y se ponía de rodillas a un costado de el para poner su mano en la frente y verificar que no tuviera fiebre, de pronto recobro el habla y el movimiento, tala: no pasha estoy bien, no es nada, mientras lo decía, tomo la mano de ella que estaba en su frente y la quito pero cuando la paso por su cara, no pudo evitarlo y beso su mano, cuando lo hizo olfateo el perfume de ella, al principio no sabia que pensar nunca había esperado que ella tuviera un perfume que oliera de esa forma, pasha a su vez le dijo, bueno si estas bien, hay que dormir y fingió un bostezo, luego lo tomo por los hombros y lo acostó y arropo con la sabana, inmediatamente después se acomodo a su lado dándole la espalda, se tapo solo hasta unos centímetros arriba de donde le llegaba el short del pijama y dejo su cabello desparramado por la almohada y parte del colchón, una vez que se quedo quieta, espero el momento preciso para dar su siguiente paso, tala pensamientos: vaya se ve realmente sexy con ese atuendo y el aroma que despide su cuerpo es tan relajante que quisiera, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque pasha se movió y se acurruco en el pecho de tala, ella no estaba dormida pero fingía estarlo, luego de eso tala volvió a oler su aroma y empezó a quedarse dormido por la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía al tenerla acurrucada en su pecho combinado con el aroma de su perfume, justo cuando casi se quedaba completamente dormido pasha hablo con la voz mas tierna que pudo entonar y le dijo, pasha: buenas noches tala y movió su cabeza para besarlo lenta y pausadamente en el cuello muy cerca del oído, esto dejo a tala en el mismo estado que kai, no se pudo mover, ni pensar solo pudo sentir y dejarse llevar por esa sensación al mundo de los sueños...

Ya pasa de media noche, todos los equipos están cada uno en sus cuartos, durmiendo placidamente unos, otros no tanto y unos pocos intentan no cometer una locura, ya que la compañía que tienen altera sus hormonas, causándoles diversos sentimientos que se mezclan con el sueño que los va venciendo uno a uno, el tiempo pasa volando solo faltan unos minutos para que el sol se asome por el horizonte dando paso a un nuevo día, radiante para casi todos y nublado para unos cuantos...

**Continuara... **


	8. Capitulo 7

" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." 

**Capitulo 7.- Sucesos Inesperados...**

Ya ha amanecido y todos los equipos se encontraban desayunando en completa calma, cosa que para unos era realmente agradecida y para otros augurio de la calma antes de la tormenta; por extraño que parezca tyson y daichi se estaban comportando como gente decente en la mesa, lo que realmente tenia asombrados a todos en su equipo y ni que decir de los demás acostumbrados a ver a tyson y daichi en convertirse en verdaderas aspiradoras humanas y trogloditas a la hora de comer, Kenny: vaya estoy si que es una gran sorpresa, cual jefe dijo tyson antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca, el que tu y daichi estén comiendo como todos los demás y no estén armando un lío, Daichi: no debes de asombrarte tanto ya que algún día teníamos que entender que es mejor comer con calma y saborear los alimentos para, Hilary: ya entendimos tu punto daichi, porque mejor no seguimos comiendo como hasta ahora y sonrío, Hero: pero eso no es lo único que nos tiene asombrados verdad kenny, así es hay algo mas y no solo me asombra a mí y a hero, también a daichi, y que es pregunto sonriente hilary, Hero: pues tu, le digo a hilary, has estado mas sonriente y radiante desde ayer, luces realmente hermosa y no has regañado ni a tyson ni a daichi desde ayer, termino su oración con una sonrisa, Hilary: ahh gracias creo, y si me disculpan en un momento regreso, se retiro al baño algo sonrojada porque le dio pena, Daichi: y a ti que te pasa tyson, en cuanto hero empezó a elogiar a hilary pusiste una cara, como si te hubiera molestado eso, Tyson: no me pasa nada daichi, es solo que estaba recordando una mala experiencia es todo, pero estoy de acuerdo con ustedes hilary luce mucho mejor desde hace varios días, no solo desde ayer, así termino la platica en la mesa.

En cuanto hilary se levanto de la mesa, disimuladamente le hizo señas a las otras chicas para que la siguieran, casi inmediatamente después de que hilary se levanto todas las demás chicas se levantaron con alguna excusa y se fueron al baño, ya vieron chicos todas las chicas se fueron al baño dijo de pronto daichi, si es verdad dijeron todos los demás ya que absolutamente todos lo habían escuchado ya que el salón donde desayunaban estaba en completo silencio sin el cuchicheo de las chicas, aki: están equivocados todavía hay dos chicas más, y todos voltearon a verlo en verdad extrañados, no solo por el echo de que era la viva imagen de kai siendo completamente opuesto en su carácter, también porque nadie les ponía atención a la mesa donde ellos solían comer, con una cara que decía, cuales dijo como respuesta **Michael** de los all star externando la duda en la cabeza de todos, incluido el mismo, claro esta sin contar a kai y sus compañeros puesto que ellos si sabían a quienes se referían, como respuesta a la pregunta se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo suki y pasha esta ultima diciendo: nosotras y si nos permiten en un momento volvemos y enfilaron rumbo al baño, una vez desaparecieron por el pasillo todos los que se quedaron en el salón se vieron unos a otros sin entender quienes eran esas bellezas que acompañaban a los blistickboys, unos momentos después de eso se oyó el semigrito de susto y asombro de los que tenían la fortuna o desfortuna de conocerlas según sea el caso de, ASUKA Y PASHA JUNTAS, AHHH, luego de eso solo se escucharon comentarios como los siguientes provenientes de distintas mesas, que miedo ahora que tramaran, lo mejor será no meterse con ellas, pero que bellezas de donde sacaron esos a tales hermosuras, no importa eso lo importante es conseguir sus números, esa pelinegra esta buenísima como para, deja eso la otra la de pelo liliáceo tiene unas caderas que, luego de eso solo se escucho un gruñido bastante molesto proveniente de la mesa de la cual se habían levantado esas hermosísimas mujeres para unos, para otros hermosas pero verdaderamente letales, pero después de escucharlo decidieron mejor callarse ya que por alguna rara razón a mas de uno le dio la impresión de que si seguían hablando de eso sufrirían enormemente, eso y que quien sabe de donde aparecieron tenedores y cuchillos clavados muy cerca de la cabeza de aquellos que hacían esos comentarios tan poco apropiados para referirse a una chica.

Ahora trasladémonos unos momentos atrás para ver que es lo que hacen todas las chicas en el baño, Julia: y bien para que nos hiciste venir hilary, si dinos porque según tu expresión debe ser algo bastante bueno para que dijo maraya, nos quieras contar tan animadamente y sin presiones termino Roxie, Hilary: bueno cálmense ahí les va, recuerdan la platica que tuvimos el otro día en el parque, todas asintieron, bueno luego de eso me puse a analizar los hechos y lo que sentía yo al respecto, descubrí que me gusta y mucho ese chico del cual no esperaba enamorarme, enamórate dijeron todas asombradas, pero como lo descubriste le pregunto muy interesada emily, bueno tenia muchas dudas que se fueron aclarando cuando empecé a analizar lo que me sucedía y lo que me negaba a aceptar en mi mente, mi corazón ya lo había decidido, lo único que me detenía a en verdad a aceptarlo era el miedo a perder su amistad en dado caso que lo nuestro no llegara a funcionar pero una buena amiga me ayudo a entender que si en verdad el me quiere como yo a el, no tenia de que preocuparme, maraya: un momento como que lo nuestro no funcionara acaso ustedes ya son novios, Roxie: y de que amiga hablas que yo sepa ninguna de nosotras habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema, Hilary: bueno la amiga de la que hablo es judy la mama de max, y si Tyson y yo ya somos novios termino su relato toda sonrojada, ahhh suspiraron todas, pero les pido un ultimo favor no digan nada todavía necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo para decírselos a todos, ok dijeron todas, Maraya: bueno ya que estamos en las confesiones yo quiero decirles que ray esta a punto de pedirme que sea su novia, no me pregunten como lo se, yo lo siento en sus acciones, sus miradas, Hilary: discúlpame maraya pero no estamos solas, que hacen ustedes dos aquí digo si se puede saber termino su frase con algo de preocupación debido a como podían reaccionar cualquiera de las dos, Pasha: lo mismo que ustedes hablando de nuestros planes, Suki: nada que les interese es algo que solo podemos resolver entre las dos, pero de todos modos tu y la rosadita están descartadas de nuestras listas de futuras victimas, pasha: si así es y por cierto felicidades por tu como decirlo pareja, Hilary: gracias pero no quiero abusar de mi suerte y de su paciencia no dirán lo que se hablo aquí verdad, Suki: no, no tenemos tiempo para eso el problema que tenemos es mas importante que divulgar los líos amorosos de los demás, Roxie: se nota que debe ser grave como para que no saluden a una vieja amiga, dijo de pronto causando que las demás voltearon a verla con cara de se conocen, Suki y pasha: Roxie eres tu, pero como en verdad asombradas de encontrarla ahí, matilda: no quiero ser impertinente pero creo que debemos volver ya a nuestras mesas, llevamos mas de 30 minutos aquí y pues, Julia: si tienes razón no es el momento ni el lugar para reuniones luego tendremos tiempo para ello, ok dijeron todas, Hilary: por cierto ustedes dos están invitadas también, claro si quieren venir, pero claro que irán verdad dijo Roxie, pasha y suki solo asintieron y así se dio por terminada la reunión y enfilaron todas de regreso a sus mesas.

Mientras esto pasaba en el baño en las mesas, Bryan: vaya que les afecto que esas dos durmieran con ustedes tienen una cara, Spencer: si parece que no hubieran dormido nada, que hicieron, Ian: no me digan que hicieron algo de lo que me perdí, ya se lo volverían hacer frente a las cámaras puso cara de picardía, Kai:basta ian no tientes a tu suerte y, Tala lo que hayamos echo o dejado de hacer no les incumbeAki: pero porque se molestan, es lógico de ellos que digan algo así, lo que en verdad me intriga es que ellas no hayan intentado ni siquiera insultarse, al contrario de eso ustedes dos parecieran cada vez mas molestos por cualquier comentario que se haga de ellas y que lleve implícito algún deseo de hacer algo o de realzar su belleza, Kai: aki te sugiero que detengas tus análisis, bastante tengo ya con preocuparme por lo que suk, asuka pretenda hacer como para soportar tu sarcasmo, Tala: y además no querrás hacer que pasha o asuka se molesten con tus deducciones sobre ellas, puesto que cualquiera que sean tus resultados a ellas no les gustara saber que las comparas y menos una con la otra, aki: pero que delicados yo solo decía, Bryan: oigan ya empezaron a regresar todas las féminas de este lugar no deben tardar en regresar ellas, Pasha: a quienes te refieres bryan, Suki: si nos encantará saber quienes son las "ellas" de las que tanto hablan, Ian: a quien mas sino de ustedes, nosotros no, Tala: déjalo así ian es mejor, Pasha:que es mejor, Kai: que nos retiremos a entrenar ya que mañana tenemos nuestra primera batalla y es contra tyson, Pasha: muy bien primero que nada regresemos a la habitación, ahí les diré lo que haremos hoy.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, suki: ok te espero dentro pasha no tardes, Pasha: esta bien no me demorare mas de 5 minutos, muy bien hoy saldremos a practicar afuera, por lo tanto tienen 20 minutos para arreglarse ya que el entrenamiento de hoy consistirá en relaciones sociales, por lo que los quiero bien vestidos nada de extravagancias algo casual pero elegante, ahora me retiro voy a cambiarme, Tala: pasha nosotros tenemos nuestra ropa en el cuarto como pretendes que lo hagamos si ustedes están ahí, Pasha: ahh si aki ya tiene listo lo que usaran tanto tu como kai en su cuarto, luego de eso se retiro al igual que los demás a cambiarse nuevamente, pasados los 20 minutos todos estaban listos solo faltaban ellas dos, kai: porque se tardan tanto ya pasaron los 20 minutos y no aparecen, Tala: y porque tenemos que usar estos trajes no creo que sean apropiados para la practica, Bryan: y que estarán haciendo, en asuka es normal el tardarse pero en pasha no, aki: ya vendrán no hay porque desesperarse, lo decía mientras ojeaba una revista, spencer: estoy aburrido, necesito ver algo de acc, tanto spencer, ian y aki se quedaron mudos del asombro, no creían lo que veían sus ojos, tala: y ahora que les pasa porque se quedaron así, ian: no pudo hablar solo le señalo algo detrás de el y kai, tala: a ver que es lo que quieren que veam..., aki: kai tu también debes voltear dijo, o al menos es lo que creyó que dijo kai ya que no se le entendía bien, y procedió a voltearse, cuando lo hizo su reacción fue similar a la de los demás para estos momentos incluido tala también, lo que veían lo dejo en tal estado de asombro que no les permitía moverse, era a las muy cambiadas suki y pasha que vestían de la siguiente forma, **Suki,** tenia puesto un vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo, era de color lila pastel, estaba ceñido a su cuerpo hasta la cadera de ahí hasta su largo era con vuelo y suelto, el escote era discreto y revelador a la vez, cuello alter sin mangas al frente justo en medio del vestido tenia una abertura que empezaba 5 centímetros mas abajo del borde de la cuello y que le llegaba hasta el ombligo mostrándolo y la espalda toda descubierta hasta la cintura, llevaba el pelo recogido en una media cola con mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro y el resto lo tenia ondulado, traía unos pendientes que hacían juego con la pulsera de brazo que llevaba y un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color del vestido, sus zapatillas eran de tacón aguja de tiritas que se enrollaban en sus bien torneadas piernas de color entre plateado y trasparente, a su vez **Pasha,** ella tenia puesto un pantalón pescador de algodón elástico, completamente pegado a su cuerpo, era ala cadera en corte en "v", en los costados tenia unas aberturas en ambos lados, algo así como rajadas pero unidas que dejaban ver su tersa piel e iban desde unos 5 centímetros mas debajo de la costura de la cadera hasta unos 5 centímetros antes de la bastilla ya que esta se recorría con unos listones, por supuesto que negro, su blusa era un top elástico sin mangas solo cubria lo mas indispensable de escote recto de color negro también, encima llevaba una blusa de chifon transparente de mangas ¾ con botones, los cuales estaban desabotonados todos con excepción de los 3 de en medio antes de empezar el amarre de la parte de abajo a la altura media de su talle color rojo, como accesorios llevaba un cinturón de eslabones tipo cadena pero unidos por calaveras amarrado a su cadera y que colgaba de un lado finalizando con una calavera incrustada en un mini cuchillo color plateado con detalles en rojo, su cabello sujeto en una cola alta de caballo en la cual tenia una especie de prendedor con forma de calaveras y cuchillos, sus típicas botas eran reemplazadas por unas mini botas que le llegaban a los tobillos por supuesto que negras con tacón aguja los cuales eran cubiertos por un metal plateado al igual que las puntas de las mismas, ambas iban maquilladas de tal forma que resaltaban sus mejores facciones pero de una forma leve y a la vez llamativa, cada una con el perfume indicado para sus respectivas presas, es decir, parejas, luego de unos momentos pasha hablo: que les pasa nunca nos habían visto arregladas de esta forma, no contesten advirtió antes de que alguno siquiera pensara en hablar, Suki: bueno que esperamos vamos a la practica, justo cuando termino de decirlo reaccionaron, lo primero que dijeron todos fue wow, se ven geniales termino aki lo que los demás pensaban, kai: como que vamos ustedes van a ir con nosotros dijo refiriéndose a aki y suki, Pasha:así es ya que están aquí nos ayudaran en el entrenamiento de hoy, alguna objeción esto lo dijo mirándolos de una forma que si las miradas mataran, ellos hacia mucho tiempo que hubieran muerto, todos negaron no se atrevían a hablar, muy bien vamos y tomo del brazo a tala y emprendió el camino fuera de la habitación, lo mismo hizo suki tomo a kai por el brazo y salió tras pasha y tala, los demás también fueron tras ellos, cuando pasaban por lugares con gente no podían pasar desapercibidos y se oían suspiros, chiflidos y cosas así a su paso causados por tala, kai, suki y pasha, en menor grado por aki y los demás nada solo los veían, bryan: esto es humillante porque solo ellos se llevan los halagos dijo desilusionado, si es verdad ellos se llevan todo hasta aki tiene suerte y nosotros que dijeron también spencer e ian, aki: ya, ya es algo que no se puede evitar solo hay que ver como se han esmerado hoy en su arreglo esos 4, se hace evidente que es exactamente lo que quieren ellas llamar la atención, aun en contra de tala y kai, tan solo vean como tienen el ceño fruncido lleno de celos porque ellas llamen tanto la atención masculina del lugar, Ian: es cierto a tal grado que se han olvidados de que existen mas chicas a su alrededor prácticamente arrogándoseles a sus pies y ellos ni si quiera las ven, aki: vez es muy notorio lo que nuestras estimadas pretender hacer, pero no les diré mas ya que pueden escucharnos y no queremos que se arruine su plan por nuestra culpa, ya que el castigo seria muy largo lentísimo y extremadamente doloroso, eso no es nada en comparación con lo que nos harían los 4 juntos o solo ellas dos dijo en total acuerdo bryan y spencer solo asintió.

Tala: a donde vamos pasha, Pasha: a donde mas, vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque antes de ir al estadio para ver las batallas de hoy en la tarde, necesitamos practicar tácticas de distracción al oponente, Kai: pero no creo necesario que tengamos que vestirnos así y mucho menos que ellos nos acompañen, Pasha: no me dejaste terminar, para que entiendan como distraeremos al oponente los someteré a la táctica que implementaremos en los oponentes para que aprendan a mantenerse concentrados en situaciones que nunca llegaron a imaginar, Bryan me parece bien pero te recuerdo que son ellos y no nosotros quienes compiten, porque tenemos que hacerlo también, Suki: yo puedo responderte, nunca se sabe cuando puedas participar, por eso es necesario que tanto ustedes como mi kai estén al tanto de las nuevas tácticas que hemos desarrollado entre nosotras especialmente para este torneo, Pasha:así es, no mas quejas y comentarios al respecto y andando; en otra parte de la ciudad, Hero: muy bien tyson estas en forma tanto tu como dragón, no pensé que te repusieras tan rápido, creí que estaríamos trabajando hasta muy tarde pero no ya no es necesario, Tyson: eso quiere decir que podemos ir a pasear antes de ir al estadio a ver las batallas, Hero: no veo el problema así que pueden irse, daichi:viva vamos a comer y a divertirnos, Hilary: ya daichi no te emociones tanto me gustaría un paseo tranquilo, no debemos cansarnos antes de tiempo, Kenny: y que propones entonces, Tyson: tengo una idea, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta en la plaza que esta cerca del estadio, ahí hay varias atracciones y no nos queda lejos, Hilary: me parece perfecto podremos sentarnos frente al lago y disfrutar de un helado vamos, luego de eso partieron a la plaza, justamente en esa plaza se encontraban kai y compañía, Suki: vamos a sentarnos frente al lago estoy cansada, Pasha: si me parece un buen lugar para comenzar vamos, ahh antes de que se me olvide solo nosotros 4 estaremos aquí, ustedes 4 se desplegaran según las indicaciones que tienen aki e ian, y ustedes dos ya saben que hacer dijo volteando a ver a aki e ian, Si señora contestaron como buenos soldados y se fueron a otra mesa lejos de ellos a ver sus indicaciones, Kai: que pretenden con eso, como es que de esta forma haremos lo que nos dijiste, suki: cálmate kai estas llamando la atención innecesariamente, anda ven siéntate junto a mi y palmeo un lugar a su lado, por raro que parezca se sentó junto a ella si decir nada mas, pero con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en una banca a un lado de donde kai y suki se habían sentado tala y pasha hacían lo mismo, Pasha: tala ahora esperaremos aquí el momento indicado para actuar, Tala: pero que momento y a quien esperamos, nada no prestes atención a eso y disfruta del paisaje se lo dijo con una linda sonrisa que lo dejo desconcertado, tanto kai como tala no sabían como es que se encontraban ahí, parecía todo menos una practica es mas pareciera que estamos en una cita pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, justo en ese momento tanto asuka como pasha iniciaron su táctica; suki: ahh que lindo paisaje no crees kai y se acerco mas a el, mmm fue su única respuesta, a la vez pasha: tala déjame ver tus manos necesito cerciorarme de que no estén tensos los nervios antes del tu primera batalla, este la escucho y mecánicamente le mostró sus manos ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, lejos de ellos en puntos estratégicos se encontraban bryan y aki grabando a suki y kai y en otro punto ian y spencer graban a su vez los movimientos de tala y pasha, Spencer: ian explícame otra vez porque hacemos esto, para tener material que estudiar después de las pruebas de campo es algo que solicito pasha, algo en lo que no podría estar mas de acuerdo agrego al final ian con una sonrisa un tanto indescifrable.

Veamos que pasa por la mente de nuestros confundidos tala y kai, Tala pensamientos: que raro pasha se esta comportando muy diferente a como suele hacerlo, incluso ha cambiado un poco su forma de vestir, pero debo de reconocer que en verdad me ha agradado su carácter esta mas amble, ni que decir de su vestimenta es genial, en verdad tiene un cuerpo hermoso como olvidar lo que paso anoche en ese conjunto de dormir se veía tan sexy con el, ni que decir de lo que paso cuando se acurruco en mi pecho me invadió una sensación extraña pero agradable, tanto que no pude resistirme ha, tala ahora vuelvo voy por un refrigerio espérame aquí dijo pasha, ahh si , en que estaba si tenerla en mis brazos fue en verdad grandioso nunca había dormido tan bien como anoche el oler su perfume y sentir su piel tan suave, dejemos un momento a tala y veamos que piensa kai, Kai pensamientos: no se que hago aquí, deberíamos estar practicando beyblade y no en una cita, un momento como que una cita, a ver tanto suki como pasha están actuando raro desde ayer, para estos momentos ya deberían por lo menos haber medio matado a algún tonto o arrasado con cuanta tienda tuviera por el frente, y considerando que no ha pasado ni lo uno ni lo otro, bahh porque me molesto lo único que debe de importarme es que asuka no ha hecho nada que me moleste olvidando el echo de que no debería estar aquí, pero en verdad no me molesta que este, siempre y cuando se comporte como hasta ahora, a decir verdad me gusta mas ahora, a quien engañas una voz en su mente le reprochaba, te encanta que este contigo o me vas a decir que no te gusto como se arreglo anoche para ti y que te causo reacciones que nadie había logrado y que, basta esta bien lo reconozco me gusta que se esmere en agradarme, aja si como no, muy bien tu ganas me gusta su cuerpo, me fascino tenerla en mis brazos, su aroma me vuelve loco y me es mas difícil el controlar mis ganas de abrazarla y de besarla y, un momento ya entiendo lo que quiere es que reconozca que me gusta asuka, es verdad me gusta y no se porque pero el tenerla en mis brazos fue realmente relajante me gustaría repetirlo, pero que dices tonto lo volverás hacer duermen juntos ya se te olvido, es cierto, hablaba consigo mismo, en eso suki: kai ahora vengo voy a comprar un refresco, mmm fue su respuesta no le presto atención debido a que estaba profundamente concentrado, en eso ambos pensaron exactamente lo mismo me gusta en verdad me gusta, en eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, Tala: kai viste a donde se fueron pasha y asuka, Kai: no creo que dijo que iba a comprar algo, posiblemente estén juntas, Tala: que es ese barullo porque de pronto hay tanto escándalo, en el puesto donde se venden refrescos y otros bocadillos se encontraban suki y pasha rodeadas de una enorme bola de gente todas ellas jóvenes apuestos invitándoles a salir y tratando de convencerlas de que se fueran con ellos, cuando repentinamente kai y tala se les acercaron con cara de pocos amigos, Tala: pasha alguien te esta molestando y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a el, Kai: y a ti suki, haciendo lo mismo que tala, ambas contestaron: ahora que están con nosotras no hay nada que nos moleste, solo dijo suki con cara de niña chiquita, solo que le pregunto kai, me dio un poco de frío y no tengo con que cubrirme, como toda respuesta kai la abrazo protectoramente y ella lo rodeo con ambos brazos del cuello y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y le dijo gracias, a su vez pasha: tala yo también tengo frío y tembló un poco para hacer mas creíble sus palabras, tala la abrazo igual que kai lo hizo con asuka y le dijo al oído estas mejor, ella se volteo en sus brazos y le contesto si gracias y le beso el cuello tal y como lo había hecho anoche solo que ahora fue rápido y no lento, luego de eso kai y tala voltearon a ver con cara de se van o se van a los otros chicos que seguían alrededor de ellas, estos decidieron marcharse ya que al parecer esas bellezas ya tenían pareja, luego de que la muchedumbre se despejara se les acercaron el resto de sus compañeros y cuando los vieron se quedaron callados del asombro hasta que aki hablo: ehh veníamos a ver si ya querían ir a comer algo antes de irnos al estadio, pero creo que llegamos en mal momento, verán cuando se despejo la gente lo que vieron aki y los demás fue a kai y suki abrazados de tal forma como si se estuvieran besando apasionadamente y no solo ellos también tala y pasha, Pasha: a que bueno que llegan tenemos que irnos a comer algo antes de ir al estadio, por cierto ian conseguiste los lugares que te pedí, por supuesto y el material para la junta de esta noche, claro por quien me tomas, y sin mas se fueron a comer.

Una vez que se fueron tyson y hilary se acercaron al puesto para comprar un refresco puesto que tenían sed habían caminado bastante por la plaza y cuando quisieron acercase hace rato, el puesto estaba lleno de gente todos varones a si que tyson no quiso ir, no quería que ellos vieran la forma en que trataba a hilary al menos no aun, después de comprar lo que deseaban volvieron junto a daichi y el jefe debían comer algo antes de ir a ver las batallas del día.

Llego la hora del torneo, todos se encuentran en el estadio viendo la batalla de los Majestics vs. Psicos, D. J. Jazzman hola fanáticos es el momento que hemos estado esperando, por los majestics el siempre amble pero no menos poderoso oliver y por lo psicos alucad, en las graderías al fin se cayo ese tonto no estaba dispuesta a soportar mas su parloteo sin sentido, kai: mmm no quiero ser impertinente pero porque rayos estamos sentados aquí pasha, Pasha: mira kai a mi tampoco me agrada estar aquí rodeada de tontos de pacotilla y le da un golpe a uno que trataba de tocar su rodilla, Tala: entonces que hacemos porque no vamos a nuestro lugar de siempre, volvió a pegarle al tipo parece que no aprenden, es necesario para que vean mi táctica en acción dijo pasha, en eso kai volteo a ver de una forma que casi podría matar al tipo que intento tocar a suki, Tala: propongo algo si no tienes planes de irte de aquí cambiemos lugares ustedes dos pónganse en medio de nosotros y tal vez así tengamos algo de calma lo dijo mientras golpeaba a otro que intento darle una nalgada a pasha ya que se habían levantado para cambiar lugares, una vez acomodados se dispusieron a llevar a cabo la tan mencionada táctica, en el plato de duelo ambos daban su mayor esfuerzo no se rendían, alucad le estaba dando problemas a oliver que se confió y ahora luchaba arduamente para mejorar las cosas a su favor, pasha y suki: ahora es el momento de preparar el terreno, continuo pasha si ustedes y señalo a bryan y spencer desalojen los lugares a nuestro alrededor, unas tres filas arriba y abajo, mas dos columnas a los lados, muy bien dijeron y procedieron a alejar a la gente como, eso no era problema tenían muchas formas de torturar a la gente y las pondrían en practica, suki: ian aki ya saben que hacer dijo de pronto, ya vamos contestaron estos y se fueron a cumplir su tarea, kai y tala solo los vieron marcharse, Pasha: ahora ustedes dos se van a ir a la parte de arriba donde suelen ver los combates y sin peros, necesitamos tener espacio y estar a solas para que vean en que consiste, Suki: anda kai si, nunca he podido ayudarte ahora déjame hacerlo y le dedico una sonrisa que lo convenció, kai no dijo nada solo se volteo y jalo a tala con el rumbo a donde les habían dicho, Tala: no lo puedo creer te, Kai: cállate y vamos para ese entonces ya estaban luchando enrique contra otro de los psicos el combate anterior fue ganado por oliver, suki muy bien pasha a trabajar, si no hay mas remedio se lamento y ambas procedieron a ponerse en una posición bastante provocativa lo que llamo la atención no solo de los demás miembros masculinos en todo el estadio sino también de los luchadores que combatían en este momento, esto debido a que ian y aki se apoderaron del control de las cámaras que era electrónico y enfocaba a nuestras muy sexies amigas para distraer por completo a los que están luchando, enrique: pero que ven mi ojos esas bellezas están demasiado solas y, oye tonto que miras la pelea es conmigo decía molesto el miembro de los psicos que no tenia interés en las chicas que no usaran ropa gótica y cosas por el estilo, cuándo menos lo pensó enrique fue vencido y el combate estaba empatado, luego del anuncio de que ahora jonny saldría a defender el honor de los Majestics tanto pasha como suki se fueron dejando a mas de uno con las hormonas alborotadas, en la parte mas alta del estadio se encontraban unos iracundos tala y kai que observaron todo el tiempo lo que ellas hacían y al principio les pareció bien pero luego recordaron que no estaban solos que había muchos ojos mirando a sus chicas y estuvieron a punto de bajar y detenerlas de no ser por que akiapareció y les dijo que si se movían de ahí pasha y suki lo sabrían y se molestarían al grado de ya no dejarlos acercarse mas a ellas, lo que causo que se detuvieran en su sitio tenían las hormonas alteradas y no pensaban con claridad, reaccionaron cuando ellas se les acercaron y les dijeron, Pasha: bien vamonos al hotel es todo no necesitamos ver los demás combates con lo que vimos es suficiente y tomo a tala por el brazo y literalmente lo arrastro con ella, Suki: aki ya sabes que hacer los esperamos en el hotel no tarden, y al igual que pasha jalo a kai con ella..

En otra parte de las graderías se encontraban los otros equipos viendo los combates restantes del día, cuando alguien dijo que habrá pasado aya de pronto todo volvió a la clama luego de que se fueran esas chicas como se llamaban, ya dejen eso dijo otro hay que concentrarnos en los combates, y así lo hicieron, lejos de ahí se encontraban las polémicas pasha y asuka y junto a ellas unos muy molestos y confundidos kai y tala. Pasha: ya quiten esas caras no es para tanto, Tala: como que no es para tanto si todos estaban viéndote y teniendo ideas no muy respetables para hacer contigo decía un tala repentinamente furioso, que tienes que decir a tu defensa le pregunto, Pasha:que estaba tranquila esperando a que terminara de quejarse, bueno ya que terminaste esto es lo que tengo que decir y procedió a acercarse a tala lo tomo de la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso tan apasionado que dejo a tala completamente anonadado, este sin siquiera pensarlo la abrazo y le correspondió con la misma pasión que ella le daba, en otra parte no muy lejos de ahí puesto que cuando tala y pasha empezaron a discutir kai y suki se alejaron para dejarlos aclarar sus diferencias, Kai: ya basta suki porque hiciste eso, que pretendías con ello que todo el mundo te viera no te basta ya con que a cada lugar al que vas llamas la atención de cualquier espécimen masculino que haya a la redonda, decía kai muy molesto y no solo con ella mas bien con el mismo por hacer esta escena de celos, Suki: bien ya que terminaste hay algo que tengo que decirte, no creas que no me doy cuenta de ello que a donde quiera que voy llamo la atención, no te niego que eso me agrada ser el centro de atención pero hay algo que nunca he podido lograr y es que tu me mires con algo de aprecio que me expreses algo de afecto es por eso que ya no se que hacer para lograrlo, por eso hice eso hoy, por eso te mostré que puedo ser la mujer que necesitas ayudando a pasha aun cuando no me agrada estar con ella, a llevar a cabo este plan para que no solo tu te fijaras un poco en mi sino tala en pasha y, repentinamente se cayo ya que kai no pudo contenerse mas y la beso sorpresivamente con tanta pasión, que ella correspondió de igual forma y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, escondidos en las sombras se encontraban aki, ian, bryan y spencer que graban con ayuda de ian todo lo que hacían sus compañeros, oigan creen que deberíamos interrumpirlos pareciera que no piensan separarse en mucho rato dijo bryan, aki: no lo creo, tan solo imagínate como podrían reaccionar si es que los molestamos, suki y pasha son capaces de todo, pero creo que no serian las únicas en maltratarnos ya que por lo visto los chicos no querrán que nadie sepa que los siempre fríos y solitarios tala y kai se comportan como cualquier otro chico de nuestra edad termino su frase, de pronto se escucho la voz de tala que decía: estoy de acuerdo contigo akira así que, Kai: si quieren conservar sus vidas nadie sabrá nada de lo que aquí paso, Suki: oh sabrán porque nos consideran, Pasha: armas mortales a los 18 años de edad en todo el ancho y basto mundo, ahora ian las grabaciones por favor y extendió la mano para recibirlas, Bryan: ehh cuanto tiempo hace que nos descubrieron, si se supone que estaban entretenidos con, bueno ustedes saben dijo, Suki: hay algo llamado oxigeno eso te parece suficiente respuesta y lo miro tan fríamente que solo pudo asentir, bien entonces que esperan vamonos de una buena vez al hotel.

Después de un rato, ya todos habían vuelto al hotel, no solo los blistickboys, los combates terminaron temprano y no podían desvelarse ya que mañana seria un día muy largo y pesado puesto que trataban de terminar lo antes posible para cambiar de sede el torneo, debido a los problemas que se ocasionaron al traslaparse dos eventos en la misma ciudad, en la habitación, mas específicamente el cuarto de tyson y hilary, Hilary: ahh hoy fue un día muy lindo no lo crees le dijo a tyson mientras ella buscaba en el closet las ropas de dormir de ambos, tyson: si fue muy interesante ver los combates pero lo que me gusto mas fue el paseo que dimos juntos y la abrazo por detrásHilary: ya tyson no te desesperes alguien podría entrar dijo, tyson: no lo creo cerré la puerta por dentro y le dio un beso fugaz, ya basta espera a que estemos en la cama déjame ir tengo que cambiarme y le dio su pijama y corrió al baño, no vayan a pensar mal por lo que hilary dijo, lo que ella quería decir es que tyson no la soltaba le gustaba tenerla abrazada, ellos dormían abrazados pero no hacían nada malo, se respetaban era solo un abrazo cariñoso y lleno de afecto entre ambos; en la habitación de kai y sus compañeros, Pasha:muy bien ahora que saben la estrategia tenemos que idear un plan para encontrar las debilidades de los demás equipos para mostrárselas en el momento preciso, Tala: pero no es necesario, nosotros podemos ganar sin usar esa estrategia y menos si en ella están incluidas ustedes alejaba tala, Suki: no han entendido nada, esta estrategia no es para usarla con los demás, es para usarla con ustedes, y claro no nos incluye a nosotras, Pasha: así es con lo que hicimos hoy quedo mas que claro que necesitan trabajar su concentración, no importa que no deben perder la concentración en la batalla, pero dijeron todos, nada de peros, las debilidades de los otros nos ayudaran a ver distintas situaciones para ver en que les afectan y así atacar el problema en ustedes no me interesa en lo mas mínimo hacer trampas, no soy boris, quedo claro, todos asintieron, Suki: muy bien, ian y aki recolectaron ya el material que les hemos solicitado para así poder continuar con la fase dos del plan, ian: por supuesto asuka, no tienes de que preocuparte, aki: solo una duda, cuando pretendes que veamos el material, Pasha: pensaba hacerlo esta noche, pero me temo que hemos tenido demasiadas emociones así que lo aremos mañana muy temprano, ahora a dormir ya que quiero verlos levantados y listos a las 5:00 am para implementar el plan, Suki:así que aki e ian deben tener todo listo para entonces y no queremos errores ni retrasos y como ya dijo pasha a dormir ya, sin otra cosa que decir tomo a kai de un brazo y lo arrastro con ella al interior de su cuarto, Pasha: buenas noches y se llevo a tala con ella, aki: ya las escucharon, a dormir, buenas noches y se retiro a su cuarto, lo mismo hicieron los otros no querían que ninguna de ellas dos se molestara, ya que por lo visto ahora trabajaban juntas y por su salud física era mejor así.

En el interior del cuarto de kai, Suki: ahh que día tan cansado fue hoy, hay que prepararnos para dormir ya que mañana va ha ser mas pesado que hoy, esto lo decía mientras daba vueltas por la habitación trayendo y llevando cosas de un lado a otro, de pronto se detuvo y vio a kai sentado en la cama que solo la observaba, que haces ahí todavía, toma, le dio su pijama, anda ve a cambiarte mañana te tienes que levantar muy temprano y lo empujo al baño, a su vez pasha: que día, vaya que tendremos mucho que hacer mañana, minamotó ya estas preparada para lo que hay que hacer verdad dijo, esta le contesto claro no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso ya lo hablamos recuerdas, ahh si volvió a decir pasha, bueno hay que dejar todo listo para ello, luego en un momento se detuvo ya que al igual que asuka, se movía de un lado a otro en el cuarto, y tu que haces todavía ahí sentado hay que dormir y vete a cambiar que es tarde y le arrojo su pijama, justo cuando salía kai del baño, este le dijo a talaKai: mas vale que le hagas caso tala no te queda de otra por si no lo has notado ya no solo es ella también asuka y no podremos con las dos juntas si se enojan, Tala: tienes razón y resignado se metió a cambiarse, luego de que salió, Pasha: ustedes dos salgan un momento del cuarto yo los volveré a llamar y los saco a empujones del cuarto, luego de unos momentos en los que ambos solo se vieron las caras sintieron que fueron jalados de nuevo al interior del cuartoKai suki que haces yo puedo solo, decía pues ella lo llevaba de la mano, quiero decir tiraba de el, Suki: nada, déjame consentirte quieres, lo hizo meterse a la cama lo acostó y arropo, inmediatamente después corrió las cortinas y apago la luz; mientras tanto pasha: ven tala y lo metió a la cama y lo arropo, luego de eso ambas se metieron a sus respectivas camas, Buenas noches se escucho de los cuatros y el silencio reino en el cuarto.

Ahora el silencio reina en todo el hotel ya que nuestros protagonistas duermen placidamente, algunos acurrucados con su acompañante y esbozando una linda sonrisa en los labios, otros solos pero igualmente con una sonrisa, otros mas solo duermen sin nada de que preocuparse y unos cuantos tienen un mal sueño, se nota por el sudor que corre por sus frentes o por la expresión desconcertada que tienen al dormir, mañana será un día muy importante para todos ya que después de las batallas podrán irse a la nueva sede del torneo y ahí no habrá tantos problemas al menos es lo que ellos creen...

**Continuara... **


	9. Capitulo 8

" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..." 

**Capitulo 8.- Sorpresas, sorpresas...**

Ya amaneció y todos sin excepción se han marchado al estadio para ver los combates del día de hoy, en alguna parte de la ciudad, las presidentas de los clubs de fans tenían una junta extraordinaria, cada una estaba ahí ya que deseaban saber para que fueron llamadas con tanta urgencia por la presidenta del club de los blistickboys, no es que ellas no tuvieran a sus ídolos pero les intrigaba el porque les pedía ayuda.

Cafetería en donde están, Nancy: que bueno que llegas ivonne, queremos saber porque nos mandaste llamar, sabes perfectamente que todas tenemos nuestros propios intereses, Ivonne: si lo se, pero me entere que max, ray e incluso tyson tienen ya una chica en la mira y están a punto de convertirla en su pareja, bueno tyson ya lo hizo y me sorprendió que el fuera el primero, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los otros lo hagan también, Melissa: como es que lo sabes y porque nos los dices, puesto que tu eres de los blistickboys, Ivonne: porque al igual que ellos tala y kai ya tienen también una chica, pero de ellas me encargo yo, aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal que trabajemos todas juntas para separarlos a todos de todas ellas, que dicen, Meilin: bien antes de nada te agradecemos el gesto, pero nosotras ya sabemos que ellos tenían a alguien en mente, lo que no sabíamos era que tan cierto era, pero en vista de tus datos creo que deberíamos aceptar tu propuesta, yo no estoy dispuesta a que ray sea pareja de otra que no sea yo, Ivonne: ustedes que dicen, Nancy e Melissa: aceptamos no permitiremos que esto llegue mas lejos, ahora sabes quien es la chica que es la pareja por el momento de tyson, ya que no lo será por mucho mas tiempo pregunto al final melissa, Ivonne: claro es hilary la chica esa que siempre esta con ellos, aunque no se en verdad que es lo que hace para el equipo, Nancy: solo por curiosidad, como te enteraste de todo esto ya que nadie sabe eso, según nuestras fuentes, Ivonne: bueno estaba en el baño del restauran donde desayunan todos los días todos ellos, cuando de repente se lleno con todas las chicas de los equipos, no me notaron porque estaba encerrada en un cubículo y subí los pies no hice el menor ruido ya que lo que escuche era en verdad importante, no solo para mi, también para ustedes, me mantuve ahí y escuche todo lo que dijeron incluso a hilary decirles a las otras que era novia de tyson, no salí hasta que estuve segura que no me vieran, luego de eso estamos aquí, Meilin muy interesante ahora creo que seria prudente irnos a otro lugar a planear nuestra estrategia, ya que no queremos que alguien nos escuche y se arruinen nuestros planes, ok dijeron todas y se fueron de ahí.

Melissa es la presidenta del club de fans de tyson, nancy del de max y meilin del de ray.

Mientras esto sucedía en esa cafetería, en el estadio se llevaban a cabo los combates, de los cuales estaban empatados a uno perdido y uno ganado los equipos de tyson y kai ,en estos momentos se lleva a cabo el desempate que es ganado por el equipo de kai, inmediatamente después de eso comienza el siguiente combate y así sucesivamente durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, luego de que terminaron los combates del día el señor D. Mando llamar a una junta con los encargados de los equipos ya que tenia un anuncio que darles concerniente al torneo, por lo que los chicos tuvieron lo que quedaba de la tarde libre y cada quien se había marchado por su lado a explorar y recorrer la ciudad; Kenny: chicos que vamos hacer, yo quisiera ir a buscar partes para los blades, ya que necesitamos estar preparados para todo nunca sabemos lo que pueda pasar, Daichi: yo quiero recorrer los restaurantes y probar de todo, Hilary: bueno yo tengo ganas de ir a dar un paseo en góndola y ver el atardecer, Tyson: yo también quiero dar un paseo pero no se a donde todavía, kenny: por lo visto cada uno tiene planes diferentes, en fin tenía la esperanza de que alguno quisiera venir conmigo, daichi:no te preocupes jefe, tu me puedes acompañar ya que ayer vi una tienda de beyblade por el rumbo de los restauran donde quiero ir así que podemos ir juntos, kenny: muy bien pero por favor ustedes dos, dijo señalando a tyson y hilary, vayan a donde vayan regresen temprano no quiero tener que preocuparme porque no han regresado y, Tyson: ya jefe entendimos, no te angusties prometo que no nos pasara nada ya que si hilary quiere podemos ir a dar ese paseo juntos y así tu ya no te angusties, esto lo dijo con el fin de pasear junto a hilary sin tener que esconderse y a la vez para calmar a kenny ya que no quería que decidiera acompañarlos a ninguno de ellos y arruinarles su paseo, Hilary: me parece bien si tyson quiere venir no hay problema, es mas así me aseguro de que no se quede por ahí a comer o gastando sus energías antes de tiempo.

En otra parte los blistickboys tenían sus problemas, aki:y ahora que vamos hacer pasha debe quedarse a la junta y eso arruina los planes decía viendo en dirección a sukikai: se metió en medio del campo de visión de aki y le contesto, pues no se ustedes yo quiero ir a, Suki: alto no se alteren ya habíamos previsto algo así pasha y yo, ya tengo instrucciones especificas para todos, bueno casi todos, Tala: ehh, como que tenían previsto algo, Suki: así es, aki e ian tienen que recolectar informes y mas material para la táctica de la que hablamos ayer, bryan y spencer ustedes solo tienen que dejar todo listo en el hotel, ya saben cámaras, audio, todo eso, recogerlo y empacarlo ya que no debe quedar nada porque seguramente partiremos muy temprano mañana, y eso es todo, Bryan: un momento como que eso es todo, que van hacer ustedes 3, esto lo dijo señalando a asuka, kai y tala, Suki: ahh eso, bueno kai, tala y yo tenemos otra cosa que hacer, algo que no necesitan saber, queda claro esto lo dijo con un tono bastante amenazante, aunado a la mirada mortífera que le daba kai, este solo asintió y así cada uno partió a cumplir con sus tareas, en cuanto se fueron tala: sea lo que sea que tienes planeado no pienso hacerlo, voy a esperar a pasha hasta que salga y se cruzo de brazos y se sentó dispuesto a hacer lo que había dicho, Kai: como que vamos hacer algo nosotros tres dijo algo molesto viendo a asuka, suki estaba a apunto de contestarle cuando, Pasha: ahh que gente, dijo, solo vine por mi portafolio, Tala: pasha es cierto que le diste instrucciones a asuka para que fuera con ella y kai a no se donde, Pasha: mmm, pues la verdad si, pero dijo tala, nada de peros no creas que no se que pretendes quedarte aquí a esperarme, y de una vez te digo que me gustaría pero no es posible ya que a donde van a ir es un lugar muy especial que reservamos para nosotros cuatro y no puedes llegar tarde ya que perderíamos la reservación, yo llegare ahí en cuanto salga, si ya se lo que dije pero si están ustedes tres no se perderá, y sin mas le dio un beso fugaz a tala en los labios y se fue rumbo a la junta, Kai: a donde vamos a ir le pregunto a suki, Suki: a un restauran al aire libre en el mirador, solo nosotros cuatro dos mesas en un privado y si no estamos ahí pronto nos quitaran la reservación, kai: bueno vamos y jalo a tala para que despertara del trance en el que lo dejo pasha. Una vez llegaron al lugar se fueron a sus mesas que tenían una vista espectacular, Tala: vaya no pensé que fuere un lugar así, no quiero interrumpir asuka, kai, pero porque el interés de que viniera de una vez ya que bien podría haberla esperado y, Suki: si eso lo se muy bien es solo que pasha no quería que te quedaras solo y prefirió que te vinieras con nosotros, esto ya lo habíamos planeado, de que si algo pasaba no los dejaríamos solos a ninguno de los dos aunque eso implique que para ello tengamos que hacer esto dijo, Kai: si pero porque el de no dejarnos solos, que acaso no confían en nosotros, Suki: si en ustedes si, en quien no confiamos es en ellas y señalo a un grupo de chicas que se veía en el restauran de enfrente a una altura mas baja de la donde estaban ellos, claro esta que si ellas volteaban no los verían ya que las mesas donde estaban era un lugar bien ubicado estratégicamente para ello, para no ser detectados por nadie que no supiera bien que en ese lugar habría mesas y clientes, puesto que los cubrían tanto unos árboles como las sombras de la noche que comenzaba a caer, Tala:y quienes son ellas, Pasha: unas personas que no deben de interesarte, es algo entre ellas y nosotras dijo refiriéndose a ella y asuka, que bueno que llegaste y se volteo para con ella dejando en el olvido a esas chicas, luego de eso tanto kai como asuka se entretuvieron en lo suyo al igual que lo hacían pasha y tala, esas chicas eran las presidentas de los clubs de fans que ya habíamos mencionado.

En otra parte de la ciudad tyson y hilary tenían un paseo romántico en una góndola por los alrededores de Venecia, al mismo tiempo en otros dos lugares distintos max y emily tenían una conversación al igual que ray y maraya, Max: emily te pedí que viniéramos a dar un paseo porque necesito decirte algo muy importante, algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta y no quiero esperar para decírtelo, no se si tenga el valor de hacerlo después, Emily: sabes max yo también quería hablar contigo, solo que no encontraba el momento adecuado, pero empieza tu, algo me dice que debo escucharte antes de decirte lo que quiero, max: estas segura, si adelante le contesto, bueno veras estos últimos días me di cuenta de que siento algo muy raro cuando estoy contigo, al principio no sabia lo que era, pero ya se lo que es, y antes de decírtelo quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu respuesta a lo que te diré siempre contaras conmigo, emily: dime que es no me angusties, max: no es nada malo no te preocupes es solo que, si decía ella a la vez, he descubierto que me gustas y mucho, y me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi novia dijo todo sonrojado, y se quedo callado esperando escuchar su respuesta, Emily: sabes maxie, yo también descubrí que hay alguien que me gusta y del cual me enamore sin pensarlo, es solo que tarde un poco en darme cuenta de ello, pero ahora se que lo quiero y mucho y, max estaba empezando a ponerse triste pues creía que ella no le correspondía, ella tomo sus manos haciendo que el la viera, será todo un honor ser tu novia ya que de quien estoy enamorada eres tu y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, al escucharla max sonrío y la abrazo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios; en otra parte, Maraya: que bonito lugar ray, porque quisiste que viniéramos solos le dijo, Ray: pues veras hay algo que tengo que decirte, no se si recuerdas la primera noche que pasamos aquí, te dije que tenía algo muy importante que decirte, ella asintió y se empezó a poner nerviosa ya que se imaginaba que era lo que ray le diría, bueno pues tu me gustas desde hace mucho, pero eso ya lo sabes, no quiero esperar mas ya que siento que yo tampoco te soy indiferente y pues quieres ser mi novia, Maraya: por supuesto que si, desde hace ya mucho que me gustas, ya empezaba a preguntarme el porque no me lo habías pedido antes y sin mas se acercaron y se dieron un beso largo y lleno de amor.

Después de que cada uno se fue por su lado y disfrutaron de su tiempo libre, regresaron uno a uno a sus habitaciones, Kenny: al fin llegamos, nunca pensé que salir contigo daichi fuera tan cansado mira que tyson no me hace correr tanto, Daichi: pero jefe es lo divertido salir, explorar brincar por ahí, kenny: si, si como digas ahora veamos si ya regresaron los demás, ok, cuando llegaron a la puerta de hero tocaron, daichi: parece que no esta jefe, no contesta, vamos a ver si regresaron tyson y hilary, Kenny: chicos están ahí, en eso daichi se tropezó con las agujetas de sus zapatos ya que no se había fijado que estaban sueltas y cayó encima del jefe, que su vez provoco que chocara con la puerta abriéndola, daichi: lo siento jefe estas bien, kenny si daichi no fue nada, pero donde estamos dijo daichi, Kenny: no lo puedo creer entramos al cuarto de tyson y hilary, pero que raro es un cuarto con una sola cama, y no es todo dijo daichi: mira no hay señas de desorden, generalmente cuando tyson comparte cuarto conmigo hay desorden por todos lados y aquí no, incluso parece que no fuera su cuarto, Kenny: no daichi no me refería a eso, sino al echo de que tyson y hilary ha estado durmiendo en la misma cama todos estos días y no nos habían dicho nada, vamos salgamos de aquí, Hero: ya llegue hay alguien, si nosotros dijo daichi, que hacías en el cuarto de hilary no recuerdas lo que nos pidió, muy mal echo daichi, hero regañaba al pobre sin tener realmente la culpaKenny: no lo regañes hero, no tiene la culpa fue un accidente, el que hayamos entrado, pero hay algo que quisiera comentar contigo a solas, daichi podrías dejarnos un momento, daichi: claro jefe voy a bañarme tengo demasiado calor y se fue, Hero: muy bien dime que es lo que te pasa kenny, Jefe: veras entramos al cuarto de ellos por accidente pero según nos dijeron compartían cuarto y supusimos que había dos camas como en mi cuarto, pero solo hay una y es matrimonial, Hero: y eso que tiene que ver seguramente uno de ellos duerme en el sillón o la alfombra, no hay tales tienen que dormir en la misma cama, pero eso no es todo, la actitud de ellos me hace pensar que tienen una relación mas unida de la que nos muestran, yo creo que son pareja, eso explicaría muchas cosas, Hero: ya veo tu punto, y si yo también lo creo, lo que no entiendo es porque nos lo ocultan, kenny: creo que es nuestra culpa, los hemos estado vigilando y acosando no les hemos dado mucho espacio para que quieran contarnosHero: si ya lo creo, que tal si no les decimos que lo sabemos y les damos confianza para que lo hagan y si no lo hacen en un tiempo prudente nosotros les preguntaremos, solo espero que no haya pasado nada mas entre ellos, jefe: no lo creo hero, tyson podrá haber cambiado un poco pero no lo creo capaz de faltarle a hilary, además ella no lo permitiría con ese carácter que tiene; en la habitación de los all stars, Maxie: hola chicos ya regresamos dijo sonriendo, Eddy:que bueno pero donde estaban y, Michael: porque están tomados de la mano, hay algo que quieran decirnos, Rick: si viejo dinos que es, Emily: si no se callan no les diremos, Judy: decirnos que, Max: ahh mama que bueno que regresaste, estábamos apunto de darles una noticia pero que bueno que llegaste así también la escucharas, Eddy: y bien que es, Max: pues que emily yo somos novios a partir de hoy, Judy: felicidades chicos ya era hora que se dieran cuenta, me da gusto, Emily: como, ya se lo esperaba, Judy: por supuesto no por nada los conozco tan bien y no olvides que max es mi hijo, es mi obligación saber todo de el, max: basta mama me avergüenzas; en la habitación de los White Tigers X, Maraya: chicos tenemos algo que decirles decía alegre y radiante, Roxie: si dinos de que se trata, Ray: pues que maraya y yo ya somos novios, Lee: vaya ya era hora se tardaron demasiado en hacerlo, kevin: si felicidades, y ya era hora de que se decidieran, Maraya: bueno pues gracias, pero no quiero escuchar ni un comentario mas de ya era hora, Ray: si, esta bien ya entendimos el mensaje, Roxie: esta bien ahora hay que celebrar; en la habitación de los blistickboys, Bryan: estoy aburrido, que no piensan regresar esos 4, Spencer: si necesitamos burlarnos de alguien incluso aceptaría que pasha nos pusiera a entrenar la espera me mata, Ian: ya chicos para eso están los videos de las situaciones embarazosas que pasha y suki nos hicieron grabar cierto aki, Aki: ahh chicos ustedes véanlos, no estoy de humor de echo voy a mi cuarto, quiero estar solo y se fue, justo en ese momento llegaron kai, tala suki y pasha, Suki: y a ustedes que les pasa porque esas caras, Ian: es solo que nos sorprendió que aki no quisiera burlarse de los demás, nunca lo había visto tan decaído, Tala: y eso que tiene de raro de seguro esta cansado es todo a cualquiera le pasa, Pasha: olvidas un detalle, aki es el gemelo de kai y cuando a uno le pasa algo al otro le afecta también, y no podemos dejar que eso pase por el bien del equipo y de ambos, Spencer:debo estar delirando pasha preocupada por alguien, bryan: ja, eso hay que verlo ian porque no estas grabando, eso es algo para la historia, Ian: que insinúas, desde hace mas de 10 minutos que lo hago, Suki; basta que no ven que esto es grave, Pasha: por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo minamotó, así que a callar todos ahora, Suki: kai te sientes bien, no tienes idea de que le pueda pasar, y antes de que te exaltes estoy preocupada por ti, ya que si algo le pasa a el también te puede afectar y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, Kai: estoy bien, no me pasa nada no siempre que nos pase algo a alguno le pasa al otro, pero si es extraño puesto que no hay casi nada que le baje los ánimos a este grado, iré a ver que le pasa, y se fue a ver a aki a su cuarto, Pasha: muy bien ustedes me dirán ahora mismo que le hicieron, ya que si lo que le pasa a aki llega a afectar el rendimiento de kai en el torneo eso será muy malo para ustedes, Suki: sin contar lo que yo les are por atentar en contra de mi kai y claro por aki ya que es mi compañero de fraudes, Tala: mas vale que cooperen no les queda mas opción, Pasha: gracias amor, Tala: no hay porque cariño, Ian: escuche bien, ustedes se tratan amablemente, Pasha: basta ian ahora dime que fue lo que paso para que se pusiera así, Ian: bueno no preste mucha atención, pero note que cuando hablamos de lo que pudieran estar haciendo kai y suki al igual que tu y tala, puso una cara extraña como si quisiera tener a alguien a su lado tal como ustedes, Suki: mmm, podría ser pero ustedes son tan tontos para notar esas cosas con claridad, déjame ver el video necesitamos analizarlo entre pasha y yo, Ian video cual video, yo solo grave lo que me pidieron, Pasha: ian te conocemos demasiado así que damelo ahora, Ian: bueno ya que lo pones así toma y le dio una cámara de video con lo solicitado, Pasha y Suki: veamos, aquí esta, si en efecto dijo suki, tiene cara de que quiere algo mas que solo diversión dijo pasha, espera que es eso dijo suki, pasha: que, agranda esta imagen y la señalo dijo suki, una vez que lo hizo ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión, Pasha: ya sabemos que tiene ahora solo hay que, Suki: buscar a la mas apropiada no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que ser de inmediato antes de irnos a la siguiente sede, Bryan: ehh chicas podrían decirnos que es lo que descubrieron, Tala: si y que es lo que tienen que buscar, Kai: yo puedo decírselos, Suki: kai ya lo sabes, Kai: si y en verdad me siento mal por ello, no creí que le afectara tanto, Pasha: pero tiene solución solo necesitamos ayudarlo a encontrar a la ideal, Spencer: ya díganos de que se trata me esta matando el suspenso, Kai: pues si la tiene, es solo que va ha ser difícil, sus expectativas son altas, la chica que sea tiene que tener un detalle en especial, Suki: cual dinos, nosotras podemos encontrar a alguien ya lo veras no por nada somos mujeres y nuestra especialidad es encontrar a las chicas mas interesadas en ustedes, si se parece a ti físicamente no debe ser difícil que encontremos a una candidata, Kai: lo principal que quiere es alguien que juegue canasta, dice que no hay nadie que comparta eso con el, Pasha: hay algo mas cierto ya que eso no es tanto problema, es un juego que se puede aprender si en verdad a ella le interesa el, Kai: el pero es que quiere a alguien como ustedes, que pueda no solo jugar canasta sino que sea capaz de hacer lo mismo que ustedes hacen por mi o por tala, que pueda representar un reto para el ganarse su cariño, ya que no cualquiera es capaz de entrar a la cia o al pentágono y gastar las bromas que hacen, o tramar una venganza por solo el gusto de hacerlo, Tala: vaya eso si va ha ser difícil encontrar a otra chica que pueda hacer lo mismo que ustedes no es fácil, Pasha: eso lo solucionaremos nosotras de algún modo, ahora a dormir mañana va a ser un día agitado, y una cosa mas no quiero comentarios al respecto, no se atrevan a molestarlo porque eso les costará caro entendieron, Kai: y no solo porque pasha lo diga sino que porque es mi hermano y no querrán hacerle compañía a boris cuando yo hable con el abuelo y le cuente que ustedes hicieron algo malo realmente malo a uno de su nietos, claro esta sin contar lo que les are yo primero, Ian: ya entendimos no es necesario la violencia, bien buenas noches suki vamonos dijo al final kai, Tala: pasha nos vamos a dormir, Pasha: si, y ustedes ya saben ni una palabra de esto.

Una vez que todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Suki: kai que mas te dijo aki, estoy segura que no nos dijiste todo, y para que hayas dicho lo que dijiste debe ser algo grave, esto lo dijo muy bajo casi no se escucha puesto que no están solos y no quería que los escucharan, Kai: pues que creyó estar enamorado de pasha, luego reflexiono y dijo que era admiración pero que por ti sentía algo mas, algo que pensó que era amor, pero ahora sabe que no es así, Suki: que como es posible yo nunca le di pie para ello, Kai: tranquila no es tu culpa, es mía, al no externar mis sentimiento hacia ti, estos se manifestaron en el, ya que el lazo que compartimos es mucho y demasiado fuerte, como dijo ella, veras yo desde hace tiempo que empecé a sentir algo mas que amistad por ti pero me negaba a aceptarlo, cuando aki y yo tenemos un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia algo o alguien y no lo demostramos este se concentra en el otro para equilibrar nuestro lazo emocional, ya que si no nosotros no podríamos controlar lo que hacemos o decimos porque ese lazo estaría desequilibrado y eso se manifestaría por ejemplo, yo estaría pensando en algo y aki sin quererlo lo diría no importando que, por eso ese lazo debe estar equilibrado, pero si el sentía eso que sentías tu, muy simple el me transmitía todo su coraje y resentimiento de que yo no estuviera haciendo nada para acercarme a ti, de ese modo estábamos equilibrados, pero ahora ese equilibrio se rompió al yo manifestar tanto mi enojo porque alguien se te acercara como mi afecto al darte ese beso, ahora mis sentimientos están en equilibrio, lo que ocasiono que la soledad y tristeza que siente aki por no tener a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos propios se apoderara de el y su equilibrio esta mal, suki: y porque no hacen lo mismo equilibrarse entre los dos, no es posible una vez que los sentimientos de uno están en equilibrio no podemos equilibrarnos entre los dos, ya que eso desequilibraría no solo a uno sino a los dos, ahora debemos lograr que aki encuentre a alguien y pueda equilibrar sus sentimientos de lo contrario seguirá triste hasta que logre superarlo por si mismo, pero la ultima vez que paso eso fue cuando murió papá, suki: ya no te sientas culpable ahora tenemos que ayudarlo a levantar el ánimo en lo que encontramos a esa chica, ya veras que no será tan difícil como piensas, ahora vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

A la mañana siguiente al terminar los combates el señor D hizo un anuncio: muchachos antes de que se vayan a empacar tengo algo que decirles, no partiremos hoy como se había previsto, sino hasta mañana ya que para disculparse por los problemas ocasionados nos darán una recepción de gala con todos los gastos pagados por el hotel, ahora les sugiero que pasen a las tiendas del hotel a que escojan sus atuendos y la recepción será a las 9:00p.m. en el salón principal de fiestas del hotel, todos los chicos viva una fiesta y se fueron corriendo al hotel para escoger sus trajes.

Una vez llegaron todas las chicas se encontraron en la boutique de hotel para escoger sus vestidos, incluidas pasha y asuka, Pasha: dime de nuevo porque estamos aquí no tenemos la necesidad de hacerlo tenemos el dinero suficiente para comprar en cualquier otro lado, Suki: eso ya lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento que aquí encontraremos la chica adecuada para aki, Pasha:como sabes eso, las chicas de aquí juegan beyblade por si no lo has notado no canasta, además, Suki: si pero hay una que es diferente, si no recuerdas Roxie es una de ellas y creo recordar que la vi jugar canasta alguna vez cuando estábamos en la situación aquella donde la conocimos, es posible que ella pueda ayudarnos con este problema, Pasha: por una vez en la vida creo que esto podría funcionar sin problemas y sin la necesidad de recurrir a alguien en quien no confiemos, todo lo contrario es alguien de nuestra entera confianza, hay que buscarla de inmediato; Roxie: chicas cálmense, si nos peleamos no podremos escoger nada, creo que tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente para impresionar a los chicos ya que tenemos novedades, Julia: cuales dinos, Maraya: bueno la novedad es que ray y o ya somos novios, felicidades le dijeron todas, nos contaras como paso dijo matilda, si claro pero eso será en la fiesta ahora tenemos que arreglarnos, Emily: chicas yo también tengo una noticia que darles, hilary: cual emily no nos tengas en suspenso, bueno que max y yo somos novios dijo algo apenada emily, ahh que lindo dijeron felicidades también a ti, julia: ahora tenemos mas motivos para arreglarnos y estar lindas para ellos dijo julia ya que no podemos quedar mal ni ustedes ni nosotras, ya que aunque no todas estemos enamoradas también podemos lucir radiantes y dejarlos con el ojo cuadrado, Suki: ejem, chicas yo se que ustedes no me conocen bien pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarlas a lucir como reinas, bueno no solo yo también pasha, aquí presente, Hilary: bueno asuka a que debemos el que quieras ayudarnos generalmente ustedes harían lo contrario, puesto que creen que estamos detrás de kai y tala, Suki: si eso ya lo se, pero ahora ustedes han demostrado que no es así puesto que casi todas ya tienen pareja y eso nos dice que no están, ni estuvieron ni estarán interesadas en ellos, pero hay un problema que creo les interesará, Julia: explíquense, que podría ser eso, Pasha: bueno como ya lo dijo minamotó, el problema no es entre nosotras sino contra las presidentas de los clubs de fans de los muchachos, ellas estarán en la fiesta puesto que fueron ellas las que convencieron a los socios y los amenazaron con hacer tal escándalo que no volverían a tener clientela, claro esta que una de las condiciones fue que ellas estuvieran presentes, además de que están interesadas no solo en kai y tala, sino también en todos los demás muchachos incluidos sus novios y aran todo lo posible por enredarlos, Suki: y no solo a sus novios sino también a los demás chicos como raúl, miguel, rick, Michael, eddy, etc.., Roxie: creo que cuentan con nosotras, no permitiremos que unas chicas que no tiene escrúpulos se acerquen a ninguno de ellos, es algo injusto no están tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de ellos, creen que son objetos, eso no lo aran no lo permitiremos verdad chicas volvió a decir Roxie, julia: por supuesto que no ellas no se saldrán con la suya, muy bien ahora como nos ayudaran, Pasha: primero veamos que vestidos nos ofrecen aquí si no nos convencen, entonces vamos a otro lado, matilda: pero no tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagarlos, Suki: no se preocupen por eso yo pago y les mostró sus tarjetas de crédito, todas de oro y con fondos ilimitados, Hilary: muy bien a trabajar se ha dicho; mientras tanto en la tienda de trajes para caballero, Tyson: ahh que escogeré, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo escoger algún traje, Miguel: no eres el único ninguno tiene conocimientos de ello, y creo que hablo por todos, Kenny: bueno se están olvidando de algo, de que jefe, no hay nadie que nos ayude, si hay alguien están hero o romero dijo ellos ya son más grandes y tendrán algún conocimiento del tema, raúl: con romero no cuenten el tiene un gusto extravagante y no creo que sea lo que quierantyson: y no es todo hero no puede hacerlo ya que el solo sabe de ropa casual no de gala, Kenny: hay alguien mas pero no estoy seguro que quiera hacerlo, quien dijeron todos, kai y aki, ellos de seguro tiene conocimiento pero no estoy seguro que quieran ayudarnos, Robert: se les olvida que nosotros estamos aquí, somos unos caballeros en toda la extensión de la palabra, mm robert disculpa que te moleste pero creo que olvidas un detalle dijo oliver, cual pregunto este, nuestro conocimiento es para reuniones de parlamento y para ello se tiene un código que nosotros sabemos, pero eso no aplica para la fiesta a la cual somos invitados, esta es de carácter social del tipo americano dijo jonny, además que la vestimenta que se usa en nuestras reuniones es algo antigua tu mismo lo has dicho y no tenemos conocimiento de las actuales tendencias termino enrique, ohh tiene razón dijo desilusionado robert, Tyson: en definitiva estamos perdidos que haremos, en eso se escucho la voz de kai: muy sencillo seguir nuestros consejos dijo al unísono con aki, tyson: kai, aki en serio nos ayudarán, Kai: por supuesto no quiero que nos hagan ver mal, ya que estarán no solo los socios y directivos de la bba también habrá gente importante y no queremos que nos vinculen con gente que no sabe como comportarse en estas situaciones, pondrían en mal el nombre del beyblade y no lo pienso permitir, Aki: no seas tan tosco kai, también es porque estoy aburrido y decidí que ayudarlos a vestirse me divertiría, además que es el castigo de kai por una apuesta que perdió conmigo, Tala: en fin tenemos mucho que hacer, no solo es castigo de kai, también es nuestro por desobedecer a pasha dijo tala con cara de resignación, jefe: como que su castigo, bryan: si no molestes enano, ahora tenemos que cooperar con ustedes, max: y ustedes también tienen conocimientos en ello, spencer: claro no tanto como aki o kai pero si mas que ustedesian: bueno antes de continuar necesito que me llenen estos cuestionarios dijo entregándoselos, daichi: pero para que, si lo que tenemos que hacer es vestirnos como pingüinos y actuar bien es todo, Bryan: por eso mismo, necesitamos estos datos para poder ver por donde empezar, si por los modales al comer o la forma de comportarse concluyo kai, bueno tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo así que manos a la obra dijo aki que esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

Luego de mucho batallar, no solo las chicas también los chicos, puesto que fue una tarea titánica el que todos aprendieran lo básico de ese tipo de reuniones; Pasha: ahh que cansado fue el ayudarles a esas a escoger un vestido decente, Suki: si también el como deben maquillarse y peinarse de forma correcta pero creo que logramos nuestro objetivo, Pasha: si ellas están dispuestas a todo para detener a esas arpías, pero no solo eso, Suki: si Roxie puede ser la chica que aki necesita, te dije que con ellas encontraríamos la solución, ya lo veras que ella lo logrará, si tienes razón concordó pasha, ahora hay que subir a arreglarnos los muchachos deben estar esperándonos, Tala: ya era hora que llegarán donde estaban, ya estamos listos y ustedes no parecen, Pasha: si ya veo, y me da gusto comprobar que todos se ven bien, de acuerdo a la ocasión, Suki: si ahora bryan, ian y spencer ustedes tiene otra misión que de seguro les agradará, Bryan: cual, Pasha: se encargarán de entretener a estas chicas, les entrego unas fotos con los datos respectivos, las mantendrán lo mas lejos posible de tala, kai, aki y cualquiera de los demás chicos de los otros equipos, sin preguntas lo principal es que los alejen de tala, kai y aki, y en lo que se pueda de los demás, ahora compermiso tenemos que arreglarnos y se fue junto a asuka al cuarto a arreglarse, lo mismo paso en todas la habitaciones, los chicos ya estaban listos solo esperaban a las chicas.

Habitación de los all star, Max: mama ya están listas es tarde, tenemos que bajar queremos obtener un buen lugar, Michael: si ya llevamos rato esperándolas, Judy: listo chicos la espera termino estamos listas, Eddy: ya era hora, Max: y emily donde esta mama, Judy: aquí, y se movió mostrando a emily que se encontraba detrás de ella, todos dijeron: wow te ves genial, bueno ambas, rick: si se ven fabulosas pero creo que max es el que va a tener que cuidarse ya que emily no solo se ve genial sino como una reina y sin mala intención enano, Max: te vez hermosa, que digo hermosa como reina nos vamos y le ofreció el brazo, emily causo la impresión que deseaba gracias a los consejos que recibió de asuka, ella llevaba un vestido sencillo pero en verdad elegante, era con un corsé no muy ajustado solo lo necesario par que se viera bien, el cual no tenia mangas era straples de escote recto, la falda era corta por el frente con estilo recto y al llegar a las rodillas era asimétrica y se extendía hasta el suelo por detrás en una tela semitransparente, era de color entre beige, amarillo y naranja con unos pequeños destellos que lo hacían brillar, llevaba como accesorios unos guantes hasta los codos color beige, un chal que usaba como bufanda todo hacia atrás en una tela transparente como la de la cola del vestido, sus zapatillas no eran muy altas debido a que max no es tan alto, eran de color beige sencillas el estilo clásico cerradas por completo, su maquillaje era ligero en tonos naranjas y beige y su peinado era semirrecogido al frente y suelto por detrás con unos adornos muy pequeños casi no se notan pero que le dan algo de brillo; en la habitación de la dinastía f; Raúl: julia ya es tarde te estamos esperando, Julia: ya estoy lista dijo y salió, cuando la vio raúl y romero se quedaron helados no pensaron nunca que julia luciera tan bien, hermanita luces espectacular me harías el honor y le ofreció su brazo claro y partieron rumbo a la fiesta, **julia** lucia un vestido de dos piezas color rojo, la blusa era pegada hasta la cintura simulaba que era un corsé pero no lo era de escote redondo con tirantes delgados por detrás el escote bajaba a media espalda y se veía como una telaraña ya que cruzaban la espalda varios tirantes en distinta direcciones formando así la figura, en el centro tenia un prendedor en forma de araña color plateado, la falda era recta hasta el suelo en los costados tenia unas aberturas que subían hasta medió muslo, por todo el borde de las mismas tenia grabados unas mini arañas en color plateado, llevaba como accesorios un chal también pero de chifon transparente de color rojo que salía de los tirantes de la blusa en la parte frontal y rodeaban sus brazos para encontrarse en la parte de atrás y ser sujetado por el prendedor de araña, también tenia unos aretes y un collar todos con el adorno de arañas y en color plateado, llevaba el pelo recogido en su totalidad solo caían unos mechones al frente y el resto en un chongo de gajos que llamaba la atención por el bicolor de su cabello, ella tenia unas zapatillas altas en rojo con plateado con el talón destapado y sujetas al tobillo con unas finas tiritas, su maquillaje era casi nulo solo lo necesario en tonos rosas y rojos; Habitación del batallón bartes, Miguel: matilda ya es tarde te estamos esperando, claude: si apúrate que no encontraremos mesa, Matilda: ya estoy lista chicos podemos irnos, Aarón: vaya te ves muy bien pareces una princesita, Miguel: si es cierto luces muy bien ahora vamonos y la tomo de la mano ya que ella es mas bajita y no lo alcanzaría si le ofrecía el brazo, ella lucia un lindo vestido de corte princesa puesto que aun conserva su aire infantil para sus 14 años además que es muy bajita, su vestido es color rosa con lila pastel, es sencillo no necesita mucho arreglo puesto que no hay mucho que arreglar su cabello lo lleva suelto como suele usarlo solo que sin los lentes ahora usa una pequeña diadema de brillantitos, no lleva maquillaje solo brillo labial en tono rosa y una sombra muy pálida de ojos lila apenas si se nota; habitación de los White Tigers, Lee; vaya que se tardan las chicas deberíamos dejarlas ya es muy tarde, Ray: digas eso, por eso no tienes novia, hay que ser pacientes no deben de tardar, **Kevin:** pues yo opino igual que lee, Roxie: ejem, ya estamos listas, como nos vemos, ray, lee y kevin se quedaron asombrados no pensaron que ellas se arreglaran tan bien parecían reinas, Ray: te ves hermosa maraya, tu también Roxie, pero comprenderás que, si entiendo no te preocupes y tu lee ya cierra la boca y partamos que de seguro abajo nos esperan, vienen y empezó el camino, **Roxie** lucia un hermoso vestido en tonalidades verdes agua y esmeralda, el vestido era una sola pieza ceñido en todo el talle hasta la cadera de ahí tenia algo de vuelo, mas bien línea A, tenia una abertura por el frente que subía hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el escote era cuadrado los tirantes eran de una tela semitransparente que al llegar a la espalda se extendía como si fuera una capa, el escote en la espalda llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de media espalda, los tirantes se unían en el borde del escote en la espalda y formaban un mini moño con forma de flor de cerezo para volver a caer como si fuera una cola hasta el suelo, el vestido tenia pequeños estampados de flores de cerezo en verde y algún que otro destelo en lila pastel por toda la falda del vestido, la blusa era lisa pero tenia un brillo especial ya que tenia incrustados unos mini brillantitos, sus accesorios eran juego de aretes y collar de flor de cerezo en color verde y lila, no traía guantes pero si una pulsera también con un dije de la misma flor, su peinado era sencillo, lo llevaba sujeto al frente con dos prendedores de la misma flor y el resto suelto pero envuelto en una malla transparente con adornos de flor de cerezo que resaltaban, su maquillaje la hacia lucir enigmática y misteriosa en tonos verde y lilas, sus zapatillas de una altura adecuada para estar junto a aki, eran transparentes con brillos de color plateado y lila de tiritas que se enrollaban en sus piernas hasta las rodillas, **Maraya **llevaba puesto un vestido en color banco con rosa era de una pieza, la blusa era de cuello halter con mangas de ¾ y hombros descubiertos el escote en la parte de atrás era hasta llegar a media espalda, era ceñido hasta debajo del busto luego de ahí se desprendía en línea A con muy poco vuelo le llegaba hasta media pierna, era con destellos que hacían brillar al vestido tenia un estampado por todo el vestido de formas asimétricas lo que jugaba con la visión puesto que no se sabia bien que formaban dependiendo de como se moviera ella, sus zapatillas eran algo altas debido a que ray era bastante mas alto que ella, de color rosa como las de julia, su maquillaje en tonos rosa con lila sencillo puesto que uno muy cargado la aria verse demasiado mayor, su peinado era suelto y recogido, llevaba una especia de peineta que le sujetaba el pelo desde la parte posterior de su cabeza, de abajo hacia arriba no muy apretado lo que le permitía que mechones salieran al frente y por detrás lo que quedaba suelto eran mechones rizados, ondulados y lacios, la peineta tenia como adornos unas flores muy pequeñas que al unirse formaban una sola flor pequeña de la cual se desprendían listones blancos y rosas que se mezclaban con su cabello; habitación de los G revolutions, hero: ya estamos listos, daichi promete que te comportaras y no alzaras la voz y ni brincaras sobre nadie, daichi: lo prometo pero me debes una y luego hablaremos de cómo me la pagaras, ahora solo falta que salga hilary, Tyson: si ya se tardo, hilary estas lista se nos hace tarde, le decía desde afuera de la puerta del cuarto que compartían, Hilary: si ya voy espérenme en la sala en unos minutos salgo, así lo hicieron luego de que pasaron unos minutos hilary apareció, jefe: vaya hilary luces muy bien, daichi; si te vez diferente pero bien, Hero: muy cierto luces muy bien, genial diría yo, tu que opinas tyson, Tyson: yo opino que se ve hermosa, luce como reina, nos vamos y le ofreció su brazo, Hilary: gracias a todos por sus cumplidos y si vamos es tarde y tomo el brazo que le ofreció tyson, ella lucia un hermoso vestido en tonalidades de azul, es de una sola pieza, era ceñido hasta la cadera, la falda larga hasta los pies de corte asimétrico en picos, del lado izquierdo era un poco mas corto y totalmente transparente desde medio muslo hasta abajo mostrando su pierna, en la parte de la blusa el escote era igualmente asimétrico, diagonal, el brazo izquierdo con manga de ¾ y el hombro semidescubierto, el brazo derecho sin manga, el escote en la espalda era igual al del frente en diagonal, de la manga izquierda salía una tirita de tela transparente que cruzaba la espalda y se enrollaba en su brazo derecho desde el codo hasta la muñeca donde era sujetada por una pulsera con forma de un dragón color plateado, el vestido en su totalidad tenia incrustados mini brillantitos, el estampado eran sombras con forma de dragones, remolinos y triángulos todos inconclusos para jugar un poco con la visión en tonalidades de varios azules, sus zapatillas eran como las de Roxie solo que con destellos en plateado y azul, tenia también una gargantilla plateada y azul con un dragón como dije, los aretes eran unos mini dragones en combinación con la pulsera y la gargantilla, su maquillaje era en tonalidades azules con destellos plateados lo que la hacían verse misteriosa, su peinado era suelto pero completamente lacio y acomodado de tal forma que también se veía asimétrico con mechones pintados de azul apenas visibles; Habitación de los blistickboys, recordaran que los chicos ya estaban listos cuando pasha y suki entraron, Kai: que tanto mas tiempo tendremos que esperar para que estén listas, Suki: no mucho corazón, unos 20 máximo 30 minutos porque no se relajan un poco y se fueron a su cuarto, pasado el tiempo que les dijeron hicieron su aparición, Pasha: ya estamos listas, aki: que bien, lucen espectaculares ustedes que opinan chicos, Bryan: que están, spencer: muy, ian: encantadoras, **Tala:** lucen como unas, Kai: reinas, terminaron entre todos la frase puesto que al verlas se quedaron fríos, pero no de miedo sino de asombro, **Suki**, ella lucia un vestido de una sola pieza color blanco y negro, la parte de la blusa era con forma de corsé, el escote era de forma de corazón pero no unido sino separado la abertura llegaba un poco debajo de lo que seria la línea del brasier, por la espalda llegaba el escote hasta la mitad, la falda era en línea A, la cual tenia una abertura en diagonal que empezaba a medio muslo derecho hasta bajar al suelo dejando ver su pierna derecha, el vestido era blanco como ya lo dijimos pero los adornos eran negros e iban en todo el borde del vestido rodeando los escotes y aberturas y el final de la falda, eran de pedrería preciosa en negro con plateado y la tela brillaba, traiga unos guantes negros hasta los codos, una gargantilla negra con un dije de un fénix plateado con negro los aretes de la misma figura, su peinado era recogido en un chongo elaborado de gajos de los cuales se desprendían unos cuantos mechones para enfatizar su rostro con adornos incrustados en plateado y negro que al verse por detrás daba la impresión de que era un fénix, sus zapatillas altas ya que era mucho mas baja que kai, eran de tiritas que subían por su pierna hasta la mitad color negro con brillo plateado, su maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios, a su vez **Pasha,** ella traía un vestido negro con adornos en rojo, era también de una sola pieza, de escote en v con las mangas caídas en cuanto terminan los hombros y empiezan los brazos eran unas finas tiras de color rojo, por la parte de atrás la espalda estaba casi en su totalidad descubierta con la excepción de las mangas que al llegar a la parte trasera se convertían en tiras que atravesaban la espalda para unirse nuevamente al vestido a la altura de la cadera la falda era también línea A y por el frente tenia dos aberturas que subían hasta medio muslo cada una que dejaban ver ambas piernas, en la parte donde estaba el borde de la abertura en el muslo se desprendía de ahí una tirita que se unía con las de la espalda en la cadera por detrás del vestido, todos los bordes y aberturas del vestido eran rojas con forma de llamas el resto del vestido era negro de una tela brillosa que tenia incrustadas en puntos estratégicos pedrería que si las unias se formaba un lobo plateado con rojo y negro, traía un collar y juego aretes con forma de luna color plateada con destellos negros y unos mini brillantitos rojos, su peinado era un chongo que recogía su cabello del frente hasta media cabeza de ahí hasta su largo era suelto de los cuales se veían unos cuantos mechones chinos mezclados con lo lacio de su cabello, tenia al igual que suki adornos incrustados en plateado y rojo que al verse desde atrás formaba un lobo, su maquillaje era sencillo pero enfatizados sus ojos y en menor grado los labios por ultimo sus zapatillas eran altas negras con rojo de tiritas que subían por sus piernas hasta medio muslo, luego de unos breves segundos pasha y suki tomaron a tala, kai y aki entre ambas de los brazos y salieron rumbo a la fiesta, detrás de ellos bryan, ian y spencer.

Cuando bajaron todos a la fiesta pudieron darse cuenta de que todas las chicas lucían bellísimas cada una a su estilo y forma de ser, lo que también notaron fue que tyson y hilary llegaban tomados del brazo, al igual que max y emily, ray y maraya, pero los que llamaron mas la atención fueron suki, pasha, tala y los gemelos hiwatari ya que todos ellos bajaron juntos y tomados del brazo entre los cinco, mas bien pasha y suki traían a aki en medio de ellas, luego de la espectacular entrada de todos se fue animando la fiesta, los demás chicos que no tenían pareja se entretenían hablando entre ellos, otros con las chicas que estaban ahí invitadas por los socios para que no estuvieran todos solos puesto que no todos los equipos tenían a una chica, de los que si solo tres de ellas no tenían pareja, y precisamente ellas están juntas charlando un rato, Matilda: vaya todas se ven muy bien y lucen tan lindas con sus novios ahh que lindo seria tener uno decía con cara de ensoñación, Julia: pero que dices si tu también luces hermosa, es mas no se porque no estas bailando si de seguro debes tener a varios chicos tras tuyo, matilda: no julia no es así, por si no lo sabias yo solo tengo 14 y todos tienen 16 o pasan de esa edad, no hay nadie de mi edad así que estaré solita casi toda la noche, ya que muy pronto a ustedes las sacaran a bailar y ahora si yo me quedare solita dijo poniendo carita triste, Roxie: no matilda tu eres la que te equivocas hay alguien que tiene tu misma edad y no te has fijado, en serio quien dijo esta ilusionada, pues daichi el amigo de tyson el es mas chico que todos los demás por lo tanto creo que tiene la misma edad que tu, pero de seguro no vino ya que no lo veo decía otra vez triste matilda, Julia: no te equivocas de nuevo lo acabo de localizar esta allá en la mesa del bufete y por lo que se ve esta terriblemente aburrido, yo creo que deberías ir y hacerle compañía tal vez y terminen bailando juntos y le guiño un ojo, si estoy de acuerdo dijo Roxie, matilda: hay no chicas que dicen me da pena, Roxie: nada de pena es mas ya se te vamos a ayudar ahora veras, solo déjame pensar un momento como hacerlo, Julia: ya se porque no vamos hacia allá y pretendemos que vamos a escoger algo para comer entre las tres y disimuladamente los dejamos solos, Roxie: no se parece muy obvio, porque no mejor primero buscamos la ayuda de algunos chicos para que cuando estemos ahí ellos lleguen y nos inviten a bailar o algo para irnos sin que sea tan notorio el dejar solos a matilda y daichi, matilda: no es necesario de veras no me molesta que me dejen sola de echo me pregunto el porque no han venido a invitarlas, Julia: mira no es molestia, y es solo que no me han llamado la atención los chicos que se me han acercado, Roxie: la verdad yo no encuentro a nadie que valga la pena los mejores ya están ocupados y pues los otros no son mi tipo pero no es ninguna molestia el ayudarte matilda al contrario es un placer, no muy lejos de ahí aki escucho todo y se le ocurrió que ayudaría a esas chicas para juntar a la niña con el tal daichi, de momento no lo recordaba pero se le hacia conocido el nombre, además que no veía bien a todas las chicas, solo veía a julia y matilda a Roxie no la distinguía del todo porque estaba entre las sombras así que se acerco un poco y les dijo, Aki: buenas noches lindas, no pude evitar escuchar que desean ayudar a su pequeña amiga pero necesitan la ayuda de algún chico, Roxie: y tu se supone eres tal, pero que te motiva a querer ayudarnos dijo algo desconfiada puesto que no le gustaba que alguien que ella no conocía interfiriera en sus planes, **aki:** no desconfíes linda es solo que al igual que ustedes estoy solo y no me cuesta nada ayudar al contrario me agrada la idea, así me entretendré un rato ya que las demás chicas de la fiesta no llenan del todo mis expectativas, no por eso quiero decir que ustedes no estén bien, es solo que soy yo el que esta, como decirlo en busca de un imposible y me doy cuenta de que dos de ustedes ya tienen a algún chico en la mira con excepción de ti bella dama, no te distingo bien pero eso no me impide saber todo lo que les he dicho, entonces aceptan mi ayuda, Roxie: esta bien la aceptamos pero que quede claro que es por ayudar a matilda, Julia: ahora dinos tu nombre y a quien mas traerás contigo puesto que nosotras somos dos y no una, Aki: bueno me disculpo por no haberme presentado, soy akira hiwatari, hermano gemelo de kai, y pues a quien mas traeré eso se los dejo a su elección ustedes solo digan quien y yo junto a el aremos lo ya dicho por ti y señalo a Roxie, **Roxie:** muy bien antes de nada ella es julia, y pues referente al otro chico seria no se ese y señalo a rick de los all stars, pero que quede claro ese será para julia, Julia: pero porque para mi y no para ti, Roxie: muy sencillo no es mi tipo pero algo me dice que tu y el se llevaran bien, además recuerda que ya tenemos a aki y el estará conmigo alguna objeción y los miro con una mirada que no admitiría negativas, Julia y Matilda: si como digas solo no estas molesta verdad, Roxie: yo molesta no para nada, y en cuanto a ti y señalo a aki tienes alguna queja, Aki: por supuesto que no, ahora una cosa mas cuanto tiempo necesitan para que lleguemos por ustedes y dejar a matilda con su pareja, Julia: solo 5 máximo 10 minutos una vez que estemos en posición, Roxie: entonces andando y partieron a cumplir sus posiciones.

Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo las presidentas de los clubs de fans estaban siendo entretenidas por bryan, spencer e ian, y les estaba costando trabajo, mas bien les era imposible deshacerse de ellos, lo que las tenia muy molestas ya que veían a sus obsesiones felices con sus parejas y eso las molestaba cada vez mas ya que todos sus planes estaban saliendo mal, ya que en un principio ellas habían dejado instrucciones en la boutique de no mostrarles vestidos bellos solo unos muy feos y extravagantes seguras de que ellas no tendrían opción mas que escoger alguno si querían ir a la fiesta, mas nunca pensaron que saldrían a comprarlos a otra parte, a su vez las parejas ya mencionadas no se despegaban ni un minuto las chicas habían decidido no dejarlos solos ni para ir al baño, ya que si alguna tenia esa necesidad antes dejaría a su chico en compañía segura y lejos de ellas, ellos no sabían nada y no se molestaban puesto que se la estaban pasando tan bien por las atenciones de ellas para con ellos que ni se fijaban en los demás, esto también les paso a suki, pasha, tala y kai, ya que en un descuido soltaron a aki para bailar una pieza y luego de ello no lo encontraban, estaban recorriendo la fiesta cada una con su pareja buscándolo, Suki: no lo veo, como fue posible que se escapara de todos nosotros se supone que le levantaríamos el animo y no lo dejaríamos solo y míranos buscándolo, kai: ya suki no es nuestra culpa cuando aki decide esconderse no hay nadie que pueda encontrarlo excepto yo, lo raro es que no me deja encontrarlo por alguna razón no puedo sentir donde se encuentra, Suki: solo espero que pasha y tala tengan suerte, en eso se encontraron con ellos, Tala: ya lo encontraron, kai: no y por raro que parezca ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo no me deja hacerlo, Pasha no ganamos nada con desesperarnos ya verán que lo encontraremos, puesto que teníamos planeado algo para el y no podremos llevarlo a cabo si no lo encontramos; dejemos a estos cuatro unos momentos y volvamos con aki, Roxie y julia, Matilda, Julia y Roxie ya estaban en posición solo faltaba daichi, en eso se acerca a donde ellas y les dice Daichi: disculpen pero podrían alcanzarme aquel platillo y se los señalo, Roxie: claro, tu eres daichi no es cierto, este le contesto si porque, Julia: no por nada en especial, mira matilda que no es uno de tus platillos favoritos ese que Roxie le alcanzo a daichi, Matilda: si es cierto, me darías un poco le pregunto a daichi, Daichi: eh si claro, oye porque estas aquí y no haciendo cosas de chicas es muy raro dijo extrañado ya que ninguna chica había probado los platillos del bufete, Matilda: es que tengo hambre, además que ningún chico me ha invitado nada, en eso estaban cuando aki y un muy confundido rick se les acercaron y las invitaron a bailar a Roxie y julia, Julia: este rick cierto, Rick: si, dime, Julia: solo quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos a juntar a matilda y daichi y se los señalo con la mirada, Rick: no hay porque aunque si te soy sincero, no le entendí nada al falso kai solo que tenia que venir y sacarte de ahí para que no se quien, no te molestara y pues aquí me tienes, Julia: así que eso te invento, de todos modos gracias porque eso demuestra que me ayudarías aun cuando yo no soy tu compañera de equipo, **Rick:** no te preocupes creo que soy yo el que debería agradecerte que aceptaras bailar conmigo ya que ninguna chica antes lo había hecho, creo que las espanta mi apariencia ruda, Julia: pues son unas tontas eres muy agradable, y así siguieron hablando mientras bailaban y se alejaban mas de ahí olvidándose de lo que los unió en un principio, Roxie: lo sabia, se llevan mejor de lo que había pensado, dijo viendo como se alejaban julia y rick, Aki: si se les notaba desde hace rato que no sabían como acercarse, es bueno que hayas podido ayudar a tus amigas, Roxie: si, pero tu como sabes que quería ayudarle también a julia, Aki: muy simple, desde que llegue a la fiesta y me les escape a mis captores me dedique a observar entre las sombras a las parejas que se han formado y las posibles parejas que se formaran si es que se animan a hablarse, fue por eso que sabia lo que pretendías cuando señalaste a ese chico, Roxie: sabes me sorprende que un chico como tu, sea capaz de hacer esas deducciones tan acertadas, pero no me molesta me agrada que por fin encuentre a alguien con quien entablar una conversación interesante, Aki: si me pasa lo mismo tenia mucho tiempo que no conocía alguien como tu, seria mucho pedir que me dijeras tu nombre o todavía no soy apto para saberlo y le sonrió, mientras daban otra vuelta a la pista, Roxie: sabes no a cualquiera le doy mi nombre tan rápido por lo menos los hago sufrir unas dos semanas antes de que lo sepan, pero creo que a ti te lo daré antes de lo previsto y le sonrió también, aki: y me lo dirás al terminar nuestra charla o en medio de esta, ya que no quiero nombrarte con otro que no sea el tuyo no seria justo que te dijera alguna otra manera, estoy seguro que si dijo algún nombre que no sea el tuyo para nombrarte no te quedaría, en eso estaban cuando, Suki: no puedo creer lo que veo, ahí en plena pista de baile se encuentra aki y, Pasha: en compañía de ella no podríamos tener mejor suerte, nos hemos ahorrado bastante tiempo, Tala: no creen que deberían compartir con nosotros quien es la chica, porque por lo visto logro levantarle el animo, Kai: si me gustaría saber quien es ella, ya que no solo le levanto el animo, aki empieza a equilibrarse, lo veo y lo siento, aunque por alguna razón se me hace conocida, Suki: ella es una vieja amiga que por coincidencias de la vida nos ayudó a pasha y a mi a salir de una situación difícil cuando empezamos nuestras carreras, Pasha: así es, es alguien muy importante, no solo por ser amiga nuestra sino que es la solución al problema de aki, Tala: y como sabes eso, Kai: y porque no nos han dicho su nombre, Suki: su nombre no podemos decirlo es un juramento que hicimos a ella no le gusta dar su nombre sin antes conocer a la persona que se lo dará, y si se llega a enterar de que les dimos su nombre sin su consentimiento no quiero ni pensarlo, Pasha: y sabemos que es la solución porque ella es alguien muy especial, es justo lo que buscamos para ayudar a aki, confíen en nosotras y no pregunten mas sobre ella, no podemos decirles nada, Tala: no importa, si ayuda a solucionar el problema esta bien, aki de seguro podrá decírnoslos después, Kai: si mi hermano de seguro conseguirá su nombre y todo lo que quiera saber de ella, estoy seguro que mas tarde sabremos quien es, Pasha y Suki: no estén tan seguros de eso, si llega a saber su nombre hoy seria en verdad un logro impresionante para aki termino pasha, a nosotras nos costo 5 días enteros el saber su nombre y otros 5 para ganarnos su confianza continuo suki con lo dicho por pasha, Tala y kai se quedaron asombrados de que haya alguien en el mundo capaz de hacer que ellas no piensen en agredirla, ni en divulgar sus secretos y aun mas de que se les allá hecho difícil a ellas que todo lo pueden conseguir, bueno casi todo en tiempo record, el haberse ganado la confianza de la chica, Kai: si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces no hay de que preocuparse estoy mas que seguro que es ella la indicada para aki, solo espero que podamos saber su nombre lo antes posible, ya que por alguna razón presiento que no será la primera ni la ultima vez que la veamos.

La noche avanza y con ella la fiesta, ahora ya casi todos se encuentran exhaustos y empiezan a retirarse a sus cuartos, las presidentas decidieron marcharse en vista de que los problemas que les causo el no poder deshacerse de bryan, ian y spencer en toda la noche, se fueron molestas de que sus planes no salieran bien, pero con el juramento silencioso de que no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente, otros mas se retiran cansados y satisfechos, otros aburridos, otros tantos con una sonrisa de burla, otros mas en verdad divertidos puesto que todavía tienen energías pero la fiesta ya ha acabado y no les queda mas remedio que retirarse, otros es imposible saber en que estado están ya que su cara es indescifrable y las parejas mas destacadas de la fiesta, ósea, tyson y hilary, ray y maraya, max y emily, Tala y pasha, kai y suki, se van dejando tras ellos un rastro de amor, pasión y sentimientos similares, y por extraño que parezca se ven nuevas parejas que nadie esperaba ver, al menos no todos lo esperaban, tales como, Julia y Rick, Daichi y Matilda, Kenny e Mingming, Roxie y Aki, estos últimos eran los mas indescifrables puesto que tenían una sonrisa pero no era cualquier sonrisa era sincera, de aprecio, de alegría pero a la vez de muchas otras cosas mas como el misterio que los envolvió durante la fiesta, mañana todos ellos deberán partir a la nueva sede del torneo y al llegar les esperan nuevas dificultades que afrontar al igual que nuevos amores nacerán, o tal vez ya nacieron y solo esperan el mañana para florecer, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá...

**Continuara... **


	10. Capitulo 9

**" El Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas..."**

**Capitulo 9.- De Accidentes y Amores Confesos...**

Como vimos en el capitulo anterior, se llevo una fiesta en el hotel donde se hospedan los equipos de beyblade, en dicha fiesta se hicieron notar las parejas mas extrañas y diversas puesto que muchas de ellas ya eran esperadas otras ya conocidas y unas mas inesperadas, en la misma fiesta las presidentas de los clubs de fans intentaron acercarse a los chicos pero fueron interceptadas por algunos miembros de los blistickboys y no pudieron hacerlo, pero juraron que no se darían por vencidas, perdieron una batalla mas lo guerra, eso es lo que ellas creen.

Ahora todos los equipos parten al aeropuerto para dirigirse a la nueva sede del torneo que será en las islas del mar mediterráneo, Hero: veo que todos se divirtieron bastante anoche y no solo lo digo por ustedes sino por los demás, Kenny: a que te refieres yo no note nada en la fiesta, Hilary: pues como lo ibas a hacer si no te separaste de Mingming en toda la fiesta, Hero: pero como sabes eso si tu misma no te separaste de tyson, Tyson: muy simple nosotros nos interesamos en nuestros amigos y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el jefe para que no estuviera tan solo, vimos como este estaba muy bien acompañado y no creímos prudente el interrumpirlos termino la frase hilary, en eso el alto parlante anuncio el vuelo que los llevaría a su destino y lo abordaron dejando para después su platica, una vez todos estuvieron sentados y acomodados el vuelo dio inicio tardarían unas horas debido a que tenían que rodear una tormenta, en donde estaban los blistickboys se llevaba una platica entre ellos en ruso debido a que no querían que nadie se enterara de lo que hablaban, Tala: pasha que planes tienes con asuka, porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que traman algo, pero no se que es, Pasha: eso no debe de importarte, solo debes de preocuparte por el torneo nada mas, Tala: y que tal si me preocupo por atenderte a ti y la abraza sorprendiéndola, Pasha: tala, ahora no hay demasiada gente aquí, pero es agradable dijo al fin rindiéndose, desde sus asientos los observaron atónitos y asombrados el resto de sus compañeros, esos dos cada día me sorprenden mas definitivamente no pueden evitar demostrarse el afecto que se tienen dijo bryan, Ian: pues no son los únicos si observan a su alrededor se darán cuenta de que hay mas de una pareja en la misma situación, esto cambia mis planes pero no los arruina ahora tendré un nuevo mercado y empezó a grabarlos a todos, Kai: suki, porque no te has comportado como sueles hacerlo, estoy seguro que me ocultas algo, Suki: yo para nada kai, es solo que he decidido cambiar mi estrategia es todo, además que en estos momentos pasha y las otras chicas de los equipos tenemos un problema en común del cual nos estamos encargando todas juntas, pero no te preocupes por ello, ahora dime que te dijo aki, como le fue anoche, Kai: no me dijo casi nada, solo que conoció a una chica que en verdad le agrado, pero de su nombre no me lo dijo, me dijo que no podía puesto que ella no se lo dio, solo de dio sus iniciales RK, de su nombre y apellido respectivamente, Suki: te lo dije no es tan fácil que ella de su nombre, pero me sorprende que ya sepa sus iniciales, eso habla muy bien de aki, quiere decir que en verdad logró un avance con ella, Kai: a que te refieres, eso quiere decir que sus iniciales son ciertas, por supuesto cariño la **R **es de su nombre y **K** de su apellido dijo suki, que raro estas iniciales son iguales a las de ray, será que son parientes o una coincidencia dijo kai, Suki: no te angusties ya lo descubrirán a su tiempo y ahora solo déjame consentirte y empezó a darle un masaje en los nervios de las manos para relajarlo, aki que estaba no muy lejos de ahí escucho todo, ya tenía una pista para saber su nombre y sorprenderla a ella cuando la llamara por su nombre.

En otra parte del avión, Roxie: que interesante dijo de pronto, Maraya: dijiste algo, Roxie: ah no nada pensaba en voz alta, Maraya: pero no me has contado como te fue anoche, lo ultimo que supe de ti fue cuando te vi en la pista pero no pude ver quien era la persona con quien bailabas, Roxie: pero como me ibas a prestar atención si no te despegaste de ray en toda la noche, Maraya: bueno tu sabes no tenemos mucho tiempo libre que digamos para compartir como pareja en medio del torneo, pero eso no interesa ahora quiero saber todos los detalles cuéntame, Roxie: bueno te diré que estuve con aki hiwatari, si no pongas esa cara, si es el hermano gemelo de kai, pero dijo maraya, no te preocupes no sabe nada solo disfrutamos de una amena platica sobre las diversas parejas de la fiesta, en eso la azafata anuncio que estaban a punto de descender y dejaron su platica para otro momento.

Después de que todos habían recogidos sus pertenencias se dirigieron al hotel que los hospedaría durante su estadía, al llegar fueron recibidos por el gerente del hotel que los recibió con todo un batallón de botones para escoltarlos a sus habitaciones, Pasha: vaya hasta que al fin somos recibidos como se merece, Suki: si estoy de acuerdo ahora solo quiero ir descansar un poco el viaje fue largo, Lo mismo opinaron los demás y así se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, al llegar a sus habitaciones se quedaron sorprendidos puesto que era una habitación pero no cualquiera era una y la vez es mas de una, la expresión general de todos al momento de llegar a sus habitaciones fue: WOW, para luego preguntar si era la habitación correcta, luego de que cada equipo entro a su habitación cada uno se fue a recorrerla y elegir sus cuartos, Habitación de los All stars, Judy: muy bien chicos ahora si tenemos espacio suficiente no se podrán quejar, Michael: pues si definitivamente esta habitación es mejor, Eddy: estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ya vieron que no es una sino seis en una, Rick: si eso me sorprendió no pensé que fuera tan grande, Emily: genial tengo una habitación para mi sola eso es fabuloso, Max: que bien, pero no te agrada compartir cuarto con mama, Judy: no la juzgues maxie, lo que pasa es que aunque somos mujeres, nuestra diferencia de edad a veces puede ocasionarnos diferencias cosas de mujeres no te preocupes, bueno si tu lo dices esta bien, Habitación de la dinastía f, Julia: vaya esta habitación es mas grande de lo que parece, me encanta tengo un cuarto para mi sola es genial, Raúl: si no tener que compartir cuarto aunque sea una vez es maravilloso, Romero: chicos se sienten bien nunca habían actuado así, Julia: si no te preocupes es que hemos crecido un poco y necesitamos nuestro espacio; Habitación del Batallón Bartes, Miguel: que bien tenemos cuartos para cada uno no tenemos que compartir, claude: si por una vez en la vida creo que me agradara el no compartir cuarto, Matilda: pero que dicen el tener un cuarto para mi sola es bastante maravilloso sobre todo ahora dijo poniendo cara de ilusión, Aarón: y ahora que le pasa porque esa cara, Miguel: ni idea de seguro es algo de chicas Habitación de los White Tigers, Roxie genial ahora cada uno tiene su propio cuarto, eso ayudará bastante a que descansemos sin contratiempos, Maraya: si eso es maravilloso, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un cuarto para mi sola será fantástico, Lee: oye ray tu sabes porque están tan felices, Ray: creo que si porque van a tener su espacio propio, Kevin: y eso que tiene de maravilloso, es solo por lo que paso en el otro hotel que nos dan estas habitaciones, además que no se supone que les gusta dormir en grupo quien las entiende, Ray: vamos chicos entiéndalas algún día ustedes también van a comportarse igual, no dijeron los otros; Habitación de los G Revolutions, Hero: que bien esta habitación es maravillosa, Daichi: si tengo un cuarto para mi solo, no hay nadie que me diga que eso no va ahí, o deja de brincar, Kenny: estoy de acuerdo tendré paz para trabajar en las mejoras de los blades y no me molestarán, Hilary:bueno si tu lo dices, esta bien son muy bonitas y espaciosas dijo algo triste, Hero: que te pasa creí que estarías feliz, ya no tienes que compartir cuarto, y no solo a ella también va para ti tyson, algo les paso no tienen buena cara, Tyson: no nos pasa nada es solo que estamos cansados eso es todo, ahora si nos disculpan nos vamos a descansar y tomo sus cosas y las de hilary y se fueron rumbo a los cuartos, Kenny: crees que les afecte que no compartan cuarto hero, Hero: puede ser, pero eso sería malo y bueno a la vez, esto lo decía mientras los veía como dejaba a ella en su cuarto y el se marchaba al siguiente, Kenny: a que te refieres no entiendo, Hero: veras ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos de su relación, pero eso no implica que no podamos ayudarlos, creo que al compartir cuarto su relación se hizo tan estrecha que no desean separarse, y ahora que las cosas los obligan a estar separados en el tiempo que ellos compartían como pareja sin que los viéramos, los tiene deprimidos, ahh ya entiendo ellos no tenían otro momento para demostrase su cariño, mas que cuando estaban en su cuarto o a solas, ya que no le han dicho a nadie y no pueden hacerlo cuando están con todos nosotros a su alrededor dijo kenny, Hero: así es ahora como podremos ayudarlos; en la habitación de los Blistickboys, Bryan: vaya ahora si que se lucieron esta habitación esta genial, Spencer: si no tener que compartir cuarto es refrescante, Ian: si ahora tendré espacio para desplegar mis cámaras por todos lados sin tener que estar pendiente de que no las destruyan, Aki: que les pasa porque esas caras kai, Tala: es que no se han dado cuenta, Kai: no hay suficientes cuartos para todos tendremos que compartir habitación de nuevo, Tala: pasha que no se supone que habías informado que teníamos mas compañeros y necesitaríamos mas espacio, Pasha: si, lo hice y todo esta bien, no hay de que alarmarse, Aki: pero, no quiero contradecirlas, pero faltan dos habitaciones puesto que cada uno tiene la suya, en las ultimas dos estarán tala en una y kai en la otra, y dijo suki, pues donde se supone que ustedes dormirán, Pasha:muy simple yo dormiré con tala y asuka con kai, Ian: me dejaran instalar cámaras en sus cuartos dijo con cara pícara, Suki: ian, si aprecias tu vida quédate callado, Kai: pero porque tomaron esa decisión, Suki: pero, kai cariño no te agrada la idea de dormir conmigo dijo poniendo cara triste y a punto de llorar, Kai: no quise decir eso es que, ahh olvídalo puedes hacer lo que quieras no creo que nada te detenga cuando decides algo, Tala: pero pasha, Pasha: nada de peros es algo que decidimos las dos y punto, no pienso dejarte solo sabiendo bien que esas arpías están por aquí, aunque eso implique que te tenga que acompañar las 24 hrs. al día, Aki: a que arpías te refieres, quieres decir que en verdad no te interesa tala pasha a ti kai suki, Suki: como te atreves siquiera a pensarlo, por supuesto que me interesa lo amo y entiéndelo bien, todo lo que hago es para el bien de kai y no solo de el sino también de todos ustedes nadie lo aprecia y se fue llorando al cuarto que compartiría con kai, Pasha: si eso piensan no nos conocen en lo mas mínimo, tal vez quieran a una chica sin cerebro incapaz de trabajar al máximo para que ustedes triunfen, pero que saben ustedes de sacrificios asuka tiene razón no saben que es el amor y se fue con los ojos acuosos a la habitación de tala, Bryan: ehh aki creo que ahora si te pasaste no creo ninguno las había visto a ellas llorar y mira que hemos visto casi de todo, Spencer: y ustedes dos no piensan y a verlas, Ian: si por una vez creo debemos dejarlos a solas, Tala: iré a ver a pasha, y mas vale que cuando salga aki tengas una disculpa que sea sincera y no me importa que seas un hiwatari te disculparas y es todo, Kai: si estoy de acuerdo, aki nunca habías hecho algo si de grave, mas vale que ahora si te disculpes en serio no importa que seas mi hermano, suki y pasha no merecían esas palabras, sabes tan bien como todos nosotros que ellas no son como las demás chicas ellas son diferentes y es por eso que son tan importantes al menos para mi si lo son, y sin mas que decir se fue a ver a suki. Aki: creo que en verdad les afecto, en fin tendré que disculparme si quiero vivir, pero porque les dije eso, se cuestionaba mentalmente, a quien engañas se escucho una voz en su cabeza, lo hiciste porque te dio envidia de que tala y kai tengan a alguien tan valiosas a su lado y que no les importa nada mas que el bienestar de ellos, si pero eso no justifica lo que hice, creo que no debería seguir aquí, me disculpare y partiré mañana a rusia, no se te olvida algo, debes disculparte y después de eso enfocar tus sentimientos y energías en la chica que conociste anoche, si ya entendí no debí desquitarme con ellas mi frustración, ya que ellas no tienen la culpa de que la chica RK no me dijera mas sobre ella, mientras tanto en los cuartos de Tala y Pasha, Tala: pasha amor, no estés así yo se que en verdad me quieres tal como yo a ti, Pasha: entonces porque no le dijiste nada cuando insinuó eso, Tala: porque soy un tonto y no quería demostrar mis sentimientos ante los demás, en el cuarto de kai y suki, Kai: suki por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así, Suki: entonces debiste decirle algo, se que es tu hermano pero eso no le da derecho a insultarme, Kai: si eso lo se, y me disculpo por eso me quede congelado cuando eso paso, tu sabes que me gustas, te quiero y no permitiré que alguien te dañe, luego en ambos cuartos las dos parejas se dan un beso lleno de amor, mientras esto pasaba en los cuartos aki divagaba en los pasillos del hotel, pensando en la forma de disculparse, cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención, Lee: oye ray porque todos los miembros de tu familia tienen las mismas iniciales, Ray: eso es inevitable, por alguna razón que desconozco siempre que nace algún miembro de mi familia tiene que llevar esas iniciales, es como una especie de marca, Lee: si pero no crees que eso causa confusiones con las cosas, como la de hace rato con el equipaje, Ray: bueno el que ambos usemos el mismo tipo de maleta no ayudo y menos que tuvieran las mimas iniciales, pero así es ella por eso se distingue de las demás mujeres de mi familia, no usa lo mismo que las otras mas bien tiene su estilo propio pero no pierde la tradición de marcar sus cosas con las iniciales de RK, Kevin: si en eso estoy de acuerdo tu adorada primita es demasiado diferente a cualquier miembro de tu familia y a cualquier otra chica que yo conozca, en eso aki decidió alejarse puesto que ya tenia lo que necesitaba, una pista de por donde empezar a buscar, ahora tenia que regresar y disculparse con pasha y asuka; Tala: kai y tu hermano, Kai:no se, estaba con suki, como sigue pasha, Tala: bien y asuka, bien también, Kai:ustedes no lo han visto, Bryan: la verdad no, después de que se fueron con las chicas nosotros salimos de aquí y no vimos a aki, Aki; no tienen que buscarme aquí estoy, Tala: y estas listo para disculparte, Aki: por supuesto donde están ellas, Kai: están esperándote en el cuarto de tala, les dijimos que te disculparías, Aki: bien ahora si me permiten debo disculparme.

En otra de las habitaciones mas específicamente en el cuarto de Hilary: tyson estas bien, no te lastimaste, Tyson: estoy bien, no te preocupes, el balcón de mi cuarto esta unido al del tuyo, Hilary:que bueno, ahora que vamos hacer, no pensé que me doliera tanto el que no tengamos el mismo cuarto y ni que decir de no dormir abrazados, no creo que pueda hacerlo, Tyson: si te entiendo me pasa lo mismo, pero sabes acabo de encontrar una solución y sin siquiera saberlo, cual dijo ella, pues los balcones de nuestros cuartos están conectados, cuando todos se duerman puedo venir a tu cuarto y dormir como siempre, Hilary: si, y en las mañanas te levanto temprano para regreses a tu cuarto antes de que se despierten los demás, ahora te mereces un premio, y cual dijo el, pues este y sin mas se le acerco y lo beso en los labios el por respuesta la brazo y le devolvió el beso, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta hero y kenny los escucharon desde el balcón del cuarto de tyson, ellos habían entrado al cuarto de tyson con la intención de ayudarlo a mejorar el animo y sin querer descubrieron lo que ellos planeaban hacer, así que salieron antes de que los descubrieran.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, los esperaban a todos en el comedor para darles una noticia, cuando ya todos habían cenado y estaban a punto de marcharse a descansar, el señor D. Hizo el siguiente anuncio, muchachos tengo que decirles algo no se vayan, luego de que todos tomaran asiento de nuevo, gracias, debido al percance en el otro hotel que es miembro de la misma cadena de este hotel, mañana no habrá ningún combate ya que tendremos una piscinada patrocinada por los socios de la cadena de hoteles, esto en modo de disculpa y para demostrarles que ustedes son merecedores de todo el respeto y la mejor atención, por ello he decidido que el torneo se aplazará un día para que ustedes disfruten y descansen para que pasado mañana tengan las energías renovadas para los combates, bravo dijeron casi todos de que tendrían un descanso de tantos contratiempos, pero pasha y suki no pensaban lo mismo, estaban seguras que era obra de las arpías esas y tenían que reunirse con la otras chicas para ver que hacer para detenerlas; disimuladamente se levantaron y se fueron al baño una vez ahí, Pasha: piensas lo mismo que yo minamotó, Suki: si tenemos que hacer algo pero no podemos hablar aquí, de seguro ellas están por ahí, Pasha: si pero de eso me encargo yo y repentinamente cambio el idioma de ruso a japonés, francés, y muchos otros mientras le decía a suki que en la noche después de que se durmieran los chicos bajarían a las habitaciones de las otras y tener una reunión con ellas, suki asintió y salieron habando de otras cosas en varios idiomas para despistar, luego de eso todos se retiraron a sus cuartos. Ya entrada la noche suki y pasha se levantaron y se encontraron en la sala de su habitación, una vez establecidas las habitaciones de las demás chicas se dividieron el trabajo y quedaron de verse en la habitación de matilda ya que era una de las que menos levantaba sospechas, luego de una excursión furtiva se reunieron todas en la mencionada habitación, matilda: guahhh que sueño, porque la reunión a deshoras y aquí, Suki: recuerdan lo que les dije de las arpías esas, todas asintieron ya que estaban muy cansadas y ser sacadas de las camas a esas horas no ayudaba, Pasha: bueno lo de la piscinada es otro plan de ellas de seguro estarán ahí, ya que la fiesta de gala se las arruinamos, Julia: entonces que sugieren, Suki: bueno, mas o menos lo mismo que en la fiesta de gala, solo que ahora en la piscina y, Pasha: tenemos que tener unos cuantos cambios, así siguieron hablando hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo, Suki: antes de que se me olvide, tienen traje de baño, digo trajeron uno y que sea espectacular, todas negaron, ninguna traía traje no pensaron que lo utilizarían, Suki: no se preocupen denme sus medidas y mañana temprano recibirán uno en sus cuartos, y ahora si buenas noches ya que mañana será un día especial, luego de eso cada una regreso a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como lo prometió, cada una recibió su traje en su cuarto, Tyson: ahhh que bien dormí, buenos días amor, Hilary: buenos días, oye no quisiera que te fueras, pero debes irte antes de que se den cuenta, además tenemos que alistarnos para la piscinada, Tyson: ok, me voy pero nos vemos en un ratito en la sala para bajar a la fiesta ok, ok dijo ella; Roxie: arriba chicos que hoy es un bello día, Maraya: además tenemos que bajar a una fiesta en la piscina, tenemos que asolearnos un rato, lo necesitamos, unos mas que otros, Roxie: y no aceptaremos un no, así que arriba, todos los chicos se levantaron resignados nadie podía hacer cambiar de opinión a ninguna cuando se ponían así, Matilda: chicos, apúrense quiero bajar a la piscina y divertirme, ya vamos no seas desesperada le contestaron a coro; Julia: ya estoy lista, ahora veremos que cara ponen cuando me vean sin este vestido dijo, Raúl: julia ya estas lista, queremos tener buen lugar en la piscina, si ya voy denme un minuto contesto desde su cuarto; en la habitación de los rusos-japonés, Aki: que bien, estoy listo para enfrentarte querida miss Kon, ahora a checar que tenga lo necesario para que no se me olvide nada, ok todo esta listo y salió a la sala a ver si ya estaban los demás, al salir, Bryan: vaya hasta que apareces, ahora solo faltan los tortolitos, Spencer: cuales, los cursis o los amables, Ian: ambos, que no vez que no hay señales de violencia ni insultos por aquí, Aki: yo que ustedes me callaría, en cualquier momento pueden salir y molestarse con ustedes y no se los recomiendo, justo cuando termino apareció una de las parejitas, Suki: ian, spencer y bryan si quieren estar en condiciones de mostrarse en público y de vivir por un largo tiempo, les sugiero que sigan el consejo de aki, y no es una amenaza es una advertencia, Kai: ya saben que habla en serio y no solo ella también yo se los digo, no me agrada que se burlen de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, Tala: y no solo ellos también nosotros, y no necesito recordarles como son las cosas, Pasha: así es, no lo creo necesario, puesto que ya saben a que se atienen si osan a volver hacer un comentario como ese, esa es la segunda advertencia y una tercera no esta mi lista, queda claro, todos asintieron con excepción de suki, kai y tala, Suki: bueno, ahora ya tienen todo listo porque no quiero tener que revisar las cosas, Bryan: a que cosas se refieren, Ian: si asuka todo esta listo no te preocupes, Pasha: y lo otro que les encargue, también pashanka no se me ha olvidado nada, Aki: bueno si ya todo esta en orden sugiero que bajemos y busquemos el mejor lugar antes de que se llene, ok dijeron y así lo hicieron.

Una vez que todos bajaron y se instalaron alrededor de la alberca, la fiesta comenzó, todas las chicas de los equipos, se sentaron juntas es decir, unas al lado de otras en un lado de la alberca y por ende los chicos a su alrededor, cosa que sorprendió a todos ellos, ya que no sabían que ellas se llevaran tan bien, aun entre ellas las muy temidas asuka y pasha convivían como si nunca hubiera habido ningún problema entre ellas, entiéndase rivalidades no solo en el juego, sino también en el amor, el ambiente estaba bastante bien, alegre y divertido, en una convivencia sana, a los otros lados de la alberca se encontraban los otros equipos que participaban y la demás gente que fue invitada, entre ellos, las arpías como suelen llamarlas suki y pasha, ellas estaban disfrazadas para no ser reconocidas, cosa que no les era de utilidad ya que los instintos de agentes de la KGB que poseen no solo suki y pasha sino casi todos lo miembros de los blistickboys, empezaron a tintinear en las chicas, a lo cual alertaron a las otras, que de inmediato pusieron en marcha la fase dos del plan, que consistía en, Hilary: tyson puedes venir un momento, el junto a los otros chicos se encontraban jugando cartas y charlando incluidos los blistickboys en plena calma raro en ellos, Tyson: si dime que se te ofrece querida, esto último lo dijo sin pensarlo y rogaba porque nadie lo hubiera notado, Hilary: me podrías poner bloqueador por favor, si claro y tomo la botella para hacerlo cuando ella lo interrumpió, espera déjame quitarme esto y se quito el mini vestido que cubria su traje de baño, cuando lo hizo todos sin excepción voltearon a verla ya que nunca la habían visto en un atuendo tan, como decirlo llamativo, las otras chicas solo se rieron para sus adentros cuando inspeccionaron las caras delos demás, tyson no era la excepción, se quedo impresionado cuando la vio, Luego de eso hilary: que te pasa porque te quedaste ahí parado como estatua, no me pondrás bloqueador, bueno le diré a otro chico dijo e iva a tomar el tubo de bloqueador cuando el reacciono y le dijo, no hace falta yo lo hago siéntate, ella lo hizo y el empezó con su labor, al principio con algo de temblor pero luego de que lo supero lo hizo como si toda la vida el la tocara de esa manera, cuando se acerco a los hombros le dijo al oído, Tyson: sabes me encanta tu traje, pero me pone terriblemente celoso que no soy el único que te ve, ella como respuesta le dijo, no seas tontito tu eres el único que me importa los demás no existen para mi, lo que causo que el sonriera, en eso estaban cuando Maraya: ray, cariño ven aquí, este como todo fiel perrito, digo novio, se le acerco, eso no te da alguna idea dijo en un tono algo irónico y le señalo con la vista a tyson y hilary, Ray: ehh claro, quieres que te ponga bloqueador amor le contesto, ella dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas claro mi vida, solo permíteme un momento tengo que quitarme el cubre bañador y lo hizo, lo cual lo dejo igual de impresionado o mas que cuando hilary hizo lo mismo y no solo a el sino también a los otros chicos que cada vez se convencían mas de que algo estaba cambiando en ellas y tarde o temprano les pasaría a ellos también, maraya: bueno vas ha hacerlo o tengo que pedirle a alguien mas que lo haga teniendo a mi novio aquí dijo algo enojada, Ray: no es necesario, para eso estoy yo aquí que soy tu novio, es solo que me impresionaste nada mas y procedió a hacer lo miso que tyson, Max: este emily la llamo al acercársele, si dime maxie, el sol esta muy fuerte, déjame ponerte bloqueador no quiero que te quemes demás y luego te duela algo poniendo una linda sonrisa, cabe decir que algo sonrojado ya que el no quiso esperar a ser llamado para tal tarea el solito fue hacerlo, se le nota lo enamorado se oyó el comentario de los demás all stars que se reían a sus costillas, Emily: claro, solo permíteme acomodarme y sin decir mas se quito también su cubre bañador, al igual que los anteriores paso lo mismo se congelo un momento pero reacciono antes de que ella le dijera algo, definitivamente ellos no podían ocultar que se querían, luego de eso, Julia: si definitivamente el sol esta muy fuerte no lo crees amiga dijo volteando a ver a Roxie, si demasiado para mi gusto le contesto esta, Julia: no veo a mi hermano en ningún lado, raúl estaba de lo mas divertido brincando del trampolín el a pesar de tener 16 y ser atractivo se comportaba como niño de 12 lo que lo descartaba de ser blanco de las arpías, ni modo tendré que ponerme bloqueador yo sola, lastima que no halla nadie que sea capaz de ser caballeroso y ayudarme lo dijo en un tono especialmente dirigido a los chicos a ver cual se dignaba a ayudarla, Roxie: si estoy de acuerdo contigo ya no hay caballeros que puedan ayudarnos, solo hay aprovechados por eso no creo que nadie sea capaz de ser en verdad amable y comportarse para ayudara unas damas, porque eso es lo que somos julia damas, no cualquier chica ofrecida, no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo le contesto esta, en cuanto terminaron su mini discurso procedieron a quitarse sus respectivos mini vestidos que cubrían sus trajes, en cuanto lo hicieron fue la misma reacción de los chicos se quedaron congelados observando la belleza de sus amigas, compañeras y rivales deportivamente hablando, cuando ellas empezaban a ponerse el bloqueador unos chicos hicieron el intento de acercarse pero fueron detenidos por rick y aki, Aki: a donde se dirigen ustedes y los señalo, Chicos X: pues a donde mas a ponerles bloqueador a esas bellezas y voltearon a ver a julia y Roxie con cara de morbosos, Aki: no lo creo ellas vienen con nosotros y no necesitan de ustedes, por su salud les recomiendo que se retiren por las buenas o, Chicos X:o sino que, preguntaron arrogantes, Aki: nada, yo no les are nada en comparación de lo que el(rick), mas todos ellos y señalo a los blistickboys que tenían aspecto de matones en esos momentos siguiéndole el juego a aki, les aran si no se marchan en este instante, y como por arte de magia desaparecieron casi medio segundo después de que terminara su frase, y antes de que rick se diera cuenta de que pasaba lo jalo hasta llegar donde julia y Roxie, Aki: pero que hacen lindas, no es necesario que lo hagan solas basta con pedirlo y nosotros les ayudaremos con eso y sonrió, Roxie: muy bien ya que se ofrecen y en vista de que son unos caballeros los dejaremos ayudarnos verdad julia, y Roxie le dio su bloqueador a aki, el cual lo tomo y le dio un leve empujón a rick para que reaccionara, Rick: este te ayudo, si gustas dijo algo apenado ya que julia se veía imponente en ese traje tan coqueto de color rojo, Julia: la verdad si, gracias de nuevo me di cuenta de lo que hiciste ahuyentando a esos tipos morbosos, le sonrió y le dio su bloqueador, Rick: no hay porque, no iba a permitir que te lastimaran a ti y a ninguna de ustedes dijo solo para rellenar ya que no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, tomo el bloqueador y procedió a ponérselo, cabe mencionar que ambos estaban nerviosisimos puesto que se gustaban pero no sabían como decírselo, si serán tontos era evidente, pero solo ellos no se daban cuenta, los otros chicos solo los veían, Bryan: vaya parece zona de parejas ahí, solo falta que pasha y suki decidan unírseles, no había terminado aun con la frase cuando, Suki: kaiiii, Pasha: Tala, vengan aquí, mas que una petición sonaba a orden pero aun así fueron a ver que se les ofrecía, Tala:si amor, Kai: mmm, que pasa suki, Pasha: que mas va a ser, no quiero dañar mi piel con este sol, así que Suki: podrían ponernos bloqueador y le sonrió a kai y le hizo ojitos, a su vez pasha esbozo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, Tala: esta bien dijo al fin, kai: no dijo nada solo tomo el bloqueador, rendido sabiendo bien que no tendría de otra ni el ni tala, ya que ellas no aceptarían una negativa y menos en vista de lo que sus amigos hacían a no mas de metro y medio de distancia entre ellos, Pasha: esperen tenemos que quitarnos esto dijo ella, a lo cual pasha y suki se pusieron de pie y se quitaron sus cubre trajesSuki: ahora si estamos listas y se dio una vuelta modelando su traje para kai, aunque sabia ala perfección que no solo el la veía sino todos los miembros masculinos del lugar, pasha mas tímida en ese aspecto solo se limito a volver a sentarse, la reacción que provocaron los trajes de ellas dos fue el doble o triple del efecto causado por las otras, ya que sus trajes eran no solo diminutos sino que no tapaban casi nada, mostrando a todos que ellas tenían un cuerpo de envidia, a mas de uno se le vino una hemorragia nasal por tal visión, Ian: vaya ellas si que saben como causar reacciones desvariadas en los demás con tan solo un cambio de ropa dijo grabando la escena para la posteridad, no solo las caras de kai y tala tenían en ese momento sino las reacciones de los chicos a su alrededor, incluidas también las parejas a su lado, solo que estas parecían estar en su luna de miel, cada cual solo se concentraba en su respectiva pareja y no notaba nada mas, Bryan: no solo en los demás chicos sino en los conocidos también termino su frase, Ian: porque lo dices, le pregunto sin dejar de grabar, tan solo gira un poco a tu derecha y lo veras dijo bryan, así lo hizo y se sorprendió de lo que vio pero no dejo de hacer su labor por ello, en la escena se veía a spencer tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal, a los all star restantes echándose hielo encima en una zona algo privada, lee rojo como un tomate y abanicándose, kevinatragantándose con lo que bebía, los majestics con reacciones similares y así con todos los miembros masculinos del lugar, volvamos con pasha y suki, Tala: wow, fue su respuesta a lo que vio, mas no tardo ni medio segundo cuando cambio su expresión a enojo y celos a punto de explotar, Pasha: amor que haces, no me vas a poner el bloqueador, Tala: ahh si claro, cuando se agacho a ponerle en los hombros ella lo tomo del cuelo y lo jalo hacia si dándole un beso algo lento, en cuanto se separaron le dijo sabes que eres el único que me importa cierto y le sonrió solo a el ya que la cabeza de tala tapaba por completo la cara de ella, eso le devolvió la expresión de siempre pero había un cambio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, Suki: cariño, lo llamo al tiempo que posaba su mano en el brazo de el, Kai: si ya voy y la miro de una forma un tanto extraña, cuando se agacho le dijo, sabes me pones terriblemente celoso cuando dejas que alguien mas a parte de mi te vea así, ella le dijo, pero no tienes porque ya que para mi no hay nadie mas que tu y, no termino kai la sorprendió con un beso fugaz ya que el debía cuidar su imagen de chico rudo, en el otro extremo de la piscina las arpías estaban mas que furiosas no solo porque nadie les hacia el mas mínimo caso, sino que lo que según ellas eran sus chicos estaban comportándose tan cariñosos con otras y no con ellas, claro esta que eso a ellos no les interesaba ya que para ellos solo había una chica y la tenían en sus brazos cada uno respectivamente, estas decidieron que en cuanto ellos se alejaran un poco atacarían, lo que las chicas de beyblade(hilary, suki, pasha, etc..) no sabían era que las atacarían a ellas y no a ellos como pensaban.

Luego de pasar un rato abrazados y tomando sol, a las chicas les dio sed, Roxie: ahh tengo sed, voy por algo a la barra, me acompañan chicas, si claro nosotras también tenemos sed dijeron todas, Aki: no es necesario nosotros vamos verdad chicos, estos solo asintieron, Roxie: eh dicho que vamos nosotras, y no aceptare que nadie me contradiga ni siquiera tu queda claro, lo dijo en un tono que bien podría ser el de pasha cuando amenaza y tan frío como el ártico mismo, aki y todos los chicos incluidos tala y kai, se quedaron sorprendidos que hubiera alguien mas de hacer semejante amenaza con el mismo efecto que tendría si hubiera sido asuka o pasha, todos ellos y ellas con excepción de pasha y suki, asintieron a la orden de Roxie, bien dijo esta y extendió la mano hacía aki para que le diera dinero, ya que el pagaría por contradecirla, aki no tuvo opción, solo saco mecánicamente su billetera y se la dio, esto no solo asombro a los blistickboys sino a los demás también, nadie creía lo que veía akira hiwatari sometido por una chica que conoció apenas hace un día atrás, mucho menos su hermano y los que los conocían mejor que los otros ahí presentes, luego de esa escena todas ellas se levantaron y siguieron a Roxie al bar; Suki: querida los dejaste impresionados, ni yo misma lo hubiera echo mejor, Hilary: wow no pensé que tu también podías hacer lo que hiciste, si creí que solo asuka y pasha eran las únicas con tal poder de persuasión continuo julia, Pasha: no deben impresionarse tanto eso no fue nada, Roxie: pasha, recuerdas nuestro trato verdad, Suki: claro querida, ella solo decía que eso no fue nada que cualquiera puede hacerlo es cuestión de unas cuantas clases y ya, Roxie: seguras, porque ya saben de lo que soy capaz, Pasha: por supuesto por quien nos tomas, eso era lo que te iba a decir , es solo que el ambiente no me agrada algo anda mal, según mis cálculos ya deberían haber echo su movimiento y todavía no lo hacen, no se que esperan, Emily: tal vez se arrepintieron, Roxie: no lo creo, concuerdo con pasha algo debe andar mal, Hilary: bueno dejemos eso para después hemos llegado, después de ordenar las bebidas y pagar cortesía de aki, volvieron con los chicos, justo cuando les faltaban unos metros para llegar, el puente por donde venían se empezó a romper, provocando que todas ellas cayeran al piso de una piscina vacía que estaba justo debajo de ellas, la caída no fue muy alta solo medio metro pero fue lo suficientemente dura para lastimarlas, ni siquiera los reflejos de suki, pasha, Roxie o los de maraya fueron útiles, las tomaron completamente desprevenidas, los chicos vieron todo pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo para ayudarlas, ayyy fue el quejido general de todas una vez recuperadas del susto, para ese entonces cada una de ellas tenía a su pareja a su lado, preguntándoles si estaban bien, Hilary: si estamos bien, parece ser que solo fue el susto, Tyson:que bien déjame ayudarte, puedes estar lastimada le dijo, ella le contesto no yo puedo ponerme de pie sola, veras que no me paso nada dijo ella, cuando lo intento, ayyy me duele fue el grito que dio hilary y se tomo su tobillo derecho, Tyson: vez estas lastimada, aunque no quieras te llevo yo y la tomo en brazos, estaba a punto de irse a que le revisarán el pie cuando ella lo detuvo, Hilary: espera tyson, quiero ver como están las demás, Roxie: ahh creo que todas sufrimos de un pie por lo que veo, ya que cada una intento ponerse de pie pero sucedió lo mismo que con hilary, Kai: tyson, tala, aki, ray, max y rick, que esperan vamos a llevarlas a que las revisen de inmediato, he hicieron lo mismo que tyson y kai, tomaron a su pareja en brazos y salieron de ahí, Pasha: espera tala dijo con una mueca de dolor, Tala; que pasa porque quieres que me detenga, tu pie no se ve bien, Pasha: es solo un momento, esta bien dijo el, Ian quiero ver ese video se muy bien que lo grabaste en cuanto regrese a la habitación, ahh bryan, spencer, ayuden a los demás a recoger las cosas de todos y llevarlas a los cuartos de cada quien, Tala: hagan lo que dice dijo y por una vez hagan caso sin chistar y se marcho tras los demás rumbo a la enfermería del hotel.

Luego de que las revisara el medico del hotel determino que tenían que ser trasladadas a un hospital, debido a que presentaban fracturas y necesitaban enyesarlas a todas, para poder hacerlo tuvieron que administrarles sedantes ya que el dolor de sus pies iba en aumento y los quejidos de todas ellas juntas era algo aterrador, una vez que les hizo efecto, Tyson: no se ustedes pero no creo que sea bueno que se las lleven en esos trajes, Tala: si tienes razón, pero como las vestiremos no podemos hacer eso y todas ellas están aquí, no hay nadie que nos ayude con eso, Kai: no sean idiotas, que alguien busque en sus maletas un vestido apropiado para que salgan y se los ponemos encima de los trajes, Max: muy bien pero quien va, yo no pienso moverme de su lado, Ray; si buena pregunta ya que no creo que ninguno de nosotros las quiera dejar solas, Kai: no hay problema, tomo el teléfono de la enfermería y llamo a su habitación, Bryan: si diga, escúchame bien, vana ir a buscar a un miembro de cada equipo y les dirán que traigan un vestido o atuendo para las chicas a la enfermería, los quiero en menos de 10 minutos, una cosa mas si hacen algo en mi cuarto o en el de tala lo lamentaran muy caro y colgó, Listo dijo kai ahora en unos 10 minutos máximo tendremos lo que necesitamos, pasados los 10 minutos aparecieron por la puerta dela enfermería un miembro de cada equipo con las cosas solicitadas, luego de ponerles las ropas a las chicas, labor que tuvieron que hacer ellos mismos con sus parejas respectivamente, partieron en un autobús especial del hotel rumbo al hospital mas cercano; cuando llegaron al hospital el efecto del sedante se termino, Suki; ahhh me duele, kai haz algo, Hilary: tyson si no haces algo para calmar mi dolor veras lo que te voy hacer, Roxie: no eras la única, apretó la mano de aki que no le quedo de otra que aguantarse el dolor, no creía que apretara tan fuerte para estar lastimada, todas estamos igual y ustedes que esperan para llamar al medico dijo volteando a ver a los chicos, no quieren vernos enojadas a todas juntas verdad dijo haciendo muecas de dolor para poder hablar, en ese instante apareció en la puerta de la sala donde estaban todas el medico que las atendería seguido de un batallón de enfermeras, todas ellas con agujas para sedarlas, un vez que las callaron pudieron atenderlas sin arriesgarse a ser ahorcados o algo similar, Kai: doctor cuanto tiempo tendrán que usar el yeso, un mes, después de eso se les ara una revisión y si es prudente se les quitara si no duraran mas tiempo, Tyson: pero eso es muy malo, que va a pasar no podemos quedarnos un mes entero aquí, y el torneo, los gastos, hubiera continuado de no ser porque max y ray lo callaron tapándole la boca, Kai: gracias, tendrán que tomar medicamento, si unas pastillas para el dolor, calcio para reforzar los huesos, usar muletas o silla de ruedas ya que tienen que estar en reposo y no alterarlas demasiado ya que estarán sensibles mas de lo normal, ohh no fue la expresión de todos, medico: sucede algo malo, Kai: no nada, alguna indicación mas, no es todo, Tala: cuanto tardara en pasar el sedante que les dieron, nos 5 minutos mas y despertaran por dijo el medico, kai: ya que lo menciona podría sedarlas de nuevo antes de que despierten, lo suficiente como para llegar a nuestro destino sin contratiempos, medico: no lo creo necesario, Tala; créame doctor es necesario, hágalo por nuestra salud si no quiere tenernos de pacientes antes de que salgamos de aquí, Medico: bueno ya que lo piden así esta bien, justo antes de que despertaran las volvieron a sedar.

Cuando despertaron se encontraban todas juntas en la habitación de asuka y pasha, Pasha: ahh mi cabeza donde estoy, Hilary: ahh, estoy mareada que me paso, Roxie: ahh que sucedió donde estoy, y así una a una fueron despertando, Matilda: chicos ya despertaron, Kai: que bueno ya era hora, como se sienten, Suki: ahh mi amor, me duele la cabeza estoy mareada y tengo una punzada en el pie, Ray; ustedes como se sienten dijo viendo a las demás, Roxie: creo que todas sentimos lo mismo, Maraya: pero que paso porque estamos aquí, Pasha: y porque estamos tapadas y vestidas así, Hilary; lo ultimo que recuerdo con claridad es que estábamos en la piscina e íbamos por una bebida cuando, Tyson: todas recuerdan y sienten lo mismo, mas bien afirmo no pregunto, Tala: parase ser que si, Max: les decimos o esperamos a que estén mas despabiladas, Aki: no lo se, no creo que sea conveniente decirles en este momento, Rick: quien sabe como pueden reaccionar, Pasha: saben algo estamos escuchándolos y queremos saber que paso, Suki: ahora mismo, Roxie: o verán de lo que somos capaces todas juntas, Hilary: basta de tonterías estoy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto y se destapo cuando lo hizo, la reacción de todas fue la siguiente, al ver el pie de hilary todas se destaparon, se vieron unas a otras y de pronto dijeron a coro y muy molestas, AHH YA RECUERDO QUE PASO, Pasha: ian, ven aquí ahora mismo grito, mas rápido que la luz el pequeño ruso apareció, Ian: llamaste pasha, dijo sudando frío, puesto que ya estaba enterado de la situación y no era nada bueno que ellas estuvieran alteradas menos si entre ellas estaban suki, pasha y Roxie, Pasha: si quiero ver el video de esta tarde ahora mismo, y ustedes volteo a ver a las demás, ellas asintieron, Kai: la calma que tienen es sorprendente le decía a su gemelo, si pero no se que es mas aterrador si su calma o su enojo contesto aki, Tala: estoy de acuerdo con ambos, max: y nosotros también dijo hablando por los demás, ya que las caras que tenían ellas al ver el video de lo acontecido no auguraba nada bueno, una vez terminaron de ver la cinta, Pasha: tala ven aquí, este se acerco temeroso de su suerte, Pasha: muy bien ahora mismo me vas a llevar al cuarto a cambiarme, luego de eso nos vemos todas en 30 minutos en las oficinas del gerente del hotel dijo para todas, ellas solo asintieron, bien que esperas le dijo a tala, nada contesto este y la levanto en brazos y enfilo a su cuarto, Suki bueno chicas nos vemos al rato, kai amor podrías, Kai; ya conocen la salida les dijo como despedida e hizo lo mismo que tala, inmediatamente después los chicos tomaron a sus parejas y se fueron quedando al ultimo Roxie y julia, Aki: lista para ir a tu cuarto miss Ko, Roxie: si, pero no digas mas o sino lo lamentaras, ok me cayo podemos irnos dijo, Roxie: ahh si claro y dejo que aki la cargara ya que estaba abrazando la cobija con la estaba tapada, Julia: ehh rick, tu me cargaste y me llevaste a que me revisaran, Rick: si no iba a dejarte ahí lastimada, ahora si me permites quiero salir de aquí y llevarte a tu cuarto, tu hermano debe estar preocupado, Julia; claro y soltó el cojín que tenia en sus brazos, luego de que salieron de esa habitación y partieron rumbo a la de ella, Julia: se acomodo mejor en sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, Rick: se puso nervioso y se tenso, ella lo noto y le pregunto, te molesta que lo haga, el le dijo no es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, Julia: mmm, sabes estoy muy cómoda aquí, lo que hizo a continuación dejo al pobre de rick a punto del colapso nervioso, alzo sus brazos rodeo el cuello de el y recargo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, luego para rematar le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, para ese entonces ya casi habían llegado al cuarto de ella y por suerte nadie los estaba viendo, cuando llegaron solo romero se encontraba ya que raúl había bajado a preguntar si se tardarían mas en llegar, Romero: julia mi niña, estas bien te llevo a tu cuarto, cuando quiso tomarla de los brazos de rick el no se lo permitió, Julia: porque no vas a buscar a raúl de seguro se va a entretener, además no quiero que le pase nada, anda rick se quedara conmigo hasta que lleguen, bueno si instes pero no, nos tardamos y salió a buscar a raúl cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras el, en cuanto se fue, Julia: me llevas a mi cuarto por favor, es el de la derecha, rick no dijo nada y la llevo a su cuarto, batallaron un poco para abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo lograron pudieron pasar al momento de estar dentro y alejados lo suficiente de la puerta para cerrarla julia con una mano la aventó para cerrarla antes de que se alejaran mas y no pudiera hacerlo, Rick: listo llegamos dijo de pronto, quieres que te deje en tu cama le pregunto, ella solo asintió, bien dijo el, se acerco y la deposito en ella con tal delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, ella en cambio no lo soltó del cuello y no le permitió alejarse, Rick: julia sino me sueltas no puedo levantarme, Julia: y quien te dijo que eso quiero y sin mas lo jalo hacía ella besándolo completamente en los labios con mucha pasión, el se sorprendió en un principio y sin pensarlo, la abrazo por la cintura y le correspondió el beso de la misma manera, lo que causo que quedaran recostados en la cama, ella debajo de el, el rodeando su cintura y con una pierna doblada y puesta en la cama y la otra en el piso, se separaron por falta de aire, luego de normalizar sus respiraciones, Rick: que fue todo eso dijo poniendo se de pie junto a ella, Julia: lo siento es que no podía resistir mas tiempo, me gustas y pues no me aguante las ganas de besarte, me perdonas, Rick; no hay nada que perdonar, yo también participe en ello, y te dijo algo, yo tampoco podía aguantar mas, quería besarte desde hace días pero no sabía como acercarme a ti, ahora se que también me correspondes porque tu también me gustas, Julia: entonces que haces ahí, bésame otra vez antes de que lleguen mi hermano y romero, dicho y echo la volvió a besar ahora con mas confianza y con mayor intensidad, tuvieron que separarse de nuevo por falta de aire, ehh eso fue fabuloso dijo ella, ahora me arias un favor, si dime dijo el, me traes un vaso con agua hay una jarra en la sala, me muero de sed, si claro, justo cuando estaba sirviendo el agua llegaron raúl y romero, raúl no le presto atención a rick y se fue directamente a ver a su hermana, Romero: si gustas ya te puedes ir yo me encargo de todo y gracias por tu ayuda, en eso se oyó el grito de julia: rick me ayudas, no te vayas todavía, Rick: lo siento pero julia me necesita, compermiso y se fue a ver a julia, que raro este muchacho se tare algo con mi niña, ya que julia y raúl son como sus hermanos o mejor dicho sus hijos, al menos es lo que siente romero por ellos un cariño de familia.

En otro cuarto lejos de ahí, un chico veía todo lo acontecido y sonreía ya que, esa sería una prueba para la chica de sus sueños, de que el en verdad quería ayudarle a ella a juntar a su amiga con el chico y ese video era la prueba de que el plan de ambos había funcionado a la perfección, puesto que ella tenía sus dudas con respecto al plan, estaba seguro que con esto se ganaría la confianza de la chica y le daría su nombre, en las mentes de julia y rick no había nada mas que el beso que según ellos se dieron sin que nadie los viera, sus sentidos se erizaban cuando recordaban la sensación de los labios de uno sobre los del otro...

Este accidente trajo como consecuencias, no solo la lastimadura de casi todas las chicas sino también se descubrieron nuevos amores y se confesaron otros con sus acciones, mas no es lo único que traerán, no todo es felicidad y eso lo aprenderán ciertas chicas que andan por ahí festejando un triunfo que en verdad no lo es, mas bien es su sentencia de muerte y tal vez, solo tal vez el pase a encontrar su verdadera felicidad, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá...

**Continuara...**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10.- Negociaciones...**

Recordaran que en capitulo anterior las chicas sufrieron un accidente, que fue bastante misterioso, pero no es así, ya que el hotel cuenta con cámaras de seguridad mas el video que grababa ian son prueba de que alguien quería hacerles daño.

En la oficina del gerente se encontraba el señor D y algunos de los encargados de los equipos, hablando de lo que paso y tratando de llegar a una solución factible para todos, Gerente:mil disculpas, les ruego tengan calma, nosotros correremos con todos los gastos médicos de las muchachas, Judy: si pero eso no es todo, hay que averiguar quien fue el responsable, ya que no creo que fuera un accidente común, Hero: además esta el echo de que mas de una participa en el torneo, lo que nos lleva a preguntar si están en condiciones de continuar y si no, Señor D cálmense yo creo que primero que nada debemos ver por la salud de ellas, y por supuesto que deberemos tomar medidas mas estrictas en cuanto a la seguridad, Judy:si pero y el torneo, no creo que sea conveniente cancelarlo a estas alturas, pero que pasara con las chicas que están en el, y seguían discutiendo sin llegar a ningún arreglo, en eso estaban cuando se abrió la puerta y se mostró a las chicas que venían en brazos de los chicos, Hero: pero que hacen aquí, deberían estar descansando, Judy: si porque bajaron, Hilary: por favor tenemos que hablar con todos ustedes, Maraya: estamos cansadas de que nos traten como tontas u objetos, Julia además nosotras tenemos todo el derecho a reclamarle al hotel su ineficiencia en la seguridad, Emily: y estamos listas para ello, Roxie: ya que no creo que quiera que se sepa en los medios mundiales que fue lo que paso, Suki: eso afectaría enormemente la estabilidad del hotel, además de que se le, Pasha: demandara y eso provocara mas desprestigio, sin contar con que una de nosotras es la nieta y heredera de una de las empresas mas reconocidas mundialmente, Kai: además de ser mi prometida, enfrentaría no solo a una sino a dos corporaciones mundiales por ello, Gerente: por favor no hagan nada de eso, sería perjudicial para todos, les suplico que se calmen estamos dispuestos a escucharlas dijo sudando frío, bien dijeron todos los demás presentes, una vez que todas fueron acomodadas en la sala de juntas donde se encontraban comenzó la negociación, Pasha: muy bien, los gastos médicos serán cubiertos por el hotel, al igual que la estadía y nos proporcionarán a cada una muletas y sillas de ruedas para facilitar nuestro desplazamiento dentro y fuera del hotel, guardo silencio un momento para ver las reacciones, Gerente: pero no cree que eso es, Suki: no olvide que nosotras somos las mas afectadas y no querrá desprestigiar a tan lujoso hotel verdad, el gerente solo se callo y dejo que ellas siguieran con su alegato, Pasha: bien por lo visto eso queda claro, ahora nosotras sabemos que no fue un accidente normal, queremos ver el video de seguridad que tiene, Hero: eso quiere decir que tienen idea de quien les hizo eso, Roxie: no interrumpas quieres, si sabemos o no eso es algo que diremos después de analizar las pruebas, Suki: una vez que hayamos visto el video les diremos que procederá hacer respecto a los implicados en el accidente, Señor D; chicas por favor antes de nada esta su salud, y por el torneo no se preocupen estoy seguro que llegaremos a un arreglo adecuado, Julia: ese es el siguiente punto, aun cuando yo y algunas de nosotras somos participantes del torneo, no consideramos necesario que haya cambios en el, no importa que estemos así, eso no nos impedirá el competir, Roxie: además es decisión nuestra no de ustedes, el tener un pie así no nos impide el jugar beyblade, solo habrá que tener ciertos cambios en los accesos al estadio y demás lugares del mismo, esto para que nosotras podamos movernos sin lastimarnos nada mas, Judy: están seguras puesto que deben permanecer tranquilas según las indicaciones que les dio el medico, Pasha: por supuesto no hay de que preocuparse ahora si no les importa queremos ver el video, lo primordial es saber quien fue el autor de esto, sin mas que decir puesto que ellas se mostraban desidias y al parecer nada las haría cambiar de opinión procedieron a ver el video, trascurrido un leve tiempo se volvió a encender la luz y dijo el gerente: bien chicas ya podemos tratar de resolver quien fue el autor de tal accidente, Pasha: si por supuesto, ahora quiero que solo el gerente y el señor D se queden aquí para hablar de ello, los demás a parte de nosotras y ellos deben dejarnos solos, Hero: pero necesitamos saber quien fue, Suki: nada de peros lo que hablaremos con ellos es algo que no deben de saber nadie mas por el bien de todos, ahora salgan, Pasha: en cuanto descubramos que hacer con el autor del accidente se los haremos saber, sin otra opción abandonaron la sala para esperar a que se decidiera que hacer.

Mientras esto pasaba en la sala de juntas en otra parte de la ciudad las presidentas de los clubes festejaban su supuesta victoria, Nancy:es grandioso por fin nos desharemos de ellas, Melissa: si con este golpe y el que daremos en unos días mas ellas no tendrán alternativa mas que regresarse y dejaran solos a los chicos, Meilin: no estoy tan segura, tal vez en lugar de alejarlas las acercamos mas a ellos, Ivonne: no lo creo, la caída que tuvieron no las lastimo demasiado, solo fueron nos cuantos golpes para deteriorar su imagen, nancy: si eso espero porque fue bastante fuerte el golpe que se dieron, no quisiera verme involucrada en algo mas serio, Melissa: si en eso concuerdo contigo no quisiera que nada demasiado grave pasara, Meilin: no sean tontas, que pasaría que fuera tan grave, además es para separarlas de ellos, recuerden que, Ivonne: si no hacemos hasta lo imposible ellas se los quedaran y no podremos ser sus novias, o no están seguras de que ustedes son las mejores para ellos, claro que lo estamos dijeron todas, bien ahora hay que esperar a ver como quedaron y de ahí planear el siguiente golpe.

Afuera de la sala de juntas, Tyson: ahh porque se tardan tanto, quiero saber quien fue el causante de esto, Max: para que te desesperas tyson, de seguro encontraran al culpable muy pronto, Ray: concuerdo con ambos, la diferencia es que no esperare a que la policía o los encargados de hacer justicia lo hagan, antes yo les are una visita la cual, Kai: no será nada agradable, pagaran muy caro el haberla lastimado, Tala: no solo a ella también a pasha y supongo que ustedes harán lo mismo, Tyson: pero por supuesto que si, Rick: vaya, vaya por lo que veo no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, que bien yo los acompaño sea lo que sea que hagan, Max: rick no esperaba que te importara tanto que las chicas hayan sido lastimadas, Rick: no es lo que piensas, bueno si me importa pero no de la forma que crees, tengo un interés personal en el asunto eso es todo, Aki: no son los únicos, tanto como yo y los demás señalo a bryan, ian y spencer estamos con ustedes, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar, es cuestión de honor y algo mas, Hero: de que hablan chicos, Kai: nada que te importe hero, pero que carácter solo preguntaba no es para que lo tomes personal dijo hero, Daichi: aquí están los hemos estado buscando por todos lados, Tyson: porque dices hemos, solo te veo a ti daichi, Matilda: dijo eso porque yo vengo con el, Bryan: lo que faltaba otra mas a la lista, Daichi: que lista de que hablas, Matilda: de nada no le hagas caso, ahora diles a lo que venimos, Daichi: ahh si, bueno los demás chicos están buscando pistas por todo el hotel y queremos saber si hilary y las otras tienen idea de quien pudo haberles echo eso, Max: y para que quieren saber eso, Matilda: bueno, nosotros pensamos que ese accidente no fue ocasional, y decidimos que les ayudaríamos a atrapar a los culpables, Tala: quienes, ustedes dos no lo creo, Daichi: no le hables así, y claro que nosotros dos mas todos ellos y señalo a su espalda, detrás de el estaban los otros integrantes de los equipos y los equipos que no fueron afectados todos unidos por la causa, Tyson: chicos gracias pero creo que no deben involucrarse, Miguel: no es problema tyson estamos con ustedes, en todo no necesitan decir nada, es lógico que no se quedaran con lo brazos cruzados, Robert claro, además no es normal que las hayan atacado a ellas, por lo general deberían haber atacado a los chicos pero no a ellas, eso es, Jonny: antideportivo y nada honorable, por eso estamos con ustedes en todo lo que decidan hacer, Kai: es amable de su parte pero eso es algo que debemos resolver ente nosotros, si intervienen mas de lo necesario podrían estropear nuestros planes, estaban discutiendo si les ayudaban o no cuando se abrió la puerta dela sala de juntas, todos se quedaron callados ya que venían saliendo el gerente y el señor D con unas caras que daban miedo, Señor D: ahh chicos que bueno que están aquí, las chicas me dijeron que fueran por ellas los están esperando, Max: gracias por avisarnos y compermiso, lo mismo hicieron los otros, Ray: ahh chicos si nos disculpan, les avisaremos mas tarde si aceptamos su ayuda ahora tenemos otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, Matilda: esta bien ray, no te preocupes yo hablo con ellos, ahora ve, te esperan adentro, Daichi: porque le hablaste así, así como dijo matilda, pues como si lo conocieras de toda la vida, esto lo dijo algo molesto y no sabia en realidad porque lo estaba, Matilda: ahh eso, es solo para que se fuera con maraya, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que note preocupado a ray puesto que es su novio y en esta situación no es conveniente preocuparla de mas, pero porque lo dices, te molesto eso, **daichi:** ahh no, es que me pareció raro eso es todo, dijo nervioso puesto que ni el sabia porque le molesto mas no le diría nada a ella, al menos no aun.

Una vez ingresaron a la sala de juntas, muy bien nos dirán que fue lo que acordaron con el gerente y con el señor D dijo kai serio esperando una respuesta por parte de ellas, Suki: cariño no es para que te exaltes claro que les diremos pero primero porque no se sientan y cierran la puerta lo que les vamos a decir es algo serio, no muy convencidos hicieron los que les pidieron, Pasha: bien lo primero que tienen que saber es que los gastos médicos de todas los pagaran el hotel y en otra el seguro que tenemos por parte del torneo, Tyson: si pero de que nos sirve eso, el daño esta hecho y, Hilary: tyson si no te callas no podemos decirles lo que planeamos hacer, tyson: esta bien solo porque tu lo pides, Roxie: gracias hilary, bueno por el seguro médico no hay de que preocuparse, ahora hemos descubierto que el accidente fue planeado, estábamos seguras de que tal acto iba dirigido a ustedes, pero, Aki: como que a nosotros eso es ilógico, Kai: aki si no las dejas terminar no entenderemos nada, puedes continuar, Pasha: así es al ver el video descubrimos que no era así sino que era para nosotras exclusivamente, las autoras del mismo quieren que nosotras nos alejemos de ustedes, Suki no pongan esas caras ,sabemos muy bien quienes son, pero aun no es el momento de delatarlas, ellas creen que con esto van a detenernos pero no saben nada, les falta mucho por aprender, Tala: como es que saben todo eso con ver un video, y porque las atacaron a ustedes y no a nosotros, Pasha: eso es evidente, nosotras descubrimos a esas personas desde la sede anterior, pero interceptamos sus planes y no pudieron llevarlos a cabo, es lógico que quisieron vengarse y por eso nos atacaron, Ray: bueno eso explica el porque del accidente, pero que fue lo que descubrieron en la sede anterior y porque no, nos dijeron nada, Roxie: descubrimos un plan para que ustedes y los señalo a casi todos, se convirtieran en el blanco de unas personas que piensan que son objetos y no personas, ya que quieren que ustedes sean para ellas, Max: bien, pero porque solo señalaste a kai, ray, tyson, tala y a mi y porque las atacaron a ustedes, Suki: bueno, es porque ustedes son los blancos principales, pero de ahí es que también los demás corren el mismo peligro, aki por ser el gemelo de kai, rick por ser tu compañero y así sucesivamente, Kai: si esta bien ya entendimos eso, pero porque contra todas ustedes, según lo que nos dijiste a las que deberían de haber atacado son a ti, emily, pasha, maraya y hilary, que tienen que ver en esto julia y ella señalo a Roxie, Julia: yo puedo responder eso, nosotras nos aliamos y todas juntas estamos deteniendo a esas, porque no creemos que sea justo para ustedes que los traten como objetos, además que hay motivos personales en cada una que no puedo decirles mas que el mío puesto que no me corresponde, Roxie: si por eso decidimos que no les diríamos nada, ustedes tienen que concentrarse en el torneo y no en esas pequeñeces, Tyson: bueno pero eso estuvo mal, si nos hubieran dicho hubiéramos podido evitar esto, ahora queremos saber que planean hacer puesto que no permitiremos que sigan actuando solas, Tala: por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con tyson, no actuaran solas nunca mas, para eso nos tienen a nosotros, todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por tala, Pasha: bueno dejemos eso por el momento ahora debemos prepararnos para los combates de mañana, en la noche les diremos a todos el plan a seguir durante la cena, Suki: por el momento queremos subir a nuestros cuartos a descansar el día ha sido muy agotador para todos, sin otra cosa que decir cada quien se fue con su respectiva pareja.

En la habitación de los G revolutions, Herovaya que bueno que llegan el señor D ya nos aviso que en la cena dirán que fue todo lo que paso con lo del accidente, Tyson: si ya lo sabemos dijo dejando a hilary en un sillón, Hilary: pero que silencioso esta, donde esta daichi y kenny, Kenny: me hablaban, si jefe donde estabas, bueno ya que no podía hacer mucho por ustedes me dedique a hacerle mejoras a dragón y strata dragón, que bien dijo tyson, pero es cierto donde esta ese pequeño mono, Hero: no van a creerlo pero esta en su cuarto, tiene visitas y se ha comportado bien durante todo el día, los tres dijeron, visitas quien es, en eso aparecieron por el pasillo daichi y matilda, hilary: que haces aquí matilda, no pensé que fueras tu la visita de daichi, ahh ya se hay algo mas cierto y le guiño un ojo, Matilda: ahh hilary no es lo que piensas, es solo que desde la fiesta en la otra sede nos hicimos amigos y bueno ya que ustedes han estado ocupadas no hay nadie que me aya prestado atención en estos días, solo daichi y desde entonces somos amigos, Daichi: además no eres la única a la que no le prestan atención también a mi no lo han hecho, por eso nos hicimos amigos ya que tus compañeros se la pasan coqueteando con las chicas del lugar y se olvidan de ti a mi nadie me presta atención debido a ustedes y señalo a tyson y hilary, Tyson: eso no es cierto, si te ponemos atención, es solo que con lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo de practicar nada mas, hero: a decir verdad tyson, lo que dice daichi es cierto, últimamente no le hemos prestado atención, yo me la paso viendo los preparativos del torneo, kenny con las mejoras de los beyblade y ustedes dos si no están encerrados en su cuarto, están hablando con los demás respecto al accidente y al pobre de daichi lo hemos dejado olvidado, Hilary: lo sentimos mucho daichi de veras no fue nuestra intención hacerlo, ahora matilda tienes que contarme algunas cositas antes de que te vayas, Matilda: ohh esta bien no tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos, Hilary: bueno espera un momento, kenny, tyson y hero deben tener mucho de que hablar y practicar porque no, nos dejan solas un rato si y les sonrió cómplicemente, Tyson: si tienes razón y se fue empujando a los demás al cuarto de daichi, en el cuarto de los blistickboys, Tala: llegamos, ahora si dinos que fue todo eso que dijeron aya abajo, Kai: si porque no crean que no nos dimos cuenta de que saben algo mas que no dijeron, Bryan: de que haban, ya era hora que regresaran esto se estaba volviendo muy aburrido, Pasha: cállate bryan, donde están los demás tenemos planes que hacer y necesito que estén todos presentes, Spencer: ian, bryan y yo acabamos de llegar hace rato y ya pusimos las cámaras necesarias justo donde nos pediste, Ian: si según las indicaciones que nos dejaste por escrito, de aki no sabemos nada que no estaba con ustedes, Suki bueno demasiadas preguntas, ahora queremos descansar un rato en cuanto llegue aki nos avisan ya que tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer, por supuesto dijo ian y sin otra cosa que decir kai y tala llevaron a su cuarto a sus parejas, Tala: pasha estas bien te noto algo mal, Pasha: si es solo que tengo calor y quiero ducharme, pero no se como hacerlo con este contratiempo y señalo a su pie, Tala: si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, Pasha: que estas pensado, no creas que te permitiré que te propases conmigo ivanov, Tala: no para nada, yo estaba pensando en llenarte la tina y ayudarte a llegar y salir de ahí no mas dijo sudando frío ya que si había pensado en algo inapropiado pero no se atrevía a decirlo mucho menos a hacerlo, conociendo como se desquitaba su adorada novia, Pasha: bien muy bien eso aremos pero cualquier indicio de algo malo y veras de lo que soy capaz, en el cuarto de kai y suki, Kai:que calor esta haciendo, voy a darme una ducha, Suki: kai, cariño hay algo que quiero pedirte, dijo con su voz cantarina, kai: se detuvo en seco cuando ella usaba esa voz no era nada bueno, si dime, Suki: bueno, es que yo también deseo darme una ducha, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, Kai: y que quieres que haga, Suki: bueno pues que me ayudaras a darme mi ducha, kai se quedo paralizado y la toalla que llevaba en la mano se cayo al suelo cuando la escucho, kai no es lo que piensas dijo cuando vio la reacción de el, solo quiero que llenes la tina y me ayudes a llegar ahí y salir cuando haya terminado, no creerás que, Kai: en eso reacciono y le dijo, no claro que no suki es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, yo no me propasaría contigo ni con nadie, y si por supuesto que te ayudo dijo ya mas clamado, pero muy en el fondo tuvo el impulso de decirle que si a la idea de, en eso sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

Ya había pasado el día, sin novedades, era la hora de la cena, todos esperaban ansiosos que se diera el anuncio respecto al accidente de las chicas, todas las chicas fueron bajando al comedor cada una en una silla de ruedas proporcionada por el hotel, al pasar por los pasillos no podían evitar ser vistas con lastima, indiferencia y miradas variadas dependiendo de quien sea la persona que se las de, cuando llegó el señor D todos voltearon a verlo y el solo dijo, al terminar la cena les diré lo que desean saber ahora comamos en calma por favor, luego de que todos cenaran el señor D dijo lo siguiente: bueno muchachos como ya saben el accidente de que fuimos testigos tuvo consecuencias no muy agradables, y señalo a las chicas, ahora la salud de sus compañeras es estable, nada que un poco de descanso no cure, ahora el torneo se llevara acabo tal y como hasta ahora, si se lo que piensan pero las muchachas dijeron que no era justo que por el accidente se suspendiera puesto que ya estamos muy avanzados, ellas dijeron que no habría problema que participarían de todos modos, pero se escucho la protesta de alguien en la sala, si jovencito dígame que se le ofrece, bueno es que no sería justo para ellas puesto que no están en las mismas condiciones que todos, en eso julia pidió la palabra, Julia:y eso que tiene que ver el hecho de que no podamos caminar bien no quiere decir que somos menos peligrosas, eso no nos impide el jugar beyblade, así que no hay de que preocuparse nosotras competiremos o tienes miedo de enfrentarte a una chica, ehh no preciosa dijo el chico, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar cuando lo necesites, rick estaba a punto de levantarse y darle una paliza por atreverse a decirle eso y casi lo hacia cuando vio que julia le contesto, Julia: no gracias, tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos, además ya tengo quien me ayude en caso de necesitar ayuda y te aseguro que tu no podrías ni siquiera hacer la mitad de lo que mi chico hace y sin mas lo dejo en ridículo delante de todos, los demás se rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el señor D, pero lo raro de la noche fue la reacción de rick, claro esta que esto solo lo notaron sus compañeros de equipo y uno que otro de los involucrados con las chicas. Después de la platica que se dio cada quien se fue retirando a sus habitaciones puesto que mañana se llevarían a cabo los combates del torneo tal y como estaba planeado, ya casi todos se habían ido, solo quedaban unos cuantos equipos, Michael: bueno es tarde y aunque la platica es buena, estoy cansado me retiro, espérame me voy contigo dijo eddy, luego se retiro judy: buenas noches niños, no se duerman tarde les dijo a rick, max y emily, que descanses le contestaron, Emily: guahhh que sueño tengo, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir maxie, Max: si como tu digas emily, yo también estoy cansado, no vienes rick, Rick: no me quedo un rato mas, en un momento los alcanzo, no quiero estorbar provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, Max: basta rick, no sigas, no estorbas pero de todos modos gracias y se fue junto a una muy sonrojada emily, todavía no se acostumbran y eso que a nadie le parece mal su noviazgo dijo rick, ahora a atender mi asunto volteando a ver a julia que esperaba pacientemente a que se le acercara, Raúl: guahhh, que cansado estoy, julia nos vamos ya a dormir o todavía no tienes sueño, me extraña puesto que ha sido un día muy largo y cansado, romero: si mis niños es hora de dormir, porque no te quieres ir julia, Julia: es que con tantas emociones se me fue el sueño, quiero ver las estrellas pero ustedes están cansados, en eso rick se acerca disimuladamente y dice, Rick: lamento entrometerme pero si gustan yo la puedo acompañar yo también me dirigía a ver las estrellas, Julia: en serio genial, asunto resuelto ustedes dos se van a descansar y yo subo en un rato, pero dijo romero ya que raúl estaba casi totalmente dormido en la silla donde estaba, nada de peros necesitas llevar a raúl a descansar tan solo míralo, no me pasara nada rick me acompañara en todo momento no te preocupes, Rick: si no se preocupe yo la llevo hasta su cuarto en un rato mas ahora creo que seria conveniente que se lleve a raúl el pobre ya esta dormido, en otra parte no muy lejos de ahí, daichi: buenas noches me retiro no puedo mas necesito dormir, Hilary: espera daichi nos vamos contigo todos necesitamos descansar, Tyson si viejo, espéranos, en eso se les acercaron el equipo del batallón bartes, Miguel: buenas noches a todos es tarde y necesitamos descansar para mañana, deberían hacer lo mismo y sobre todo tu le dijo a hilary, Tyson: si gracias miguel ya nos vamos, verdad dai, se quedo callado ya que lo que vieron todos los dejo perplejos, Daichi: matilda si gustas te acompaño es tarde y no debes andar sola por ahí, no vaya ser que te pase algo, Matilda: gracias daichi y si vamos, se fueron dejando a los demás solos ni siquiera se acordaron de ellos, Miguel: que fue todo eso, Tyson: ni idea, no se que paso, Hilary: si serán, es mas que obvio y sonrió, Miguel: de que hablas, hilary: nada de nada no puedo decirlo, al menos no todavía, pero no se preocupen no es nada malo, ahora si vamonos a dormir, dicho y echo se marcharon a sus cuartos, maraya: es muy tarde vamonos a dormirray: si amor estoy de acuerdo contigo vamonos a dormir, ya se Iván todos cuando de pronto Roxie se detieneRoxie: lee detente por favor, Lee: que pasa Roxie, porque quieres que me detenga, acabo de recordar algo muy importante, Maraya: y que es, no puede esperar hasta mañana, no dijo Roxie debo hablar con alguien ahora mismo, es muy importante, Lee: pues dime quien es para acompañarte no puedes estar sola, no después de lo que paso, no lee no puedes acompañarme debo ir sola dijo Roxie, no decía lee te acompaño, dejemos esta discusión un momento y veamos que hacen los blistickboys, Suki: tengo sueño es muy tarde, vamonos a dormir si cariño le hizo ojitos a kai, Kai: mm si tienes razón, es tarde debemos descansar, Pasha: concuerdo con ustedes, es tarde mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas, tala vamonos ya que esperas, Tala: nada pasha vamonos debes estar cansada, Ian:vaya ustedes si que son patéticos, un rato amorosos, otros indiferentes, celosos y ahora autoritarios y, Pasha: ian, si quieres conservar tu vida un día mas te sugiero que corras porque aunque este en silla de ruedas no me impedirá el darte tu merecido, Tala: claro que no yo te ayudo y empezaron a perseguir al ruso por todo el hotel rumbo a su habitación, Bryan: hay que seguirlos no quiero perderme la paliza que le darán le dijo a spencer, si dijo este ya era hora de algo de acción tradicional y partieron tras ellos, suki: bueno vamonos a descansar, dejemos a esos matarse entre ellos, ya se había tardado pasha en darle su merecido, Kai: si tienes razón, si no era ella lo haría yo mismo, ya partían cuando se detuvo, y tu aki porque no vienesSuki: si que te detiene, ya casi todos se han ido con excepción de ellos y señalo a los white tigers que discutían por algo, Aki: alguien de ahí precisamente, necesito hablar con la chica RK, es muy importante, Kai: bueno si tu lo dices, ya sabes lo que haces no te tardes mucho y se fue junto con asuka, aki se fue acercando sin ser detectado hasta que dijo, Aki: si gustan yo puedo acompañar a la dama, claro si ella quiere, Kevin: ahh kai que haces aquí, Aki: no soy el, soy aki su gemelo, Ray: si es que todavía no nos acostumbramos, pero que haces todavía aquí no hay nadie mas que nosotros, Maraya: si además tus amigos ya se fueron porque no los acompañaste, Roxie basta ya, no lo dejan contestar, pero no es necesario, acepto que me acompañes, si así consigo que me deje en paz lee, Lee: pero porque aceptas que el te acompañe, que no se supone que debes hablar con alguien y no quieres que nadie te acompañe, Roxie: si es verdad pero aki no dirá nada, y a quien voy a ver y que le diré no es asunto de ustedes, no se diga mas y ahora aki me haces el favor de irnos ya te diré luego a donde quiero que me lleves, la persona que veré me estará esperando, Aki: por supuesto, me permites le dijo a lee, Lee: grrrr, cuídala bien me escuchas, Ray: basta lee, si ella así lo quiere, no hay nada que podamos hacer, aki te encargo mucho que no se tarden demasiado recuerda que debe descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy agitado para todos y jalo a lee que no se había movido, Aki: por supuesto no tienen de que preocuparse, buenas noches, luego ambos vieron como se fueron el resto de los white tigers quedando a solas al fin, Roxie: muy bien, ahora si vamos a tener una platica bastante interesante, Aki: claro mi querida miss kon, si no pongas esa cara, ya se que eres prima de ray, Roxie: me impresionas no te creí capaz de conseguir mi apellido tan rápido, quien te lo dijo, Aki nadie mi dama, nadie, si piensas que asuka o pasha me dijeron algo te informo que no, solo se que ustedes son algo así como amigas por lo que paso, eso es algo que yo investigue y te diré que no me fue fácil hacerlo pero solo conseguí tu apellido y que eres prima de ray, Roxie: muy bien, debo felicitarte, y antes de que digas mas debo decirte que la actuación de hace un rato fue bastante buena, justamente a ti quería verte, pero para decirte que no puedes decirle a nadie que me apellido kon y mucho menos que soy prima de ray, se bien que por poco y me delatas por lo que paso hace rato, pero actué lo bastante rápido para impedirlo, Aki: si debo reconocer que me desconcertó eso, pero me dije que seguramente querías hablar conmigo mas tarde y saber como lo averigüe, ella solo asintió, te lo digo no fue fácil, pero en fin ya lo se, ahora porque el misterio de que no quieres que nadie sepa nada de tu persona, Roxie eso es algo que no debo decirte, pero lo are, es una estrategia que tengo tiene que ver con el beyblade, uno de mis pasatiempos, lo respecto a mi parentesco con ray, es porque no quiero que me juzguen y me comparen con el, yo soy lo bastante buena por mi misma para no ser comparada con el hablando de beyblade, por eso nadie debe saber nada hasta que sea necesario, Aki: bueno, esta bien eso lo entiendo que te comparen con alguien de tu misma familia no es agradable, pero porque no das tu nombre y no permites que nadie mas lo de, no necesitas decir tu apellido si no quieres pero tu nombre creo que es bueno decirlo, Roxie mira no lo doy porque soy muy desconfiada hubo una época en la que lo decía, pero alguien me hirió profundamente, me engaño y hablo mal de mi, por eso no confió en nadie y no me gusta dar mi nombre, las pocas personas que lo saben son en quienes confió y ellos saben lo que pase por eso respetan mi decisión de no dar datos sobre mi lo que viví fue muy doloroso para mi, fue en esa época en que conocí a pasha y asuka, lo que paso con ellas y nuestra amistad es algo de lo que tampoco hablaremos ninguna por motivos muy parecidos a los que ya te dije es otra historia solo que no tienes todavía los suficientes puntos para saberlo, ahora respetaras mi decisión de no decir mi nombre ni mi parentesco con ray, Aki: es difícil sabes, solo me hacer desear saber mas de ti de lo que ya me has dicho, por lo mismo creo que soy merecedor de una pizca de tu confianza ya que de lo contrario no me habrías dicho nada, ella volvió a asentir, bien veo que si, esta bien no diré nada de tu parentesco ni de tu apellido, no me interesa el beyblade, es divertido ver como se destruyen entre ustedes pero no es lo mío, no diré nada de tu estrategia quiero ver la cara que pondrá mi hermano cuando lo sepa, ahora con respecto a tus datos no lo diré pero con una condición, antes de que me digas algo, se que eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles considerando que dejaste callada y sin protestar a pasha, pero mi condición es muy simple de echo solo quiero que me digas tu nombre de pila, Roxie: eres hábil no cabe duda, tienes el entrenamiento puesto que convives con pasha y asuka a diario, por eso se que sabes a que te atienes si me traicionas, por que no creo que arriesgues tu integridad física muy a menudo, te diré mi nombre pero con ello implica que deberás respetar mis reglas y no dar datos sobre mi sin mi consentimiento, aki asintió, bien mi nombre es Roxana, pero me dicen Roxie, Aki: que bello nombre digno de ti si me permites decirlo, ahora que tenemos un pacto creo que me puedes considerar como amigo, cambiando de tema, tu amiga julia y ese tal rick ya tuvieron un avance bastante bueno, tengo un video comprometedor de ellos, Roxie: pero que dices, ya dio resultado el plan de juntarlos, que tan revelador es ese video, quiero verlo dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, Aki: no mi querida Roxie es muy tarde, y debes descansar si no quieres que nos vengan a buscar, además lo tengo en mi cuarto y no son horas para que vayas, te lo muestro mañana tu pon la hora y el lugar y ahí lo veremos, Roxie: muy bien aki, tienes razón es tarde y estoy cansada, mañana después del desayuno, vienes por mi a mi mesa y nos vamos a verlo a un lugar seguro, tu debes tener uno ya que conociendo a pasha ella debe tener sitios seguros donde hablar y ver cosas de ese tipo, Aki: bien ahora mi bella dama es hora de ir a descansar, y la llevo a su cuarto una vez en la puerta, aki: bien preciosa hemos llegado, te acompaño dentro o quieres que me retire ya, Roxie: no espera un momento, acércate quieres hay algo que quiero darte, aki se puso frente a ella y se inclino para ver que era lo que le daría, una vez lo tuvo a su alcance Roxie le dio un beso a un costado de la boca y le sonrió, luego de eso abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro dejando a aki afuera de esta congelado por lo que hizo, este reacciono cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta, Aki: wow eso no me lo esperaba, y se tomo con la palma de la mano el lugar besado, inmediatamente después de eso se fue con rumbo a su habitación con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

Al entrar Roxie fue abordada por Lee:ya era hora que llegaras y donde esta ese, dijo muy claramente que te acompañaría eh, Roxie: basta lee, me acaba de dejar en la puerta no lo invite a pasar puesto que es muy tarde, y no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos así que buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto, Ray: pero que escándalo es ese van a despertar a maraya, venia saliendo del cuarto de ella, Roxie: díselo a lee, yo me voy a dormir compermiso, ray: lee que paso porque me dijo eso, lee: ahh estaba esperándola y ese no llego con ella de seguro la dejo sola, decía enojado, ray: cálmate y dime con exactitud que te dijo Roxie, lee: ah, me dijo que la acababa de dejar en la puerta, que no lo invito a pasar porque era muy tarde, ray: tiene razón lee, es muy tarde y no debes de desconfiar de ella si te dijo que la trajo es porque así es, lee: si ya lo se es solo que me preocupa que le hubiese pasado algo ya me conoces me exalto con facilidad no es fácil tenerla aquí y tu lo sabes, pero que hacías tu en el cuarto de maraya que no se supone que ya estabas en tu cuarto, ray; bueno si pero fui a ver si no se le ofrecía nada y pues me quede platicando con ella acaba de dormirse estaba muy cansada, ahora vamos a dormir ya mañana hablaremos de lo sucedido; al mismo tiempo en la habitación de los rusos, bryan; hasta que llegas donde estabas, aki: todavía estas despierto bryan, creí que ya todos estarían dormidos, bryan: si pero no por gusto pasha me dijo que te esperara y te diera esto le entrego un sobre sellado, aki: que es esto le pregunto, no tengo idea me advirtió que no lo abriera que ella sabría y después de ver como dejo a ian no me quise arriesgar, aki: lo alcanzo, si el pobre esta lleno de vendas en las brazos y piernas, hubieras visto fue memorableaki: me gustaría pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, ya se durmieron todos, bryan: no tengo idea, hace rato que dejaron de escucharse ruidos en los cuartos de todos pero nunca se sabe que hacen dentro sobre todo las parejas pero en fin me retiro estoy cansado, aki: si adelante, me pregunto que será y abrió el sobre, leyó el contenido y dijo al final, bien pasha y asuka ya tiene planes para mañana, esta bien are lo que me piden, será divertido y se fue a su cuarto.

En otra parte una pareja discutía como les darían a conocer a sus amigos su reciente relación, Julia:rick estoy tan feliz de que seamos pareja, pero la verdad no se como lo tomaran raúl y romero, Rick; si yo también estoy feliz, pero no quiero que nadie se burle de nosotros, puesto que no esperaba encontrar el amor y el echo de tener que decirle a los demás al respecto no me agrada, Julia: si ya se sobre todo con el torneo encima, pero tienes que entender que debemos decirlo ya que de lo contrario como podremos estar juntos en los ratos libres sin levantar sospechas, rick: si ya se, y entiendo eso, el problema es cuando y como decirlo, Julia: tengo una idea, mañana en le desayuno es la hora mas apropiada para ello, ya que todos estarán juntos y aun medio dormidos como par alegar, rick: bueno si tu lo dices me parece bien, no me gusta tener que mentir para poder verte y sin mas ni mas se dieron un beso mas, julia: bueno no quisiera pero es tarde y debemos dormir, me llevas a mi habitación y le sonrió, Rick: claro preciosa, y se marcharon de ahí, una vez llegaron se dieron un beso mas en la puerta, el se fue hasta que ella desapareció por la puertaromero: julia donde estabas me tenias preocupado ya viste la horajulia: no tenias porque estarlo, no estaba sola, pero en fin ya estoy aquí, y si me disculpas me voy a dormir y cerro la puerta de su cuarto dejando a romero con la palabra en la boca; cuando rick entro a la habitación, Judy: por fin llegas, porque te tardaste, rick: lo siento, no volverá a pasar, ahora me retiro compermiso, judy: espera no me dirás que te pasa has actuado extraño desde hace días, ocurre algo malo, rick: no me pasa nada malo, mañana sabrás que es ahora no, todos lo sabrán buenas noches y cerro la puerta de su cuarto.

Las aventuras de hoy terminaron de formas inesperadas, la noche cubre con su manto el cielo, ahora todos duermen y descansan en lo que cabe, ya que las chicas y sus parejas tienen problemas para acomodarse debido a la lesión de ellas, pero no todas ya que algunos duermen separados, cosa que no impide que piensen el uno en el otro mientras duermen, el mañana llegara pronto y con el nuevos retos a vencer...

**Continuara...**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas...**

**Agradecimientos:**

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Nicolaieva (Nikki) Dimitri, Gabe Logan y AlexiaLKLR**, gracias por todo, sus reviews me dan ánimos de que siga escribiendo, ahora sin mas preámbulos continuemos el fic.

**Capitulo 11.- Noticias y Planes Futuros...**

En capítulos anteriores se hizo mención de que kenny estuvo con mingming, además de que al inicio de la historia se menciona a los bega bladers, ahora verán el porque de esto.

Otro día acontece y es momento de que se continué con los combates del torneo, D.J. Jazzman: que tal fanáticos del beyblade, estamos en una nueva sede y tenemos un anuncio que darles, para lo cual le sedemos la palabra al señor D., ates que nada quiero anunciarles que las complicaciones que se tuvieron en la sede anterior terminaron, ahora lamentamos decir que el problema que se dio aquí fue por demás terrible, unos fanáticos ocasionaron un accidente que tuvo como consecuencia que algunos miembros de los equipos sufrieran una fractura, en eso se muestra a las chicas sentadas en una sección especial del estadio todas ellas con muletas, como ustedes verán, ellas se encuentran bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero eso no quiere decir que se suspenderla el torneo, al contrario ellas decidieron seguir en el puesto que este contratiempo no les impide desempeñar su papel en cada uno de sus equipos, ahora los causantes de tal acto siguen sueltos no hemos podido saber quien o quienes fueron, por eso les suplicamos que si alguien tiene idea nos de aviso, ya que estos serán remitidos a las autoridades y vetados definitivamente del beyblade, ahora les pido un aplauso para las chicas por su valor y sin mas continuemos con el torneo, inmediatamente después de que termino la frase se escucho el aplauso general del publico para las chicas, luego de unos minutos volvió la calma, muy bien fanáticos continuemos el primer combate es de Mingming de los bega bladers contra oliver de los majestics, se dio inicio el combate.

En las graderías todos estaban entusiasmados pues el combate era reñido y emocionante, Tyson: vaya no creí que Mingming fuera tan fuerte, después de la ultima vez que combatimos estaba seguro que no podía aumentar su fuerza, pero me equivoque, hilary: si en serio, pues no lo parece yo creo que oliver va a ganar dijo mordazmente, causando que tyson la volteara ver con algo de celos, Kenny: vamos Mingming estoy seguro que tu ganaras, los consejos que te di están dando resultados decía con corazones en vez de ojos, Hero: consejos kenny, recuerda que ella es parte de la competencia, no debes de ayudarla de esa forma, Daichi: jajaja kenny esta enamorado de esa chica rara, se burlaba, hero: es cierto kenny, bueno pues ella me gusta, mas no se si me corresponde, tyson: jefe porque no lo habías dicho, nosotros te podemos ayudar, en serio dijo emocionado, hilary: claro kenny, para eso están los amigos, al mismo tiempo en otra parte de las graderías, pasha: mmm, que interesante abra que hacer algunos ajustes en el blade de tala, esa chica mejoro bastante, ian: pues creo que deberías poner mas atención al chico ese con gafas que acompaña a tyson, es el quien le hizo las mejoras al blade de esa niña, pasha: ian no te pedí tu opinión, pero no me refería a eso, ya lo sabia, ahora ya tienes lo que te pedí, si te están esperando donde acordamos, bien dile a tala que venga ya sabes donde esta, por supuesto y se marcho en busca de tala, en otra parte suki en compañía de aki realizaba algunas investigaciones y ponían la carnada para atrapar a las arpías en su siguiente movimiento, suki: listo quedaste perfecto le dijo a aki, mm pues debo reconocer que no esta mal, ahora que estoy vestido de la misma forma que kai con las marcas que me pusiste nadie notara la diferencia dijo aki, suki: bueno si hay algo que puede delatarnos, tienes que imitar su actitud, el estar tan sonriente y alegre no es de el, bien ahora tienes que marcharte están por venir las arpías y no deben verte, seguramente pasha y tala ya están en posición, termino aki su frase, esta bien me voy no quiero estropear los planes y se marcho.

Dentro del estadio los combates se llevaban a cabo y se escuchaba la algarabía que había, el combate de Mingming ya había terminado, lamentablemente ella perdió por un descuido, ahora garlan estaba combatiendo con el temperamental jonny, y el combate era reñido ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, tala: no crees que deberíamos estar al pendiente de ese combate cualquiera que sea el ganador será un contrincante formidable, pasha: no es necesario kai esta al pendiente, el debe permanecer oculto debido a los planes ahora mismo aki esta tomando su sitio y nosotros no tardaremos en entrar en acción, así que déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en lo que aremos, no muy lejos de ahí aki, disfrazado como kai se dejo abordar por las admiradoras del club de fans, chicas miren ahí viene kai, y todas corrieron hacia el rodeándolo, kai(aki): solo las veía con su típica actitud indiferente, ivonne: cálmense no lo dejan respirar, kai sabes que estamos con ustedes verdad, el solo asintió, bueno nos gustaría que tanto tu como tala fueran los invitados de honor en nuestra reunión que se llevara a cabo en la noche en, tala gritaron las otras, este se acerco y le dijo algo a kai(aki) en ruso, deberías actuar pasha se esta impacientando dijo que no debes de sobreactuar ya sabes que hacer, ahhh suspiraron las chicas, ivonne: tala que bueno que llegas le decía a kai que tu y el están invitados a la reunión y, Pasha; ahí están, que esperan tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, ahh ustedes que hacen aquí, dejen de molestar que no ven que estamos ocupados con el torneo, tala kai vamonos nos esperan los demás y dio media vuelta y regreso por donde venia, en ese momento tala y kai(aki) se voltearon para marcharse cuando son detenidos nuevamente por las chicas, por favor firmarían nuestros botones y se los dieron, cuando lo hacían pusieron en ellos un transmisor y un micrófono para espiarlas y saber sus movimientos sin que ellas lo supieran, luego de que se fueran aki estallo en risas, aki: jajaja que tontas no notaron la diferencia, fue tan fácil engañarlas, tala: si pero muy desagradable no se como no te molestas, tala eso es algo que no viene al caso ahora esperemos que ian logre ubicar la posición de ellas y continuar con el plan esto decían mientras se alejaban de ahí, en las sombras alguien los observo sin que se dieran cuenta, Brooklin: mm que interesante porque abran echo eso, dijo como al aire pero le hablaba a su bestia bit, esta solo brillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón ya que no la podemos escuchar solo el.

En los camerinos Mingming lloraba porque perdió y ninguno de sus compañeros podía callarla, en eso entra brooklin, todavía esta en lo mismo, mystel: si no hemos podido calmarla, y porque no van a buscar a kenny es el único que puede hacerlo dijo Brooklin, ya fue crusher le contesto garlan algo molesto puesto que le dolía la cabeza por el llanto de Mingming, justo cuando termino de hablar entran crusher y kenny, Kenny: Mingming que tienes le dijo sin hacer caso de los demás, esta al escucharlo corrió a sus brazos y lloro con mas intensidad, ahh que molesto se quejaba mystel, yo creo que mejor será dejarlos a solas un momento dijo Brooklin que le empezaba a molestar el llanto, así lo hicieron y se fueron dejándolos solos, una vez a solas ella hablo, Mingming: que bueno que llegas mira y le enseño su blade, kenny: no te preocupes no es nada esta bien solo hay que cambiar el disco de ataque, ahora deja de llorar no me gusta verte así, ella sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas, esta bien, ahora que aremos prometiste que me invitarías a salir y me ayudarías a mejorar para poder vencer en mis batallas, ehh bueno si pero hay un problemita dijo kenny, cual le pregunto, nosotros le dijo tyson, que venia empujando a hilary en su silla, ahh que hacen aquí, hilary: bueno sabemos que el jefe te ayudo pero no podrá hacerlo mas, dejamos que viniera ahorita porque tu llanto se escuchaba hasta nuestro camerino, tyson: si pero no es justo que te ayude, no es por nada pero el es de nuestro equipo y no debe ayudarte durante el torneo, pero que voy hacer lo necesito se quejaba ella, kenny: no te preocupes Mingming estoy seguro que si le pides ayuda a tus compañeros lo aran, pero si gustas aun podemos salir si quieres dijo kenny algo deprimido, en eso entran los otro bega, garlan vaya veo que tenemos visitas, mystel si no crean que porque ella esta lastimada tendremos compasión de ustedes decía, Brooklin: no le hagan caso no sabe lo que dice, como sigues le pregunto a hilary, bien gracias, tyson: si muy bien dijo algo molesto, no te exaltes le contesto Brooklin no es lo que piensas te lo aseguro, ahh dijeron todos los demás, hilary: nada, no es nada verdad tyson, si contesto este, bueno vamonos kenny dijo hilary, espera no me ha dado su respuesta replicaba el jefe, y bien que esperas le dijo hilary a Mingming, bueno este no se, tal vez, tyson decídete de una vez se nos hace tarde, ah esta bien saldremos pero no hoy mañana ya que pasen los combates me buscas en la reopción del hotel a las 7:00pm, en serio dijo kenny, si le contesto ella, hilary bien ahora si nos vamos y jalo a kenny que se había quedado en trance, anda tyson vamonos, si como digas y el jefe, no te preocupes ya lo tengo sujeto vamonos, ok y se fueron arrastrando a kenny, Brooklin no deberías darle falsas esperanzas Mingming, ya lo se pero no me parece justo después que me ayudo no salir con el, ahh mujeres quien las entiende dijo como comentario mystel.

Paso el día sin contratiempos, los combates se desarrollaron como se habían previsto y ahora las chicas tenían una reunión en la habitación de matilda, bien ya están todas dijo suki, hay que empezar dijo julia, un momento se quejo matilda, que pasa se molesto pasha, bueno es que siempre nos reuniremos aquí digo porque ya van dos veces y no me avisan solo llegan, suki mira no estés quejándote que no quieres detener alas arpías, si por supuesto pero porque nonos reunimos en otra parte dijo matilda, pasha mira este es el lugar mas apropiado por el momento, luego buscaremos otro mas adecuado, Roxie bueno para que nos llamaron, suki bien hemos implantado un transmisor en una de las arpías no lo sabe ahora podremos ubícalas y espiarlas para saber que planean, hilary pero no todas están en el mismo club como veremos a las demás, muy sencillo la arpía es la que contacta a las otras por lo tanto no habrá problema, ahora esta siendo seguida por uno de los chicos y los otros están esperando instrucciones para implementar el mismo dispositivo en las otras, maraya bien pero eso que no tenemos todo la información aun, como nos ayudara eso, pasha ahh que no piensas, esto nos servirá para tenderles una trampa, Roxie ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener a los chicos ocupados y no dejarlos solos hasta que sepamos que aran, ninguno deberá estar solo, si es necesario las 24 hrs. del día que estén con ellos así se ara dijo con voz de comando, bien dijeron las demás y se pusieron de acuerdo para la siguiente junta, matilda dijo de pronto oigan y yo que hago a quien voy a cuidar, ahh tu vas a cuidar a raúl y daichi dijeron julia y hilary a la vez, que dijo matilda, si me he dado cuenta de que daichi esta interesado en ti dijo hilary es posible que intenten acercarse a el para sacarle información por eso no debes dejarlo solo, y raúl a pesar de su edad es muy ingenuo por eso tendrás que estar con ambos durante el día, dijo julia en la noche hilary y yo nos encargaremos de ellos termino julia, ohh esta bien que mas da necesitamos encontrar a alguien para raúl dijo matilda como comentario final, cosa que llamo la atención de las demás pero no dijeron nada.

En otra parte de la ciudad ivonne es seguida por ian, esta se dirige a ver a las otras, una vez que se encuentran ian puede ubicarlas y pide refuerzos para que sigan a las otras una vez que salgan del lugar donde están, nancy vaya hasta que llegas creímos que no vendrías, ivonne ya estoy aquí me demore mas de lo esperado, melissa viste las noticias, meilin si dijiste que no seria nada grave y mira como quedaron, nancy ahora que aremos creo que tu plan fallo en ese estado no creo que los chicos las dejen solas, estarán mas al pendiente de ellas, sin contar con lo que dijo el señor d dijo melissa, basta ya dejen de quejarse como tontas, necesitamos esperar un tiempo prudente para atacar de nuevo dijo ivonne, que estas pensando dijo meilin, muy simple si los chicos están mas al pendiente de ellas no querrán que nada les pase verdad, aja dijeron las otras, bueno luego de que crean que ya nada pasara les aremos llegar anónimos de que si no se van las chicas lo lamentaran dijo ivonne, y eso de que nos servirá dijo a su vez nancy, bueno ellos no las dejaran si, pero eso les impedirá que se concentren en el juego y los encargados de los equipos tendrán que alejarlos de ellas por el bien del equipo, melissa pero se te olvida que mas de una participa en el torneo, muy simple ellas no podrán jugar bien en esas condiciones y si lo hacen aremos que pierdan ayudando a sus oponentes así ellas tendrán que quedarse lejos de ellos decía ivonne, pero y si no funciona eso dijo meilin, bueno aremos entonces que no tengan la necesidad de competir ayudando a ganar a los otros miembros de los equipos de ellas para que no se vean en la necesidad de que ellas compitan, seguían hablando de eso cuando ian diviso a bryan y spencer que llegaban a su lado apara seguir a las arpías, una vez que terminaron la reunión cada una se fue por su lado siendo seguidas por los chicos, ivonne era la única que no era seguida ella ya tenia un transmisor solo faltaban las otras.

Ya empezaban a salir las estrellas y los chicos no habían vuelto todavía pero eso no le preocupaba a pasha mucho menos a suki que en estos momentos disfrutaban a su respectivas parejas, suki: cariño porque no vamos a ver las estrellas a la terraza del hotel si, suki no quiero que nadie me vea siendo amable recuerda que debo cuidar mi imagen decía kai, anda no seas malo no habrá nadie ahí te lo prometo es la terraza del ultimo piso esta alejada de todo por eso nadie va ahí al menos eso se dice en el hotel a la gente no le gustan las alturas, si dijo poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir, ahh esta bien solo porque esta alejada y porque necesito estar a solas contigo un ratito y partieron rumbo ahí, pasha y tala discutían algo respecto a su relación, tala: dime porque no podemos llevarnos cariñosamente como todos las otras parejas, en verdad me agrada mas que seas así conmigo que cuando te enojas, pasha: no es que no me agrade ser amorosa y todo eso, pero siempre hay alguien espiándonos no me gusta que vean mi lado romántico y menos demostrarlo en publico, tenemos una reputación que cuidar los dos, mm puede ser pero sabes que eso no nos afectaría tanto si empezamos a tratar de llevarnos mas amablemente en publico sin descuidar nuestra reputación, no me gusta estar fingiendo cuando quiero tomar tu mano o simplemente abrazarte y no me dejas hacerlo, bueno puede ser pero para eso tenemos nuestros ratos a solas como este dijo ella y se acurruco en su pecho, tala: si pero me gustaría que fueran mas seguido no siempre tenemos tiempo de encontrar lugares así para disfrutar juntos, el echo de que compartamos cuarto no quiere decir que siempre nuestros ratos a solas tengan que ser ahí, ellos estaban en la terraza a la cual se dirigían suki y kai.

En otra parte del hotel Roxie esperaba por la llegada de aki, Roxie preciosa donde te metiste decía aki, shhh no quiero que nadie nos descubra dijo esta saliendo de su escondite, ahí estas y se acerco a ella, trajiste el video que me dijiste, si lamento no haber podido mostrártelo en la mañana, recibiste mi nota cierto, si pero me desconcertó el echo de que pidieras que nos viéramos aquí, creí que escogerías un lugar mas nice dijo ella, bueno lo pensé pero todos esos lugares no eran de fácil acceso para ti preciosa por eso decidí que aquí seria mejor nada de subir o bajar pisos además que nadie nos vera el jardín en el que estamos esta cerrado al público, solo yo se la combinación de la cerradura dijo orgulloso, si como no y como entre yo entonces la cerradura estaba cerrada le dijo ella, ehh bueno debo reconocer que me sorprendió que cambiaras la clave ni siquiera el gerente del hotel sabe como entrar, desde que tienen un problemita con la seguridad del lugar es mas fácil que yo accese a donde quiera, aja y de seguro tu tienes que ver con ese problemita de seguridad verdad le contesto esta, bueno no del todo pasha le ordeno a ian eso pero yo contribuí un poco, bueno dejemos eso y veamos ese video, luego de que se acomodaron y vieron el video Roxie dijo, vaya que si avanzaron esos dos, no se andan con rodeos, lo único raro fue que no dijeron nada en el desayuno como lo habían planeado según el video, si a mi también me extraño pero ya hablaran de seguro algo se los impidió, en eso aki se recuesta en la manta donde estaban sentados para ver el cielo, ahh levántate de inmediato dijo Roxie, pero que pasa roxie porque te pones así dijo aki, levántate ya, me arruinas mi juego, juego cual juego dijo aki levantándose, mi juego de canasta dijo viendo que efectivamente aki había desacomodado todo su juego, tu juegas canasta dijo asombrado aki, si porque le contesto extrañada, no es nada del otro mundo dijo ella, bueno es que yo acabo de ganar el torneo de canasta que se llevo a cabo en España, soy el único en la familia que lo juega a decir verdad no hay nadie que me haya vencido dijo mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, pues no te confíes yo no participe porque ya me había comprometido con este torneo, pero como dijo asombrado, si no te lo comente, el beyblade es solo uno de mis pasatiempos, el jugar canasta es el otro dijo ella, inesperadamente la brazo tumbándolos a ambos en la manta y le dijo me has hecho mas feliz de lo que esperaba y se sonrieron, por raro que parezca a ella no le molesto de echo se quedaron viendo así como estaban, ella debajo de el, se veían y no podían dejar de hacerlo inconscientemente se fueron acercando hasta casi besarse se detuvieron justo a unos milímetros de hacerlo, debido a que una ardilla paso cerca de ahí y movió unos arbustos provocando que salieran de su ensueño, ehh aki podrías levantarte, me aplastas dijo ella con un leve tono sonrosado en las mejillas, claro dijo el, se levanto pero tan lentamente que pareciera como si le doliera el echo de hacerlo también algo sonrosado, mm creo que deberíamos irnos dijo ella es tarde y quiero descansar, invento cualquier excusa por alguna razón el estar así con el le acelero el corazón y desencadeno otros sentimientos que creía ella ya no tendría por nadie mas en mucho tiempo, el la ayudo a levantarse recogió todo y salieron de ahí con rumbo a la habitación de ella, le pasaba lo mismo que a ella ninguno dijo nada al respecto solo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla en la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Al igual que algunas parejas, otras disfrutaban también de la compañía que se brindaban mutuamente, que lindo es caminar bajo las estrellas dijo mingming, si es muy relajante le contesto brooklin, sabes me gustaría tener a alguien especial a mi lado dijo ella, brooklin se le quedo viendo de una forma rara, como si estuviera ofendido pero no molesto, lo siento si soy sincera tu eres alguien especial pero no del modo que yo deseo, si no te preocupes te entiendo hay veces que necesitamos de esas personas aunque no podamos tenerlas dijo con un deje de melancolía en la voz, eso quiere decir que tu estas interesado en alguien le pregunto ella, pues si hay alguien, pero no puedo ser correspondido, ella ya tiene a alguien, que lastima dijo mingming, si por eso te repito no debes darle falsas esperanzas a kenny no se lo merece, hay la verdad no estoy segura de que es lo que siento por el, a veces me hace sentir que soy todo su universo, otras que soy una niña pequeña, una amiga muy querida y, entendí tu punto dijo brooklin, con mas razón debes definir tus sentimientos, el no merece que lo engañes de esa manera, en eso mingming se tropezó con una piedra que estaba tapada con la arena, auch me lastime dijo ella, puedes levantarte le pregunto brooklin, no lo creo mi tobillo se me esta hinchando, a ver deja te ayudo y la levanto en brazos, ahora si vamos a que te revisen ese pie dijo el, gracias brooklin le dijo a su vez ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo lejos en el balcón de su habitación kenny lo vio todo pero no distinguió bien donde le dio el beso, eso causo que al pobre se le quebrara el corazón ya que se dio cuenta de que solo lo buscaba para beneficiarse y no con el interés que el quisiera.

Al miso tiempo en uno de las salas de descanso del hotel, julia y rick hablaban de su situación amorosa, rick: julia porque no dijimos nada, que fue lo que nos detuvo; julia: la verdad me dio miedo no se porque pero no me sentí segura de decirlo, porque le pregunto, no se tuve un presentimiento de que si lo decíamos no lo tomarían bien, rick: bien no entiendo mucho de eso pero a mi me paso algo similar, no creí prudente hacerlo, julia: bueno ahora tenemos que pensar en que momento lo haremos y como vernos sin levantar sospechas, mm si pero antes quiero darte algo, y que es dijo ella emocionada, esto y la abrazo dándole a la vez un beso, estaban tan entretenidos demostrándose su afecto que no notaron que raúl y eddy los vieron puesto que ambos buscaban a sus respectivos compañeros para decirles que el señor d quería ver a todos en la sala de conferencias para dar un anuncio, ambos se quedaron asombrados puesto que verlos así no se lo esperaban, no sabían que hacer, lo único que hicieron fue sentarse en la banca a un lado de la puerta y esperar a que se les pasara el semishock.

En el salón de conferencias ya casi todos estaban ahí, solo faltaban unos cuantos, que casualmente eran las parejas que se formaron recientemente, chicos alguien sabe porque no están todos, miguel: bueno no estoy seguro pero creo que no deben tardar al menos eso es lo que me dijo matilda cuando veníamos hacia acá, todos los ahí presentes la voltearon a ver, ella estaba entretenida haciéndole piojito a daichi que a su vez estaba recostado en el regazo de ella, a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza, hasta que alguien se atrevió a preguntarles, mm chicos no quiero interrumpir pero ustedes saben porque no han llegado los demás dijo un muy confundido mystel, ahh nos hablan a nosotros dijo matilda que no había prestado atención a nada mas que a daichi, caída general estilo anime, en eso entro spencer de los blistickboys a darle un sobre al señor d y le dijo, le informo que ninguno de los que faltan van a venir ya que en estos momentos están llevando acabo el plan del que hablaron con usted las chicas, ohh porque no habías dicho nada le reprocho jonny, mira no es mi trabajo ser la niñera de los otros yo solo sigo ordenes de mi entrenador y sin mas se dio media vuelta y se fue, luego de unos momentos de silencio, robert tomo la palabra, bueno si no vienen aya ellos porque no nos dice lo que quería señor D es algo tarde y debemos ir a descansar ya, bueno lo que tenía que decirles ya no importa me acaban de dar unas noticias que cambian todo, por lo pronto vayan a descansar mañana sabrán todo y se retiro dejando a los presentes con la duda.

Era ya de noche cada uno estaba en su cuarto, aparentemente dormían pero no era así, casi todos tenían problemas para poder dormir, la mayor parte por la duda de no saber que era la noticia, otros preocupados por los planes a seguir, unos mas por definir sus sentimientos y otros por darlos a conocer, mas había dos en especial que estaban en completo sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar la sensación que tuvieron al estar en los brazos del otro.

Roxie pensamientos: que me paso, porque me siento así, no debería estar pasando esto, porque me resulta tan atrayente, ahh, que me pasa, una voz interior le contesta, tu sabes muy bien que te pasa, si como no, si lo supiera no estaría así, deja de quejarte y haz lo que sabes hacer mejor así tendrás tu respuesta, veamos cuando estoy con el puedo hablar de lo que sea y resulta interesante, desde torturas hasta el ultimo desfile de modas, es apuesto, tiene un carácter agradable, por raro que parezca es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, además esta el echo de que comparte uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, juega canasta y creo que es lo bastante bueno para competir conmigo, si eso ya lo sabemos ahora como te hace sentir volvió a repetir la voz, cuando me levanto en brazos para ayudarme aun sin conocerme del todo me sentí segura y protegida, cuando me sonríe no puedo evitar estar feliz, aja y que mas replicaba la molesta voz, bueno esta bien me agrada su compañía, cuando lo conocí en el baile algo dentro de mi sintió que ya no estaba incompleta, ahora solo me siento completa cuando estamos juntos, y eso ya lo habías sentido antes le pregunto la voz, no del todo, hubo una vez, cuando aquel chico que me hirió me hizo pensar que así era pero, no lo fue y no lo ha sido con nadie mas solo con el y eso solo significa que dejo sin terminar la frase la misma voz, que me gusta, pero como paso eso se pregunto, muy simple ya lo esperabas era solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegara, eso es imposible me prometí que no pasaría de nuevo, si y por eso sufriste, por eso estabas incompleta pero ahora que no te enfocaste en tratar de evitarlo sucedió de quien menos te lo esperabas, ahh porque a mi, pero que importa ya eso lo echo, echo esta y no puedo remediarlo, el solo echo de pensar que ya no lo tendré a mi lado me hace sentir vacía, que voy hacer no quería enamorarme, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, y se dijo a si misma, estoy enamorada de el, dejemos un momento a ella y veamos que piensa el.

Aki pensamientos: que me paso, nunca me había atrevido a hacer algo así, será que me atrae por kai, no eso es imposible el ya definió sus sentimientos por asuka, que por cierto son mas fuertes de lo que me imaginaba, a ver analicemos bien esto se decía a si mismo, cuando la conocí me atrajo el misterio que parecía rodearla, su carácter autoritario y dulce a la vez me fascina, es todo un reto descifrar de que humor estará, bueno el tener que investigar su nombre me dejo intrigado, vamos se sincero le reprocho una vocecita en su cabeza, pero si lo soy le contesto, no lo eres, no has admitido que te agrado bastante que no se te arrojara a los pies cuando supo quien eras, además que no le interesa en lo absoluto tu dinero y, esta bien ya entendí, me gusto bastante que no fuera interesada que no se deja impresionar por saber quien soy, y sobre todo no le importo como gasto mi tiempo, al contrario es algo que ella hace también, hay que reconocer que no cualquiera me sostiene una platica de negocios, moda o de cualquier otro tema por mas de 10 minutos, pero ella no solo me soporta eso sino que la hace interesante llena de retos, podría durar horas hablando y no me cansaría, esta el echo de que juega canasta, abra que probar que tan buena es, vamos sabes que será bastante buena en ello, o me vas a decir que a diario conoces a alguien que juega canasta contra si misma, bueno no pero, nada de peros sabes que es buena o no recuerdas que jugada tenia cuando interrumpimos su juego, si lo se era una de las jugadas que utilice para vencer en el campeonato, entonces le volvió a reprochar la voz, si lo se, es buena en todos esos aspectos, me gusta su carácter, me fascina su físico, pero sobre todo me intriga que no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie, entonces que esperas que no te das cuenta de que ella es la que buscabas, no puede ser, yo quiero a alguien que me represente un reto el ganarme su confianza, que tenga la capacidad de utilizar a su antojo la tecnología para lo que sea, que tenga carácter, que sepa jugar canasta, que pueda competir con pasha o asuka, alguien así no se encuentra en unos días, si pero que no te das cuenta de que ella es todo eso y mas, si porque, no te dijo su nombre, dejo callada a pasha, te controlo por completo, se impuso a los demás, utiliza la tecnología a su antojo y sabe jugar canasta a tu nivel, quieres mas le dijo la misma voz, ohh es cierto ella ya ha cumplido con todas mis expectativas y las ha superado, y bien repitió la voz, bueno cuando me beso el otro día fue como ir al cielo, además no me gusto como la miraban los otros chicos me puse celoso, me hace sentir completo cuando la tengo cerca, no había sentido eso nunca desde que murieron mis padres, solo podía equilibrar mis emociones gracias a mi hermano, pero ahora no es así solo me tranquilizo a su lado, ella llena todos mis sentidos, ya no necesito de kai para equilibrarme, la necesito a ella no pensé que me enamorara tan rápido de alguien a quien acabo de conocer, un momento dijo como que enamorado, que es eso que siento, y se toco el pecho, su corazón latía acelerado por estar pensando en ella, si definitivamente estoy enamorado se dijo a si mismo.

Pensamiento de ambos: ahora solo falta comprobar una cosa mas, besarlo(a) y si ello me hace sentir que no hay nada mas en definitiva encontré a mi mitad, con ese pensamiento se sumergieron en el mundo de los sueños.

Era ya muy noche todos dormían placidamente puesto que pronto amanecerá cuando kai sintió algo extraño que lo despertó, ahmm que fue eso y se movió en la cama, suki sintió eso y despertó, que sucede kai porque te despertaste le dijo con voz adormilada, siento haberte despertado es que sentí algo extraño y la abrazo nuevamente, suki: no importa de todos modos no falta mucho para que amanezca, mejor dime que fue lo que sentiste no quiero que te pase nada y ella también lo abrazo, kai: la verdad no se que es, sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y a la vez alegría mezclado con decisión por algo, suki: no será que a tu hermano le paso algo, tal vez descubrió algo o se siente mal, tal vez pero no lo creo, bueno ya lo descubriremos mas tarde ahora volvamos a dormir tenemos que descansar mañana va ha ser un día por demás pesado y le dio un pequeño beso a suki en la frente, suki: bueno como quieras amor y se acomodo mejor en el pecho de kai y volvieron a dormirse.

En otra habitación una pareja también despertó por otra causa, hilary: ahh me siento mal, necesito levantarme, tyson despierta y lo movió, tyson: ahh que pasa ya es hora de irme a mi cuarto dijo todavía adormilado y con los ojos cerrados, tyson es en serio necesito levantarme y si no me sueltas no puedo ahhh me duele se quejo, al escuchar el quejido de ella tyson despertó por completo y le dijo: estas bien que te pasa porque te quejas, que te duele con preocupación en la voz, hilary estaba pálida y empezaba a sudar frío a causa de su malestar, ella débilmente le dijo: no se necesito ir al baño y se tomaba el estomago, todo me da vueltas y se tapo la boca con una mano, tyson: no dijo nada mas se levanto la tomo en brazos y la llevo al baño, la dejo ahí y salió, luego de unos momentos en que se escucharon ruidos extraños dentro ella lo llamo, hilary: tyson puedes venir, el entro y le pregunto, tyson: ya estas mejor, no luces muy bien, si un poco me puedes llevar de vuelta a la cama, claro y la tomo de nuevo en brazos para llevarla, una vez ahí se volvieron a dormir pero no muy tranquilos, al menos tyson no pudo dormir bien por cuidarla y ella se durmió por su malestar pero no estaba tan placidamente como cuando recién se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de los G revolutions, hero: buenos días chicos, ya están listos, Kenny: ya casi solo faltan tyson y hilary, como siempre desde que empezó el torneo lo interrumpió daichi, no empieces daichi no deben tardar dijo kenny, ya basta hay que ver porque se tardan tanto decía hero al tiempo que se dirigía a ver el porque, y fue ahí que los vio salir a los dos juntos del cuarto de hilary, Kenny: pero que paso porque viene juntos dijo, no había visto a hilary todavía, en eso es interrumpido por daichi que le dijo: jefe mira bien a hilary le pasa algo esta pálida y no luce nada bien, Hero:; ya niños hay que ver que le pasa, te sientes bien hilary, te duele algo, Hilary: hola chicos, no se que me pasa no me he sentido bien últimamente, dijo con la voz apagada, Tyson: ya no la molesten que no ven que no esta bien hay que levarla al doctor, porque lo dices, sabes que síntomas tiene lo interrogo kenny, bueno anoche sudo frío, le dolía el estomago, lo volvió, estaba mareada y muy pálida apenas si tiene fuerzas para moverse termino de decir tyson los síntomas de ella, y tu como sabes todo eso le preguntaba daichi, hilary: achu, lo siento y se quedo callada de repente, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a sudar de nuevo, todos voltearon a verla y kenny le tomo la temperatura ya que se puso roja de repente, tiene fiebre dijo, que esperan dijo hero hay que llevarla a su cuarto, kenny llama al medico que venga, daichi baja al comedor y dile all señor D lo que pasa, tyson llena una bandeja con agua fría y llévala al cuarto todo esto lo dijo al momento que la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto ( al de ella no piensen mal), en cuanto la recostó dijo: kenny podrías cuidarla un momento, porque el no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo replicaba tyson, NO TYSON, necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento acompáñame dijo hero, así ambos salieron con rumbo al cuarto de hero, espero que el medico llegue pronto dijo kenny mientras le cambiaba el paño a hilary, esta solo se quejaba y revolvía en la cama.

Mientras esto pasaba en la habitación, daichi llego corriendo y armando un escándalo al comer buscando al señor D, SEÑOR D gritaba al tiempo que llego a su lado agitado por la carrera que dio, que pasa chico que tienes le contesto el amable señor Dickelson, lo que pasa es que hilary esta enferma y hero me pido que viniera a buscarlo, como dijo el señor D, si esta pálida y tiene fiebre dijo daichi, hay que ir a ver que le pasa solo esto faltaba murmuro el señor al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de los G revolutions, daichi se disponía a marcharse cuando es detenido por matilda que le dijo: que pasa daichi, porque ese escándalo donde están los demás, ah hola matilda lo siento no puedo quedarme hilary esta enferma y no sabemos que tiene solo baje a avisar tengo que regresar a ver que pasa dijo daichi, ohh cuanto lo siento anda ve no debes demorarte en un momento voy a ver si no se les ofrece nada y te llevo algo de comer y le sonrió, gracias le dijo y se fue de nuevo. Casi en cuanto se fue todos los demás incluidos los de los otros equipos se le quedaron viendo con una cara que decía claramente cuéntanos, Julia: bueno nos dirás que paso con tyson y su equipo la interrogo, matilda: bueno lo que pasa es que hilary esta enferma según lo que dijo daichi, no se mas porque no vamos ver que le pasa sugirió, todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros y cuchicheaban algo en cada mesa, luego de que ceso el cuchicheo roxie tomo la palabra: bueno no podemos ir todos juntos no seria apropiado puesto que solo estorbaríamos, así que solo iremos las chicas están de acuerdo pregunto a todos los presentes, mmm no creo necesario que vayamos todas dijo de pronto pasha, si tu lo dijiste solo estorbaríamos porque no van ustedes y señalo a roxie, maraya, julia, matilda y emily nosotras tenemos que continuar con los planes recuerdan dijo suki, es cierto esta bien eso aremos están de acuerdo les dijo a las otras roxie, estas solo asintieron y se preparaban apara irse cuando son interrumpidas por lee que les dijo: pues creo que se olvidan de algo no pueden ir solas por todo el lugar que no recuerdan que les puede pasar algo además no podemos legar tarde al torneo, si es cierto protestaron casi todos los otros chicos, con excepción de ray, max, rick y los blistickboys, grrrr fue lo único que se escucho por parte de pasha, suki y roxie, las otras chicas al igual que los chicos ya mencionados solo menearon la cabeza, pasha y suki hicieron el intento de levantarse pero olvidaron que no podían sin sus muletas y por poco se caen si no es por la oportuna ayuda de sus novios que las sujetaron para que no se lastimaran, SULTENOS GRITABAN pasha y suki, no se alteren les ara daño dijo aki, vez lo que provocas le dijo ray a lee, ahora tendremos problemas por tu culpa continuo maraya, en eso todos se quedaron callados cuando roxie dijo: LEE NADIE PERO NADIE CONTRADICE MIS ORDENES O LA DE MIS AMIGAS ENTENDIDO, incuso pasha y suki dejaron de discutir cuando roxie utiliza ese tono no hay nadie que pueda con ella dijo muy bajito suki, pasha solo asintió, están seguras les pregunto en el mismo tono aki, y no eran los únicos impresionados todos los demás se quedaron congelados por lo que dijo roxie, no creían que alguien fuera tan amenazante con tan solo alzar la voz y tener esa mirada mas fría de lo que hayan visto antes, en eso aki intervino diciendo: preciosa cálmate, no quisimos contradecirte es solo que este tonto no sabe nada de planes por supuesto que estamos de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, no le hagas caso si y le sonrió al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso en ella, en eso max y ray sacaron a lee de ahí, kai les dijo que se fueran yendo poco a poco todos los chicos hasta que solo quedaran las chicas y ellos refiriéndose a su equipo y roxie, asilo hicieron ya que aki logro distraer a roxie con ese acto y poder escapar de la furia de pasha, asuka y roxie juntas era algo que no deseaban experimentar eran los pensamientos de quienes tenían la fortuna o desfortuna de conocerlas, los otros solo los siguieron pues algo les decía que era mejor irse a averiguar que pasaría.

Dejemos un momento lo que pasa en el comedor y volvamos al cuarto de los g revolutions, tyson y hero entraron al cuarto de este ultimo, una vez dentro tyson dijo: bien aquí me tienes que querías decirme, bien que tan lejos han llegado con su relación tu y hilary, si no me mires así ya estoy enterado de que son novios y de que comparten el cuarto a escondidas de los demás dijo hero, tyson solo se le quedo viendo con cara de asombro, y bien estoy esperando tu respuesta le dijo hero, tyson reacciono un poco y le dijo: eso no viene al caso hero, lo importante ahora es saber que le pasa a hilary e intento salir del cuarto mas hero no se lo permitió, este le dijo algo molesto: mira tyson, no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado pero tu y hilary no tienen edad suficiente para hacer cosas inapropiadas, debes saber que eso trae consecuencias y, espera un momento le dijo tyson, si que pasa le contesto hero, no estarás pensando que yo me he propasado con hilary verdad le dijo tyson con una cara un tanto indescifrable, bueno yo solo quiero asegurarme de que no hayas cometido algún acto que sea irreparable, recuerda que todo lo que hacemos trae consecuencias buenas y malas dependiendo de que hayas hecho, no quiero decir que sea del todo malo, pero como ya te dije no tienes edad suficiente para hacer esas cosas, hero seguía con su idea, HERO le llamo tyson a su hermano, eh si que quieres tyson que no vez que intento ayudarte y no me dejas, mira no entiendo nada de lo que dices, solo quiero ir a ver que le pasa a hilary, el medico ya tiene rato ahí dentro dijo preocupado, como que no me entiendes, que es lo que no entiendes, nada no tengo idea de lo que hablas solo se que tiene que ver con hilary y conmigo pero no mas dijo tyson ya arto de que lo mantuviera ahí, esta bien tyson tu lo quisiste te lo diré sin rodeos, pero tienes que prometer que me contestaras con la verdad dijo hero, claro hero ahora dime de una vez que quieres saber dijo tyson algo molesto, dejemos un momento esta discusión y veamos que dice el medico del estado de salud de hilary.

El señor Dickelson le preguntaba a kenny donde estaban hero y tyson se le hacia raro que no estuvieran ahí dado que hilary era su compañera y su amiga, bueno hero esta hablando con tyson en su cuarto, no se de que pero tengo una idea, lo raro es que no han salido y el medico ya tiene rato revisando a hilary dijo kenny, daichi: que aburrido, se tardara demasiado el doctor en salir quiero bajar a desayunar, o por lo menos que nos diga que tiene decía daichi acostado en la alfombra de la sala, en eso el doctor salió del cuarto de hilary y pregunto: quien es el encargado, yo doctor dígame que le pasa a hilary esta bien dijo el señor D, doctor: bueno por ahora si pero es necesario que se haga unos análisis lo antes posible, le dio la orden de los análisis, además seria conveniente que fuera trasladada a un hospital para que la revisen mejor aquí no tengo lo necesario, en estos momentos esta dormida le di un calmante que la ara dormir unas 3 horas, la fiebre ya se le bajo, su pie esta bien dentro de lo que cabe pero no debieron alterarla necesita descanso, con su permiso me retiro, daichi acompaña al doctor por favor y si gustas puedes bajar a comer algo debes tener hambre le dijo kenny, seguro jefe vamos le dijo al doctor daichi y se fueron, bueno ahora veamos que tanto hablan esos muchachos no son momentos para dejar sola a su amiga dijo el señor D, disculpe señor Dickelson pero que tipo de análisis le prescribieron a hilary, ella nunca se había enfermado antes en ningún viaje, a ver déjame revisar le contesto, volvamos a la platica que tienen hero y tyson en el cuarto de hero.

Hero y tyson seguían hablando y no habían llegado a nada aun, bien tyson como ya te dije conozco que tu y hilary son novios, ahora lo que quiero saber es si han llevado su relación a un nivel mas elevado, es decir mas físicamente entre ustedes, y con ello no me refiero a besos y abrazos si no a algo mas intimo dijo hero, tyson solo estaba callado no sabia como contestar a la pregunta, tyson se que es difícil decírmelo pero solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, es seguro que a hilary le manden hacer análisis y si resulta cierto lo que pienso necesito saberlo antes de que se los hagan para tomar las medidas necesarias le dijo hero para darle confianza, mira hero no se ha que quieres llegar pero te aseguro de que no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, yo nunca le haría nada malo a ella, la amo y escúchame bien nunca haré nada para lastimarla, con respecto a tu duda , si dime lo interrumpió hero, yo solo he ...

Que es lo que ha hecho tyson, serán ciertas las sospechas de hero, que tendrá hilary, porque se habrá enfermado de repente, tyson será culpable de eso o solo es una confusión, lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo...

**Continuara... **


	13. Capitulo 12

**Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas...**

**Agradecimientos:**

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, y como ya mencione Beyblade y algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.

Quiero agradecer en especial a Princesas de la Oscuridad creadora de Aki, Suki y Pasha, mil gracias por crearlos me inspiraron bastante, y también les doy las gracias por dejarme utilizarlos en mi historia.

Continuemos con el fic.

**Capitulo 12.- De Hospitales y Promesas...**

En el capitulo anterior hilary enfermo de repente, hero sospecha algo que involucra a tyson y hilary, tyson esta a punto de aclarar esa sospecha, que será en verdad lo que pasa, tendrá que ver con lo que le pasa a hilary o solo es una confusión.

Daichi y el doctor estaban esperando el elevador para bajar, puesto que las cosas estaban un poco mejor, justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió aparecieron por ella roxie, maraya, emily, julia y matilda cada una de ellas en su silla con excepción de matilda, esta solo traía consigo un paquete con comida para daichi.

Pero que es esto dijo asombrado el doctor de ver a tantas chicas con el mismo problema que la chica que acababa de revisar en el pie, claro esta que unas en el mismo pie y otras en el otro era algo sorprendente para el, Que le pasa porque se quedo así doctor le pregunto daichi, ya que a el no se le hacía raro que las chicas estuvieran así, el estuvo presente en el accidente, pero no el doctor cosa que daichi ignora ya saben como es de distraído

Piensa quedarse ahí toda la vida no nos deja pasar le dijo julia al doctor, ahh lo siento señorita es solo que me impresiono ver que todas ustedes están en condiciones similares a la chica que vine a ver claro esta que solo me refiero a sus pies, lo dijo al tiempo de moverse, ah es cierto usted no estuvo presente dijo daichi que hasta ese momento entendió lo que le pasaba al doctor, accidente pregunto el doctor, si le contesto matilda, todas nosotras estuvimos en el mismo accidente claro que yo no fui afectada solo ellas y hilary, por cierto como esta ella, estable por el momento dijo con cara seria el doctor, a que se refiere le pregunto roxie, sea claro y porque nos mira de esa forma, oh lo siento es que me llamo la atención que todas estén relacionadas con..., dejo su frase sin terminar ya que a emily le empezaron a salir ronchitas en la cara y los brazos, ahhh que comezón se quejaba emily, mmm interesante dijo el doctor mientras revisaba a emily en el pasillo, Maraya: no cree que deberíamos entrar al cuarto de hilary a ver como esta y a que revise mejor a emily, no es cómodo estar aquí apretadas en el pasillo, Si tiene razón vamos a dentro necesito hacerles unas preguntas dijo el doctor a la vez que ayudaba a emily ya que su irritación iva en aumento y no podía rascarse y mover la silla al mismo tiempo.

Dentro el señor Dickelson hablaba con kenny sobre los análisis de hilary, a ver aquí dice que son análisis de sangre para determinar el que, no entiendo esto dijo el señor D, déjeme ver a mi tal vez yo pueda entender que dice le dijo kenny, en ese momento daichi abrió la puerta dejando pasar a todos dentro, ya volvimos dijo daichi como saludo, que pasa doctor porque regreso, emily que te paso estas bien le pregunto el señor d, Julia: no sabemos que pasa de repente le salieron esas ronchas y vinimos a ver a hilary como esta dijo, pues ella por el momento esta dormida dijo kenny, pero tu estas bien le pregunto, ahh claro porque me miran así pregunto julia ya que todos se le quedaron viendo de una forma rara, Doctor: no se altere, podría hacerle daño, pero porque volvió a preguntar julia cada vez mas angustiada, en eso matilda le da un espejo, ella lo toma y cuando se ve en el reacciono de la siguiente forma, AHHH QUE ME PASA MI CARA QUE TENGO, y empezó a llorar, lo que causo que emily hiciera lo mismo ya que sus ronchitas estaban pasando a ser grandes y espantosas ampollas, las otras se vieron las manos y su reacción fue similar todas se soltaron llorando escandalosamente.

En el cuarto donde hero y tyson discutían, Tyson: yo solo he..., espera que es ese escándalo dijo hero, no se pero parece que estuvieran llorando y es mas de una dijo tyson algo aliviado ya que no quería decir nada de su relación con hilary y esta interrupción lo salvaba por lo menos un rato de eso, vamos a ver que pasa dijo hero saliendo junto con tyson del cuarto, Kenny: que bueno que salen necesitamos ayuda vengan y los jalo a la sala, una vez ahí pudieron ver como entre el señor d, el doctor, daichi y matilda intentaban calmar a las chicas que estaban llorando y tenían un aspecto terrible parecido al de hilary pero mucho mejor que el de ella, Doctor: que bien necesito ayuda sujétenla mientras le inyecto un calmante les dijo a tyson y hero ya que daichi y matilda llevaban a emily a un cuarto, a su vez el señor d y kenny hacían lo mismo pero con julia, Si doctor dijeron ambos y tomaron de ambos brazos a maraya que se negaba a ser inyectada, se encontraba alterada, roxie estaba igualmente alterada pero empezaba a calmarse ya que vio que sus manos empezaban a tomar color nuevamente y desaparecían esas manchas que tenia hace un momento.

Una vez que el calmante hizo su efecto y las chicas fueron llevadas a los cuartos de kenny, daichi y de tyson hero pregunto que pasaba, bueno dijo el doctor yo no estuve el día del accidente me toco descanso pero por lo que veo, todas las chicas están involucradas, lo curioso es que a todas les ha afectado algo que tomaron pero no se que es, a cada una de forma diferente por ello recomiendo que sean trasladadas a un hospital cuanto antes sobre todo a la primera chica que revise ella esta realmente mas mal que todas las demás concluyo su explicación el doctor, bueno no perdamos tiempo voy a ordenar que traigan unas ambulancias para llevar a las chicas al hospital, hay que avisar a los encargados de los equipos y muchas cosas mas, hero podrías ayudarme le dijo el señor D, claro vamos, antes de salir le dijo a tyson, No hemos terminado nuestra platica tyson cuando regrese continuaremos con ella y cerro la puerta tras de si, Roxie: mm doctor quiere explicarme que paso dijo ya mas calmada, Doctor: si por supuesto, pero necesito saber que fue lo que tomaron todas ya que es algo que debieron tomar todas puesto que les afecto por igual pero de formas diferentes, No le entiendo que quiere que le diga no se que abran tomado ellas pero yo solo he comido cosas sanas no como chatarra, no me explique quiero saber si han tomado algún medicamento y cual es, no solo comida y bebida dijo el doctor, ahora que lo menciona si en el hospital donde nos atendieron la fractura nos sedaron dos veces y nos dieron estos medicamentos, a todas por igual dijo al momento de entregarle una bolsita con dicho medicamento, el doctor tomo los medicamentos y empezó a leer las indicaciones y especificaciones que traían escritos los frascos.

Daichi al fin se calmaron, que les abra pasado venia diciéndole a matilda cuando ven al doctor leyendo algo y a roxie esperando la explicación del doctor, que paso roxie ya estas mejor le pregunto matilda, si por el momento ahora espero que el doctor me diga que fue lo que paso dijo roxie, oigan si todo esto las afecto también a ustedes no creen que debió haberles pasado algo similar a pasha y asuka dijo kenny asustado y preocupado a la vez, ya que si ellas reaccionaron así por lo de hace un rato no quería pensar en como abran reaccionado ellas si les hubiese pasado algo y mucho menos que les paso a los que las acompañaron en el momento de que eso les paso o pase, como, dijiste que hay mas personas involucradas dijo apartando su concentración de los medicamentos el doctor, si dos mas dijo roxie, son mis amigas porque le pregunto, debemos localizarlas y traerlas aquí ahora mismo deben ser llevadas al hospital también, no sabemos que causo ese efecto en ustedes y si ellas también estuvieron en ese accidente es probable que les pase algo similar, bien tu señalo a kenny, ve a buscar a los blistickboys asuka y pasha están con ellos ten le dio un papel con la dirección de donde estaban y tráelos aquí que esperas le dijo roxie en un tono por demás atemorizante al pobre kenny, porque yo dijo débilmente y se fue a cumplir con su encargo.

El doctor al igual que todos los demás tenían una gotita en la cabeza ya que a pesar de su estado, no perdía ese tono autoritario, doctor: bueno si no les molesta me retiro tengo que ver a que hospital serán enviadas, por favor traten de no alterarse eso les puede afectar, ya casi se iva cuando es detenido por tyson: espere que le pasa a hilary, se pondrá bien, ahh si la chica castaña, tyson asintió, no puedo decirte por el momento hay que hacerle unos estudios al igual que a las demás chicas, por el momento solo les administre un calmante ellas despertaran dentro de unos 20 minutos pero ella no, tardara por lo menos una hora mas en despertar, cuando lo hagan traten por favor de no alterarse y con ella chico que no se mueva mucho y que no coma nada solo dale un poco de agua, debo irme nos veremos en un rato y se marcho, espera tyson a donde vas le pregunto daichi recuerda que tu habitación esta ocupada, no tuvimos mas opción le dijo, daichi déjalo que no vez que es mas que obvio, anda ve no te preocupes yo me encargo de el y señalo a daichi con una sonrisa dijo matilda, gracias le dijo tyson y se marcho a ver a hilary, pero que empezaba a quejarse daichi cuando matilda se volteo y le dio una linda sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba la comida que llevaba en un trastecito para el.

Daichi dejo de protestar y se abalanzó sobre matilda para quitarle la comida, una vez que ella se la dio se fue al cuarto de hero que era el único desocupado y en el cual estaba un escritorio que utilizaría como mesa, Roxie: vaya matilda manejas muy bien a ese pequeño diablillo le dijo guiñándole un ojo, no sigas que me avergüenzas dijo toda sonrosada de la pena matilda, pero si es cierto, en fin no deben de tardar en aparecer por aquí los galanes así que no estaremos solas por mucho tiempo, me ayudarías a ir al cuarto de hilary quiero verla antes de que lleguen los demás ya vez lo que dijo el doctor no debo alterarme y no quiero hacer esfuerzos no vaya ser que me haga daño dijo roxie, claro solo espero que no interrumpamos nada tyson se veía realmente preocupado por ella, que lindo ha de ser que te quieran de ese modo dijo matilda como comentario final ya que estaban frente al cuarto donde estaban tyson y hilary y no querían que ellos los escucharan.

En otra parte del hotel los demás integrantes de los equipos de las chicas fueron avisados, por lo cual los chicos se dirigían a toda prisa a la habitación de tyson, el señor D junto al doctor y hero se encargaban de realizar los tramites para trasladar a la chicas a un hospital y realizarles los estudios correspondientes.

Lejos del hotel, en algún lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas los blistickboys planeaban su siguiente movimiento, spencer: ah deberíamos estar disfrutando de una verdadera fiesta rusa o de hacerle jugarretas a los integrantes de los otros equipos no haciendo esto, bryan: basta spencer si te escuchan no solo a ti te ira mal también a nosotros, ya sabes que cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza a cualquiera de ellas es imposible hacerlas cambiar de opinión, chicos eso no debería importarles sino todo lo contrario ahora podrán espiar a unas chicas bastante lindas para ustedes, aunque debo decir algo tontas no pueden distinguir al verdadero kai de mi dijo sonriente aki, bueno eso es algo difícil cuando se visten iguales, pero con el tiempo y una buena observación es fácil diferenciarlos a pesar de ser gemelos son bastante diferentes, claro esta que esta tarea es por demás interesante y me dejara grandes ganancias decía ian con signos de dólares en vez de ojos, en otra habitación algo alejada de donde los rusos instalaban un complejo sistema de espionaje mundial las polémicas parejas discutían los planes a seguir cuando, achu, achu, achuuuu lo siento dijo suki algo mormada de repente, salud le contestaron los demás, pero kai la veía extrañado puesto que asuka tenia una excelente salud y es raro verla estornudar de la nada, casi dos minutos después de que asuka estornudara pasha empezó a quejarse de un dolor de cabeza, ahh basta dejen de hablar no soporto este dolor de cabeza decía pasha sobrándose las cien con las manos, todos la voltearon a ver raro puesto que no habían dicho nada mas que salud y unas dos o tres palabras mas nada que ocasionara un dolor de la magnitud de la que se quejaba pasha, mm pasha estas segura que quieres continuar tal vez deberíamos regresar al hotel a que descansaras un poco dijo tala, si estoy de acuerdo contigo tala debemos regresar ya que al igual que pasha suki debe descansar no es común que se haya resfriado de la nada dijo kai, suki: amor me halaga que me cuides pero un simple resfriado no me va a detener, es verdad y este dolor de cabeza ya se me esta pasando no se que lo provoco pero ya casi desapareció eso no nos va a detener ahora que hemos avanzado tanto alegaban tanto una como la otra.

En una calle solitaria aledaña al edificio donde estaban los blistickboys kenny buscaba la dirección escrita en el papel que le dio roxie y así poder cumplir con su encargo, que solo esta aquí porque vendrían a este lugar, pensaba en voz alta al momento de que se acercaba al edificio, al fin ese es el lugar dijo ya cansado de dar vueltas, se acerco a la puerta y toco una especie de campana que servia como timbre, dentro todos se detuvieron en seco nadie sabia donde estaban al menos eso es lo que suponían todos, tala salió del cuarto para ver quien era el que los buscaba, ya esta lista la cámara de la puerta ian pregunto tala, si solo tenemos que prender esta pantalla y sabremos quien es nuestro visitante, que extraño es ese al que llaman jefe dijo ian, que querrá aquí, eso no importa lo importante es ver que desea y quien lo envió nadie sabia a donde veníamos decía tala, TALA quien es el que se atreve a molestarnos dijo muy molesta pasha, es ese niño al que llaman jefe dijo viendo a kai al momento de contestarle a pasha, kenny que hace aquí dijo kai mas para si mismo que para los demás, iré a ve que quiere dijo y se fue rumbo a la puerta.

Afuera kenny esperaba pacientemente cuando se abrió de repente la puerta mostrando a kai, que bueno que eres tu quien abrió dijo kenny liberando un suspiro de alivio, que haces aquí y como nos encontraste le pregunto kai en su tono de siempre, bueno primero que nada asuka y pasha están aquí pregunto, kai solo asintió algo extrañado, bien hay que llevarlas al hotel de inmediato a nuestra habitación pero no deben de alterarse ni hacer demasiados esfuerzos dijo preocupado y temeroso a la vez kenny, porque paso algo para que te hayan enviado a buscarlas y quien te envió le volvió a preguntar kai esta vez mas impaciente, bueno me envió la chica que esta en el equipo de ray, deben ser trasladadas al hospital, recordaras que hilary se enfermo, kai volvió a asentir, bueno cuando las otras chicas subieron a verla el doctor las vio también ya que tuvieron reacciones raras de repente y quedaron confinadas a nuestra habitación hasta que lleguen pasha y asuka para ser enviadas al hospital a hacerles unos estudios, hilary esta estable por el momento pero ella es la mas delicada todavía, la única mas sana por ahora es la amiga de ray termino kenny su mini relato, mm espera un momento ahora salgo dijo kai y volvió a entrar dejándolo afuera, tapen todo y prepárense para salir de inmediato ordeno kai, volvió a abrir la puerta luego de unos minutos entro con kenny, al momento de entrar pasha, asuka y tala salían del cuarto donde estaban, que haces aquí enano dijo cortantemente pasha, kenny solo se quedo mudo y estancado en el suelo del temor que tenia, debemos volver al hotel inmediatamente fue enviado por la nueva integrante del equipo de ray, surgió un improvisto y necesitan que regresemos ahora mismo, achu, achu, achuuuu ahh estoy de acuerdo no me siento bien dijo con una voz completamente diferente suki, en ese momento kai se le acerco y le tomo la temperatura ya que se puso roja de repente, tienes fiebre dijo preocupado kai, tala: ya lo escucharon que esperan vamonos de inmedia... no termino su frase ya que pasha se desmayo en ese instante y se puso igualmente roja, por fortuna ambas estaban en sus sillas de ruedas y no paso a mayores pensó tala mas no lo dijo, se le acerco y le tomo la temperatura también tiene fiebre dijo, y antes de que pasara otra cosa de no se donde apareció afuera un camión listo para llevarlos al hotel el cual tenia como conductor a aki.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de traslado llegaron al hotel, donde de inmediato pasha y asuka fueron llevadas a la habitación de los G revolutions, dentro de la habitación los chicos ya se encontraban junto a sus respectivas parejas los únicos que no encajaban eran matilda y daichi al igual que julia y rick, que bueno que ya están mejor dijo max, si no se que haríamos si les pasara algo malo dijo ray, bueno no es para tanto dijo roxie, pero porque lo dices le pregunto lee que también estaba con ellos, si no recuerdan hilary esta mas delicada que nosotras, sea lo que sea lo que nos aya pasado a ella le fue peor dijo maraya, cierto tienes razón dijo max, por cierto que haces aquí rick no debería estar raúl aquí y no tu le pregunto max, además de que matilda y daichi están demasiado juntos decía a su vez emily, justo cuando rick se disponía a contestar kenny abrió la puerta dejando pasar a pasha, tala, asuka y kai, todos voltearon a verlos con caras que variaban entre la preocupación hasta el miedo se creo un silencio un tanto incomodo que fue roto por roxie que dijo, como están ustedes dos dirigiendo se a asuka y pasha, mas o menos dijo pasha, si nada grave dijo suki con voz todavía mormada, que bien dijo matilda porque hilary sigue mal en estos momentos esta con tyson en su cuarto no puede levantarse de la cama, tan mal esta dijo asombrada pasha, si la vieras le contesto maraya, en eso julia dijo que tal si vamos a ver como sigue y así tyson saldrá un momento con ustedes necesita que le levanten el animo trae una cara, esta bien dijeron las otras, un momento dijo max, y ahora que se quejo pasha, nada es solo que no iran solas nosotros las llevamos no deben esforzarse dijo con una media sonrisa max, todos los otros chicos asintieron, ahh que bien dijo suki me encanta que me consientan dijo con voz chiquiada y haciéndole ojitos a kai, lo que causo que le saliera una gotita en la cabeza a kai de vergüenza, y sin mas llevaron a las chicas al cuarto de hilary.

Dentro del cuarto hilary ya había despertado y le preguntaba a tyson que había pasado, mm donde estoy dijo hilary con voz algo apagada, que bueno que despiertas le dijo tyson, ah tyson que me paso, porque tienes esa cara, e intento levantarse pero no pudo tyson se lo impidió, no te levantes te hará daño te desmayaste y te dio fiebre, en verdad me angustie no sabia que te pasaba le dijo, ohh pero que mas paso no recuerdo nada solo que me maree y que no me sentía bien nada mas, aunque a decir verdad todavía estoy algo mareada y no tengo mucha fuerza que digamos dijo hilary, bueno es lógico no has comido nada desde anoche y todo lo que te paso te debilito aun tienes el semblante pálido todavía no sabemos que fue lo que te paso el doctor te reviso pero solo te dio un calmante para que durmieras te mandaron hacer unos análisis y, en eso tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo la platica, podemos pasar se escucho la voz de matilda desde afuera del cuarto, quieres que entren dijo tyson, si esta bien deben estar preocupados solo ayúdame a acomodarme y arreglarme un poco dijo hilary, un momento dijo tyson algo fuerte para que lo escucharan con la puerta cerrada, tyson se dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando es detenido por hilary, espera le dijo, si que se te ofrece le contesto el, bueno es que quiero darte algo le dijo acércate, así lo hizo, cuando estuvo cerca se sentó a su lado en la cama, ella lo abrazo y sin pensarlo se besaron tan apasionadamente como el estado de salud de hilary se los permitió, de repente se escucho un suspiro y unas risitas a su lado, ambos voltearon y se toparon con que todos sus amigos incluidos tala, pasha, asuka y kai los veían puesto que habían entrado sin que los escucharan, vaya al fin se dieron cuenta que estamos aquí dijo maraya, hola los saludo hilary, bien dijo julia es hora de que ustedes chicos nos dejen a solas tenemos mucho de que hablar, así es dijo sorpresivamente pasha así que, que esperan le dijo a los chicos, esta bien dijeron los demás y cada uno se fue dándole un mini beso a su pareja, incluso tala y kai lo hicieron solo que ellos mas disimuladamente que los demás, el único que seguía ahí era tyson se rehusaba a dejar sola a hilary, tyson anda ve con los chicos le dijo emily, si nosotras nos encargamos de ella le siguió maraya, cualquier cosa yo les aviso termino matilda, tyson solo volteo a ver a hilary, ella le dijo muy bajito para que solo el la escuchara, anda ve no me pasara nada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, esta bien dijo sin ver a las demás seguía viendo a hilary, pero cualquier cosa y me avisan por mínima que sea y le dio un beso fugaz y se marcho a la sala dejándolas solas.

En la sala los chicos ya esperaban a tyson, vaya por fin sales le dijo daichi a tyson, tardaste demasiado le reprochaba, ya daichi no deberías estar actuando así, que tal si en lugar de hilary fuera matilda la que se encontrara así de enferma le dijo max, daichi no dijo nada mas se sentó con una cara bastante rara ya que variaba entre lo molesta, preocupada y avergonzada, vamos chicos no debemos dejarnos abatir por este problema si no estamos bien no podremos ayudarles a la chicas en nada dijo ray, cierto le dijo max los otros solo asintieron, en eso se escucho que tocaban la puerta, yo voy dijo kenny, cuando abrió se quedo un poco confundido, kai dijo algo desorientado, no aki le contesto, puedo pasar dijo aki, claro le dijo kenny lamento haberte confundido no estoy acostumbrado, no hay problema le contesto, bien en que estábamos dijo ray, en que rick nos diría porque esta aquí el y no raul le recordaba max, mm eso no es importante los interrumpió kai, aki que averiguaste lo interrogo, pues serán trasladadas a un hospital privado con muy buenas referencias, ya vienen en camino las ambulancias tardaran unos 30 minutos, luego de que lleguen partirán de inmediato así que hay que bajar con las chicas en unos 20 minutos para no perder tiempo en que suban por ellas, y con respecto a la demanda dijo tala, ya esta lista no solo por lo que le pase a pasha y suki sino también por las demás chicas es cuestión de que decidan hacerlo para que el abogado de la corporación actué dijo muy tranquilo pero con una mirada bastante parecida a la de kai cuando esta molesto, bien dijo kai esperaremos a ver que diagnostico nos dice el doctor luego de eso veremos si los demandamos o no, ehh no quisiera molestarlos dijo kenny pero de que demanda hablan, que yo sepa no tenemos planeado demandar a nadie, eso es algo que no podemos dejar pasar por alto dijo kai, no pensaras que me quedare de brazos cruzados con todo lo que ha pasado, tanto suki como pasha están protegidas con un buen abogado pero las demás no, por eso dispuse que el abogado de la corporación se haga cargo del caso de todas juntas es mejor así, gracias viejo le dijo tyson y no solo a ti también a todos por preocuparse por hilary y claro esta por las demás también dijo tyson en verdad agradecido, mm fue la respuesta de kai, vamos no seas así kai, no es nada dijo aki para eso están los amigos verdad kai, bueno dejemos eso ahora lo importante es ver que las chicas sean atendidas dijo rick tratando de que no recordaran lo que había dicho max.

En la oficina del gerente del hotel el señor d junto con los encargados de los equipos afectados y el medico discutían lo que paso con las chicas en eso estaban cuando llega un abogado de la corporación hiwatari, Abogado: buenos días podrían informarme de los hechos que han afectado a las señoritas Asuka minamotó, Pashanka, Hilary Tachibana, Maraya, RK, Julia y Emily, quien es usted le pregunto hero, bueno soy el abogado de las señoritas vengo de la corporación hiwatari, los amos kai y aki me mandaron llamar solo estoy recabando información que seria de utilidad en caso de que decidan demandar al hotel dijo el abogado, ohh no sabia que tenían planeado demandar dijo el señor D, tengo que hablar con las chicas al respecto, el gerente solo se quedo congelado en su sitio y sudando frío ya que era su primer año a cargo del hotel y estaba a prueba si sufría una demanda de esa magnitud seria despedido, los demás encargados de los equipos al igual que el señor d seguían hablando con el abogado poniéndose de acuerdo olvidándose del gerente, por su parte el doctor había salido cuando el abogado entro para ver como iba lo del traslado al hospital.

En el cuarto las chicas le preguntaban a hilary como se encontraba, en verdad luces bastante agotada segura que estas mejor le pregunto roxie, si ya me siento un poco mejor, ya no tengo fiebre y no me duele el cuerpo solo estoy un poco mareada y casi n tengo fuerza dijo hilary, como que mareada dijo maraya y que es eso de que no tienes fuerzas siguió emily, bueno no tengo fuerza porque no he comido nada desde ayer en la noche además de que en la madrugada devolví el estomago eso me debilito por eso creo que también sigo mareada le contesto hilary, a ver devolviste el estomago tenias fiebre, estabas mareada y aun lo estas, te dolía el estomago y el cuerpo, vaya que te sentías mal le dijo julia pues que hiciste para que te pasara todo eso, eso no es todo le dijo suki que no vez que también esta pálida le dijo, además de lo que ya nos había pasado a todas recuerdas la fractura del pie le dijo pasha, bueno si todo eso pero como fue que sabes con exactitud lo que te paso si estabas tan mal que te sedaron le pregunto matilda, es cierto dijeron las demás cuando veníamos a verte nosotras también sufrimos de reacciones extrañas pero no tan extremas como las tuyas, fue por eso que estábamos aquí desde hace rato ya que también nos sedaron pero fue leve solo de unos minutos a ti te sedaron por mas de una hora termino la interrogante roxie que era la menos afectada, bueno yo no recuerdo casi nada, se todo eso porque tyson me lo dijo cundo desperté del sedante, desde la madrugada que lo desperté cuando me sentía mal hasta lo que me paso antes de que me sedaran dijo hilary, QUEE dijeron todas, de que se sorprenden les pregunto hilary, por si no te diste cuenta acabas de decirnos que tyson durmió contigo le dijo maraya, además de que otra forma se entero el de los detalles de lo que te paso en la madrugada si no es que estaba contigo tu misma lo dijiste le recordó emily, así es que hicieron picarones le dijo julia, ahh no es lo que piensan dijo roja de vergüenza hilary, entonces explícate le dijo matilda porque no entendemos nada, bien se suponía que era un secreto, tyson y yo seguimos durmiendo juntos, desde que paso eso en la otra sede no hemos podido dormir, solo si estamos juntos podemos hacerlo, por eso era un secreto aunque somos novios nos respetamos solo dormimos juntos pero no hacemos nada malo solo nos abrazamos, ahhh suspiraron la demás, y cuando nos dieron un cuarto para cada quien nos angustiamos ya que no podríamos dormir estando separados, pero descubrimos que los balcones de nuestros cuartos están conectados, así tyson viene todas las noches a dormir conmigo sin que los demás se den cuenta y todas las mañanas regresa a su cuarto antes de que se levanten los otros, no les hemos dicho a los demás de que somos novios solo ustedes lo sabían dijo hilary, ohh ya veo dijo suki, por eso tyson sabia todo lo que te paso desde la madrugada, pero la duda ahora es si los demás ya saben que son novios porque según lo que nos dijiste, el debió de haberles avisado en la mañana que te sentías mal, aja dijeron las otras, bueno según recuerdo yo no tenia fuerzas así que tyson se quedo conmigo no se fue a su cuarto me ayudo a levantarme y a moverme dentro del cuarto, cuando llego la hora de salir para bajar a desayunar salimos juntos de aquí el me empujaba en la silla ya que yo no tenia fuerza y me sentía mal todavía luego de eso no recuerdo mas dijo hilary, eso quiere decir que es probable que ya lo sepan dijo pasha, lo raro es que no te aya dicho nada de eso le pregunto, bueno eso es porque lo iba a hacer cuando ustedes llegaron solo me había dicho lo que me paso en la madrugada y lo que paso después de que me sedaran, mas no me había dicho todavía el como me sedaron y que paso en ese lapso de tiempo les contesto hilary.

Bueno dejemos ese tema un momento les dijo roxie, queremos saber como van los preparativos en contra de las arpías les pregunto a asuka y pasha, bastante bien le dijo suki, bueno no están terminadas las instalaciones le recordó pasha, lo dejamos a medias para venir aquí recuerdas, cierto nosotras también sufrimos de cosas raras por un rato le contesto suki a pasha, eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder llevar a cabo los planes como lo teníamos planeado le dijo roxie, no te preocupes le dijo pasha, porque dices eso le pregunto maraya, muy simple le contesto tengo gente que las sigue y aunque no hayamos terminado las instalaciones sabremos con exactitud que hacen, dicen y a donde van le dijo pasha, como le pregunto ahora emily, ahh que son así de despistadas siempre les dijo suki, los chicos les pusieron transmisores especiales a todas ellas, estos nos trasmiten sus datos a la computadora de pasha no hemos descuidado nada a pesar de estar indispuestas, bueno basta cuando regresemos del hospital continuaremos primero hay que mejorarnos para poder enfrentarlas sin sufrir mas daños les dijo roxie, saben creo que podríamos aprovechar estar enfermas y utilizar eso a nuestro favor dijo hilary sorprendiendo a las demás incluso a suki y pasha, como fue lo único que le dijeron las demás, bueno podríamos hacerles creer a esas arpías que fue su culpa que estemos así y que por eso los chicos nos cuidaran mas, que se yo algo podemos utilizar les dijo, mm si ya veo tu punto dijo pasha, ohh vaya que si dijo también suki y roxie a la vez, no es mala la idea solo tenemos que trabajarla un poco e idear bien como usaremos esa arma, en eso estaban cuando tocan a la puerta del cuarto, quien es pregunto roxie que era la que tenia la voz mas fuerte por el momento, soy aki dijo una voz desde afuera, a roxie le brillaron los ojos pero no hizo nada, solo le ordeno a matilda que fuera a ver que quería ya que ella era la única que no tenia nada, luego de unos minutos regreso junto con las chicos al interior del cuarto.

Que pasa pregunto emily, nada cariño es hora de bajar ya no deben de tardar en llegar las ambulancias para ir al hospital es mejor adelantarnos le dijo max, si le dijo ray a todas por Eso hemos venido para llevarlas no vamos a dejar que se vayan solas, por cierto como sigues le pregunto a hilary kenny, bien gracias jefe le dijo pero su voz sonaba cansada y apagada cosa que fue notada por todos pero no quisieron hacer comentarios, bien vamonos dijeron todos y cada quien se iba saliendo con su respectiva pareja, cuando le toco a julia rick se le acerco y le dijo algo al oído que ocasiono que ella pusiera cara de angustia, ya casi todas se habían ido solo quedaban hilary e roxie, justamente lee había entrado al igual que aki buscando a roxie, te llevo le dijo lee, no gracias le dijo roxie, pero porque le contesto no puedes hacerlo sola te aras daño le reprochaba lee, no se ara nada le dijo aki, yo la llevare, así es lee aki será quien me acompañe tu debes encargarte del equipo ya que ray no dejara a maraya debes supervisar que kevin no descuide nada y vigilarlo a el y al maestro puesto que nuestro equipo es uno de los que mas integrantes tiene indispuestos por el momento, por eso aki será quien me acompañe desde ahora y hasta que yo lo decida no podemos descuidar nada así que andando que esperas le dijo a lee con tono autoritario, y a aki le dijo nos vamos con un tono muy dulce, lee no tuvo mas opción que hacer lo que le dijo ya que el tono usado por ella no admitiría negativas además de que no era conveniente alterarla, una vez que se fueron todos hilary le dijo a tyson lo siguiente, amor me ayudas a cambiarme esta ropa no quiero llevarla la hospital, claro le contesto pero que quieres ponerte le dijo tyson, bueno me pasas mi maleta yo sacare lo que necesito, así lo hizo se la dio y de ella saco un overol de forma de vestido de una tela parecida a la mezclilla pero mas delgada y una playera de algodón, tyson salió unos momentos para que ella se cambiara la ropa, luego regreso y ella ya estaba lista, bien dijo ahora hay que ponerte en tu silla y nos vamos dijo tyson, coloco la silla a un lado de la cama luego la tomo en brazos y la sentó en la silla con sumo cuidado, una vez que hilary se acomodo bien y se aseguro a la silla ya que no tenia fuerza y podía resbalarse salieron con rumbo a la recepción.

En la recepción se encontraban ya todas las chicas listas para ir al hospital solo faltaba que llegaran las ambulancias, el gerente seguía angustiado ya que la presencia del abogado que en estos momentos hablaba con los encargados de los equipos y el señor d, no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara aunado a la presencia delas chicas pero lo que mas lo afectaba era el semblante de hilary ella se veía realmente mal a pesar de que decía sentirse un poco mejor, luego de unos minutos de espera las ambulancias llegaron llevándose a las chicas cada una acompañada por su pareja y en un auto proporcionado por el comité del torneo iban los encargados de los equipos junto al abogado de los hiwatari y el señor D.

Una vez en el hospital las chicas fueron trasladadas a un cuarto todas juntas, para poder practicarles los análisis, los chicos junto a los demás esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital, bien los dejo aquí no tardo voy a ver como van los análisis de las muchachas dijo el doctor puesto que el y los otros se tardaron un poco mas en llegar cuando lo hicieron los chicos los esperaban ya en la sala, solo espero que no les pase nada grave me preocupan todas ellas dijo judy con un aire maternal, cálmate mama ya veras que todo sale bien dijo max tratando de levantarle el animo a su mama pero el mismo no sonaba convencido, romero hay mi niña que tendrá espero que no sea nada grave se lamentaba romero, y a el que le pasa pregunto el señor d a hero viendo a raul que estaba sentado en una silla con una cara como si estuviera en un trance, la verdad no tengo idea le dijo a su vez hero, en otra sección de la sala los antiguos compañeros de tyson trataban de animarlo un poco, vamos tyson deja de estar triste veras que lo que le paso a las chicas no es nada grave dijo el siempre optimista de ray, si tyson no deberías estar así a hilary no le gustara verte de ese modo le dijo max que se había unido a ellos, gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi también pero de seguro ustedes deben entenderme no se que are si le pasa algo malo, si te entendemos dijo de pronto kai sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes, te sientes bien le dijo ray, si porque me miran así dijo volviendo a su tono y actitud indiferente, vamos kai no seas así es solo que ellos no están acostumbrados a verte expresar de esa manera, aunque a decir verdad ni si quiera yo que soy tu hermano dijo aki con una sonrisa juguetona, lo que ocasiono que kai se sonrojara de vergüenza causando a su vez que a los demás les surgiera una gotita en la cabeza, bueno dejemos eso para después dijo tala sintiendo la vergüenza ajena de kai, ahora hay que ver porque se tardan tanto en decirnos si ya podemos pasar a verlas esto lo dijo en un tono de voz como si se tratara de otra persona y no de una de las personas mas frías y crueles del planeta, si vamos dijeron todos.

En otra parte los bega bladers planeaban que estrategia usar en sus combates del día de hoy, no creen que ya se nos hace tarde para ir al estadio dijo crusher, no lo creo dijo brooklin aun es temprano, porque dices eso si tenemos que estar ahí a las 12 del día y ya son las 11:30 le dijo a la vez mystel, muy simple dijo mingming que venia cojeando un poco ya que se hizo una torcedura en el tobillo nada grave con un poco de reposo se repondría, cuando estaba en el consultorio del doctor del hotel escuche decir al otro medico que varias integrantes de unos equipos se retrasarían en llegar a un torneo así que seguramente este se aplazaría o tardara en comenzar, así es dijo garlan de repente, me acaban de avisar que los combates de hoy se aplazan hasta la tarde, todos comenzaran después e las 400 de la tarde con voz algo frustrada, en fin tenemos mas tiempo para planear mejor la estrategia a seguir dijo brooklin y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al mismo tiempo los demás miembros de los equipos afectados por el incidente de las chicas al igual que los otros equipos se encontraban preparando todo para cuando dieran comienzo los combates del día, daichi y kenny junto con matilda y el resto del equipo de ella se hacían cargo de todo lo referente al torneo no solo de sus equipos sino también del equipo de julia ya que ella, raul y romero se encontraban en el hospital, de repente kenny se quedo serio como ido, que te pasa jefe no me digas que tu también estas enfermo dijo daichi al verlo así de serio, ah no daichi estoy bien es solo que pensaba en algo no te preocupes, seguro estas bien le dijo matilda porque parece que tuvieras mal de amores comento, no es nada de veras dijo kenny fingiendo una sonrisa.

Luego de mucho esperar el medico les dijo lo siguiente todos los que esperaban a ver a las chicas, muy bien las muchachas ya están en su cuarto pueden pasar a verlas pero solo una persona por chica, ya que están todas juntas en el cuarto numero 777 del piso siete termino su frase el doctor, no habían pasados ni dos minutos cuando tyson, kai, aki, tala, ray, max y rick salieron disparados al ascensor ya que ellos estaban en el piso tres del hospital, vaya estos chicos no podían esperar mas dijo el doctor asombrado de la rapidez de ellos, si es que están enamorados dijo judy con una sonrisa en su cara, ahora nos dirá que fue lo que les paso a las muchachas pregunto hero bastante interesado en saber eso y aclarar sus sospechas, en unos 20 minutos mas tendré los resultados de todas ellas yo los mandare llamar dijo el doctor y se fue de nuevo, que bueno ya falta poco para salir de dudas dijo el señor d, si este torneo a resultado ser bastante accidentado comento judy deberíamos hacer algo al respecto no queremos que nada mas suceda y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dijo romero a la vez por eso deberíamos hacernos una limpia todos incluidos los muchachos que no falte nadie de seguro es una racha de mala suerte.

Cuando los chicos llegaron con las chicas ninguno dijo nada, ellas que platicaban entre si se quedaron calladas y se sonrieron mutuamente, cada pareja se veía una a la otra e inconscientemente ellos se fueron acercando a sus novias hasta llegar a su lado, luego de un momento de silencio, por fin decidieron romperlo, los primeros en hablar fueron, como estas dijo rick a julia que era la que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, bien me siento de maravilla le contesto y palmeo un lugar a su lado en la cama, rick se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo, luego max le dijo a emily, que bien que ya estas mejor no sabes que preocupado me tenias y le sonrió, ella solo le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se le acercara, lo mismo paso con ray e maraya, pero lo que paso con roxie y aki fue bastante raro par los demás pero ya tendrían tiempo de averiguar después, aki y roxie se dijeron algo en otro idioma que solo entendieron ellos y kai, suki, pasha y tala, luego de eso se abrazaron, pero ahí no paro tanto tala como kai abrazaron a sus novias y les dijeron al oído que estaban preocupados por ellas, se comportaban amablemente y hasta cariñosos cosa que era extraña viniendo de ellos, lo que causo mas ternura fue lo que hizo tyson en cuanto se acerco a hilary, la abrazo y la beso tan tiernamente y a la vez apasionadamente por largos minutos, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, que bueno que estas mucho mejor le dijo, te extrañe demasiado y la mantuvo abrazada, ella le contesto que también lo extrañaba y que deseaba verlo ya se sentía bien, de echo su semblante había mejorado ya tenia color y se le había pasado el mareo todavía estaba algo falta de fuerza pero era por falta de alimento, ejem no quisiera interrumpir este momento tan emotivo dijo apenado ray pero ya saben que fue lo que les causo esas reacciones pregunto de manera general, si es cierto apoyo max, la verdad no contestaron todas, pero entonces no les han dicho nada pregunto rick, la verdad no dijo julia solo nos, tomaron muestras de sangre dijo emily interrumpiéndola, eso es todo pregunto esta vez aki, no le dijo roxie eso solo fue el principio nos hicieron bastantes preguntas, como cuales volvió a preguntar aki, pues sobre nuestra dieta, historial medico, medicamentos que estemos tomando, etc., si además de que nos hicieron un examen físico a cada una dijo suki, y para terminar nos revisaron la fractura del pie dijo pasha, mmm pero como se sienten dijo kai, si eso fue rutina para averiguar que les paso continuo tala, no entiendo porque se tardaron tanto, bueno creo que eso es mi culpa dijo hilary, todos voltearon a verla, porque lo dices le pregunto tyson, bueno como se abran dado cuneta yo era la mas delicada por lo tanto comenzaron conmigo me hicieron todo lo que ellas dijeron y otros estudios mas por eso no podían comenzar con ellas hasta que terminaron conmigo, ya que me tenían que sostener entre varias enfermeras yo no tenia fuerza y roxie me ayudo a contestar las preguntas, ya que apenas si se escuchaba mi voz ella repetía lo que yo decía, en eso estaban cuando entra una enfermera, muchachos en un momento viene el doctor a dar el diagnostico y se marcho, en cuanto se fue aparecieron todos los que faltaban.

Hola chicas veo que están mucho mejor dijo judy alegremente, mama que hacen aquí no se supone que no podía pasar mas de una persona por paciente dijo maxie, si así es dijo hero pero el doctor nos dejo pasar ya que dijo que era mejor que todos juntos escucháramos el diagnostico, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que ustedes estén bien dijo el señor d, ahh julia mi niña no te paso nada dijo de pronto romero que venia haciendo un drama y justo detrás de el raul con cara de funeral por la vergüenza que le hacia pasar romero, ya basta romero que no vez que estamos en un hospital le regaño julia y tu raul porque no lo calmaste ya sabes que no me gusta que nos haga pasar vergüenzas dijo algo exaltada, lo que causo risa en los demás, veo que ya estas bien dijo raul de lo contrario no me regañarías, disculpen dijo el doctor, ya tengo los resultados de los estudios, si díganos que fue lo que paso decía hero, ya cállense y siéntense dijo de pronto roxie con tono de comando, que no dejan al doctor dar los resultados, todos los ahí presente se quedaron calados ya que ella sonaba bastante amenazante aun estando en un hospital, luego de que todos se callaran y acomodaran el doctor prosiguió a dar los resultados.

Bueno la señoritas asuka, emily, julia, maraya, pasha y roxie no tienen nada, solo fue una reacción alérgica al medicamento que les prescribieron por lo de su fractura, solo hay que cambiarles el medicamento a este y les dio una receta a cada una, lo que les paso a ustedes chicas fue similar pero de forma diferente todas reaccionaron alérgicamente a este medicamento y se los mostró esto debido a que no son originarias de esta región, este es un medicamento que solo lo pueden tomar personas que lleven viviendo aquí por mas de tres años por los compuestos de que esta hecho dijo, así que ya pueden ser dadas de alta solo sigan las indicaciones de la receta que les acabo de dar, que bien dijeron casi todos un momento dijo tyson que pasa con hilary, no ha dicho nada de ella, es verdad dijo hero porque no la menciono y no le dio una receta pregunto, a eso iba dijo el doctor, la señorita hilary también presento los mismos síntomas que las demás con respecto al medicamento, pero también se le complico porque resulto ser alérgica a ciertos condimentos utilizados en platillos típicos de la región mas el haber comido mariscos no le ayudo, además de la reacción alérgica sufrió una intoxicación por los mariscos ya que no debió comerlos si tomaba ese medicamento, pero no sabia nada dijo hilary, si ya lo se le contesto el doctor, eso fue error del medico que las atendió de su fractura por no revisar bien sus antecedentes médicos y no darles las indicaciones adecuadas, entonces que procede con ella pregunto hero, bien ella deberá quedarse aquí hoy y mañana saldrá necesita descansar y rehidratarse después de lo que paso, por eso es mejor que se quede ya esta bien solo necesita un poco de descanso y supervisión medica hasta mañana para descartar cualquier complicación, deberá seguir al pie de la letra estas indicaciones hasta que salga de esta región además de tomar estos medicamentos y le dio dos recetas, ahora con respecto a su fractura todas han evolucionado bastante bien, pero todavía necesitan el yeso, cuando salgan de la región vayan a ver a un medico para ver si deben seguir tomando medicamento o no, sobre todo tu y señalo a hilary, bien eso es todo me retiro, los encargados podrían acompañarme necesito decirles algo mas sobre papeleo a seguir y se marcharon dejando a las parejas solas.

Que bueno que no paso a mayores, con excepción de ti hilary, todas estamos de maravilla dijo emily, si además de que ya quiero salir de aquí dijo maraya detesto los hospitales me ponen nerviosa, no digan eso chicas que no ven que nosotras ya nos vamos pero ella debe quedarse dijo julia, no te preocupes dijo hilary las entiendo si no fuera por la intoxicación que tuve yo también estaría ansiosa por salir ya de aquí, bueno chicas es muy amena la platica pero debemos darnos prisa ya que hay que continuar con los planes dijo roxie, si tienes razón concordaron asuka y pasha, un momento dijo ray se les olvida que tenemos que presentarnos en el torneo, los combates empezaran a partir de las 4 de la tarde de hoy dijo max, si es verdad dijo rick y ya son casi las 3 debemos darnos prisa, todos empezaron a apurarse los chicos ayudaron a las chicas buscando sus ropas para que se cambiaran y poder salir lo antes posible, en eso estaban cuando tyson los interrumpió diciendo, no pienso ir al torneo que daichi y kenny luchen no pienso separarme de ti le dijo a hilary, esto provoco que todo se quedaran congelados un momento hasta que kai fue el primero en reaccionar diciéndole, estas mal tyson eres el campeón no puedes faltar, seria mal visto, pero es que no entienden no quiero que nada malo le pase de nuevo a hilary reclamaba tyson, no creo que le pase nada dijo tala que le puede pasar si esta en un hospital, en eso entro de nuevo hero había escuchado todo y estaba molesto y preocupado, no tyson tus amigos tienen razón no puedes faltar al torneo te descalificarían no solo a ti sino también al equipo, no querrás hacerle eso a daichi y a kenny, además no le pasara nada a hilary si es necesario yo me quedo a cuidarla pero tu no puedes faltar al torneo, no estoy de acuerdo dijo tyson, basta ya pareces niño de preescolar le dijo roxie, si quieres yo me quedo con ella hasta que salgas del torneo y vengas no puedes hacer lo que quieras, entiende que tienes que ir no puedes defraudar a tus adversarios, si ya lo se dijo tyson, se que debo ir el torneo es muy importante para mi pero no lo es mas que hilary, pero tyson entiende no puedes hacer eso decía hero, ejem, se escucho causando que todos se quedaran callados, fue entonces que hilary hablo, miren les agradezco que se preocupen por mi, y que nos quieran ayudar, yo se que tan importante es para ustedes y para ti tyson el que vayas hoy al torneo, por eso les pido me dejen hablar a solas con tyson un momento por favor, ok dijeron y salieron todos.

Bien ahora si dime porque les dijiste eso le pregunto tyson a hilary, bien se que deseas ir al torneo, te he visto practicar y se que deseas ganar casi con la misma intensidad que me quieres, ahora solo quieres quedarte a mi lado y no te niego que me gustaría pero, debes cumplir tus obligaciones y tus sueños hemos trabajado bastante en tu entrenamiento para que ahora decidas no ir, no importa que yo me quede aquí solo será por hoy ya escuchaste al doctor dijo finalmente hilary, si pero no quiero que nada malo te pase de nuevo no me perdonaría que te pusieras mal y no estar aquí para apoyarte tal y como lo has hecho tu durante el torneo le dijo tyson, no seas tontito yo estaré bien aceptare que roxie se quede conmigo su equipo no competirá hoy así que no hay problema si uno de sus miembros no se presenta, prométeme que ganaras por mi si, para que regreses a mi lado en cuanto hayas terminado los combates de hoy y yo te daré un premio especial cuando regreses, ohh esta bien dijo tyson lo are solo porque tu me lo pides, se disponía a abrazar y besar a hilary cuando hero entro sorpresivamente interrumpiéndolos, mmmm, disculpen que haya entrado así pero necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante dijo hero, que quieres dijo tyson algo molesto, no se le había olvidado lo que hero le había preguntado en la mañana y todavía estaba resentido por ello, bueno lo primero es convencerte de que vayas al torneo y, no es necesario dijo hilary, tyson ira, además no es necesario que te quedes aquí, roxie se quedara conmigo aceptare su propuesta le dijo, bien pero aún deseo hablar con ustedes de lo que hable contigo en la mañana tyson dijo hero, volveré mas tarde para hacer eso ahora debemos irnos se hace tarde le dijo a tyson, en eso entraron los demás a ver que había decidido tyson, chicos que bueno que llegan ya están listos para irnos dijo tyson, entonces iras le pregunto max, claro viejo no me lo perdería por nada le contesto a su vez tyson, ehh roxie te tomare la palabra dijo hilary, ok me parece bien dijo ella como respuesta, ok dijeron todos los demás nos vemos mas tarde le dijeron a roxie y hilary estamos listos vamonos, un momento dijeron al unísono aki e tyson, ahora que dijo exasperada pasha, nada solo voy a despedirme adecuadamente dijo tyson, se acerco a hilary y la beso luego de separarse de sus labios le dijo al oído te prometo que ganare hoy y te dedicare mi victoria, luego de eso se separo de ella listo para irse, a su vez aki le dijo a roxie que necesitaba irse para terminar con los planes pero que en cuanto terminara vendría para estar con ella, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, todo esto se lo dijo en un tono muy bajito al oído y en chino mezclado con ruso para que nadie mas entendiera lo que dijo, bueno claro esta que pasha y asuka al igual que kai y tala podían entenderle pero no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que decía, bueno ahora si vamonos y sin mas se fueron con rumbo al torneo.

En el camino al torneo al abogado de la corporación hiwatari hablaba con kai, aki, asuka, pasha y tala respecto a la demanda, tyson y hero se veían de forma extraña como si estuvieran molestos el uno con el otro, el señor d hablaba con judy e romero del torneo, los demás hablaban entre ellos, lo que mas llamaba la atención era que raul no dejaba que rick se le acercara demasiado a julia celaba a su hermana, max y emily al igual que mayara y ray iban abrazados y diciéndose cosas al oído cada uno en su propio mundo.

El día transcurre de forma normal por así decirlo, pero falta todavía algo muy importante, que hero hable con tyson y hilary al respecto de sus sospechas y de la relación de ellos, también esta por verse que tendrán que decirse roxie e aki, al igual que kenny esta distraído a causa de mingming, eso y muchas sorpresas mas les esperan a nuestros protagonistas, lo relevante será que hero tendrá que disculparse con tyson y hilary por pensar mal de ellos o seguirá con su idea después de escuchar el diagnostico del medico, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Continuara... **


	14. Capitulo 13

**Torneo de Beyblade, Amor y Sorpresas...**

**Agradecimientos:**

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, y en especial a koret.

**Capitulo 13.- De Hospitales y Promesas 2...**

Como vimos en el capitulo anterior, se descubrió que lo que les paso a las chicas fue solo una reacción alérgica, el torneo se reanuda luego de un atraso de varias horas, lo que ayudo a muchos a planear su estrategia de juego mucho mejor y a otros les resulto bastante molesto tener que esperar, pero en fin ahora los equipos ya están en el estadio listos a empezar con los combates de hoy.

D.J. Jazzman, hola fanáticos del Beyblade les comunico que el retraso de hoy fue debido a problemas internos en algunos equipos nada grave, muy bien empecemos con los combates demos la bienvenida a los primero equipos de hoy, los psicos y los bega bladers, antes de nada presentaremos el estadio, se abre la compuerta y aparece el estadio que tiene forma de una isla, este es el estadio mediterráneo y no es una isla de paraíso tiene innumerables trampas, así siguió por lapso de unos minutos hasta que al fin dijo, ahora los primeros en combatir son Mingming vs. alucad.

En las graderías los otros equipos observaban atentos lo que paso, puesto que mingming fue llevada al estadio en brazos, y no cualquiera sino los de brooklin, ehh te encuentras bien mingming le pregunto D.J. Jazzman ya que nadie sabia que ella estaba lesionada, oh si es solo una torcedura pero no puedo mover mucho el pie debo descansar pero eso no me impide jugar dijo alegre ella, bien si no tienes inconvenientes continuemos, ya era hora dijo alucad que esperaba impaciente, Bien fanáticos comencemos, tres, dos, uno let it rip grito y empezó el combate.

Todos observaban atentos y algo aburridos puesto que ambos tenían la misma fuerza aparentemente, pero algo llamo la atención de tyson, daichi y los que estaban a su alrededor, kenny a donde vas le pregunto tyson al jefe ya que este se levanto sin decir nada y se disponía marcharse de ahí, no deseaba ver a mingming le dolía el echo de saber que no lo quería como el la quería a ella, kenny que te pasa insistió max que se encontraba también ahí, ahh chicos no me pasa nada es solo que no tengo ánimos de seguir viendo el combate si me disculpan voy al camerino nos vemos ahí mas al rato tyson, daichi dijo como respuesta el jefe y se fue cabizbajo, que le pasa a kenny pregunto kai que había bajado hasta donde estaban los demás al ver la actitud de kenny, era por demás extraño que el se retirara al comienzo de un combate, siempre veía todos y cada uno de ellos para analizar a los oponentes, kai que haces aquí le pregunto ray, bueno es lógico que algo le pasa a kenny y me parece extraño, porque lo preguntan dijo, bueno no te ofendas dijo max, pero es que no esperábamos que tu precisamente te preocuparas por lo que le este pasando a kenny, en eso estaban cuando algo llamo la atención de todos, el combate ha terminado y la ganadora es mingming grito Jazzman, ahora los siguientes en participar son mystel y draken pasen al plato por favor, ahh ya termino el combate dijo daichi, en que momento que no nos dimos cuenta dijo a su vez max, creo que es porque estábamos discutiendo lo de kenny dijo ray, bueno dejemos eso saben o no que le pasa dijo kai ya cansado de esas trivialidades, la verdad no tenemos idea dijo max, los únicos que sabrían serian tyson y daichi dijo ray y todos voltearon a verlos, yo no se nada dijo daichi no entiendo la actitud que tiene el jefe ni la de ustedes con una clara expresión de que no sabia nada de nada, y tu tyson dijo max, te pasa algo le pregunto ray no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo, bueno no me pasa nada es solo que estaba pensando que es lo que le podría pasar al jefe y creo tener una idea de que le pasa dijo tyson, causando el asombro de los demás, y bien dijo kai, bueno el jefe esta enamorado de mingming por lo tanto algo le debió haber hecho ella para que este en ese estado mas no se en que momento ya que con todo lo que ha pasado no veo a que hora se pudieron haber visto concluyo tyson su hipótesis, vaya dijeron todos con que es eso, bien no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello dijo kai, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ustedes hablo por primera vez hero que todo este tiempo estuvo escuchándolos pero sin descuidar los combates que se llevan a cabo, ah hero que tienes en mente dijo tyson con una cara un tanto molesta al dirigirse a su hermano, esto llamo la atención de los otros pero decidieron no decir nada, nada por el momento tendremos que espera a que terminen los combates del día para hablar con kenny, solo el podrá decirnos que le pasa en verdad y podremos entonces ayudarlo contesto hero, bien dijeron todos y cada quien volvió a poner atención a los combates.

En el hospital roxie y hilary sostenían una platica respecto a los planes a seguir contra las arpías, bueno hilary la idea que tuviste de aprovechar nuestro estado de salud para atacar y descubrir a las arpías ante los demás es buena solo tenemos que trabajarla un poco, bueno gracias eso se me ocurrió ya que me estoy cansando de que esas intenten en cada momento abordar a los chicos, no los dejan ni entrenar como es debido y ni que decir de nosotras tengamos que estar al pendiente de ellos, no es que me desagrade estar con tyson el mayor tiempo posible pero dijo hilary, si te entiendo dijo roxie nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer, y no por eso quiere decir que no nos preocupen los chicos dijo roxie poniendo una cara un tanto extraña, bueno si pero a ti te pasa algo mas dijo hilary, algo que tiene que ver mas explícitamente con cierto gemelo ruso ehhh, ahh como es que sabes eso dijo roxie delatándose y poniéndose algo roja de vergüenza, bueno es muy simple dijo hilary, desde que ha pasado todo esto tu no has permitido que nadie de tu equipo te ayude a moverte, he sido testigo de cómo has tratado a lee que es el que ha intentando hacerlo, además de que a aki el hermano kai lo tratas con mayor como decirlo, amabilidad y hasta cariño con respecto a tu trato con todos los demás chicos, ah dijo roxie no puedo negarlo, esperaba que nadie lo notara pero no puedo evitar que una chica enamorada reconozca esos síntomas en cualquier otra persona, pero porque esa cara deberías estar contenta le pregunto hilary, bueno veras no es tan fácil como parece, yo tengo una historia algo trágica eso hizo que me convirtiera en la persona que hoy soy, parte de ese pasado es bueno ya que tengo unas amigas excepcionales, te refieres a pasha y asuka dijo hilary, si pero no solo eso, antes de conocer a aki, yo no pensaba en encontrar el amor nuevamente, ah dijo hilary, si veras en el pasado conocí a un chico del cual yo creí estar enamorada y me hizo mucho daño, por eso yo jure no volver a enamorarme, y ahora que conozco a aki me tomo por sorpresa descubrir que me gusta dijo finalmente roxie algo roja de pena, pero roxie eso es muy triste dijo hilary, bueno eso ya no importa ahora lo que debería importarte es que aras con lo que sientes por aki y le sonrió a su amiga, bueno dijo roxie primero que nada debemos detener a esas arpías ya que no estoy dispuesta a que le pongan un solo dedo encima a aki ni a ninguno de los demás dijo roxie algo exaltada, bueno si pero que vas hacer con tus sentimientos hacia aki, porque creo que tu también le gustas dijo hilary, bueno no se tengo que hablar con el al respecto puesto que yo también me he dado cuenta de que no le soy indiferente pero no hemos podido con todo este lió que se armo, ahora lo importante es que salgas de aquí y continuar con los planes que ya habíamos hecho y ver con las otras lo que hablamos hace rato para ver cuando es mas conveniente aplicar esa estrategia, si es verdad dijo hilary me muero de ganas de salir de aquí y volver al hotel no quiero separarme de tyson por tanto tiempo lo extraño, y ambas suspiraron.

En el estadio los combates ya casi llegaban a su fin, solo faltaba el equipo de tyson que se enfrentaría a los majestics, muy bien fanáticos a llegado el combate mas esperado de hoy démosle un caluroso aplauso a los G revolutions que se enfrentan a los majestics grito Jazzman y justo cuando se disponía a decir otra de sus frasecitas misteriosamente desde las graderías le lanzaron un objeto que le dio de lleno en la boca callándolo por completo, mmmguamm eran los sonidos que salían de Jazzman que intentaba quitarse sin éxito alguno el objeto que no era otra cosa que una pelota llena de pegamento, laxantes, chile entre otras cosas mas, en las graderías unos muy felices rusos elogiaban la puntería de aki autor del atentado, vaya me ganaste la jugada pero eso no importa lo que importa es haber callado a ese tonto de pacotilla dijo pasha, porque dices eso le pregunto inocentemente tala, pues porque si aki no lo hubiera callado yo lo hubiera hecho pero para siempre dijo con una expresión bastante sombría y una sonrisa mortal lo que causo que todos sus compañeros sudaran frió y agradecieran a aki mentalmente el haber actuado antes que ella, no estaban de humor para salir de las islas al estilo huida y menos de usar uno de los transportes tipo militar de la corporación, todos empezaban a acostumbrarse a las comodidades de los aviones comerciales siempre y cuando fueran en primera clase, luego de la salida Jazzman debido a ciertos inconvenientes se reanudo el combate los primeros en luchar serian daichi vs. enrique, que raro dijo pasha, generalmente comienza el chico de pelo verde, pero eso no importa de todos modos estoy segura de que gane quien gane no será rival para nosotros, tala al ver que el contrincante de daichi era enrique le entraron unos celos de no se donde y una rabia tal que la soda que sostenía en su mano la apretó tanto que esta se estaba derramando por todos lados, esa actitud llamo la atención de todos puesto que no solo era lo de la soda sino que también eran los extraños ruidos que provenían de tala, pasha sonrió para sus adentros ya que ella comprendió de inmediato que tala estaba celoso pero tenia que calmarlo puesto que no debía lastimarse las manos con la fuerza que estaba haciendo eso podría pasar, así que decidió actuar, se acerco a tala y le hablo al oído, tala amor me podrías abrazar tengo un poco de frió y le dio un pequeño beso fugaz en el lóbulo de la oreja, esto lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo tala pudo oírla, lo que causo que tala volviera su atención hacia ella, ah que pasa pasha, no mucho le contesto esta al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre las de el con un paño para limpiarle lo pegajoso de la soda, solo que quiero que me lleves a un lugar ahora dijo ella con un tono de voz algo autoritario, por supuesto dijo el que para estos momentos se había olvidado de la soda y había aflojado su agarre lo que ella aprovecho muy bien quitándosela de las manos cubriéndola con el paño, muy bien dijo ella solo espera un momento, se volteo y le dio a aki el paño con la soda destrozada, bien no quiero comentarios al respecto de ninguno y los recorrió con la mirada en un momento volvemos, ian te encargaras de grabar todo el combate, todos los demás se quedan a cargo de kai y minamotó, no quiero saber que han desobedecido a mis ordenes porque si no sabrán de lo que soy capaz, vamonos tala, como digas le contesto y la tomo en brazos para poder salir de la graderías, puesto que ella traía sus muletas pero no era fácil moverse por las graderías con ellas, en la arena el combate se desarrollaba sin contratiempos, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de si y por un pequeño descuido daichi perdió el combate, ahora tyson saldría a enfrentarse a jonny.

Jonny ya veras tyson no podrás ganarme, ya viste lo que enrique hizo con tu compañero jajaja se rió jonny, di lo que quieras no podrás derrotarme le contesto tyson, ah si y porque le contesto arrogante jonny, pues porque yo tengo la mejor inspiración de todas además que le prometí a alguien que le dedicaría mi victoria de hoy y no pienso faltar a mi palabra, bah tonterías comencemos con el combate dijo molesto jonny, bien dijo tyson y así comenzaron a combatir, jonny luchaba arduamente y lanzaba ataques constantes dando la apariencia de que el ganaría, en las graderías todos empezaron a preocuparse por la pelea de tyson, ya que si jonny lo derrotaba serian descalificados del torneo, que le pasa a tyson dijo max si no ataca perderá, no te preocupes le dijo ray tyson ganara, como sabes eso le pregunto maraya, muy simple le contesto escuchaste lo que dijo al inicio que tenia la mejor inspiración y que tenia que cumplir una promesa estoy seguro que no defraudara a su corazón le contesto ray a su novia, ah ya entiendo dijo max, maraya solo los vio raro no entendía todavía a lo que se refería ray, en otra parte delas graderías también se hablaba de lo mismo, si tyson no hace algo perderá dijo bryan, si estoy de acuerdo le contesto spencer, no estoy de acuerdo dijo ian, porque lo dices lo interrogo aki que hasta ahora se intereso en la platica ya que el se encontraba leyendo una de sus revistas de canasta pero había estado escuchando toda la conversación, pues tendrían que ver la expresión de su rostro dijo ian, no es la de alguien que va a perder sino todo lo contrario, esto lo podía afirmar ya que el grababa todo por ordenes pasha y la lente de la cámara le ayudaba a ver el rostro de tyson con mayor claridad ya que ellos se encontraban en la parte mas alta de las graderías, tu que opinas kai le pregunto bryan pero se quedo callado al momento de que volteo a verlo, lo mismo hicieron los demás pero al igual que bryan se quedaron callados de la impresión, kai y suki se estaban besando y estaban abrazados, no mas bien suki estaba sentada en el regazo de kai y el la rodeaba con sus brazos al tiempo que la besaba por supuesto que suki estaba mas que feliz por eso y también lo abrazaba por el cuello al tiempo que respondía el beso de kai, ian dime que estas grabando eso le dijo spencer sin voltear a verlo ya que no perdía detalle de lo que hacían kai y suki, por supuesto por quien me tomas le contesto ian, y el combate le recordó aki a ian no deberías estar grabándolo, quien te dijo que he dejado de hacerlo le contesto ian, no por nada soy el maestro de las cámaras le dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable, y así era ian tenia una cámara fija grabando el combate de tyson con jonny y el sostenía otra grabando a kai y suki, en eso se escucho que alguien les hablo, que se supone que hacen invadiendo nuestro espacio personal dijo suki en un tono mortalmente calmado muy parecido al usado por pasha, ahh suki nos asustaste le contesto aki con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y contestando a tu duda querida, nada yo no hacia nada solo venia ver si querían algo de la maquina de dulces les dijo con la intención de levantarse y salir de ahí, si como no les dijo suki y ustedes que excusa tienen, pues veras empezaron los otros, basta dijo suki no sigan que no me convencen, ahora vuelvan a sus asientos y pongan atención al combate una vez que termine verán que castigo les pondré dijo como sentencia final, pero kai no vas a decir nada le reprocho su hermano, tu mejor no hables que tampoco te quedas atrás le contesto kai, yo dijo aki fingiendo estar ofendido, si tu le volvió a decir kai y deja esa actuación para alguien mas sabes de sobra que eso a mi no me engaña, y te agradecería que dejaras de decirle "querida" a mi no.., a suki se corrigió, esto causo asombro en todos los presentes incluida la misma asuka, bueno te preguntábamos que opinas del combate de tyson le dijo bryan intentando desviar la tensión que se apodero del lugar, ah eso concuerdo con ian, tyson ganara de eso no me cabe la menor duda y volvió a su lugar junto a suki que se encontraba sentada detrás de el, el combate estaba de lo mas interesante jonny estaba molesto ya que nada de lo que hacia le daba resultado tyson seguía con esa sonrisa y no se mostraba en lo mas mínimo cansado, veo que no sabes que hacer verdad tyson se burlaba jonny, te he dejado impresionado, la verdad estaba esperando a que hicieras algo mas pero por lo que veo ya has agotado todas tus energías verdad jonny le dijo tyson, no te creo le contesto si no mas bien creo que eres tu el que ya no tiene energías de seguro ya que no me has atacado y solo has estado esquivando mis ataques le dijo jonny bastante molesto, bueno tu lo pediste le dijo tyson, ataca dragón, en menos de lo que pensaba un destello cubrió el estadio impidiendo la visibilidad y cuando esta se disipo el blade de tyson seguía girando en el centro del plato y el blade de jonny estaba incrustado en el pilar a un lado de la banca de los majestics, tyson es el ganador dijo el suplente de Jazzman este seguía intentando quitarse la pelota de la boca, que dijeron todos que paso como es posible se lamento jonny.

Que paso porque ese alboroto dijo pasha apareciendo en los brazos de tala de improviso, si porque esas caras dijo tala, es que no pudimos ver cual fue el ataque de tyson para vencer a jonny y todo fue tan rápido dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, a ver dijo pasha ya sentada en su lugar, no deben preocuparse por eso, ian tienes grabada la pelea dijo pasha viendo al pequeño ruso de forma calculadora, si claro pasha contesto este de forma automática, ven no hay de que preocuparse bastara con ver el video y sabremos que fue lo que hizo, bien dejemos eso por la paz de seguro tu te encargaras de que kai y tala tengan el entrenamiento adecuado para enfrentar a tyson dijo aki señalando a pasha, ahora lo importante es saber donde se metieron ustedes dos y que hicieron para que vengas tan de buen humor dijo asuka viéndolos a ambos con cara picara, lo que causo que los demás pusieran toda su atención en ambos para ver sus reacciones, hasta ian empezaba de nuevo a grabarlos, tala solo volteo a ver a pasha y ella a el, por un leve momento ambos se pusieron algo sonrosados pero solo fue unos segundos, hasta que pasha hablo eso no es de su incumbencia ahora pongan atención al combate que sigue, a ver si ahora pueden ver que fue lo que hizo ese tonto de tyson, y tu tala le pregunto aki que tienes que decir, lo mismo que ella no es de su incumbencia y tomo asiento a un lado de pasha, todos hicieron lo mismo ya que el suplente de Jazzman anuncia en estos momentos el siguiente combate, muy bien abra un tercer combate de desempate, y será de tyson contra robert, para lo cual utilizaremos un estadio diferente, se abrió la plataforma bajando así el estadio donde se había llevado a cabo el combate anterior, luego de unos momentos volvió a abrirse mostrando el nuevo estadio listo para la batalla.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo tyson y robert comenzaron con el combate, ambos tenían impresionantes técnicas y ataques, todo aparentaba que seria un combate reñido, en la banca hero y daichi veían tanto el combate como a kenny que estaba cabizbajo y no prestaba atención al combate, solo lo grababa en dizzy para poder analizarlo mas tarde, kenny nos dirás que tienes porque estas tan distraído le pregunto hero, si jefe no eres tu desde hace rato le dijo daichi, ah volteo kenny y le dijo, lo siento chicos es que me siento terriblemente mal pero no se preocupen dizzy esta grabando todo y lo analizaremos mas tarde, claro jefe pero hasta yo estoy angustiada casi sufro una sobrecarga dijo dizzy, así es kenny si nos dices que te pasa tal vez podamos ayudarte a solucionar tu problema volvió a decir hero, bueno tiene que ver con mingming dijo kenny, que te hizo esa niña rara dijo enojado daichi se las vera conmigo, no daichi no la molestes a decir verdad no me hizo mucho solo me rompió el corazón dijo melancólico kenny, me engaño haciéndome creer que me quería para que yo la ayudara con su blade pero descubrí que no es así, ella quiere a otro chico que es mucho mejor que yo y se lamento el pobre de kenny a su alrededor se veían los típicos fantasmitas del anime del mal humor o tristeza según sea el caso, daichi solo se quedo callado no entendía que fue lo que dijo kenny solo capto que ella le hizo algo para ponerlo triste, kenny no debes ponerte así ella no lo merece, si en verdad te hubiera querido no se habría aprovechado de ti para que la ayudaras con su blade eso solo demuestra que siempre te engaño, ahora arriba ese animo que ella no merece que le des el gusto de verte así de decaído, te aseguro que encontraras a alguien que te quiera por lo que vales y no por tus conocimientos, ya vez hasta tyson encontró a una chica que lo quiere tal y como es tu también encontraras a la indicada le dijo hero, de veras le dijo kenny que hasta estos momentos levantaba su cabeza para verlo y empezaba a alegrarse, sin que ellos lo supieran habían sido escuchados por ian que fue arrojado por pasha hasta caer justo a un lado de la banca de los g revolutions, el pobre se atrevió a insinuar que ella y tala habían tenido un afair en los camerinos y por eso venían tan de buen humor, claro esta que esto ocasiono la fluiría de ella y si no fuera porque ella lo alcanzo primero tala le hubiera dado una paliza, pasha solo pudo arrojarlo lo mas lejos que pudo ya que no podía moverse con libertad entre las gradas con un pie enyesado.

Pero no solo eso era lo que hacen nuestros rusitos, también se la pasaban molestando a los demás equipos sin ser detectados por nadie, en otras zonas de las graderías mas de uno tenia el cabello lleno de chicle, otros mas la ropa sucia con una mezcla irreconocible, otros con un olor realmente apestoso y así consecutivamente, todo estaba en aparente calma ian ya había regresado a su sitio y se dedicaba a grabar todo lo que acontecía en el estadio, cuando de pronto una cámara enfoco a asuka que se encontraba de lo mas a gusto sentada sola arreglándose las uñas, kai se había levantado a traer unas bebidas para ella y el cuando la cámara la enfoco y mostró a suki en una de las pantallas del estadio, no se hicieron esperar los silbidos y elogios para ella, cosa que causo que kai empezara a molestarse, pero lo que causo que sus celos subieran a limites peligrosos fue que robert dijo algo en voz alta al momento de ver a suki en una de las pantallas, oh pero que agradable vista dijo robert distrayéndose por un momento de la pelea que sostenía con tyson, definitivamente la Srita minamotó es toda una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra, iré a saludarla para, oye robert tu pelea es conmigo no con ella dijo tyson tapando la pantalla donde se mostraba a suki, oh lo siento tyson es solo que no puedo evitar admirar a una chica bella le contesto robert y volvieron a enfrascarse en su pelea, kai solo se dirigió a la cabina donde se operaban las cámaras y con solo un movimiento dejo inconsciente al tipo que enfocaba a suki, si alguno de ustedes dice algo o vuelve a mostrar a mi novia en pantalla se las verán conmigo y con todo mi equipo, lo que causo que todos los demás se quedaran callados y asintieran a lo dicho por kai ya que la mirada que les dio y el tono de voz usado por el era por demás atemorizarte para los pobres camarógrafos, en la pantalla que mostraba a suki se volvieron a pasar imágenes del combate, en las gradería los blistickboys notaron el repentino cambio abrupto de la imagen de suki por el combate, cuando kai llego con las bebidas traía una cara de pocos amigos, cosa que fue aprovechada por bryan que le dijo, y que fue lo que te retraso tanto kai te perdiste de una imagen de suki en la pantalla, bryan, bryan si quieres conservar tu salud como hasta ahora te sugiero que te mantengas callado le dijo aki, porque le contesto este tan despreocupadamente, pues porque si vuelves hacer algún comentario al respecto de mi o de suki por mínimo que este sea no veras la luz del día nunca mas y lo mismo va para todos ustedes dijo kai que en estos momentos se encontraba apretando el cuello de bryan, kai amor ya suéltalo y ven a mi lado si tengo algo que decirte le dijo suki con una voz en verdad melosa, por raro que parezca hizo caso a la petición de ella y soltó a bryan que en estos momentos estaba azul por la falta de aire, dirigiéndose al lado de ella, tienes suerte le dijo aki a bryan, cuando kai reacciona así no hay nadie que pueda calmar su enojo de no ser por que suki le hablo en estos momentos estarías muerto, debo reconocer que ella es la única que puede calmar sus ataques de ira homicida en tan poco tiempo comento aki como si hablara del clima, los demás no se preocuparon en lo mas mínimo acostumbrados estaban a las torturas y maltratos tanto fiscos y mentales, lo que kai hizo no es nada comparado con lo que han visto hacer a pasha o a la misma suki.

así pasaron los combates tyson venció finalmente a robert, cosa que celebro bastante ya que eso indicaba que había cumplido su promesa y ansiaba regresar al lado de hilary al hospital la extrañaba demasiado, al igual que tyson kai estaba feliz porque robert había perdido de forma por demás humillante a los ojos de kai y también porque eso significaba que podría estar confiado en que tyson lograría pasar a las finales y enfrentarlo de nuevo y definir de una buena vez por todas quien de los dos era el mejor beyluchador de todos, en los camerinos tyson esperaba impaciente a que los demás terminaran de recoger sus cosas para poder ir al hospital a ver a hilary, ya cálmate tyson me estas mareando dijo daichi, es que tardan demasiado y todavía tenemos que esperar a que ray y los muchachos lleguen para irnos dijo desesperado de esperar tanto tiempo, déjalo daichi no vale la pena intentar calmarlo solo hilary lo logra y ella no esta en estos momentos así que tendrás que acostumbrarte le dijo kenny que ya estaba un poco mejor, en eso se escucho la voz de ray que les decía, ya estamos listos podemos irnos dijo sonriente ya era hora salió tyson a recibirlos que no ven la hora hace mucho que debimos habernos ido dijo tyson mientras caminaba con rumbo a la salida seguido por todos los demás, vaya no puede esperar mas se le nota demasiado que necesita ver a hilary dijo max si estoy de acuerdo le contesto ray ambos venían empujando a sus novias en las sillas de ruedas ya que estaban cansadas de usar las muletas y decidieron que usarían las sillas para regresar al hospital y de ahí al hotel.

En el hospital hilary e roxie esperaban a que llegaran los chicos, hilary estaba ansiosa por felicitar a tyson a parte que lo extrañaba demasiado, roxie en cambio deseaba poder irse ya al hotel y ver si podía hablar con aki de una vez no le gustaba estar susceptible por no terminar de definir sus sentimientos, ambas habían visto los combates por TV. y si tyson hubiera visto y escuchado las porras que hilary le daba de seguro los combates hubieran terminado en menor tiempo del esperado, de repente hilary se quedo callada observando a roxie hasta que esta reacciono y le dijo, que pasa porque me vez así hilary, bueno tienes mas de 10 minutos que estas completamente sumida en tus pensamientos te hablaba y tu no me escuchabas así que decidí observarte para estudiar tus reacciones y definitivamente estas interesada en aki le dijo hilary como respuesta, y tu como sabes eso en que te basas para asegurarlo le dijo roxie, bueno ya que no me hacías caso, mientras divagabas en tus pensamientos te mencione en distintas ocasiones a aki en diferentes oraciones que involucraban a otras chicas y en las que el te decía cosas bellas y tus reacciones te delataron, ah no te entiendo le dijo roxie, veras tu no me ponías atención solo cuando escuchabas mencionar a aki ponías atención a lo que decía pero no completamente, ya que de haberlo hecho me hubieras interrogado por lo que te decía y no fue así, solo ponías unas caras bastante diversas dependiendo de lo que yo te mencionaba concluyo hilary su hipótesis, mmm bueno eso no interesa en el momento lo importante es ver porque se tardan tanto en volver los chicos hace ya rato que terminaron los combates ya deberían haber llegado decía roxie, si tienes razón la apoyo hilary, en eso se escucho por el pasillo un barullo ya que tyson y compañía venían por el causando tal escándalo que varias enfermeras y pacientes salieron de donde estaban para ver que era lo que causaba tanto escándalo, y lo que vieron fue a un grupo de chicos de los que acababan de ver en la TV.. y a varias enfermeras y otras personas que les cerraban el paso y no los dejaban avanzar a su destino, roxie salió al pasillo lentamente ya que solo traía sus muletas y el piso del hospital estaba resbaloso, cuando lo hizo se molesto ya que esos inconscientes no dejaban a tyson y los demás llegar así que les dijo lo siguiente, oigan ustedes inconscientes estamos en un hospital y ellos vienen a ver a una persona importante para ellos, no los detengan, los demás necesitamos descansar y con su escándalo no nos dejan, esto causo que todos reaccionaran y recordaran que estaban en un hospital despejándose así el pasillo para dejar pasar a los chicos, tardo mas en despejarse el pasillo que lo que tardo tyson en llegar al lado de hilary, definitivamente tyson no puede estar separado de hilary por mas tiempo dijo ray a maraya, si estoy de acuerdo dijo ella, y a ti que te pasa roxie le pregunto lee que no había dicho nada en todo el camino hasta ahora, que mas va ha ser necesito ir al hotel estoy cansada y eso es todo lo que te diré no tengo porque darte explicaciones, voy a despedirme de hilary dijo roxie dando media vuelta para regresar al cuarto, en el pasillo ray, maraya y lee se quedaron viendo unos a otros con una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

En el hotel ya estaban todos los equipos con excepción de casi todos los miembros de white tigers y G revolutions, rick y julia se encontraban en una de las terrazas del hotel admirando las estrellas, sabes rick estoy decidida a no esconder mas nuestra relación, cuando regrese al cuarto hablare con Raúl y romero no quiero esperar mas necesito verte cuando yo quiera si tener que inventar excusas dijo julia, sabes pensaba en lo mismo estoy cansado de que judy me interrogue cada vez que llego porque me desaparezco de repente y no quiero tener problemas, yo también quiero verte sin tener que esconderme de nadie le dijo terminando su frase con un beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo mingming y Brooklin hablaban de lo sucedido en las peleas de hoy muy en especial de lo que paso con kenny, ellos estaban en uno de los salones de descanso del hotel, hay Brooklin no se que hacer estoy alegre y triste a la vez dijo mingming, si se te nota de seguro tiene que ver con el comportamiento de kenny hacia contigo verdad le dijo el, pues la verdad si me dio gusto haber ganado tan fácilmente, eso fue por los consejos que te dio kenny le recordó Brooklin, si pero a la vez me da mucha tristeza recordar que no quiso ver mi combate me di cuenta que se marcho y ni siquiera sus amigos pudieron detenerlo dijo ella, bueno eso pasa porque no has aclarado tus sentimientos hacia el, no esperes que el se desviva por ti cuando tu no le has dado muestras de estar interesada en el de la forma en la que el lo espera dijo Brooklin, al igual que estas parejas en la área donde se alojan los blistickboys igualmente hay situaciones inesperadas.

Ya basta grito pasha callando a todos los ahí presentes, me tienen harta, cálmate ya pashanka que al igual que tu yo también me estoy hartando de esta situación dijo minamotó en un tono también bastante alterado, esto dejo a los demás con una sensación de peligro inminente, cada quien se fue escabullendo a buscar un lugar seguro y con buena vista en caso de que ellas empezaran una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, claro esta que tala y kai no lo hicieron ya que ellos eran quienes las sostenían en brazos puestos que ambas habían lanzado sus muletas lejos y sus sillas estaban todavía en el camión de la bba no las habían subido, pobre de ellos si ellas deciden entablar una lucha se llevaran la peor parte dijo bryan, nahh a quien engaño me muero por ver acción dijo de nuevo el pelimoradogrisaseo, shhh calla que si te escuchan seremos nosotros quienes lo lamentaremos dijo spencer, demasiado tarde spencer dijo de pronto la voz de pasha, si muy tarde siguió la voz de asuka, ambos voltearon a verlas muy lentamente y bastante atemorizados cuando ellas usan ese tono de voz no es nada bueno, amárrenlos se escucho la orden de pasha dirigida a ian y aki, ellos mas inteligentemente se habían quedado callados y estaban en una posición que no denotaba que se escondían, sin previo aviso ambos saltaron encomia de los atemorizados bryan y spencer y los dejaron bien sujetos, muy bien siguió la voz de suki ahora ustedes serán nuestro costal de practicas dijo ella, si concuerdo contigo minamotó, tala quieres alcanzarme las muletas ordeno pashanka, kai podrías darme mis muletas dijo suki con voz cantarina, ambos no dijeron palabra alguna solo hicieron lo que les pidieron, una vez ellas tuvieron sus muletas le ordenaron a ian que colgara a los castigados del balcón para usarlos como piñata, mientras ellas desquitaban su frustración dándole un merecido castigo a esos e ian grabándolo todo, tala, aki y kai disfrutaban de una buena taza de café en la sala, ahh que tranquilidad dijo tala, que les pasa dijo viendo a los gemelos ya que ninguno le contesto, nada dijo kai, es solo algo entre nosotros termino aki la frase, si ustedes lo dicen dijo tala encogiéndose de hombros, en ese momento pasha llamo a tala, este volteo a ver que quería ella, no era nada solo una falsa alarma, cuando regreso la vista a los gemelos ninguno estaba ambos habían hecho el acto de desaparición tan bien entrenado por ellos, ahora entiendo a pasha cuando ellos hacen eso en verdad te desesperan dijo tala que solo se distrajo por unos leves segundos y ellos ya no están, bien aki ya estamos solos ahora si podrías decirme que demonios te pasa, desde esta madrugada pude sentir que algo te perturbaba y debe ser algo bastante fuerte para que yo lo sienta, sabiendo que por el momento no estamos equilibrados, bien no puedo ocultártelo a ti, los demás ni siquiera lo notaron pero tu hermanito eres otra cosa, he descubierto algo importante ya encontré a la mujer de mis sueños dijo aki, y bien dijo kai, bueno yo ya la encontré ahora solo falta que ella me corresponda dijo, pero estoy casi seguro que así es, lo puedo sentir dijo aki, mmm bien por ti eso quiere decir que muy pronto podrás equilibrarte y nuestro lazo sensorial estará restaurado y volveremos a los niveles que teníamos cuando mama y papa Vivian, te das cuenta de eso, han pasado muchos años para que esto pasara dijo kai con un extraño brillo de emoción en los ojos lo mismo pasaba en aki que en estos momentos se veía exactamente igual a su hermano si no fuera por las marcas de la cara de kai y la ropa distinta no podrían diferenciarlos ya que ambos tenían la misma expresión en el rostro y no me refiero al aspecto físico ya que son gemelos sino a la expresión que ambos tiene, usualmente uno es serio y el otro alegre ahora ambos tienen la misma expresión de emoción, esperanza y ansias mezcladas en una sola, bueno volvamos antes de que armen un escándalo por nuestra ausencia dijo kai, si como digas pero a mi no me engañas puedo ver claramente que extrañas a suki dijo aki al momento de salir a toda prisa ya que su hermano tiene un carácter tan explosivo como la misma asuka solo que a niveles mas bajo pero no menos peligrosos, y ustedes donde estaban dijo pasha viendo a aki pasar a su lado a toda prisa seguido muy de cerca por kai, que en estos momentos era llevada por tala a su cuarto se había cansado de golpear a bryan y spencer, kaiii se escucho la cantarina voz melosa de suki llamado a su amorcito, justo a tiempo dijo aki, ya que al momento de que kai escucho la voz de suki casi por arte de magia apareció al lado de ella, ahh amor me llevas a descansar estos ya no me divierten dijo señalando a la masa morada y ensangrentada que eran bryan y spencer, el no dijo nada solo la tomo en brazos y partió con ella rumbo a su cuarto, ehh aki me ayudas a bajarlos dijo ian viendo que aki planeaba salir a estas horas, ohh esta bien pero solo a bajarlos y desatarlos ya que tengo algo que hacer dijo aki compadeciéndose de ellos, si claro pero que tienes planeado hacer puedo acompañarte dijo ian con cara de querer grabar algún acontecimiento comprometedor, no ian esta vez no es algo que no puedes saber por el momento pero te prometo la exclusiva en cuanto consiga lo que quiero dijo de modo conciliador akira convenciendo a ian que se encontraba bastante distraído imaginando un sin fin de situaciones, si por supuesto contesto ian de forma automática sin pensar realmente lo que decía, y antes de que ian reaccionara aki desapareció con rumbo indefinido, ehh ian podrías apurarte dijo de pronto la voz de spencer proveniente de algún lugar de esa masa que eran los muy golpeados y lastimados bryan e spencer, si anda date prisa siguió bryan antes de que ella decidan regresar a golpearnos dijo, ahh si claro pero y aki pregunto el pequeño ruso al momento de terminar de desatarlos, aki dijo spencer quitándose de encima trozos de lo que alguna vez fue una silla, ya se fue termino bryan la frase mientras se levantaba del suelo muy dificultosamente, ohh lastima no podré grabar nada dijo, en fin no importa tengo bastante material de ustedes dos siendo torturados palmeando su cámara y con una sonrisa cínica el pequeño ruso.

Ya es tarde dijo maraya bostezando al momento de entrar al hotel, si estoy de acuerdo dijo hilary pero creo que aquí nuestros amigos necesitan urgentemente ir a descansar señalando con la vista a daichi, max y emily que venían dormidos, hero llevaba a daichi en brazos, lee empujaba la silla de emily en la que iban ella y max y kenny ayudaba a roxie, si tienes razón pero creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a descansar ya nos hemos tardado demasiado en volver y me muero de sueño dijo ray que había escuchado la platica de las chicas, hero bueno chicos me retiro debo llevar a daichi a su cuarto y se marcho, espérame hero yo debo dejar a esta parejita en su cuarto también dijo lee, así se marcharon dejando a los demás en el recibidor, roxie necesitas que te ayude a llegar a tu habitación le pregunto cauteloso kenny, no gracias solo necesito ir un momento al jardín antes de ir al cuarto pero puedo hacerlo sola gracias y se fue con rumbo al jardín, bueno chicos me retiro dijo kenny hoy fue un día muy largo, espera kenny nos vamos contigo dijo ray y se marcharon dejando solos a tyson y hilary, al fin se fueron dijo tyson si estoy de acuerdo que tal si vamos a nuestro lugar necesito decirte algo y quiero que sea en un lugar especial dijo hilary, ambos partieron a una de las terrazas mas alejadas de los curiosos ese era un lugar muy romántico y especial para ellos, en el jardín roxie ansiaba ver a aki y aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos tan contradictorios odiaba la sensación de sentirse vulnerable por no poder definir sus sentimientos eso la hacia recodar los malos momentos que vivo al lado de ese chico, sin ella quererlo una lagrima se le escapo no lo había notado le dolía recordar esos momentos terribles de su vida, en eso estaba cuando aki hizo acto de presencia, mis kon que bella sorpresa me ha dado la noche dijo el al verla contemplar la luna y las estrellas, ella rápidamente se limpio la cara por si acaso pensó, y volteo a verlo repentinamente feliz y aliviada, vaya pero si es akira hiwatari que te trae por aquí a estas horas dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa algo indescifrable, pues baje aquí a pensar en como poder verte a estas horas sin levantar sospechas y me encuentro con que tu estas aquí, no deberías estar ya dormida, eso mismo debería yo preguntarte no se supone que ustedes regresaron hace horas y ya deberías estar dormido esto lo dijo señalando un lugar a su lado indicándole que se sentara junto a ella, pues veras por donde empiezo dijo aki al momento de que toma asiento al lado de ella.

En la habitación de los blistickboys sucedían cosas por demás raras, ian ayudando a bryan y spencer dijeron muy quedamente tala y kai que habían salido a la sala a recoger las cosas de pasha, asuka y las de ellos, kai que haces dijo tala lo mismo digo le contesto, simple salí a recoger las cosas de pasha y de paso las mías nunca se sabe dijo y tu, exactamente lo mismo ya sabes como se pone suki cuando sus cosas no aparecen y si se da cuenta de donde están va armar un escándalo mayor que el de hace rato contesto de forma amable para ser kai, bueno nos vemos dijo tala buenas noches, si buenas noches y ambos partieron de nuevo a sus respectivos cuartos, escucharon dijo spencer a ian y bryan, si de seguro algo anda mal tala y kai siendo amables es algo para lo que no estaba preparado dijo bryan a punto de sufrir un ataque, ni que lo digas dijo spencer no cabe duda que debemos hacer algo para recuperar a nuestros compañeros de siempre que va ha ser de nosotros si ellos dejan de ser los mismos tendremos que ser amables dijo poniendo cara de asco spencer, no eso no dijo ian los apoyo debemos averiguar que les pasa no puedo quedarme sin mis mejores prospectos de ganancias que va ser de mi, todos ellos estaban jun en la sala de la habitación ya que ian ayudaba a bryan y spencer a curarse los golpes que les dieron pasha y asuka, en las habitaciones estas eran tratadas de una forma por demás reconfortable para cualquier chica.

En la habitación de tala y pasha, pasha estaba recostada en la cama y a su lado se encontraba tala, ambos abrazados, eres tan bella dijo de pronto tala al momento de que acariciaba la negra cabellera de pasha, ella solo se ruborizo y se abrazo mas firme de tala, que pasa preciosa le dijo el, nada es solo que hace mucho que no estábamos así y que no me tratabas tan dulcemente dijo ella con un tono de voz en verdad dulce para ser ella quien lo dijo, bueno no lo había hecho porque las circunstancias no me lo habían permitido y tu misma no me dejabas dijo el dándole un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios, bueno debes saber que no estoy acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto y mucho menos que sean en publico, me desagrada mostrarle a los demás mi lado romántico, pero ahora veras de lo que puedo hacer cuando decido mostrarlo y se volteo quedando tala debajo de ella, ambos con una sonrisa abierta el uno para el otro, quien los viera no los reconocería, sin que ellos lo supieran ian había puesto una cámara escondida en el espejo justo frente a la cama, en la habitación de suki y kai pasaba casi lo mismo, mmm kai amor no sabia que podías hacer eso tan bien dijo suki con una voz en verdad melosa, bueno eso es solo el comienzo dijo el al momento de dejar completamente relajada a suki, a donde vas dijo ella al voltear y ver que kai se había alejado de ella, ponte tu traje de baño le dijo kai continuaremos en la tina dijo al momento de entrar al baño, ahh dijo suki, en la tina pero como recuerda que tengo un pie enyesado y no puedo mojar el yeso dijo ella desde la cama, no te preocupes por eso le dijo el cuando salió, no estas lista aún pregunto, bueno no es que no me puedo levantar mis muletas están muy lejos y mi silla no esta dijo ella, cierto perdóname ahora mismo te ayudo, se dio media vuelta y el mismo escogió un traje de baño para ella y otro para el, toma le dijo a suki cámbiate y me avisas para venir por ti dijo kai al momento de entrar al baño nuevamente y cerrar la puerta, suki tomo lo que kai le dio y al ver el traje que el escogió se ruborizo, pero de todos modos se lo puso, era un traje diminuto de dos piezas color morado sumamente sencillo pero revelador, kai amor no pensé que quisieras verme en un atuendo así dijo ella, ya estoy lista volvió a decir con voz cantarina, el salió del baño ya con su traje puesto, bueno deberías saber algo dijo el al tomarla en brazos, me encanta como te vez con esos atuendos tan provocativos eres realmente hermosa, pero no me gusta que los demás lo vean, solo yo no me gusta compartir mis cosas, ah si dijo ella, pues ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones, a mi no me gusta que dejes que toda esa bola de chicas arrastradas se te acerquen y tu no hagas nada para evitarlo, al igual que tu no me gusta que nadie tome mis cosas solo yo puedo disfrutar de ella dio como respuesta, una vez llegaron a la tina kai la deposito muy gentilmente y luego se metió el también, inmediatamente después se escucharon suspiros y palabras como, mmm que rico no te detengas sigue provenientes de la voz de suki, te gusta el masaje relajante amor dijo kai al oído de suki, gustarme dijo ella, me encanta y ahora es mi turno así que podrías moverte amor yo no puedo voltearme, me toca a mi demostrarte que no eres el único que sabe dar masajes, al igual que en la habitación de tala en la de kai también había una cámara oculta, volvamos al cuarto de tala, que vas hacer amor dijo tala ya que pasha era completamente impredecible, ya lo veras dijo ella, se levanto y se dirigió a su maleta buscaba algo, que buscas dijo el desde la cama con intención de levantarse, no te levantes dijo ella en un momento estoy contigo, tala la obedeció no pensaba molestarla en estos momentos en que ella estaba tan amable, al cabo de unos minutos pasha regreso a la cama y dejo unos frascos a un lado en la mesita de noche, que es eso dijo tala, shhh no hables dijo ella solo disfruta y déjate llevar al momento de decirlo le quitaba la camisa del pijama a tala y hacia las sabanas a un lado, lo recostó de una forma por demás delicada, seduciéndolo y haciendo que el se olvidara de todo a su alrededor solo ella existía en esos momentos, ella se puso encima de el y lo hizo cerrar los ojos, que vas hacer dijo el, no es que no me guste como me tratas en estos momentos pero quisiera, shhh no hables y solo disfruta el momento amor dijo ella con una voz que lo incitaba a dejar de protestar y dejarse llevar, luego de unos momentos de silencio ella poso sus manos en el pecho de tala untándole un aceite relajante al tiempo que comenzaba a darle un masaje, ahhh se escucho a tala disfrutar su masaje, ohh pasha que rico dijo no te detengas decía el, te gusta amor dijo ella al oído de tala, gustarme es poco me encanta dijo el, pero sabes que es lo que mas me gusta, no dijo ella completamente intrigada, pues descubrir una mas de tus cualidades, no solo eres hermosa físicamente sino también internamente, esto lo dijo al momento de que se volteaba provocando que ella quedara ahora recostada y el encima de ella, ahora me toca a mi demostrarte que yo también puedo sorprenderte y tomo uno de los frascos y empezó a darle ahora el a ella un masaje también relajante.

Volvamos al jardín donde dejamos a aki y roxie, y me dirás que hacías aquí tan solita entonces dijo aki luego de unos minutos de silencio, bueno eso es algo que bien podrías decirme tu también le contesto ella, siempre tan desconfiada querida dijo el, uno nunca sabe dijo ella, bueno esta bien entendí tu indirecta no hablaras hasta que yo te haya dicho primero a que vine aquí verdad, ella asintió, bien te lo diré entonces, vine a planear como conquistar a la chica mas maravillosa del mundo, necesitaba estar a solas un rato no quería ver como mi hermano y suki disfrutan de su amor, al igual que tala y pasha lo hacen aunque ambos se nieguen a aceptarlo se aman y no pueden seguir escondiéndolo mas, pero eso no debería afectarte dijo ella, mas bien lo que te afecta es la felicidad de tu hermano verdad le pregunto, no puedo engañarte ver como el ahora pudo vencer su orgullo y demostrarle a ella que la quiere me hizo sentir feliz pero a la vez triste, me hizo desear y darme cuenta de que me hacia falta a mi también encontrar a alguien a quien querer no podía seguir dependiendo emocionalmente de mi hermano, no te entiendo dijo ella, veras kai y yo somos gemelos y tenemos una comunicación especial, que quieres decir dijo ella, nuestra comunicación es sensorial, se basa en los sentimientos nunca hemos perdido el lazo que nos une, cuando a uno le pasa algo el otro lo sabe, siempre a sido así, aunque debo confesar que hacia mucho tiempo que yo no me sentía así, nuestros sentimientos se equilibran el uno con los del otro pero esa conexión es muy fuerte dijo ella asombrada, si lo es por eso nos equilibramos entre ambos, el siempre estaba enojado y yo alegre, somos así por naturaleza pero eso se intensifico cuando descubrí que kai estaba enamorado de suki y no quería reconocerlo, eso causo que mis propios sentimientos se mezclaran con los de el, dándonos un equilibrio temporal hasta que kai decidió demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, con eso se rompió nuestra conexión y todos mis sentimientos negativos salieron a flote, fue ahí que me di cuenta que necesitaba encontrar a mi pareja al igual que kai, me puse terriblemente triste me sentía infeliz, incompleto, pero eso ya termino ya he encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños y baje aquí para poder pensar la mejor forma de conquistarla, pero porque dices eso, si ella es la persona que tu dices, y conociéndote no debe ser difícil para ti eso, de seguro ella te corresponderá dijo roxie algo triste, sin saber porque tenia unas ganas terribles de llorar pero no lo demostraría, pues te equivocas ella no es cualquier chica es muy especial no es como las demás, por eso a ella la debo conquistar de una forma especial, no como cualquier chica, si yo quisiera tendría a cualquier chica a mis pies muy fácil, pero ella no es así, es especial y no se impresiona tan fácil, por eso debo planear muy bien como decirle que la amo y que me aria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra si aceptara ser mi novia dijo el, ah si dijo ella pues que afortunada, de seguro te dirá que si, tu lo crees dijo el con algo de esperanza en los ojos, ella no lo noto se había volteado para ocultar una lagrima furtiva que salió de sus ojos al oírlo hablar así de esa chica, como quisiera ser ella se dijo mentalmente roxie, bueno ahora es tu turno dijo aki, yo ya te dije a que baje ahora dime tu que hacías aquí tan tarde y sola, bueno lo prometido es deuda dijo ella, viene aquí a pensar, necesitaba estar sola sin interrupciones para poder definir mis sentimientos, al igual que tu el amor me tomo por sorpresa no esperaba encontrar al chico de mis sueños aquí, pero en fin es demasiado tarde el ya tiene a alguien, eso ya no importa ahora solo me queda resignarme y olvidarlo, pero porque dices eso acaso no eres correspondida dijo aki también algo triste cosa que ninguno noto, por desgracia no soy correspondida aunque tenemos muchas cosas en común estaba casi segura que me correspondería pero no es así, solo ve en mi a una amiga y no a la mujer que lo ama dijo ella triste y con los ojos vidriosos estaba a punto de llorar no lo podía evitar por mas tiempo, pero roxie que te pasa dijo aki al darse cuenta de que ella ya no podía ocultar mas el querer llorar, ese chico no merece una sola de tus lagrimas dijo el, mira que hacerte llorar a ti, y la abrazo, ella ya no pudo mas y se soltó llorando en los brazos de el, luego de un rato de dejarla llorar aki volvía a hablar, bueno cálmate ya no vale la pena que sigas así por el si no supo ver en ti a la mujer maravillosa que eres es un completo idiota, ella dejo de llorar al escucharlo, y se separo de el, veo que ya estas mejor dijo aki ahora dime quien es ese idiota que pagara muy caro el haberte hecho llorar de esa manera, te prometo que sufrirá bastante, espero un momento y nada ella seguía ahí callada sin decir nada y con el semblante oculto en las sombras, que pasa porque no me dices quien es acaso no confías en mi, cumpliré mi palabra te lo juro dijo el, hay aki si supieras no dirías nada de lo acabas de decir, porque lo dices acaso no quieres que el pague por lo que te hizo, no es eso aki, no te niego que una parte de mi desea venganza pero no contra el mas bien contra la chica que esta con el, yo lo amo tanto y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de ello no quiero verlo sufrir, pero a la vez quiero que pague mi sufrimiento y no puedo hacerlo, no soportaría que el sufriera si alguien se atreve a hacerle daño comprobara porque me consideran un arma mortal al igual que pasha y asuka solo existimos nosotras tres en todo el mundo con ese titulo dijo ella, vaya que o amas de verdad dijo aki de pronto triste, ojala que la chica de mis sueños sintiera eso por mi dijo sin pensarlo siendo escuchado por ella, porque dices eso hace un momento estabas feliz y planeabas decirle a la mujer de tus sueños que fuera tu pareja que paso porque ese cambio de animo dijo ella, roxie de verdad deseas saber que me pasa dijo el, si dijo ella, bueno recuerdas que te dije que quería conquistar a esa chica, bueno ya no podré hacerlo acabo de enterarme que ella ama a alguien mas y eso destruye por completo mis esperanzas solo deseo que ella sea feliz aunque eso implique que yo tenga que hacer sacrificios y cometer uno que otro delito ella será feliz, como dijo ella si solo hemos estado nosotros dos aquí y no creo que le hayas dicho a nadie quien es ella, un momento dijo ya entiendo, aki escúchame dime quien es ella por favor dime quien es ella, para que no tiene caso ya, anda yo se lo que te digo necesito saber si lo que sospecho es cierto, eso nos ayudara a ambos a ser felices dime quien es ella, esta bien aunque no entiendo lo que dices te lo diré, esa chica de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado, de la cual yo daría todo lo que tengo para que sea feliz eres tu roxie dijo aki, ella solo se rió causando que aki se extrañara de su comportamiento, que te pasa roxie porque te ríes lo que te dije es en serio, si lo siento aki, por lo que veo no te has dado cuenta verdad, cuenta de que dijo aki en verdad confundido, pues que tu y yo vamos a ser muy felices, ahh dijo aki, si tu me acabas de decir que me amas, quieres saber quien es el chico del cual estoy enamorada dijo, si ya te lo dije , pero eso de que sirve no te entiendo dijo aki, si serás dijo ella pues el chico al cual yo amo eres tu tontito, en ese momento aki comprendió todo, y al igual que roxie el también se rió por un momento, vaya que somos despistados dijo de pronto aki, estábamos sufriendo sin darnos cuenta que hablábamos uno del otro, mmm dijo ella, si dime contesto aki, si no me equivoco tenias algo que pedirme dijo ella, cierto muy cierto mi bella dama, aki se hinco delante de roxie y tomo una mano de ella y dijo, me arias el honor de ser mi novia y beso su mano, ella sonrió y le contesto, por supuesto que si pero con una condición dijo ella, cual dijo aki, muy simple dijo ella que subas aquí y me beses ahora mismo de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas un tanto dolorosas dijo ella, mas tardo en pedirlo que en recibirlo, pues en cuanto roxie dijo la ultima silaba aki la beso en los labios callando cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decir, luego de disfrutar su primer beso apasionado tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y no porque quisieran hacerlo realmente.

Ya es muy tarde y en el aire se respira un ambiente romántico y relajante, ya todos duermen, pronto amanecerá pero eso no parece importarles a la mayoría, ya que casi todas la parejas duermen placidamente, tyson y hilary duermen abrazados el uno al otro ambos respetándose pero demostrándose su cariño aun en el mundo de los sueños, ray y maraya igualmente sueñan el uno con el otro a pesar de dormir separados, max y emily igual ambos sueñan el uno con el otro y aunque usualmente duermen en habitaciones separadas esta noche duermen uno en brazos del otro, lo mismo pasa con julia y rick, con matilda y daichi ellos mas tiernamente pero igualmente enamorados aunque ellos mismo no se han dado cuenta, tala y pasha duermen juntos uno abrazado al otro y siendo cariñosos aun estando dormidos cosa que no admitirían en publico, kai y suki igualmente abrazados y demostrándose su afecto en pequeñas caricias todas ellas castas a pesar de lo alocada que es asuka sabe darse su lugar aun estando dormida y kai sigue siendo un caballero aun dormido y teniendo como compañía a su escultural novia la ama y por eso la respeta, aunque sus hormonas le jueguen una mala pasada, aki y roxie soñando con los momentos que pasaran juntos ahora que son novios, a pesar de dormir separados y bastante alejados siempre estarán juntos a pesar de estar en el mundo de los sueños, la noche se vuelve mas negra, pero el amanecer disipara esa negrura llenando de luz los corazones de nuestros beyluchadores, aunque deben estar preparados para lo que sea ya que el clima puede presentar terribles nublados que amenazaran la estabilidad y armonía de mas de una de estas parejas, pero al igual que la noche trae silencio el día trae noticias que no siempre son buenas noticias para todos, que les espera a nuestros beyluchadores, eso es algo que verán en el próximo capitulo...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Queridos lectores, me temo que dejare de escribir por unos días, se que me he atrasado un poco en subir este capitulo, pero mis obligaciones no me habían permitido terminarlo, pero ya esta aquí, aunque lamento mucho tener que dejarlos por unos días mi compu se enfermo y estará en reparación, si lamentable verdad, pero no se preocupen eso no me detendrá, seguiré escribiendo a pesar de las adversidades, aunque eso si me tardare un poco mas en actualizar esto debido no solo a mi compu sino también a mis obligaciones, además de que se me esta acabando la inspiración el maldito stress me causa eso, pero no se preocupen renovare energías y volveré se los juro.

Bueno también si alguien tiene ideas y/o opiniones de cómo seguir desarrollando la historia estoy abierta a sugerencias, me despido por el momento es un hasta pronto, no un adiós sino un hasta luego, que espero no sea por mucho tiempo todo depende de cuanto se tarde mi compu en estar lista, deséenme suerte para que pronto recupere mis engrías.

Se despide de ustedes mis lectores, la que se considera una fanática mas del anime Dragonnety...


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14.- Momento de un Break……**

La mañana ha transcurrido en completa calma, esto debido a que casi todos los beyluchadores están aún dormidos a pesar de ser mas de las 10 a.m.; en una de las salas de juntas del hotel el señor D sostiene una reunión urgente con los directivos del torneo, jefes de equipos y el personal del hotel, el motivo, se ha dado aviso por las autoridades locales de que en las próximas horas legara una tormenta que esta a punto de convertirse en huracán.

En dicha junta se trata al respecto las reglas de seguridad que deberán seguir mientras esto ocurre, por ende el torneo será suspendido hasta nuevo aviso dijo como comentario final el señor D, me parece bien dijeron casi todos os ahí presentes, nosotros tenemos una duda dijo como voz representante Judy, ella, romero, hero y kai(aki) en ausencia de pasha no estaban de acuerdo con todo lo dicho en la junta, cual es su duda dijo el señor D, pues bien prosiguió judy, si no recuerda no todos pueden pagar la estadía prolongada en el hotel, ya que la bba no podrá cubrir todos los gastos que esto genere, que haremos, no podemos irnos a la siguiente sede debido al clima y además de eso hay que ver por la salud y seguridad no solo de todos sino muy en especial la de las chicas concluyo ella su punto; cierto dijeron los demás miembros que conformaban la bba, no podemos costear ese gasto, si que es un dilema, bueno dijo el gerente, la cadena de hoteles no puede darles la estancia gratis, ya esta pagando los gastos médicos, además tenemos que ver por la seguridad de los otros huéspedes no solo de su grupo, esto ultimo lo dijo sudando frío, ya que todos lo miraban de forma por demás aterradora a los ojos del gerente; mmm abra que pensar en como resolver eso dijo el señor D, tengo una idea dijo de pronto romero, cual le cuestiono hero, bueno porque no les pedimos a los clubes de fans que nos hospeden hasta que pase el mal tiempo, estoy seguro que no se negaran dijo el creyendo tener la solución; pues no suena mal dijo judy, así podremos cubrir el requisito de quedar bien con el publico aficionado dando como premio la visita de su equipo favorito y a la vez disfrazando el asilo ya que no seria bien visto que la bba no pueda cubrir este improvisto dijo judy como comentario final.

Se apodero un silencio algo tenso hasta que hero y kai(aki) dijeron, no creo que las chicas estén muy de acuerdo con la idea, muy en especial pasha y asuka dijo kai(aki), si a decir verdad nosotros tampoco estamos de acuerdo dijo hero, eso no nos permitirá descansar y mucho menos practicar, ya que las admiradoras aran todo lo posible por quedar bien y nonos dejaran tranquilos; si tiene razón dijo el señor D, entonces abra que buscar otra solución, mmmm creo tener una dijo kai(aki) que por un momento se había quedado callado, cual es le dijo/exigió los directivos de la bba, ah pues muy simple le pediré al abuelo que compre o rente una mansión para hospedarnos a todos los equipos hasta que podamos irnos a la siguiente sede, después de todo ya había planeado comprar algo aquí para pasar una vacaciones dijo como si nada, es un lugar bastante bello concluyo, ok estamos de acuerdo dijeron los demás y se dio por terminada la reunión.

Mientras esto pasaba en la sala de juntas, nuestros beyluchadores fueron despertando, encontrándose de haber dormido hasta tarde.

Chicos buenos días dijo kenny como saludo al ver salir del área de cuartos a tyson e hilary, mas bien buenas tardes se burlo daichi, ya basta daichi no estoy de buen humor para oír tus chistes dijo hilary algo enojada, buenos días jefe contesto tyson, que paso porque no nos despertaron pregunto, pues porque todos nos levantamos tarde dijo kenny, nosotros apenas hace 45 minutos que despertamos dijo, bueno eso no importa interrumpió daichi, hay que bajar a comer muero de hambre y le gruñeron las tripas, jajajaja se burlaron tyson y hilary cuando grrrr se escucho el estomago de ambos protestar por comida, jajaja ahora se burlaba daichi, ya basta dijo hilary, vamos a comer ya están todos listos pregunto de forma general, bueno si solo los esperábamos a ustedes dijo kenny, porque pregunto tyson si también falta hero dijo esto ultimo con disgusto, bueno el no vendrá dijo daichi, se fue a una reunión con los de la bba dijo kenny, dejo esta nota dándosela a tyson para que la viera, en fin no importa y se fueron con rumbo al comedor.

En el cuarto de los All Star, eddy, Michael y rick estaban sentados viendo la TV. cuando aparecieron max y emily por el pasillo, miren chicos ya vieron quienes vienen por ahí se burlo Michael, oh pero si son los tortolitos dijo hedí, deberías dejarlo descansar mas emily el pobre maxie se ve terrible y mira nada mas todavía con la misma ropa de ayer se burlaban a coro eddy e Michael, ya basta ustedes dos se enojo rick, ya quisiera verlos a ustedes en esos problemas a ver como reaccionan, emily estaba llorando y max tratando de calmarla, ya vieron lo que provocaron dijo de pronto un muy enojado max, ahora mismo se disculpan con nosotros pero sobre todo con emily, yo la respeto y ante todo ella es una dama dijo max, que merece todo nuestro respeto, además el echo de que seamos pareja no es motivo para que ustedes se burlen, para cuando max termino su discurso emily ya estaba calmada, rick, eddy e Michael asombrados por la actitud y lo dicho por max, eddy e Michael estaban listos para disculparse, se sentían avergonzados, luego de las disculpas y que todos estuvieron listos para bajar a desayunar se dieron cuenta de que judy no estaba, oigan chicos no han visto a mama pregunto max, cierto dijo emily no la hemos visto desde que nos levantamos, oh no se preocupen dijo rick salio temprano a una junta con los directivos de la bba dijo que nos alcanzaría mas tarde y así se fueron con rumbo al comedor.

En la habitación de los Blistickboys la situación también era extraña, todos seguían dormidos puesto que debido a lo sucedido en la noche apenas lograron conciliar el sueño cerca de las 3 de la mañana; en el cuarto de tala y pasha todo estaba en penumbras puesto que a ambos les molestaba la luz que entraba de afuera, pasha sentía una luz molesta prender y apagarse con insistencia, esto la molesto y dijo tala deja de jugar con la luz, aun adormilada, mmmm fue la respuesta de tala, el solo se movió y volvió a dormir profundamente, pasha estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando repentinamente recordó que estaba en penumbras no había modo de que entrara ninguna luz, a menos de que, fue entonces que entendió lo que pasaba, grrrr dijo molesta puesto que quería levantarse pero tala la tenia sujeta y no podía, además de que estaban enredados en la sabana, el gruñido molesto de pasha despertó a tala ya que su instinto de supervivencia reacciono haciéndolo volver del mundo de los sueños, que pasa pasha dijo la voz de tala sonando aun soñolienta, al fin dijo ella, necesito de tu ayuda dijo, esto causo asombro en tala y de que manera, pasha pidiendo ayuda de manera amable, esto si que es raro se dijo tala mentalmente, si dime en que puedo servirte amor volvió a decir tala, para empezar podrías moverte de encima mío dijo pasha poniendo una cara que no iva de acuerdo con lo que decía, estas segura le dijo tala poniendo cara picara e intentando besarla, ahora no tala no estamos solos dijo ella con voz autoritaria, ah dijo tala como que no estamos solos, si y ya muevete que necesito levantarme dijo con voz un poco exaltada, esto ocasiono que tala intentara ponerse de pie lo mas rápido posible pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban enrollados en la sabana, al tratara de pasarse tala ocasiono que pasha quedara sentada en la cama y tala sentado en el regazo de ella, lo que termino enrollándolos mas de lo que estaban, sus caras quedaron separadas por escasos milímetros a la misma altura, se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitarlo se besaron, luego de separarse pasha dijo, ya tala en verdad necesito que dejemos esto para después, suspiro, hay algo que debes ver dijo y es importante, luego de batallar un poco lograron desenrollarse y ponerse de pie al menos tala ya que pasha decidió quedarse todavía en la cama, una vez que esto paso tala dijo, bien que era lo que querías que viera, shhh dijo ella solo ve al espejo y obsérvalo con detenimiento, hizo lo que le pidió y fue entonces que pudo ver el foco intermitente de la cámara oculta, en completa oscuridad una luz como esa era visible a simple vista, grrrr gruño tala, ian es un, calmate tala no quiero que armes escándalo, de seguro tiene mas de una hay que buscarlas, luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva y minuciosa encontraron 2 cámaras mas y unos cuantos dispositivos de audio; que planeas hacer con ian amor dijo tala, por el momento nada, hay que averiguar si hizo lo mismo con kai y asuka, aunque no me agrada ella en lo mas mínimo, debe saber que esta pasando, te aseguro que entre los cuatro pensaremos la mejor manera de castigarlo, esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa mortal característica de ella.

Después de haberse arreglado se dirigieron ambos al cuarto de kai y suki; una vez estando frente a la puerta decidió abrirla sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a los demás y poner sobre aviso a ian, pasha si nos descubren se van a molestar dijo tala lo mas bajo que pudo, shhh no quiero despertarlos aún dijo ella buscando algún indicio de cámaras sin prestar atención a kai y suki que aún dormían; luego de comprobar que efectivamente también había cámaras procedió a despertarlos, tala tu despierta a kai yo lo are con minamoto, ok dijo tala tratando de no reírse, nunca imagino ver a kai en una situación como esta, kai y suki también dormían abrazados el uno con el otro pero mas decorosamente, ellos estaban tapados con la sabana y no enredados en ella, tala movió a kai y le dijo, despierta kai y volvió a moverlo sin éxito alguno, kai solo le dio un manotazo y volvió a dormir tan tranquilo como estaba, pasha solo movió la cabeza y le dijo mira y aprende, se acerco al oído de minamoto y le dijo, asuka kai esta siendo apapachado por otra chica que no eres tu, se alejo lo suficiente y espero, 5 4 3 2 1, ahh grito asuka enojada pero de inmediato fue silenciada por pasha, no grites minamoto hay algo que debes saber, lentamente le quito la mano de la boca, que diablos haces en mi habitación pashanka dijo suki algo enojada provocando que la sabana que la cubría se resbalara y dejara ver su pijama, esto ocasiono que kai despertara puesto que al no sentir a suki despertó y lo que vio no le agrado para nada, Que demonios hacen en mi cuarto decía kai con cara de pocos amigos al ver a tala y pasha ahí, que diablos te pasa tala porque te tapas los ojos dijo kai enojado no había visto a suki, tala le indico con un movimiento de cabeza sin destaparse los ojos que viera a su lado, así lo hizo y vio a suki destapada mostrando su pijama, kai no dijo nada mas tomo el cubre bata de el y se lo puso a suki encima, amor buenos días dijo suki cuando kai se le acerco, el le dijo al oído, tapate amor tenemos visitas y no quiero que te vean en ese atuendo, ella solo sonrió y se puso el cubre bata, bien ya puedes abrir los ojos tala dijo kai, ahora si pueden ponernos atención y no hacer escándalo dijo pasha , ok dijo asuka pero mas vale que tengas un motivo verdaderamente importante para irrumpir de esta manera y se callo esperando la explicación, oh si que la hay dijo tala, pasha solo volteo a verlo molesta, muy bien me cayo, minamoto observa el espejo frente a la cama que le notas de diferente, asuka hizo lo dicho por pasha y fue cuando noto la luz intermitente de la cámara, inmediatamente después se oyó un gruñido bastante molesto, pero no era asuka sino kai, vaya no pensé que tu reaccionaras así dijo tala, puesto que kai parecía a punto de explotar por el coraje, kai amor quieres calmarte todavía no es necesario que te alteres ya tendremos oportunidad de destazar lentamente, muy lentamente a ian por esto dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa igualmente letal, luego de las palabras de asuka kai volvió a calmarse, he hicieron lo mismo que en la otra habitación buscaron y encontraron también 2 cámaras y diversos dispositivos de audio, bien los dejaremos solos para que se arreglen luego nos vemos en la sala dijo pasha al ver la expresión de minamoto, una vez tala y pasha se retiraron, que te pasa amor dijo kai al ver que suki seguía en la cama y le daba la espalda, estas molesta por algo dijo kai, suki solo le dijo no me hables, no me has saludado como es debido dijo ella haciendo un puchero, kai solo sonrió y se acerco a ella la abrazo por detrás y le dijo al oído, perdóname amor pero estando esos dos aquí no puedo mostrarme cariñoso, además de que todavía estaba medio adormilado y beso su cuello, luego le dio la media vuelta y le dijo buenos días amor y volvió a besarla en los labios, luego de separarse le pregunto, bien sigues enojada conmigo dijo kai, suki sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello y le dijo a milímetros de su boca, toma esto por respuesta y volvió a besarlo, luego de terminar el beso ambos se sonrieron, lamento en verdad tener que dejar esto para otro momento pero debemos planear con pashanka y el inútil que tiene por pareja el castigo para ian dijo ella, si esta bien dijo kai ya nos debe muchas y voy a disfrutar enormemente el hacerlo sufrir.

En la sala ya se encontraban el resto de los blistickboys junto a tala y pasha, bryan y spencer no dijeron nada percibieron en el ambiente cierta tensión a si que decidieron no decir nada, luego de unos minutos ian hizo acto de precedencia noto que todos estaban tensos así que opto también por no decir nada, luego de unos minutos mas de espera aparecieron kai y suki, al fin dijo pasha empezaba a impacientarme, no hay prisa pashanka, ya que pienso disfrutar largo y tendido de lo que tenemos planeado, y ambas sonrieron maliciosamente, tienes razón minamoto no hay prisa alguna y ambas voltearon a ver a ian con una cara en verdad sádica no muy diferentes a las que kai y tala tenían, bryan y spencer solo se miraron y dijeron, fue un placer conocerte viejo y corrieron a esconderse lo mas lejos posible de esos 4, ian que todavía no entendía la indirecta se quedo helado cuando escucho decir a pasha lo siguiente, oh ian querrías explicar esto y le arrojo una bolsa con los dispositivos de espionaje encontrados, si ian también nos podrías decir que hacia esto otro dijo asuka arrojándole otra bolsa con los demás dispositivos, el pobre ian no sabia que decir, pues verán dijo ian, este yo solo estaba probando los nuevos modelos y, de repente se quedo callado se vio repentinamente rodeado por los 4 y su espalda pegada al muro imposible escapar, tus ultimas palabras dijo tala, si nos gustaría saber tus ultimas palabras siguió kai, basta no se desesperen, primero debe decirnos donde tiene guardados todos los videos que ha tomado, mas te vale que hables con la verdad ian dijo muy camada suki, esto provocaba que los nervios de ian llegaran a limites inesperados, además como ya dijo minamoto no hay prisa el dia recien comienza y hay tantas formas que desearía practicar verdad chicos, encantados dijeron tala y kai, en tala no es tan raro verlo con esas caras homicidas pero en kai si puesto que el solo da miradas mortales, mas aunadas de las sutiles amenazas implícitas de las muy calmadas y letalmente frías de pasha y asuka tenían clavado a ian al suelo sin siquiera poder reaccionar, vaya si que dan miedo dijo spencer, ni que lo digas si de por si cualquiera de ellas dos es peligroso por si sola, imaginate las dos juntas mas tala y kai, no va quedar nada de ian, estos estaban sentados en la sala comiendo palomitas como si vieran una película, ahhh se escucho un suspiro, me encantaría seguir disfrutando ver el como matan a ian pero me temo que tendrán que posponerlo para mas tarde dijo aki, ah gritaron espantados bryan y spencer a que horas llegaste, llevo mas de 15 minutos y no me habían notado pero si que los tenían cautivos, debo felicitarlos kai, asuka, pasha, tala sus habilidades me sorprenden pero como ya dije hay algo mas importante que atender en estos momentos, y que diablos puede ser mas importante que destazar, aniquilar, quemar y demás al inútil de ian se quejo asuka a viva voz, si estoy de acuerdo con ella dijo tala y kai al mismo tiempo, oh bueno ya que lo ponen así, tiene que ver con la suspensión del torneo de beyblade, con esto tala, kai e incluso pasha prestaron atención a aki, di lo que tengas que decir mas tarde le ordeno pasha del torneo me encargo yo así que hay tiempo de seguir torturando a ian, si dijo suki, además de sacarle un buen coraje y tal vez matar al abuelo claro esta que esto implica gastar una suma considerable de dinero dijo aki, esto genero diversas reacciones, kai soltó a ian y presto todo su atención en aki, lo mismo hicieron tala y suki, prosigue dijo suki que tenemos que hacer, a ian lo dejaremos para el final, un momento se quejo pasha, si pasha que sucede dijo aki, eso lo podemos hacer después de que yo consiga un aumento de puesto y salario no antes dijo, oh pasha pero si el abuelo se entera de lo que has gastado no te dará tal aumento de puesto, en cambio si muere kai y yo fácilmente podemos darte un puesto privilegiado dijo akira, pasha lo pensó y volteo a ver a kai el solo asintió dando por entendido que opinaba lo mismo que su hermano muy bien dejaremos a ian para el final será el broche de oro para cerrar el dia, antes de que se me olvide bryan spencer amarren a ian con esto ordeno asuka, ala orden dijeron los otros, no querían hacer enfadar a ninguna de ellas, ian seguía estancado en el suelo justo donde lo habían dejado, el seguía dándole las gracias a cuanto dios lo hubiera escuchado por salvarle el pellejo, ahora tendría tiempo de pensar como salir de este lío, no se dio cuenta que lo ataban hasta que quiso escabullirse pero no pudo alejarse sus piernas no le respondían, que me han hecho dijo como al aire pero fue escuchado por asuka, nada aún solo te colocaron un dispositivo especial que impide que estés fuera de la vista de nosotros, no podrás escapar aunque quieras, no me podrán detener con solo esto dijo para sus adentros dijo ian pensando en como neutralizar el pequeño collar, muñequeras y tobilleras que tenia puesto, ah se me olvidaba ian no intentes abrir ninguno porque serias, se quedo callada disfrutando el espectáculo, lo mismo hicieron los otros, ian estaba siendo electrocutado por varias descargas una seguida de otra a muy alta velocidad, muy bien minamoto de donde sacaste ese juguetito, oh es una invención mía la desarrollaron en la corporación claro esta que sin que lo sepa el abuelo dijo asuka, bueno que es lo que tenias que decirnos dijo kai continuando con la charla anterior, oh bien dijo aki, hoy en la mañana estuve en una junta con los de la bba, los otros encargados de los equipos y personal del hotel, pero si tu no estas a cargo gruño pasha molesta con que derecho tomas mi lugar, tranquila pasha lo hice porque por mas que insistí nunca abriste la puerta de tu cuarto y como era urgente no me quedo mas remedio que ir yo dijo aki mostrando su sonrisa, para ese entonces pasha ya estaba calmada y algo abochornada claro esta que esto ultimo no lo admitiría jamás, bien por lo menos hiciste lo correcto esta vez y ahora dinos de una buena vez que paso en la junta volvió a exaltarse pasha, ah nada importante se suspende el torneo porque hay aviso de huracán en la isla, no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de los equipos y de los fanáticos fue lo que dijeron esos de la bba, PERO dijeron kai, tala y pasha al mismo tiempo, no pongan esa cara solo es mientras pasa el huracán, una vez que esto acabe se retomara justo donde se quedo dijo aki, bien dijo asuka que tiene que ver eso con lo que dijiste del abuelo no tiene sentido dijo ella completamente confundida, a pues que la bba no tiene presupuesto para hospedarnos a todos en el hotel hasta que pase el peligro, por eso yo me comprometí en rentar y/o comprar una mansión lo suficientemente grande para alojarnos a todos nosotros junto con los demás equipos dijo aki, pero porque también a esos tontos se quejo asuka no podré estar a gusto con, suki no vez a futuro el tenerlos cerca será a nuestro beneficio, podremos hacerles cuanta cosa se nos venga en gana dijo aki, en eso tanto ella como el resto de los rusos les brillaron los ojos ya habían empezado a planear a quien jugarle sus bromitas, pero hay un pequeño problemita dijo aki, lo sabia dijo pasha no podías haber resuelto todo así de simple y cual es ese problemita dijo ella irónicamente, pues que yo no puedo ser quien le de la noticia al abuelo sospecharía tienes que ser tu dijo aki señalando a pasha y también tu kai, mmmm esta bien aki creo entender tu punto dijo kai, yo le diré al abuelo y tu pasha corroboraras lo que diré, luego de planear lo que harían bajaron todos al comedor puesto que tenían hambre incluso ian fue llevado no podían arriesgarse a que pudiera quitarse el dispositivo y escapara.

Una vez en el comedor se toparon con los demás equipos, el ambiente era algo tenso ya que muchos traían unas caras, todos se sentaron en los lugares acostumbrados, casi todo era normal hasta que una muy alegre matilda llego a saludar a asuka y pasha hasta su mesa, esa acción genero diversas reacciones, los demás equipos muy en especial la población masculina ignoraba que ella junto alas otras chicas del beyblade estaban unidas por eso pasha y asuka no reaccionaron como acostumbran hacerlo, buenas tardes chicas podría hablar con ustedes unos momentos en privado dijo matilda, si claro contestaron vamos dijo asuka, un momento dijo bryan porque dices tardes si apenas son como las 9 de la mañana, no te equivocas lo corrigió aki son las 12:30 del dia dijo como si nada QUEEE fue el grito de asombro de los presentes y antes de que otra cosa pasara asuka, pasha y matilda se fueron a ver su asunto, en las demás mesas también había situaciones extrañas, en la de los all Stara max y emily estaban enojados con sus compañeros por pensar mal de ellos, rick estaba molesto porque judy lo reprendió por desaparecerse y lo castigo sin permitirle explicarle el porque; en la mesa de las white tigres también había cosas raras, lee, Kevin y ray traían caras de no haber dormido bien, roxie y maraya se cuchicheaban entre ellas y se reían aparentemente sin sentido alguno ya que hablaban mezclando el chino con el español y no se entendía lo que decían solo ellas se entendían; en la mesa de los majestics robert, jonny y enrique traían unas caras de depresión que no podían con ellas el único alegre por así decirlo era Oliver, en la de los begabladers igual, garlan con cara de sueño, mystel y crusher aburridos, mingming triste y brooklin era el único con apariencia dentro de lo normal para ellos, en la de la distanía f y el batallón barthes todo era casi normal si no tomabas en cuenta a matilda y julia excesivamente alegres y por ultimo en la de los grevolutions había varios matices, del lado de tyson y hilary puro romance tanto que destilaban miel, con daichi era mejor tener estomago fuerte parecía aspiradora, kenny seguía cabizbajo pero un poco mas alegre trataba de no prestar atención a mingming, así cada quien estaba en lo suyo cuando llega el señor d junto a los encargados de los equipos, muchachos tengo un anuncio que darles dijo el Sr. D, todos dejaron lo que hacían y prestaron atención al señor d, gracias primero que nada me temo que no podemos seguir con el torneo, debido a la amenaza de huracán, por ese motivo el torneo será suspendido hasta que el peligro pase, luego de eso lo retomaremos donde nos quedamos, pero y el hospedaje preguntaron a coro varios equipos, por eso no se preocupen dijo el Sr. D, no podemos quedarnos en el hotel pero el equipo de los Blistickboys nos alojara a todos en una casa segura hasta que podamos retomar el torneo, y cuando será eso pregunto alguien por ahí, bueno la srita. Pasha será la encargada de responder eso, y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde ella estaba, por el momento solo les diré que empiecen a empacar ya que hoy por la tarde empezaremos con el traslado, será como a las 5 de la tarde y sin mas cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

Después de haber desayunado/comido cada equipo se fue hacer lo que habían pedido, empacar y estar listos para la mudanza, mientras tanto kai junto a pasha sostenían una video conferencia privada en uno de los salones del hotel, asuka en compañía de tala y aki supervisaban que bryan, spencer e ian empacaran todo, oye aki dijo suki, si que pasa cuñadita, me estaba preguntando que hacías tu levantado tan temprano si normalmente eres de los últimos en hacerlo dijo asuka, oh es solo que no podía dormir de la emoción además de que debía ver a alguien temprano solo espero que no se haya molestado demasiado por haberla dejado esperando dijo aki y termino con un suspiro, es mi imaginación o estas enamorado pregunto asuka, no querida nada de eso esto perdidamente y enloquecidamente ansioso por ver a ese alguien; luego de algunas horas ya casi todo estaba listo solo faltaba escoger la mansión indicada, para esa tarea fue designada asuka e aki pero este ultimo se negó a acompañarla excusándose que tenia lago mas importante que hacer e hizo su famoso acto de desaparición; así que asuka fue en compañía de ian y de paso supervisaba que no intentara escapar.

En otra parte del hotel, mas específicamente en el jardín secreto donde se ven roxie y aki, ella lo esperaba pacientemente puesto que ya tenia pensado como castigarlo por atrasarse en su cita, ella seguía divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás y que le ponían algo en su regazo, aki eres tu pregunto solo para confirmar ya que nadie mas sabia como ingresar a ese lugar, claro preciosa ahora quiero pedirte una cosa antes de destaparte los ojos dijo aki, que es le contesto roxie, que tomes lo que puse en tu regazo y lo acerques a tu cara, ella hizo lo que el pidió y justo cuando tenia eso a la altura de su cara aki le destapo los ojos, roxie se quedo maravillada por lo que veía, era un tierno dragón de peluche enroscado en un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos con un globo de corazón con la leyenda perdóname Amor, para ese momento aki ya estaba frente a ella esperando su respuesta, y bien preciosa que dices me perdonas dijo aki, ella solo le hizo una seña para que se acercara, una vez lo tuvo a su misma altura le dijo muy bajito y con una voz muy dulce, toma esto como respuesta y acto seguido lo beso muy lentamente en los labios, saboreando cada instante en que duro el beso, una vez que termino empezaron las explicaciones, antes de que digas cualquier cosa dijo roxie, debes saber que estas perdonado pero aún así espero una muy buena explicación para que hayas pospuesto nuestra cita dijo ella con aire entre divertida y molesta; claro amor, veras dijo aki, hoy en la mañana por raro que parezca yo era el único levantado cuando el Sr. D llamo para informar de una junta urgente la cual no podía faltar el representante o el miembro mas importante del equipo, y que tiene eso que ver contigo dijo ella, bueno no logre despertar ni a kai ni a pasha, así que tome el lugar de kai, nadie lo noto, la junta como ya sabes fue para ver lo de la situación respecto a la alerta de huracán, el resto ya lo sabes por ese motivo no pude venir antes, bien ahora debemos decidir si haremos publico o no todavía nuestra relación dijo ella, y eso porque amor pregunta aki no le veo el problema a eso volvió a decir, vaya que estas despistado, por si no recuerdas hay alguien que les quiere hacer daño y ese alguien no sabe que tu eres hermano gemelo de kai, por eso es importante consultarlo con asuka y pasha dijo y no me mires así, yo quiero hacer publica nuestra relación no tengo nada que esconder pero no deseo que por eso se arruinen los planes que tenemos para evitar que algo como esto y señalo su pie vuelva a pasar, muy bien concuerdo contigo, pero cuando consultaremos a las chicas, mmm hoy dentro de 20 minutos dijo consultando su reloj, tan rápido dijo aki, claro entre mas pronto mejor y volvieron a besarse, sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo, puesto que se amaban en verdad y pensaban disfrutar cada segundo juntos; al cabo de un rato roxie pidió a aki la llevara al cuarto de matilda, ahí se vería con asuka y pasha, incluidas también todas las demás chicas.

Luego de haberse acomodado y asegurado que no eran espiadas por nadie, empezaron su junta extraordinaria, buenos chicas según los reportes que tenemos dijo asuka, alas arpías no han hecho ningún movimiento, seguramente están esperando ver que pasa con el torneo para trazar alguna estrategia continuo pasha, si pero no podrán contra todas dijo hilary, bueno como ya saben estaremos todos juntos en una sola casa así podremos vigilar a los chicos sin batallar tanto ya que estando todas juntas podemos cuidarlos a todos dijo asuka aunque, aunque que se quejo pasha malhumorada, bueno casi todas tenemos novio dijo emily y ahora que vamos a tener un break en el torneo estaba pensando en pasar mas tiempo de calidad con maxie, lo mismo pensamos dijeron maraya, hilary e internamente julia y roxie y sin darse cuenta la misma asuka, pasha y matilda pensaban lo mismo, y cual es el problema con eso volvió a quejarse pasha, bueno es por contradecirte pasha dijo cautelosa hilary pero no creo que a ti te guste que los demás te vean ser cariñosa y cosas así con tu pareja eso es algo privado y en lo particular a mi no me agrada que los demás me estén viendo y espiando cada cosa que digo o hago cuando estoy con tyson concluyo hilary su punto, touche dijo asuka muy bajito no quería molestar a pasha no estaba de humor para discutir con ella, y ustedes que piensan pregunto roxie a las otras, lo mismo contestaron, pasha seguía callada ya que lo había dicho hilary la hizo pensar en tala y en los momentos muy escasos que comparten su afecto, no cariño o será amor se pregunto de pronto, en vista de que no piensas opinar dijo roxie tengo algo que consultarles dijo, bien te escuchamos querida dijo asuka al tiempo que le daba un leve golpe a pasha para hacerla reaccionar, que quieres minamoto gruño pasha, shhh roxie va a consultarnos algo parece importante, ejem dijo roxie puedo continuar, ah si querida decías dijo pasha, bien como ya saben estamos haciendo todo esto para evitar que esas arpías se acerquen a los chicos y gracias a eso mas de una encontró/descubrió a su pareja y ahora son felices juntos, aja dijeron todas mas de una sonrosada de vergüenza y pena, bueno al igual que ustedes yo también he encontrado entre los chicos al amor de mi vida dijo roxie haciendo una pausa para ver las reacciones, ahaahaha suspiraron todas incluidas pasha y asuka claro esta que pasha no lo admitiría jamás, dinos quien es, non os tengas en suspenso la apuro matilda, para ya iva, bien el me corresponde y desde ayer somos pareja pero antes de decirlo públicamente debo saber que opinan al respecto, puesto que esto podría alterar para mal o bien los planes contra las arpías, bueno roxie eso no podemos saberlo hasta que nos digas quien es dijo maraya, aunque tengo una leve idea pero mejor dínoslo; bien a eso voy, mi pareja es akira hiwatari, hilary sonrió, maraya, emily e matilda se asombraron al igual que julia, asuka y pasha solo pusieron cara de alivio; bien que opinan pregunto roxie a todas, bueno querida dijo maraya jamás imagine que estarías interesada en el yo pensé que te llamaba la atención otro chico pero eso no importa, ahora solo debes preocuparte por ser feliz, gracias amiga dijo roxie y bien no van a decirme nada les dijo a las demás, claro contestaron todas felicidades, claro que asuka y pasha en menor grado de efusividad que las demás sobre todo pasha; bueno dijo asuka basta de festejos volviendo a tu duda roxie yo creo que por el momento es mejor mantenerlo en secreto termino pasha, es una ventaja que ellas no sepan de aki y si saben de ele n estos momentos no seria bueno concluyo pasha, si eso pensé yo también dijo roxie, no quiero interrumpirlas chicas pero debo decirles algo también relacionado con los chicos, mas bien con un solo chico dijo julia hablando casi por primera vez en todo este tiempo, ah fue la expresión de las demás ya que el tono y las expresiones corporales que tenia julia denotaban que era algo importante, muy bien habla entonces sentencio pashanka, luego de que todas se acomodaran y prestaran atención julia comenzó a hablar, ya que casi todas sabemos quien es el novio de quien y casi todas lo tienen con excepción de matilda y yo dijo, es momento que sepan que yo también tengo novio y es uno de los chicos dijo, oh vaya uno mas dijo asuka, shhh minamoto déjala terminar gruño pasha estaba cansada y quería ir a descansar un rato antes de la mudanza, aja si como no quieres ir a ver a tala le decía una vocecita en su cabeza que ignoro para poder prestar atención a julia, bien como les decía, desde hace unos días rick y yo somos pareja, no hemos podido decírselos por todas las cosas que han pasado no ha habido oportunidad concluyo julia su confesión, bueno este julia cierto dijo asuka, es bueno que nos lo digas con eso solo quedan cuantos quedan sin pareja pregunto de forma general asuka, a todas les salio una gotita en la cabeza, solo quedan lee, Kevin, Raúl, eddy, Michael, miguel, claude, aaron, los majestics, los psicos y los begableaders, también kenny e daichi concluyo hilary lo dicho por roxie, oh cierto ellos también dijo roxie, bueno eso si no contamos al resto de tu equipo pasha volvió a decir roxie exceptuando a aki, kai y tala, al grano dijo pasha, los mas importantes de cada equipo ya tienen pareja y solo faltaría encontrar alguna para los restantes all star, white tigres y grevolutions, tu hermano dijo al ver a julia y el batallón concluyo pasha, bueno no lo creo necesario dijo roxie ellos no corren peligro al menos que alguna de esas se interese por ellos, No estoy de acuerdo dijo hilary daichi y kenny son importantes cada uno a su manera pero lo son no podemos descuidarlos, por daichi no te preocupes dijo matilda yo me encargo de el puesto que somos de la misma edad y pues kenny bien podría estar conmigo y daichi no creo que sea una molestia, bien eso se hará entonces cada una vigilara a su pareja y entre todas a los demás, nos vemos dentro de 30 minutos y concluyo la junta.

Cada quien se reunió con sus respectivos compañeros y pasado el tiempo fijado, todos los equipos estaban reunidos en el lobby en espera de los transportes que los llevarían a su nueva casa por el momento, luego de unas cuantas discusiones y regaños, repartidos por casi todos los equipos por fin pudieron acomodarse en los camiones, pasha y su equipo iban en el primer camión ya que ella era la única que sabia el destino, después de darle instrucciones al chofer tomo asiento al lado de tala y emprendieron el camino.

Todo iva bien hasta que a bryan se le ocurrió preguntar, oye pasha y ya sabes como repartirás los cuartos para dormir porque según lo que se d e esa mansión no son tantos para darle a cada quien su propio cuarto, bryan te sugiero que si no quieres sufrir lo mismo que ian no digas una sola palabra mas grito pasha no tengo que darte explicaciones seguía alterada, bryan se quedo callado ver a pasha tan enojada y con el carácter tan volátil no era bueno para su salud, tala no dijo nada solo tomo a pasha en brazos y se fue con ella ala parte trasera del autobús donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, uff de la que me salve dijo bryan en un susurro a spencer, este no le presto atención iva completamente dormido, si tienes la razón le dijo aki, ella ha estado muy estresada desde que hablo con el abuelo esta tarde lo mismo que kai pero de el se esta encargando suki dijo aki señalando la parte del autobús donde kai era tratado como rey por suki, shhh no los alteren podrían enfadarse y creanme no se los recomiendo dijo ian que venia encadenado a un asiento al lado de aki su guardia Hasta llegar a la mansión, en la parte trasera tala le pregunto a pasha lo siguiente, amor no quiero alterarte pero segura que ya sabes como repartirás las habitaciones me gustaría que siguiéramos como en el hotel le susurro al oído a pasha para que nadie mas escuchara, ella sonrió de una forma extraña y solo dijo ya lo veras amor, ya lo veras, el camino siguió sin contratiempos.

Una vez que todos llegaron y el equipaje fue bajado todos pasaron al comedor, una vez ahí pasha anuncio lo siguiente; bueno ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo yo decidiré como se repartirán los cuartos, sus cosas están siendo llevadas a los mismos al terminar la cena les daré a conocer, como dormirán y cuales serán los horarios a seguir, ahora NO QUIERO ESCANDALO ASI QUE YA SABEN A QUE SE ATIENEN DIJO SEÑALANDO A IAN encadenado a una silla, glup hicieron todos y se dispusieron a comer en silencio y en completa calma, nadie deseaba ser tratado de la forma en que era tratado ian y decidieron hacer caso a lo pedido por pasha….

Continuara…

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, se que me tarde en actualizar pero mi compu murió por la patria ahora me tomara un poco mas de tiempo el subir los capítulos pero seguiré escribiendo, espero sus reviews y comentarios y/o sugerencias ya que he descuidado un poco la historia e ideas nuevas o aclaración de dudas me servirá para retomarla, saludos a todos y cada uno de mis lectores y a los nuevos también próximamente subiré un fic de la serie de inuyasha para el que guste leerlo, chaoo y saludos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…..


End file.
